Giroro Presents: Dating the Enemy!
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: Keroro presents a rather disdainful yet alluring plan for our favorite and only Corporal of the Armpit Platoon... not like the poor guy has a choice.
1. Drawing the Short Straw

**It was another day with Keroro….**

"And you _better do it right_," Natsumi snapped. "I'll be back in an hour to see how much you've finished."

With that, she left Keroro to patch up the floor. _Kero-kero.  
_  
Geez, how was it his fault that he didn't know that the termite-wolf-hedgehog hybrid ate wood and it went through the underground crevices? It _wasn't_. _He _didn't know that they would somehow escape from his room. _He _didn't know they would ruin the foundation under the house. _He _didn't know that there would be holes all over the house.

And he _definitely _didn't know Aki was going to fall down through one of those and painfully sprain her ankle.

At this, he inwardly winced.

Okay, that he felt bad for.

**You should.**

But _not everything else. _

**So much for taking responsibility for your actions.**

He glanced at Natsumi, who fussed over her mother. Aki was laughing gently, waving her off, telling her that all she simply needed was the television.

"Alright, but if there's anything…" Natsumi told her, again.

"I'm _fine,_" Aki giggled. "If anything, this just gives me an excuse to relax for once and catch up on some shows I've been wanting to watch."

"Alright…" Natsumi said again. "I'll be upstairs. Please, if you need _anything_-"

"_Go,_" Aki ordered playfully. When her daughter left, she pressed the remote control and turned on the device.

Throughout the day, Keroro had listened in on what Aki had been watching- some sort of soap drama that involved lots of romance and deception, and _drama,_ and some sappy parts that Keroro couldn't help but gag on.

"Why don't you have a break, Keroro?" Aki suggested.

"Kero?" He turned to her. "What did you say?"

"You've been working so hard," Aki said. She patted the seat next to her. "Come and sit down for a bit."

"Oh, well, thanks!" Keroro helped himself. He turned his attention to the television for a few minutes, and finally asked, "What is it about this show that you like so much anyway? What's it about?"

"Well, for one thing, I like to watch shows that could give me inspiration for my manga," Aki explained. "My marketing likes to target young girls and this is what young girls like."

"And? What's this show about?"

"Well, this girl is in love with that boy," Aki told him, pointing to the characters as she talked. "In the beginning of this series, she tries hard to get him to ask her out on a date. Well, now, they're dating, and the girl can't keep her mind off of him. The plot is like, _so _predictable."

"How is it predictable?"

"Obviously something bad is going to happen. The boy will move away, or another love interest will be her rival, or the boy will somehow lose interest in her. And then she'll be depressed and hurt until she sorts everything out. Maybe she'll get the boy back, or maybe she'll get over him." Aki stopped to get a drink of water. She put the glass down and continued, "Either way, even though it's really cliché, the story is addicting. It's a great way for me to get ideas."

The two paused and watched a little more of the television. It was at this point that the girl on the TV was hugging her pillow and tell her friend on the phone how much she knew that her boyfriend is "the one". It went on until Aki said, "You know, some girls are really like that."

"Kero? Like what?"

"They'll be so distracted by their boyfriends or crushes they'll do nothing but think of them. It's sad, really."

"…..Really?" Keroro had a look on his face that was easily readable. He was lucky he had turned away before Aki looked down at him. "If you, uh, excuse me, Aki, someone have to finish their… _punishment_."

* * *

"I'd like to call all in everyone for a meeting today!" Keroro said. Dororo, Kururu, and Tamama were seated down and watching him expectantly. "Today I have received some really useful information!"

"If it involves the man-eating potato monsters, I will have no part of that," Dororo interrupted, folding his arms.

"Actually, Dororo, it's something more complex than that," Keroro straightened. "Everyone knows that Natsumi is one of Pekopon's most brutal and vicious warriors, and if we are to have any luck in invading this planet, she most either be stopped or painfully distracted." He paused for any questions, but all he got were blank stares. "So, because she cannot be stopped- we have wasted too many episodes on those- it's time to use tactics to distract her. With her out of the way, we can finally fulfill our mission."

"We've tried plenty of those plans too, Sergeant," Tamama said, nibbling on his cheesecake-bit fork. "All of them failed."

"I don't think we tried _this _plan, though," Keroro explained. He pulled down a huge board out of nowhere with a picture of Aki, Natsumi, and a black, man-shaped figure with a question mark for a face. He tapped on it with a stick. "Aki had told me that girls who are in love think nothing but their crush or boyfriends, even a bit obsessively. Natsumi is a girl." He tapped on the pictures respectively as he spoke. "We need to create the perfect guy to make Natsumi fall completely head over heels for him. We need someone good looking, funny, charismatic, and we can even throw in a couple of cheesy flirt-liners just for the heck of it."

"Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku~ so what do you have in mind?" Kururu asked.

"I was thinking maybe some sort of a humanoid robot?" Keroro suggested.

"Hmm, maybe, but that will take another week or so to make, ku-ku-ku-ku~" Kururu pulled up his laptop and typed in several words in his database. "If you would like to use an actual pekoponian, I had fused the Word Choice Chooser into this choker."

(Word Choice Chooser: An earlier invention used to force someone to say vocabularies according to the one behind the device. See episode 18)

"All I have to do is adjust the settings, and you'll have your very own mind controlling choker, ku-ku-ku-ku-ku~"

"Perfect!" Keroro said, taking it. "We just need the right guy."  
"How about Saburo?" Tamama suggested.

Kururu gave him a rather eerie, darkened look- and he laughed manically as if he challenged Keroro to carry out the suggestion.

"Uh-uh…" Keroro backed away. "Maybe we'll go searching right-"

"Sorry I'm late." Giroro stepped in, sweaty from some sort of prolonged activity. "Long story, don't ask. What did I miss?"  
With the looks Keroro, Kururu, and Tamama gave him, he knew he wasn't going to like it.


	2. Dating the Enemy

**Giroro Presents: Dating the Enemy!**

"What is it?" Giroro asked, taken aback.

"I am _definitely _against this," Dororo said. "We should take Natsumi's and Giroro's feelings into consideration-"

Keroro pressed a button and immediately sent Dororo to the underground dungeons.

His voice echoed from below, "Keroro you traitor!" followed by a sad, distressed wail.

"We finally decided on how to invade Pekopon." Keroro said, ignoring his friend's cry and sealed up the space where Dororo was at one point.

"Well, it's about time!" Giroro said, taking a seat. "What did you decide on?"

"We're going to use Natsumi's femininity against her," Keroro said.

Giroro rolled his eyes. "Not this again. It's going to be a stupid plan, I know it-"

"In which _you _are going to be mostly responsible for," Keroro snapped his fingers. "Kururu, _the choker._"

The choker was snapped on Giroro's neck without losing any moment.

"What the heck? What is this?" Giroro struggled to pull it off. "I can't- take it off!"

"Listen, Giroro!" Keroro hit him on the head with a stick, in which he responded by grabbing it and breaking it in half. "Whoa- calm down boy! You need to hear the plan before you do your own shindig!" He jumped onto his own desk and faced him. "I have received some valuable information from an unlikely source that girls who are madly in love should otherwise be poisoned or mind controlled. It will have such an affect on Natsumi Hinata that we will finally be able to complete our mission to conquer this planet!"

Giroro gave him a blank, angry stare as he continued to tug at the black collar-like accessory. "And WHAT does this have to do anything with me?"

"_You _are going to be the love interest."

"….WHAT?" Giroro slammed his hands on his desk. "Keroro, don't test me-!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Keroro said. He folded his arms and gave him a dark look. "The plan is simple- we have it all down on this calendar." He pulled down another board with a picture of Keroro and his mother cuddling in a field of wild flowers and daisies. "OOPS! Wrong one!" He threw it out of the way and took out another board, his face all red. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. AHEM! Here, you see that in the series of dates it will take for the magic to happen. (I got it all from a bunch of rather delectable movies that the Hinatas keep behind their couch!) First, you and Natsumi will have a memorable meeting- like, I don't know, you'll bump into her or something and offer her a drink- OF SODA! Soda, Giroro, you bad boy!" He shook his head disdainfully at the red frog even though Giroro had no idea what he was talking about. "Anyway~! Once you've had this memorable meeting and you introduce yourself, you'll find little ways of visiting her without seeming like a total creepy stalker."

"But Natsumi and Giroro know each other, Uncle," Angol Mois said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes, but NOT Giroro as a Pekoponian," Keroro revealed. "You see, I had to do research on Youtube to see that Giroro had used the Animal Animalizer (_Animal Animalizer: A gun that could make any animal human.) _See so that he could go to a ball with Natsumi." He took a deep breath. "Phew! They met, but not for a long time. He ran away just when he was turning back into his ugly old Keronian form- OW! Giroro, watch where you throw your guns! They hurt like crazy! Anyway! I bet you more than anything that Natsumi would want to see her Prince Charming again. Ignoring the fact that she thinks Giroro is a clearly insane-laughing-space-ranger, if she were to see Giroro again, I bet you five million bucks she'll want to get to know him."

"What makes you think I'll want to do this?" Giroro asked, plainly annoyed.

"We already _told_ you, Giroro, you have no choice." Keroro shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. We try to do you a favor and this is how you repay us?"

"Yeah, it's not like you're getting very far in your relationship," Tamama said, now finished with his cheese cake and moving on to snacking on a bag of potato chips.

"I'm sorry, when did I join this dating service?" Giroro retorted. "I'm going back to my tent."

"Do you have it, Kururu?"

"You know I do." Kururu pointed the Animal Animalizer at the corporal and pulled the trigger before Giroro was given any chance to react. The familiar white, blinding light consumed the room. Keroro slipped on some sunglasses as he waited for it to dim down and reveal Giroro's human/pekoponian form.

"I _hate you_," Giroro seethed, sitting down with his long legs outstretched.

"Yes! Part one of Operation Dating the Enemy has been accomplished!" Keroro said victoriously.

"Turn me back NOW!" Giroro immediately lunged to reach for the Sergeant, who cringed and prepared himself, when the Corporal lost his balance and fell on his face.

"You'll have to learn to walk all over again, due to your height, ku-ku-ku-ku~" Kururu explained. "Don't forget it took you a while before you could actually _go _to the ball."

Giroro pulled himself up, arms and legs wobbling, and quickly reached for the wall for support. "And how exactly am I supposed to _carry out the mission if I can't even FROGGING WALK?" _

"You'll learn, kero," Keroro said smugly. "Now ON TO THE SECOND PHASE OF THE OPERATION!"

* * *

"I'm off to the market!" Natsumi called out to her mother. "Mom, if you need anything, please call!"

"Alright!" Aki waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, Natsumi!" Keroro said, stopping her as she walked toward the door. "Can you get me something while you're out?"

"If they're stupid gundam toys, count me out."

"Kero, kero! I actually wanted to buy some cake for all of us!" Keroro put some money on her hand. "I do hope you know how bad I feel about our last mission."

"Uh, sure, whatever." Natsumi looked her hand. "Holy crap! Do you want to buy a whole wedding cake or something?"

"Only if you want one, kero," Keroro smiled innocently. "Pick whatever cake you want- it's my treat. Really."

"Alright…." Natsumi pocketed the money and continued her way out. She gave him one last suspicious look as she stepped outside.

Keroro stood smiling like before until she finally shut the door. "She bought it~"

* * *

"Honestly, Giroro, do you have to keep complaining? She's almost here!" Keroro looked out through the window, his face covered with flower in disguise. It was easy to hover over here, but admittedly it did take longer to carry Giroro's newfound humanoid shape to the bakery.

Giroro answered in shouting, his mouth gagged to prevent any other annoying words from the Keronian's mouth.

"Hurry up! Get ready!" Keroro waved his hands furiously. Tamama nodded and responded by untying Giroro's gag.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Giroro snapped.

"Shhh! We don't want to cause more attention that we already have!" Keroro whispered, referring to the people that were staring at them as if they were monkey-birds from the planet 'Whooooo!'

"The Pekoponians think you're crazy," Tamama giggled.

"Classy." He wiggled in the ropes that were tied against him tightly. "I'm _not _going to do this."

"Okay, first off, we're already here," Keroro said, planting his arms against waist. "AND you're jeopardizing the mission to invade Pekopon! This is all on YOUR shoulders, Giroro!"

Giroro seemed to think about it for a second, but then he went on to struggling in the harness all over again.

"Plus Natsumi will love you."

At this, he stopped. He _really _considered, thinking long and hard about this plan.

"But if you want to end it, then we could always go back home…"

"Fine!" Giroro's face reddened. "For the sake of the invasion…. I'll do it."

There was applause from the three frogs, and a small explosion of confetti, and banners and flags and candy falling from the sky-

"GUYS THAT'S ENO-!"

"SHH! She's coming inside!" Keroro, Kururu, and Tamama quickly ran to hide behind in their designated places.

They failed to recognize that Giroro was still tied up.

"Uhh…. Can I help you?"

Giroro looked up, his mouth dry, his face completely red. He _almost _made the mistake of saying her name when Natsumi sighed and bent down to untie him.

"Geez," Natsumi muttered. "What happened to you?"

"Uh-uh, um, robbers," Giroro said, improvising.

"Robbers, huh?" Natsumi folded her arms as Giroro finally pulled the loosened ropes away from him.

"Actually, ex-girlfriend," Giroro said suddenly. He widened his eyes and covered his mouth. Natsumi stared at him for a few seconds, and then turned away slightly and giggled into her hand.

I said something funny? How the frog did that happen?

"Nice job, Kururu!" Keroro whispered. "The Word Choice Chooser is working excellently!"  
"Ku-ku-ku-ku~! As expected."

"That's cute," Natsumi stood up and offered her hand, which Giroro took appreciatively. It was at this time when she really looked at him, right into his face.

Keroro had projected the image of Natsumi's happy face, cheeks bright pink and eyes glittering beautifully as she ran and buried her face against Giroro's chest, crying out, "It's you!" as she had recognized him from the ball to Giroro earlier, and clearly, that was what he expected. He braced himself for the love to happen.

"….Who are you?" Natsumi asked, annoyed. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Giroro stared at her in shock. _She doesn't recognize me?_

**Apparently you haven't made a deep enough impression.**

"Shut up, you stupid narrator!" Giroro growled.

"Who are you talking to?" Natsumi frowned. "Um, you know what? Never mind. I'm sorry for bugging you, but, ah, can you move out of the way so that I could buy some cake?"

"…..Okay," Giroro said weakly, stepping away from her.

Keroro and Tamama winced. "Ouch."

The leader turned to his little device and whisked the dial. "It's time to turn things up a notch."

"So," Giroro leaned against the counter, watching her in adoration. His voice was husky and relaxing, "What's a cute chick like you doing here all by your lonesome, mm?"

_Where the frog did that cheesy line come from?_

Keroro and Tamama were dying in their hiding places, struggling to keep quiet _and _gasp for air as they laughed silently.

"Uhh, buying… cake?" Natsumi struggled not to give in to his flirting. He was so cute! And he looked familiar. She mentally searched for it in her head. But the important thing was, she knew if she acted like a dork, he could really lose interest. _Be cool, Natsumi. Be cool._

"So I'll take it you don't remember me?" Giroro revealed a lax smile, even though she was trying hard not to pay attention.

"No." Natsumi tapped her foot nervously, waiting for the stupid baker to finish the cake she wanted. Why did she have to be craving cheesecake? Why couldn't she have picked another cake that could easily be packaged and taken home?

"Oh. Okay." Giroro straightened, seemingly to walk away, but he immediately turned his attention back to her. The words were forced out of his mouth, "At the ball! I danced with you! Remember?"

"It seems like the truth function is working out perfectly as well, ku-ku-ku-ku~"

"Come on, Natsumi," Keroro said softly, gripping the little device. "Take the bait… take the bait…"

That's it!

Natsumi finally looked at him again before she looked back down. _Be cool, be cool…_"Oh yeah… that… thanks for that."  
Silence.

THAT'S IT?

Keroro refused to back down. This isn't how it was in all the movies he watched! The guy _always_ won the girl over in the movies! Natsumi was a hard nut to crack, but she _will _be cracked, even if a nutcracker needed to be at the scene!

"Thanks." Natsumi stopped and stared at the cake. She had two heavy bags of groceries, and the cake was bigger than she had originally imagined…

"You need help with that?" Giroro offered.

"….Yeah, I do," Natsumi admitted. "I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks."

"No problem, baby."

"Uh, will you stop that? It's kinda creeping me out."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Bingo! Go Giroro!" Keroro cheered as they stepped out the shop. "Phew! I thought the whole mission was in jeopardy. We have her nibbling on the hook, my friends, but we need to keep wiggling the line in order for her to really bite on!"

**Keroro, she's a girl, not a fish….**

* * *

"So, you have a name?" Natsumi asked, looking at him.

Oh, Frog!

"Uh, I have a name… and it's a pretty good name too." _Oh, frog, frog, frog!_

"Well, spit it out, what is it?" Natsumi said, watching him evenly.

He would have suffered a full heart attack overload hadn't Keroro taken over- "I'm Rio."

**Rio? A bit unoriginal, don't you think? **

Giroro glared. _It's Keroro, what do you expect? _

"Oh, you mean like the place in Brazil?" Natsumi asked.

"I… guess?" Giroro had to remember. Rio. GIRO= RIO. No G. G-Less.

Natsumi waited expectantly. "…And your last name?"

"Uh, Geeless." _That was stupid. That was stupid that was stupid…_

"Rio Geeless. Okay, cool. I'm Natsumi Hinata." She looked down at her bags. "I would offer you my hand if I wasn't carrying all this stuff. Thanks again for helping me out."

"It's all good."

They walked down the neighborhood in anxious silence.

"Um, so where do you live?" Natsumi asked.

"Uhhhh, far."

"Far, huh? Is it in Japan?"

"No. It's… farther. In… Brazil?"

"Ohh. That makes sense, then."

Silence again.

"Would you maybe consider hanging out sometime?" Natsumi finally inquired, looking down shamefully.

Giroro stared at her in wonder. "Uh, yeah, I… I guess."

"I mean, you don't have to-"  
"No, no, I'd like to. Really."

"Great," Natsumi said shyly. "Um, this is my house." She put her bags down by the porch and took the cake from him. "Thanks."

"You said that three times already."

"Gahh, I know." Natsumi's face was red. "I'm sorry. Um, bye."

"Oh, right. Um. Bye."

"Bye."

Giroro walked away from the house- just in time. He collapsed from mental exhaustion as he turned back into a Keronian.

"Giroro, mah man!" Keroro said, slapping him on the back, unaware that Giroro was unconscious. "That was spectacular work, if I may say so myself. Phase two in finally complete! Uh? Giroro?" He poked the drooling, comatose frog with a stick. "Oh, well. Tamama? I'm gonna need some help."

Commercial Break~!


	3. Dog in the Manger

"Geez, Ms. Furbottom, you have no idea what kind of a day I had…" Giroro sighed, sitting down with a weapon. The little white cat purred in response and rubbed against him as he cleaned his gun with a rag. His kitten suddenly meowed rather loudly, indicating that someone was outside their tent. "Huh? Who's there?" His heart raced just a little faster than usual. Is it…?

"Psst!" Keroro poked his head through, immediately slowing his heart back to normal. "Giroro! PSST! GIRORO!"

"What do you want?" Giroro growled. "You do know you're not my favorite person right now-?"

"I wanted to discuss phase three with you!" The green frog helped himself inside and showed him a mini version of the calendar that Giroro had seen before. "Here! I'm thinking that maybe you could see her tomorrow when she's coming home from school. Maybe even impress her in front of her friends-"

"Keroro, I don't want to do this anymore," Giroro said, with a certain sense of finality.

"Really? You want to try to explain yourself out of that one while wearing the Word Choice Chooser?" Keroro asked him, perking a brow. "I mean, if you don't do it, we could always humiliate you in front of Natsumi…"

Giroro scowled at him, scratching his neck while his leader talked. The stupid choker still wouldn't come off, no matter how hard he pulled and yanked. He even tried several guns on it. Whatever Kururu did, he made it _indestructibly impossible to remove. _

"I wouldn't get _too _mad at Kururu," Keroro pointed out, almost as if he was reading his mind. "He made it so that you won't wear your birthday suit out in public, kero, kero. Apparently there was something about you losing your briefs on a bush and momentarily creeping Natsumi out-"  
A gun had found its nozzle against Keroro's face.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" He pushed the gun away irritably. "So, Giroro, eventually, all your little bumping-into-each-other-moments are going to come together and create the ultimate romantic climax!"

"Yeah, yeah," Giroro mumbled, blushing at the thought of actually having the possibility that Natsumi could love him back. "But what are you going to be doing while I'm baiting her out of the way?"

"Wweeeeellll…. We haven't exactly thought of that yet."

"WH-?"

"What are you guys doing in there?" The little fabric door zipped open to reveal a curious Natsumi Hinata with a slice of cheesecake on a platter.

"Oh, nothing," Keroro said as innocently as he could muster. "Definitely not anything relating to the invasion of Pekopon or any- OOW! Giroro! What did I tell you about the guns?"

"Oh, boy, is this plan going to get you anywhere near hurting Fuyuki or my mom? Again?" Natsumi frowned.

"No, not at all," Keroro smiled sinisterly. "Oh, look at the time. I think I should be going now-"

"Well… I'll spare you since you bought the cake…" Natsumi side stepped out of the way briefly to let Keroro out.

"So, uh… what are you here for?" Giroro asked, trying his best to sound nuetral.

"We bought so much cake home, that I thought you might want some," Natsumi said, passing over the plate and the fork. "I mean, it's probably sweeter than your sweet potatoes, but I enjoyed it." She smiled kindly.

"…Th-thanks." Giroro took a small piece and chewed thoughtfully on it. "It's too sweet for my liking, but it's good, anyway."

"Whatever," She sat back and watched him eat the rest of the cake. "Umm, Giroro? Where did you get that choker?"

Giroro gagged on his bite, coughing and spewing out bits of the cake.

"Geez, relax!" Natsumi reached over and pat his back as he gasped for air. "Take smaller bites! Than maybe you wouldn't choke on your food!"

He cleared his throat and put down the plate, looking down at his accessory. "Uhh… it's… a fashion statement? Um, uhh… Keroro bought it for me… it's imported from Brazil."

"Oh," Natsumi stared at him for a few seconds longer, considering what he had just said. "…You know what? That makes sense. I met a guy earlier from Brazil-"

"That's great," Giroro's heart began to beat fast again.

"And he wore something similar to yours," Natsumi paused for a moment, thinking about it again. "Nah, you know what? His was cooler."

_Ha, ha… _"…..That's nice."

"Sorry, Giroro, but it's the truth," She laughed. "Can I get that for you?"

"Right, of course." He handed the plate to her.

"Good night, then," Natsumi said. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Won't happen."

Natsumi closed up the flap in his tent and disappeared into her house. Ms. Furbottom, who didn't appreciate being momentarily forgotten, rubbed herself against his back. He stroked her carefully. "Aww, jealous much? Let's get some sleep. As much as I _really _hate to admit it, I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

* * *

"Hi again."

Natsumi gasped slightly before realizing who it was. She took a deep breath of relief. "Hi, Rio."

"Cute friends," Giroro nodded at the two girls who were walking away in a different direction.

"Yeah, well…" Natsumi held her bag behind herself, realized that was an awkward pose, and then put it back in front of her. "Um, did you want to maybe hang out at the-"

"Natsumiii~!"

The hyped up ninja girl that everyone knows and loves squeezed Natsumi from behind, completely taking her by surprise.

"You wanna hang out?" She asked her, giving her an adorable kitty face.

"Uhh, actually…" Natsumi didn't know what to do. "Koyuki, this is my friend Rio. I met him at the bakery yesterday."

Koyuki let go of Natsumi and promptly began to examine Giroro. She studied him carefully, circling around him twice to make sure he was a worthy companion for her friend. She even patted around his sides to make sure he wasn't carrying any weapons or drugs or mutant teddy bears.

"Okay, he's clean!" Koyuki clarified.

"Great," Natsumi said, sighing. She turned to Giroro. "Rio, this is my friend Koyuki."

"Nice to meet you," Giroro said, holding out his hand.

Koyuki stared at him, her eyes widening. "Hey, you sound… a little familiar."

Giroro's mouth dried. "Um, well, you see-"

"Where are you from, Rio?" Koyuki asked.

"I hail from Brazil." _Hail… from Brazil? Am I in some sort of cowboy movie or something?_

"Brazil, huh?" Koyuki repeated. "Is it cool there?"

"Very cool," Giroro nodded. "The animals… are nice."

"I like animals-!"

"Koyuki, Rio and I were thinking about going to the little café over there," Natsumi interrupted.

"What a great idea!" Koyuki grinned. "We could all have some ice cream! The ice cream here is yummy, Rio! But be careful not to eat it too fast or your brain might freeze. It's called something, but I forget what.."

"Actually…" Natsumi said weakly, struggling to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Ice cream sounds good now," Giroro said finally. "Why don't we get some now? My treat."

* * *

"I'll get the Chunks of Chocolate Clusters, my friend'll get the Banana Cream Swirl, and my other friend will…" Natsumi turned to Giroro expectantly.

"What do you recommend?" He asked.

"Do you like sweet stuff?" Natsumi looked back up at the menu. "Because I heard the Strawberry Shortcake is really rich."

"Is it… good?" Giroro inquired.

"I haven't tried it before."

"Well, then, I'll try it out."

"Can I also get the Strawberry Shortcake, please?" Natsumi turned back to the man taking their order.

"Okay, you guys are number 56," The man said, giving Giroro a receipt. "We'll call you in a bit."

Giroro maneuvered this strange body to follow Koyuki and Natsumi to an empty table. Granted, it was easier to walk now, but it still had it's complications. He was going to sit next to Natsumi, but Koyuki was faster and had done it before he did. So, he robotically sat down on the seat opposite of them.

"Do you have any pets, Rio?" Koyuki asked.

He was about to mention Ms. Furbottom, but then he remembered. Natsumi had recalled that he and his pekoponian form had similar chokers. He didn't want her to find any other resemblances that could ultimately connect her to realize that Rio and Giroro were the same person.

"No," Giroro said, nervously. "I don't."

"Oh," Koyuki leaned back, watching him carefully. "Rio, do you believe in aliens?"

Giroro stared at her. "…Aliens?"

"Koyuki, you are so silly!" Natsumi laughed anxiously. "Of course, she's just joking. You're joking, right?"

Koyuki gave her a funny look. "Why would I be joking-?"

"Number 56?"

"I'll get it!" Koyuki leapt out of her chair and ran to get their ice creams.

"Geez, I'm sorry about that," Natsumi said, embarrassed. "Koyuki still needs some time conforming to society. I mean, I don't blame her, it's just…"

"It's fine," Giroro waved it off. "Honestly, it doesn't matter. I think she's kinda cute, talking like that."

"Do you." Natsumi frowned slightly, cocking her head at him.

Giroro coughed. It was strange not having much control over his speech. And not to mention annoying.

"Mm, you know what I like, Natsumi!" Koyuki said, passing over the ice cream to each person. "Banana Cream Swirl, come to mama~!" She dug in happily.

"How's your ice cream?" Natsumi asked, after taking in a small spoonful.

His normal reaction would have been, "It's too sweet."  
Similarities.

"Just right." Giroro said. Feeling creative, he spooned another and held it out to her. "Here."

Natsumi turned red. "Wh-what?"

"Didn't you say you've never tried this flavor before?" Giroro couldn't tell if it was his brain or the collar talking. "Taste it."

"U-umm…" Natsumi leaned in slightly. "Ahh…"

Koyuki popped in and bit into the spoon, taking both Natsumi and Giroro by surprise. He released the spoon and let it go to the ninja.

"Mmm!" Koyuki gave him a thumbs up. "Great choice! It's really good!"

It was his brain. He completely lost the nerve to do it again. "Glad you liked it."

Koyuki smiled sweetly and gave him his spoon back.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Koyuki sighed happily. "Thanks for the ice cream, Rio! It tasted sooo good!"

Giroro smiled weakly and glanced at Natsumi. Suddenly, he stopped. His hands began their familiar tingle…

"Rio?" Natsumi stopped and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I-I have to go," He stammered.

"What?"

"I-I just remembered, I'm late for something!" Giroro turned around and ran. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"O-okay!" Natsumi waved. "Bye!" She lowered her hand when his form disappeared in the distance.

* * *

Giroro had turned back when he fell into a bush for cover. He panted from as much exhaustion as he had endured yesterday.

"You did good!" Keroro complimented him via the collar. "Your mission for today is over, corporal. See you later today to discuss the plans for tomorrow!"

"Roger…" Giroro sputtered.

"And corporal? You might want a drink of water…"

"_….Nooo. _I feel like a real quenching for dust and dirt, Sergeant."

"Oh, well, have it your way, kero." His voice clicked off.

Commercial Break~!


	4. A Bed of Nails

"When am I going to meet this mystery guy?" Aki asked. Her knife sliced through each of the carrots expertly as her daughter brought the huge pot of water to boil.

"Mom, it isn't like we're _dating _or anything," Natsumi muttered. "I mean, it's… I dunno."

"Well, you did just meet him last week," Aki limped to the refrigerator to take out the chicken they had left to thaw.

"Mom, if you wanted me to get the chicken-"

"Natsumi, I need to get my foot to walk on its own."

Natsumi watched her mom nervously, not sure if she should hover around her to make sure she doesn't fall and hurt her ankle more.

"Like I said before," Aki smiled at her daughter. "How come you haven't gone out on a date with him yet? I wouldn't mind. He sounds like a really nice guy, not minding the fact that you take Koyuki with you and all…"

"That's the thing," Natsumi sighed. "I mean, I _love _Koyuki, you know, as a sister. But.."

"But?"

Natsumi nibbled on one of the carrots. "She doesn't want to leave me and Rio alone."

"Maybe she's worried about you?" Aki dried her hands on a dish towel to prepare the chicken. "If you convince this Rio person to come meet me, maybe you'll ease her worries. And then you two could finally go out on a date."

"Maybe.." Natsumi looked down at her carrot and blushed. "I'm so sorry, mom!"

Aki laughed. "It's fine! There's plenty more where that came from!"

* * *

Giroro dug his sweet potatoes under the pit. After making sure there were no explosives or fire crackers among the stack of wood he had gathered (he had learned that lesson far too seriously when Keroro, Kururu and Tamama thought it would be "funny" if Giroro had one of his own "Fourth of July" fireworks…. Whatever _that _was), he started the fire, a friendly, little speck of light at first, and then a gently flame dancing in the still air. His cat was curled up in a little ball by his feet while he relaxed and poked the potato with a stick, turning it this way and that, making sure it was baked correctly.

"Smells good, don't it?" Giroro said, laughing as his cat brought her head up to inspect the delicious aroma. He took it out carefully and let it sit there to cool. His cat already knew by now that if she felt like eating a sweet potato, she needed to wait. She stared at it in a transfixed state as Giroro studied his mini calendar.

This had become a habit now. He had convinced himself that, besides taking over Pekopon, his ultimate goal was to make Natsumi love him. He always cherished that dream, and that dream was going to come true- even though he _definitely _didn't want the others to know it.

It had come to his attention that Keroro had finally assembled a proper Pekopon Invasion plan- or, at least, so Giroro heard. He didn't believe it until Kururu rolled out the blueprints, but it didn't matter. He wasn't to assist in the invasion- he was to assist in the _diversion _process of the warrior princess that stood between the platoon and the invasion.

He hated to admit it, but it was a really clever plan. In more ways than one.

Keroro had also pointed out that he had already noticed some changes in Natsumi's behavior. Giroro didn't notice, but then again, he didn't live in the house with her. Keroro did.

Ms. Furbottom meowed loudly and looked up at Giroro with enormous eyes, taking him away from his studying.

"Oh. Are they ready?" Giroro poked at sweet potatoes with his finger. "They are. Good. Do you feel like wanting some now?"

She purred and rubbed her head against his side.

"I'll take that as a yes." Giroro peeled them carefully and took a chunk to give to her, in which she promptly bit off his hands. He took a bite out of his own and chewed on it carefully, considering what he was going to do tomorrow. He had gained some of her trust- that's good. He befriended her friends, making sure that he looked like an ideal partner for her- that's also good.

What's not good is that the only person- and, unfortunately, one of the only persons that had alienesque knowledge- that didn't seem to trust him was Koyuki.

Under her sweet and charming exterior, she was… acting curious.

Giroro asked Keroro if Dororo had spoiled the plan to her, but the leader plainly said he didn't know. That proved to be trouble- for if Koyuki knew "Rio's" _true _identity, then… Natsumi could never trust him again. And, of course, the mission would crumble into oblivion- but, Natsumi would never trust him again. That, assuming that she thought that Giroro was only doing this for the invasion. But assuming she finally _realized _that _Giroro loved her_…. Giroro shuddered. All of mayhem will erupt in his own world. He would have to leave, forever. Never would he return to Pekopon knowing that the girl that he loved could never love him back and never _ever _consider him even as a simple friend.

Giroro threw water on the flames. It sizzled into a light, harmless smoke, and floated gently into the sky. "Come on, Ms. Furbottom…" He opened his tent flap and let her in first, as he normally did. "..Let's get some sleep."

* * *

"Dororo, did you tell Koyuki?"

Dororo turned to him, pale blue eyes gentle and staring.

"…As much as I want to…" The blue frog sat down and poured some tea to Giroro, who had visited him in the little cottage where he and Koyuki resided. "I can tell you really like this plan."

Giroro coughed, scratching his throat. "U-um, so is that-?"

"As far as Koyuki knows, I know _nothing _of the plan," Dororo said with finality. "I mean, Keroro _did_in fact throw me out… I mean, this exempts me from really knowing what you're doing, right, Giroro-?"

"Thank you," He said quickly. He didn't bother to drink the tea. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Why?" Dororo gave him a funny look. "Is she acting strange to you at all?"

"Not to me, personally," Giroro said. "But to Rio."

"Rio?"

"That's me. As a Pekoponian."

Dororo giggled.

"I did not come up with the name-!"

"Yes, I can guess who did," Dororo played with his cup, fingering the top with a single finger. "Koyuki has acted like she always did, nothing new here. How does she treat-" Giroro gave him a strict look "-you?"

"She doesn't let me be alone with Natsumi," Giroro explained, rather embarrassed. "I-I mean, not the way you would think…"

Dororo nodded and cocked his head to the side. "She could possibly be a little jealous of you, Giroro."

"Why?"

"Well, think about it. Really, Natsumi is her only real, close friend-"

"Besides you."

"Beside me," Dororo said, his voice trying but failing not to sound extremely touched. "And, anyway, she might feel a little uncomfortable. I mean, she's going to want what's best for Natsumi. And if she says what she thinks you are-"

At this, Giroro perked up. "What does she say about me?"

Dororo blushed. "I-I never said-"

"Dororo."

"She thinks you might be an alien," Dororo said slowly. "And that you might be out to hurt Natsumi, someway or another. But she hasn't been able to prove it yet, and the fact that Natsumi really seems to like you…"

"I'll just have to be really careful," Giroro nodded, standing up to dust himself. "Thanks for the tea, Dororo, even though, uh, I didn't really drink it. Try coffee next time, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Dororo said. He looked at the sky. "School will be out in an hour."

"Alright. See you later, then."

* * *

"Hi, Natsumi, Koyuki," Giroro nodded to each of the respective girls.

"Hi, Rio!" Koyuki waved. "Natsumi and I were going to going to her home to study." She paused and gazed at him for a while. "I've always wondered, Rio, where do you go to school? Just curious."

At this point had Keroro taken over. "I'm home schooled. I came to Japan as an extra class to study Japanese culture."

"Cool!" Natsumi smiled at him shyly. "But, um, you know, you could come to my house. I-I made cookies last night, was, um…" She was turning pink. "Hoping you could come over and maybe eat them? I-I mean, they might not be that good, but…"

"Sounds good to me," Giroro grinned back.

"And maybe you could meet my mom?" Natsumi couldn't _believe _that came out.

Giroro stared at her for a while, and then laughed. Natsumi turned even redder. "That's fine! Sure, I'll meet your mom."

Keroro and Tamama watched them from the trees just outside the school. The leader stared at Giroro at amazement. "Wow! He's getting better at this whole interactive thing."

"Yeah," Tamama agreed. "I was expecting him to drool or keel over when Natsumi had said she had baked cookies for him."

Keroro pulled on his binoculars. "He's dying inside, Tamama. I know Giroro too well for him not to be."

"He doesn't _look _like he's dying inside."

_I'm dying inside! _Giroro thought, following Natsumi and Koyuki as they chatted amongst themselves, discussing various school subjects that he didn't bother to remember. _But I don't care! I'm in H.E.A.V.E.N._

"….And the prize for Mutsumi's radio show were tickets for the amusement park!" Natsumi groaned. "Too bad I didn't get chosen…."

"Maybe next time," Koyuki said sweetly.

"I know the _stupid frog _probably won them…" Natsumi mumbled, immediately catching Giroro's attention. "He's probably auctioning them off on E-Bay to buy those stupid toys… I bet you that's what he did with the _other tickets _he had won last week."

"You're a fan of Mutsumi?" Giroro asked politely, deciding to insert himself into the conversation.

"A-are you?" Natsumi looked at him in anticipation.

"I… listen to him, occasionally," Giroro said. He shrugged. "He's alright."

"Natsumi's a _huge _fan," Koyuki giggled.

Natsumi playfully whacked her arm. "Stop it, Koyuki…"

***  
"Your house is nice," Giroro said.

"You saw it before," Natsumi inserted the key into the doorknob.

"The porch. Can't really say much about the front yard. Though it's very nice," Giroro added. Koyuki and Natsumi stepped right in, but suddenly, as if she remembered something, Natsumi turned back and covered the entrance with her body to prevent him from going in. "Wait! Wait here, for a moment, okay? Take off your shoes. Please." She slammed the door, nearly hitting his face.

Giroro quickly backed off and blinked, wondering what all the commotion was about. He sat down and waited by the door, counting down the seconds that it would take for this body to turn back for him. He taught himself this to keep him from leaving abruptly. He didn't want to arouse _more _suspicion then there already was with Koyuki.

He leaned against the door, wondering what he could _do _about her…

The door clicked open with as much suddenness as it has closed. Giroro fell backwards and found himself looking up at Natsumi's skirt-

"I'm sorry!" Giroro said, has face bloody red. He covered his eyes and immediately turned around, preparing for a pummeling.

"Geez, relax," Natsumi said, surprised, although she was embarrassed to be put into the awkward situation herself. "It was an accident."

"…Right." Had he been himself, as Giroro, she would have _beat the crap out of him. _

"You can come inside now." Natsumi opened the door wide. "Sorry about earlier. I had to have some things taken care of."

"No problem at all." Giroro stood up, dusted himself, and picked up his shoes to put with the others.

"H-here are my cookies," Natsumi said timidly, giving him a small bowl of delicate looking cookies.  
Giroro stared at them.

They were in the shape of _hearts_.

Hearts.

"Th…thanks." Giroro's hand shook with an uncertain tremble as he reached out to take the cookie. He bit into it, savoring the flavor. These were _his _cookies- not Saburo's. He was eating them because _Natsumi _made them _for him_- not because she wanted to know how they tasted like _for Saburo_.

He felt giddy all of a sudden now.

"These are good," Giroro said, wanting to sound as appreciative as he felt. If he was _Giroro_, he would have to try to pull off this charade of _I'm so tough but I'll eat your cookies anyway because I like you (as in, 'don't hate you')_. But now he was _Rio_, cool, charming nice guy. He took another cookie from the bowl.

"Oh, no, these are nothing," Natsumi blushed again, a deep pink color. Her face might as well have matched her hair color. It was really cute.

"Aww _SCORE!" _Keroro whispered, observing them from a tree outside of the house. "She made him cookies!"

"Ain't that sweet, Sarge?" Tamama gushed.

Natsumi was smiling before she looked out the window. Keroro and Tamama shuddered with horror as she gave them a simple "I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-buzz-off" look and crushed her hand into a fist.

Keroro fell off the tree.

* * *

"_Psst, Giroro."_

Giroro touched his choker and looked around. Natsumi was going over a mathematics problem with Koyuki- both were intensely occupied. He quietly left the room and turned back to his collar. "_What?" _

"Come outside."

Giroro sighed exaggeratedly but did as he was requested. He went through the back door and looked at his tent. He stared at it with awe. _Is my tent really that tiny? _

"Giroro!" Keroro said, waving from a bush. "Hey! Is the coast clear?"

Giroro looked behind him. Aki was in the kitchen, preparing a snack for the three of them, and obviously, Koyuki and Natsumi were upstairs. "Yes. What do you want?"

"Phase three-" Keroro said softly, slapping something on Giroro's Pekoponian legs. He put a finger to his own lips. "I was never here!" He vanished back into the vegetation.

Giroro looked down and saw what Keroro had made a big deal about- because earlier Natsumi had made a big deal about them.

They were Mutsumi's amusement park tickets.

* * *

"Hi, Rio," Aki said, limping from place to place, preparing little things to eat. "What do you need?"

Giroro opened his mouth, not sure what to say. He was supposed to go back undetected, but he failed miserably.

Aki smiled sweetly. "Did you come down here for something?"

"What's the best way to ask Natsumi out?" Giroro blurted. He held out the tickets in explanation, his face entirely red.

They probably turned on the Truth dial again. Mother frog, this is just sad.

Aki examined them briefly before she put them back in his hand. "Just ask her." She patted his shoulder comfortingly and then turned back to her snack-making.

Watching her walk so crookedly made him feel uncomfortable. "Can I take that upstairs for you?"

"You're so sweet!" Aki gave him the treats and patted his back, sending him upstairs. "Try not to spill anything! Thank you!"

* * *

"And then you divide it by…" Natsumi jumped slightly as Giroro entered the door, who was balancing the snacks cautiously with two hands. She laughed. "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I got it…" Giroro muttered.

Natsumi took one of the two bowls of snacks anyway, inviting him to sit down next to her. Koyuki closed her study book.

"It's getting really late, don't you think?" Koyuki asked innocently.

"But we just got the snacks," Natsumi said.

"Umm, I know, but we've been here for hours…" Koyuki looked at Giroro, her eyes unreadable. "Hmm? Right, Rio?"

Giroro brought his attention to the seconds that he had forgotten to count in the past hour. Or hours.

Frog.

"She's right," He said slowly. "It is getting late."

Koyuki seemed relieved somehow. "Well, why don't I show you out the door, then-?"

"Wait." Giroro took out one of the tickets from his back pockets and put it in Natsumi's hand.

She stared at it, eyes wide, her mouth forming a small smile. "You won the tickets."

"Yeah, well, a friend of mine did," Giroro explained. "Umm, would you like to maybe go with me?"

"Totally!" Natsumi nodded. "When?"

"Uh, any day is fine."

"Well, then, what about tomorrow? It's Friday."

"Y-yeah. That's fine." He didn't feel the tingle; the usual warning that he was turning back into a Keronian. "S-so, after school, right? Or what time would you like me to pick you up?"

"Maybe a few hours, so I could get ready, how about…?"

Koyuki stood in the background awkwardly as Natsumi and Giroro talked eagerly about their first date alone. The ninja girl sat down and waited patiently for the conversation to die down, in which Giroro realized that a few minutes could possibly trigger the tingle.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Giroro said. "I'll show myself out the door."

When he left, Natsumi turned to Koyuki.

"Isn't this great?" She asked her.

"Yeah," She said. She smiled at her friend. "That's great, Natsumi."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Natsumi looked out the window. "I mean, not that you need protection-"

"No, it's alright!" Koyuki said cutely. "I wouldn't want _you _ to walk home alone! 'Cuz you do need the protection!"

**Blunt as always, Koyuki….**

* * *

Natsumi tapped her fingers impatiently at the clock. _Tick tock…_

The teacher was talking about something involving history, something involving a possible question on the quiz on Monday. Not that she cared.

'Cuz she was going out _on a date._

Then logic got to the better of her and she paid _sharp _attention. But not for long.

She wondered if Rio would kiss her….

* * *

This was the first time Giroro _really _looked foreword to being "Rio". He had shined all his guns and then started over out of anticipation for the time. He eye kept going to the clock, or to Keroro, who had told him that he and Tamama and possibly Kururu were going to be watching their date and would have his back lest anything awkward (_or juicy_) happens.

Keroro even encouraged a first kiss should he take her home.

The thought heat Giroro up considerably.

* * *

The bell rang. Students fled the school building like it was being quarantined. They discussed of weekend plans, waking up late or going to school the next day to study or egging the principal's car…

Natsumi said bye to Koyuki, who left as fast as a ninja possibly could, saying something about finding Dororo.

Natsumi simply waved, commented briefly how agile the ninja was to herself, and then ran home, eager to try out outfits to wear on the date. Only few hours, now…

* * *

"You're going to make her fall in love with you tonight, right?" Keroro asked, placing his hands on his hips as Giroro folded his own arms.

"No comment."

"That says enough about you, my little prince charming~!"

"I'll try to keep Koyuki busy for you," Dororo said kindly. He came to offer support for his friend- not Keroro. Maybe even share some friendly advice. Told him some jokes that Giroro locked away mentally to _never say that _should the oppurtunity arise.

"Ready, Giroro?" Kururu asked, pointing the gun straight at the red frog.

He sighed in reply. "Am I ever?" _He was. _

"Hi! I came by 'cuz I wanted to see if Dororo was with you guys!"

Kururu had already pressed the trigger.

"What are you guys-?"

Giroro's eyes were turned away and widened; he quickly turned to tell Kururu to stop but the light had already reached him, covered him- transformed him.

Koyuki stared, awestruck, seeing Giroro-turned-Rio before her.

"…Oops." Kururu looked down at his gun. "Ku-ku-ku-ku~ This could be very bad…."  
"G-Giroro?" Koyuki stammered. "…Y-You're Rio?"

**Oh, snap!**

Commercial Break~!


	5. A Leap in the Dark

Koyuki backed away slowly.

How did she even manage to find us?

Giroro thought frantically. Then again, they were at the park- not at their usual base or the backyard (_like they didn't want Rio to be a "stalker"_). But they were in a secluded area- they were careful to make sure that no one saw them while they pekoponized Giroro.

"This isn't good," Tamama whimpered.

Everyone held their breath.

Giroro felt the choker tighten slightly in his neck, or maybe it was just the anxiety. His heart raced and pounded mercilessly against his chest as he held a near-steady gaze at Koyuki. His legs that he worked so hard on trying to master were starting to feel like jelly as it did in the beginning- he feared that if no one spoke up now he would pass out from over exertion.

The silence was deafening.

"Koyuki…" Dororo said cautiously.

Koyuki stared down at him, her shock increasing as she realized that her friend seemed to in on the plan as well. Taking a deep breath, she asked, calmly, "What is this about?"

When no one knew how to reply, she looked to Dororo for the answer. "D?"

"The truth?"

"The truth."

"Well…" Dororo looked at his friend.

_Make up anything_,Giroro thought toward him, knowing full well that this anime could transfer his thoughts due to the low budget of the animation.

_Don't worry_, Dororo assured him. After thinking within moments for the perfect explanation, he finally made up his mind and turned to Koyuki respectfully.

"Koyuki," He said. Then he pointed. "Giroro loves Natsumi."

"D-Dororo-!" Giroro cried out, his face a deep crimson.

"Aw, why didn't you say so?" Koyuki grinned. "I didn't know that!"

**. . . .**

**You're joking.**

"Man, you made the last part of this episode all epic and suspenseful, too!" Keroro pouted. "The least you could do is like cry or something!"

Giroro fell to his knees in utter relief.

"What for?" Koyuki asked innocently. "I mean, I knew there was something fishy about you, Giroro- I mean, Rio." She winked at him, making him turn even redder with humiliation. "But now it all makes sense."

"Are you going to tell Natsumi?" Giroro muttered.

"Nah!" Koyuki waved her hands dismissively. "If she asks, I'll tell her. But I doubt she'll be able to figure it out herself." She looked up at the sky. "Speaking of, don't you have a date with her, Giroro?"

Giroro cocked his head briefly, as if he forgotten something, and then jumped up immediately after. "Th-that's right! I have to go!"

"Have fun with Natsumi for me!" Koyuki said. She looked down at the remaining Keroro platoon, who also seemed to recognize the situation and wanted to act upon it, as they were behind schedule due to this _extremely _sudden and heartstopping situation that didn't _deserve _the attention.

"Do you want me to put that back for you?" Koyuki offered, gesturing toward the gun.

"Kero?" Keroro looked up at her.

"If you want, I could put it in Giroro's tent for you," She said sweetly. "You guys look really busy."

"Aww, you're too kind!" Keroro took the gun from Kururu and gave it to her. "Here! Be very careful with it, okay?"

"Ku-ku-ku-ku~ are you sure, Keroro?" Kururu asked, although his voice didn't have the _slightest _suspicion in it.

"Of course! We can trust her. C'mon, I don't want to miss a _second _of Giroro's first date!"

"That was kind of you to do that, Koyuki," Dororo said to her as she examined the said gun thoughtfully.

"It was nothing!" Koyuki said. "Um, Dororo? Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Uh, sure?" Dororo looked up at her.

"I have these tickets that I won last week," Koyuki watched Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu run after Giroro. "I wanted to go to the fair with Natsumi."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Dororo said sympathetically. "Maybe you could go some other time with her?"

"They expire today."

"Oh." He could only _imagine _what was going through her mind now. "I'm sorry about that to. I'll do anything to cheer you up- what was that favor you were asking me about?" _Bitterness, resentment, jealousy-_

"Can you go on a date with me?"

Dororo stared at her.

**Didn't imagine _that_, did ya? **

* * *

Giroro knocked on the door and stood back, waiting. He could just _feel _Keroro's beady eyes drilling holes at the back of his head. He wasn't amused that his platoon was accustomed to using his newly formed social life as an _amusement. _

**As Mois would say, reality show?**

_Ha, ha._

Giroro reached out and knocked on the door again.

The voice on the other side of the door responded with a faded, "I'm coming!"

The weather was absolutely beautiful. When he heard the weather announcement on his radio, he worried about the possibility of it raining on their date.  
He knew he had nothing to worry about when he saw the blue, clear sky, with not a cloud in sight. Still, he would cast anxious glances upward, praying for the clouds to stay away. So far, so good.

The knob clicked and turned; the door cracked open.

"Rio?"

Giroro redirected his attention toward Natsumi, and immediately blushed.

She was attired in a dark pink tank top and a green camouflaged-patterned skirt. She topped it off with a small hat that tilted slightly to the right against her pink hair.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?" She called out behind her.

Fuyuki provided a halfhearted answer, denoting that he was most likely either sticking his nose in a book or studying websites dedicated to the unknown.

"Do I look okay?" She asked shyly, turning back to Giroro.

After stammering unrecognizably like an idiot for a few seconds, she was satisfied with the small nod that indicated she looked _way _more than okay.

"That's good," Natsumi said, studying the ticket she had in her hand. "I wanted to ask my friend, but I couldn't find him."

_Is she referring to me?_ Giroro pulled out his own ticket, feinting interest as well. _Probably. It wouldn't be the first time, anyway. _

"So do you know where this is?" Giroro asked, shaking the ticket a bit.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Natsumi nodded. "Come on; it's not that far from here." She hopped off the front porch, holding on to the little bag that was strapped against her chest. It had a little skull pin on it- the same little skull Giroro gave her when he left Pekopon to visit his dad.

"Rio?" Natsumi asked, snapping him from the somewhat distant memory. "What rides are you looking forward to getting on?"

"I've, um…" Giroro shrugged. "Never really been to the amusement park yet."

"Oh, that's right," Natsumi knocked on her head playfully. "I keep thinking you were raised here."

"Yeah, well, I get that a lot," Giroro said. He put his ticket in his pocket, careful not to lose it.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever been on that one?" Natsumi inquired, following his action and putting her own ticket in her purse. "The Ferris Wheel- it's pretty much the same around the world, right?"

_More like around the universe. _"Yeah, I've been on it before."

It was a disaster. Dororo, Zeroro back then, was pushed out of the little cart by none other then Keroro when he had been dared to open the door. Little Zeroro had hung on to the door for dear life, crying and begging for either one of them to pull him back in. Keroro was too scared to, but Giroro had reacted quickly, grabbing Zeroro inside and immediately shutting the door.

Dororo would be lucky to even _see _the Ferris Wheel without passing out after _that _day.

"I liked it," Giroro said honestly. It was neat, seeing everything from so high. He wouldn't mind getting on another one- especially with Natsumi.

"We picked a good night," She smiled. "Today they're doing fireworks- if it doesn't rain, that is."

"Oh, I hope not," He commented under his breath. "I've been looking for clouds all day."

"Same here," Natsumi agreed. "But it sure turned out to be beautiful today, huh?"

Giroro nodded. "Yeah. So, what other rides are you looking forward to getting on?"

"All of them!" Natsumi said. "That's my goal. With the Ferris Wheel at the end." She gave him a calculating look. "You aren't _scared _of going on all of them, are you?"

"Is that a challenge?" Giroro grinned. "If it is, I'm afraid I can't refuse."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you, anyway."

* * *

"I wish you would have told me that sooner."

Koyuki smiled sheepishly at her friend, who was leaning back against the chair at their table, the umbrella casting over him a dark shadow. She had commented that 'Pekoponian' was a good look for him, especially if they were ever going to go in disguise again (which, he mentally noted, _he will probably never do again_). Even though she had to comment that the pink hair was a very... fruity style- in a good way, she had added. He still had the same pale blue eyes, but with an addition of Pekoponian pale skin and let's not forget the masking of his mysterious mouth. Even though Koyuki couldn't see his lips move, his voice indicated a frown.

"Here I've been worried about the motive behind this date-" Dororo continued, using his new hands in fluid movements. "Let's just say I feel more comfortable with this reason rather than the one I had in my head. Even though this one isn't a very good one, either." He added, folding his arms.

Koyuki pulled her straw to her mouth and drank her soda. They were here for a while now, waiting for Natsumi to show up with "Rio". "You told me you would do anything to cheer me up…"

"I didn't think you'd take it so literally." Dororo found himself unable to stop moving. He unfolded his arms and anxiously scratch his elbow. He had been tense, finding himself in the awkward position of having one of his closest friends ask him out on a date with possible romantic intentions. That had never happened before- and he hoped it would never happen again.

He was only able to breathe again when Koyuki revealed that all she really wanted to do was watch over Natsumi.

"You know, it would have probably been easier if we watched them like we normally do," Dororo said slowly, sitting straight. His hands moved to one of his bangs, gently pulling at the hair.

"Sure, but we wouldn't be able to go to the rides," Koyuki pointed out. "And plus, I'm supposed to be learning how to be a _normal _girl. And normal girls go out on dates."

"I would be more comfortable if you didn't phrase it like that…"

"Call it what you want, then," Koyuki giggled. "We're just going out as friends."

"Good," Dororo moved on to his shirt, which he picked at until Koyuki gave him her cup. He looked at her in confusion.

"Taste this," Koyuki said cheerfully. "You look like you're thirsty."

"Thanks." Dororo slipped it under his mask and sipped through the straw. He pulled it out and licked his lips curiously. "Tastes kinda like cherry."

"It's a new soda flavor I wanted to try out," Koyuki explained, taking it back. "I can get something else for you if you want-"

"No, it's fine," Dororo shook his head. "Thank you."

"Look!" Koyuki turned their attention to the familiar couple who dragged them into all this. "There's Natsumi!"

"And Rio," Dororo nodded. "So, what do you want to do, Koyuki?"

"Let's find a place where we can see them," She responded, scrutinizing the area. She gasped happily and pointed. "Let's go up there!"

"Up wh-" Dororo's face paled in reaction to Koyuki's finger. "Th-the F-F-Ferris Wheel?"

"What's wrong, D?" She looked at him worriedly. "You don't like the Ferris Wheel?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather not think about it."

"Oh well, we'll go on it later, I suppose," Koyuki mused. "Let's just follow behind them for now, okay?"

"But let's not get caught," Dororo said, dreading the thought of having to explain to his friend the reason why the two were out the same time as he and Natsumi. He put part of his weight against the table as he stood up, his legs beginning to wobble. Giroro was _not _over exaggerating when he had said walking was hard for the first time. Perception and coordination needed some getting used to- and all the extra weight that came with it (literally and figuratively).

"Do you need to lean against me again?"

"Probably not, but I'll appreciate it if you still stood close to me."

* * *

Giroro remembered when Garuru had taken him and his friends to the Amusement Park. He had cried when he didn't get the prize he wanted, so Garuru had gently pushed him aside and won the game for him, earning him the toy that was over half the size than he was. Garuru had come back home carrying a stuffed mutant pig in one arm and his sleeping baby brother in the other.

"Ugh! I can't get it," Natsumi mumbled, putting the water gun down.

Giroro smirked. "You giving up, s-"

The choker shocked him for a second, surprising him. This was a new addition- if he were to say anything resembling Giroro, it would shock him. _Battlefield, soldier, warrior… _it was hard.

"You think you can get that for me?" Natsumi asked, pointing at the huge first place prize. It was a giant teddy bear, much cuter than any mutant pig he had ever seen.

"Sure, if you'll carry it," Giroro said, taking the water gun from her. This was just too easy. He concentrated deeply, knowing full well that Natsumi was watching him. This made him want to show off more than he usually did, and that's saying a lot.

Finally, he squeezed the trigger and released the water ray, sprouting it toward the targets that seemed too far to reach and impossible to see. Not for him, anyway. This was too simple- just an exercise that had been decreased to rate _easy level_.

"Wow," Natsumi said. "You're really good at that."

"Yeah, well," Giroro said, smugly, "I practice." He blew on the gun as a measure of finality while Natsumi happily took the bear from the man at the booth.

"So cute~" She said, squeezing it. "Thank you~"

Giroro blushed, smiling weakly.

Keroro put his binoculars down. "Giroro is a genius!"

"That was sweet," Tamama agreed, sighing. "Why don't we go too, Sarge?"

"It's more fun watching it than doing it," Keroro said, putting them back up. "That's why people watch TV."

As the binoculars slid across the crowds, he thought he had seen someone familiar. _Was that Koyuki_? He thought, inspecting the mobs of people. When no such person turned up, he shook his head. _Nah, probably my imagination… _

Commercial break~!


	6. Cotton Legs and Frog Candy

"The last time I tried stuff like that, it was white, and it didn't taste very good…."

Dororo laughed gently. "Yeah, well, this is extremely different, Ms. Koyuki. Look-" He took a chunk of blue cotton candy and put it in his mouth. "Mmm. Nice and sweet. Try it."

Koyuki gave him a still look for a second, still contemplating, but then cautiously followed his lead and placed it in her mouth. She gasped delightedly. "_It dissolves in your mouth!_" She held her cheeks like she had tasted the most incredible thing in the world. "It tasted like a thin cloud of sugar! That was amazing, D!"

Dororo laughed again. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Shh!" Koyuki immediately stopped and hid behind the cotton candy cart. She ducked and was well aware of the presence before her. Dororo considered hiding with her for a moment, but decided against it. Hey- _nobody knows who I am_. At least, for the while. Being human had it's benefits.

He smiled briefly, trying not to cast too much attention on Giroro and Natsumi, who both pretty much awkwardly walked by each other, trying to entertain each other as they ate their hotdogs. Based on the limited conversation Dororo heard, the couple had already ridden on over half the rides- and they were saving the best for last- the Ferris Wheel.

Dororo put another bit of cotton candy in his mouth. _The Ferris Wheel. _He hoped against hope that Koyuki still wouldn't want to get on it. Ever since that dark, dramatic, drastic incident….

Koyuki must've sensed her Dororo's Trauma Senses, because she immediately dragged him away. "Hey, D? Is there other stuff here that I haven't tried?"

"Oh, I don't know," Dororo said, appreciative of the distraction. "Tell me the things you haven't tried, and we'll just go from there."

"Cool!" Koyuki inspected the food stands, tapping her chin as she gazed over the variety of foods. "I've never tried that!"

Dororo frowned slightly as he looked at what she was pointing at. "I don't know what that is, either." An obese, grease-stained man in the stand was washing some knives. Dororo rang his hand up in the air. "Um, sir? Excuse me, sir? Sorry, but, um, can you tell us what that is? Please?"

"Ah, _magnifique_!" The man said, kissing his greasy fingers. Dororo nor Koyuki could figure out what sort of accent he had, but whatever it was, it was very thick and hard to understand what he was saying. "_True _artists appreciate such a sweet and tender taste!" He put the unidentifiable food item on a plate and held it out to them. "Free sample! Try, try!"

Dororo and Koyuki took it gingerly and bit into them.

"Tastes kinda like chicken," Koyuki noted. "It's good, though."

"Ahh, _amusant._Everyone says that about frogs legs."

Dororo's face paled to an extremity. He dropped the meat and ran off to find a trashcan.

* * *

"….I wish he would have told us that _earlier_," Giroro said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You don't like frogs legs?" Natsumi asked, perking a brow. Not that she'd admit that it sounded truly disgusting, especially since some of the current residences of her household _were _frog-like aliens. But the way he reacted was somewhat similar to her own when she found out what the mysterious meat the French man had offered them. Anyway, she decided not to let it bother her. Maybe he had pet frogs or something.

"I don't find them…. _appetizing, _per say," Giroro muttered (Keroro and Tamama had grimaced and nearly _vomited_ when they found out what he ate. Kururu simply laughed, which didn't help the situation any better, especially when Tamama had asked him if _he _had ever tried frog legs). He lagged his tongue out to get rid of the aftertaste. He did _not _want to develop a particular taste for _cannibalism_. If they were _green _and more _froglike_, he would never have considered trying it. But it _looked _and _smelled _so much like chicken…

Ignoring subject now.

"What are we up against now?" Giroro asked, tossing the napkin to the nearest trashcan.

"The Twister," Natsumi pointed. The ride was merely a _long _pole with swings. It didn't look as bad as The Dragon, which was as bad as it looked. Nearly gave him a heart attack_. Battlefields_ gave him less adrenaline than that ride did…

Natsumi pulled him from his arm and his thoughts. "Let's go!"

The ride was basically a fun swing ride, pulling it's victims in the air and twirling them from a viciously tall height. Giroro found himself falling asleep midway, and only waking up when Natsumi gently flicked him on the nose.

"You aren't taking a nap, are you?" She grinned.

Giroro yawned and stretched. "Well that was relaxing."

"I know, right? Especially since the last one was really scary."

He rubbed his shoulders. All the rides that required Natsumi's holding on to him were packed- they had to be separated on _every single one_. He had trembled and turned green with jealousy when he saw her clutching on to random patrons willing to let a beautiful young girl cling to him while they screamed. And all the ones he _did _get to sit next to her were _painfully_ slow and not required for embracing-on's. _Talk about romantic tragedy. _

**More like romantic comedy.**

Shut up.

"It's almost time for the fireworks," Natsumi said eagerly. "Let's hurry up and get in line for the Ferris Wheel!"

Giroro didn't bother pointing out that they hadn't ridden on all the rides yet- he knew that she was just as excited to get on together, watching the evening end with a romantic fireworks show…

"And a goodnight kiss," Keroro whispered, being barely heard through Giroro's choker. "_Don't forget the goodnight kiss_. You're already on phase three, Giroro- and here you must end it!"

Giroro gulped, his face deepening into a heavy red color. _A kiss with Natsumi Hinata… is a dream come true!_

He nearly spazzed out when the collar shocked him again. He frowned, touching it, troubled, when he heard Natsumi whine, "Oh no! We won't make it in time!"

"Huh?" Giroro redirected his attention back to the line, which, to his amazement, seemed to stretch like an extended, never ending ribbon. He was crushed. His dreams were collapsing like a burning building-

Until the firefighters arrived, that is.

As if on cue, Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu appeared on the scene, wearing Pekoponian suits (which, he had to admit, looked very unorthodox compared to how he currently looked), advertising one of Sumomo's nonexistent concerts. They played music that was obviously recorded before and urged the Pekoponians to come and listen to her live.

Over half of them ate it up, ditching the line to see this "Sumomo" person that sounded so incredible on the tapes they just heard. Kururu directed them to a certain location, telling them it was at the very, _very _far end of the amusement park, opposite of the Ferris Wheel. With most of the peoples gone, the line had shortened to a more reasonable amount.

Even though she had first been extremely annoyed that the stupid frogs had shown up at her date, she was relieved that they had gotten rid of the long line and decided that she would let it slide for now.

"How's your teddy bear holding up?" Giroro asked, the choker once again taking over for him.

Natsumi laughed. "He's good, thanks for asking."

He smiled back at her just as Keroro, Kururu, and Tamama were quickly packing up their supplies to avoid a _very _angry mob that could come back at any time. Keroro gave a subtle side glance toward Giroro and winked at him encouragingly.

_Go for it._

* * *

Dororo had fought, but fought weakly, and ultimately lost.

He found himself and Koyuki waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel, just three people behind Natsumi and Giroro, rocking himself back and forth with the balls of his feet. He was at first comforted in the fact that they probably wouldn't get to go on the Ferris Wheel, what with the long line and all, until _his best friends ruined the party. _

_Traitors_, Dororo thought bitterly, feeling oncoming tears to his eyes. _They're all traitors!_

"C'mon, D," Koyuki said cheerfully. "It's not going to be so bad. I'll be next to you. You can hold on to me if you feel scared, okay?"  
Dororo stiffened.

"Please, D?" Koyuki asked, her eyes widening with undeniably cute, childlike wonder. It immediately caught his consideration. "I've never been on a Ferris Wheel before…"

The ninja took a deep breath, moving his hands toward his hair.

"It'll be a lot of fun!" Koyuki assured him. "You'll be with me."

"Alright, alright," He finally consented, sighing. "But I'm not opening the door."

She wrinkled her nose, almost as if she heard a bad joke. "Why would I want you opening the door?"

* * *

"My bear will be right in front of us," Natsumi said, officially putting the stuffed animal on the seats in front of them. "And I'll sit next to you."

Giroro smiled at her weakly, the color coming to his cheeks again. They were actually _here_; now what?

_Frog, this is worse than when Ms. Furbottom forced a wedding gown on Natsumi and had her stand next to me…_

The doors were snapped securely; the cart was slowly starting to rise.

…_And the last words before Keroro pounced were 'lips'._

* * *

The rides that they went on- the lower ones- were beginning to sink. The sky was a fiery orange as the sun too began to descend, in a much dreamier and leisurely way of it's own. The fireworks were scheduled to begin as soon as the golden sphere had disappeared and welcomed the black night to overcome the sky.

The sun was slow, but he didn't mind.

He wanted this moment to last as long as it possibly could.

"You're not scared of loud noises, are you?" Natsumi asked. "Because it's going to be _really _loud, especially if we're up high and close to the fireworks."

_Ha, if you think they're loud close, imagine what it's like to BE a firework on more than one occasion. _The very words danced at the tip of his tongue, but he decided it wise to keep it in his head.

"I'm not," Giroro reassured her. He suddenly realized that Natsumi had edged a little closer to him, a little too close to his comfort zone. He scratched his nose, contemplating the very dare that frolicked in his mind.

Maybe.

He suddenly released his arms out, almost as if he was stretching them, but then relaxed them behind Natsumi. He discreetly let his fingers wander over to her shoulders before finally dropping them there. To his surprise and delight, she let him keep his hand on that very place. She didn't even mind slightly leaning against him, resting her head on his own broad shoulder.

Giroro hoped Keroro wouldn't send him another message- Natsumi was so close that she would hear his voice coming from the choker. Thankfully, the sergeant would realize the delicate situation and not say a word. If he wasn't so stupid, Giroro would be more confident in his leader.

Dororo's body had become as still as a corpse.

Koyuki would know.

She poked him with her finger, wondering if he was either doing this on purpose to be funny or seriously traumatized on this ride. It didn't matter anyway; they were already inside it. She decided that he was just going to have to face his fear.

Which he was failing at this very moment.

"Dororo, do you like fireworks?" Koyuki asked. "'Cuz I think we're supposed to be seeing some tonight. Which is why I wanted to be on the Ferris Wheel."

Dororo's mask made it hard to tell if he was smiling or not. She sighed, hearing the calm voices chittering from the different carts of the ride.

"Dororo, why don't you play a game with me?" Koyuki suggested, flashing her familiar kitten-like smile.

"…What kind of a game?" Dororo asked softly.

Good, he's responsive.

"Twenty questions!" She replied happily. "I _love _playing it with Natsumi! Okay!" She thought briefly, and then came up with a word. "I'm thinking of something. Now, guess!"

"Alrighty…" Dororo took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Is it an animal?"

"No."

"Is it a person?"

"No."

* * *

Stars twinkled across the sky like scattered seashells at the beach. The Ferris Wheel continued on in a soothing flow, setting people at ease, yet at the end of their seat. Their eyes were focused on the horizon, waiting enthusiastically for the fireworks show to commence.

Meanwhile, Giroro and Natsumi swapped stories to each other, asking each other questions to probe the next thought.

Even though Giroro was careful not to mention anything too familiar or suspicious, she enjoyed them immensely- especially the ones with him and Garuru, to his embarrassment. She repeatedly asked him about his older brother, leading him from one story to another.

"What's his name?" Natsumi asked finally.

"Uhh…" Giroro didn't feel creative. "Look." He pointed. "I thought I heard a 'boom'."

"Oh! The fireworks!" Natsumi shook herself free of his hug and took a real long look at the sky. "Where?"

"Over there." He was lying, of course, but as if luck were giving him a break today, fireworks shot up across the horizon, exploding into bright bursts of color. They crackled and thundered, making him wince slightly upon memory of being a firework himself.

"Wow!" Natsumi exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Look!" Koyuki almost bounced as she jabbed her finger toward the sky. "Look!"

"I see, I see!" Dororo laughed. The games and conversations had loosened him up considerably, finally enabling him to truly enjoy the dancing lights. He sighed, leaning against his chairs. "Earth has many wonders."

"I wonder if they're gonna kiss," Koyuki mused, looking above her.

"K-Koyuki!" Dororo stammered. "I-It's rude to eavesdrop!"

**I don't think I would consider that rude, seeing that it's my job and all… **

"Don't encourage her!"

"Dororo, do you think I could maybe be a narrator when I grow up?"

"Koyuki, the fourth wall…."

"What fourth wall?"

Commercial Break~


	7. A Fly in the Ointment

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure you'll all hate me for this. XD Enjoy anyway. And I'm sorry for any out of character moments. I'm sure those are unincidental.**

* * *

Giroro kept glancing at Natsumi as her face lit up- both figuratively and literally- toward the fireworks display. Finally, he bit his lower lip and stared down at the groups of people forming another long line. It seems the Ferris Wheel was on _everyone's _list tonight. That, or it was just insanely popular. Fortunately Keroro and the others had gotten away just in time-

Or did they?

Giroro squinted and leaned further down, examining the pavement. _Is that blood?_

"Well, that was nice," Natsumi said as the last few fireworks sparked the sky. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Giroro turned his attention back to her.

"So…" Natsumi said. She idly fiddled with the little skull badge pinned on her purse.

"So…?" Giroro's cheeks burned feverishly. He directed his face toward the sky in a desperate attempt to play it cool. He frowned slightly as he noticed that a few clouds were beginning to gather, and rather quickly at that. "I think it's going to rain."

"Is that so?" Natsumi asked, her voice betraying her disappointment. "I guess I'll have to go back home then."

She gingerly neared his side, refusing herself but daring Giroro to make the first move in what he could only assume. He interlaced his fingers together, having the sudden urge to plunge off the cart. He _wanted _to kiss her, so why couldn't he?

Maybe it was his conscience?

He reasoned that he wasn't _forcing _her to like him. She _wanted _to kiss him. She wasn't mind controlled or controlled at all under any circumstances. She liked him, because… because….

…He was himself?

Giroro felt the choker with one hand.

Suddenly he realized why he was bothered by this in the first place.

"Rio?" Natsumi smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah?" Ah, who was he kidding? He pushed the thought far at the back of his head. He _was _himself, kind of. Well, the important thing was, Natsumi wanted to kiss him, right? He only lived to fulfill her desires…

Giroro turned his whole body toward her and rested his hands on his laps. He slowly leaned toward her face, his face turning a humiliating red color. He considered closing his eyes but thought that it would be worse if he kissed her in the wrong area, like the nose or the neck.

Natsumi waited expectantly, cheeks turning pink. She closed her own eyes, waiting.

He could just _feel _her warm breath.

Their lips were just about to meet, when-

The cart stopped, and the door opened wide, revealing the Ferris Wheel assistant leaning inside to escort their way out.

When he and the line of people behind him realized what he had just done, he turned crimson in embarrassment and the crowd laughed.

"Aww, _you go man!" _Someone in the group shouted out. "Kiss her, whatchu stoppin' for?"

The audienced heckled them a little more as they clumsily stepped out of the cart and made their way past them.

Natsumi hid her face with both her hands. Giroro wasn't sure which emotion was more intense at the moment- bitter disappointment, unwelcome humiliation, or hot anger. Each were pretty much explanatory.

"C'mon," Giroro muttered, taking her hand. "I'll take you home."

* * *

"I wonder what's all the commotion down there?" Dororo asked, hearing a large group of people laughing from below.

"There's Natsumi and Giroro," Koyuki pointed. "We'll ask them later."

"We were never here, remember, Koyuki?" Dororo asked her.

"Oh… that's right. Oh, well."

Koyuki looked out into the night. She sniffed the air and sighed happily. "It's going to rain."

"We'll be nice and dry in our little shack," Dororo said. He stared down at his hands. "I wonder how long it'll take for the affect to come off?"

Koyuki shrugged. "I dunno. But what I do know is that when you're back to normal, I'm going to hug you. I miss your tiny size."

Dororo laughed.

"Dororo?"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder what it's like to kiss someone." Koyuki turned toward him and frowned, seeing him far back against the cart opposite of her. His arms were crossed, forming an 'x'. "What are you doing that for?"

"I'm staying right here, okay?" Dororo said, nervously. He inched further away.

"Why?" Koyuki giggled, sitting next to him. "I think you're thinking too much into this, D."

He couldn't take his eyes off her lips.

_Thank frog I'm wearing a mask._

"You know what?" Dororo scrambled to the other side, advancing away from her again. He backed off until he found himself leaning against the door. This was by far worse than his fear of the Ferris Wheel. "L-let's play another game, okay?"

"Alright," Koyuki said cheerfully, oblivious to Dororo's odd behavior. "Let's play the Thought game! I'll think of a word, and you'll tell me what word comes to mind when I say it, okay?"

"O-okay," Dororo stammered. He tried to relax as she thought about a variety of words.

"I got one. Amusement Park."

"Fun."

"Fireworks."

"Pretty."

"Frog legs."

"Gross."

Dororo smiled slightly as Koyuki paused to giggle. She continued, "Rain."

"Cleansing."

"Ferris Wheel."

"Torture."

"First kiss."

"That's two words!" Dororo said quickly, leaning far back again, ignoring the fact that she had used two words twice before. Koyuki stared at him in confusion as his face began to turn red. _Is she doing this on purpose? _

The door clicked open, and the back of his head met painfully with the pavement. The same poor assistant clapped his hand on his own mouth. "I-I am so sorry, sir!"  
Dororo held his head, groaning slightly as he heard the cool air fill with laughter. It was suddenly apparent that the people waiting in line were hungry for entertainment- he reasoned that they were probably going to take what they could get.

"D! Are you alright?" Koyuki took him by the arm and pulled him up.

"I'm fine… for the most part…" Dororo rubbed his temples, the pain throbbing from the back of his head.

"I'll massage that when we get home, okay?" She said, concerned. "C'mon… I'm sure Giroro will take Natsumi safely back home."

"Yeah…" Dororo slurred. He found himself unable to restrain putting some of his weight against her. "Ko-yu-ki…. I think I gots a concussion…."

To make matters better, it suddenly began to rain.

* * *

The tiny bell twinkled as the door swung open, just in time before the rain began to fall. The customers at the store stared at the young couple, who both struggled to catch their breath.

"That was a close one," Natsumi said between gasps of air.

"Yeah…" Giroro unzipped his sweater and slid it off his arms. "Here." He plopped it over her head. "I don't want you to catch a cold. You might… die, or something."

"Thanks," Natsumi murmured, slipping her arms through the sleeves. It practically swallowed her tiny frame.

"Well," Giroro glanced out the window. "It's getting late. I need to get you back home- I don't want your mom to worry."

Natsumi pulled out her cell phone from her purse and suddenly had a thought. "Hey, Rio? Do you have a phone number I can use to call you?"

Giroro started. "Uh- … y-yeah, I do, but…" The choker took full control. "I left it at home. Give me your number, though, and I'll text you."

Natsumi asked for paper and pen at the desk, but was only given the latter. Giroro gave her the palm of his hand. "Just write it on here."

"But, the rain…"

"I'll protect it with my life."

She grinned at his dramatic statement. "Alright… here it is." She pressed the pen against his hand and began to write. When it was done, he waved his hand to let it dry. Even if the number got wet, he still had her it down in his own cell phone. He was going to have to ask Kururu to make him another one, however, if he was to keep up the charade…

"Seriously, we're going to have to go," Giroro said, gazing outside the window. The rain dribbled down the glass, streaking and staining the letters that spelled out the name of the shop. "I don't want your mom to think I kidnapped you."

Natsumi laughed at that. "Okay… you're right."

Giroro opened the door, the drops of rain splashing against his face. "Let's go."

"Don't run, don't run-"

They ran anyway. Giroro saying that just made them want to do it more, like it was some little law that they were daring to break. Their feet slapped against the sidewalk, fighting to keep their grip on the ground and to keep from breaking their neck on the wet pavement. Women with umbrellas gave them the same warning to slow down, but their cries were ignored. Familiar houses came to view- the blocks began to blend together as they flew past each one.

"We're here," Natsumi panted, slipping to a stop. Giroro caught himself, finding himself nearly running into her. She looked up at him with large eyes. Her lips curled to a sweet smile. "Thanks for the jacket."

"Keep it until you get to your door," Giroro said. "You can give it back when I see you again."

The two held each other's gaze for a moment. The rain speckled their faces, running down their eyes and cheeks and chins. And lips.

Natsumi took a shy step closer. The cold atmosphere made her breath come out as warm puffs of fog.

"U-umm…"

Giroro's face reddened. Here was another chance. Another chance to….

The familiar tingle. _Aw, frog. _

He hid his hands behind his back, trying to appear casual.

"You're getting wet," Giroro said quickly. "Go inside. I'll see you later, okay?"

"D-… Don't you want to come inside and dry off?" Natsumi asked.

"I can't!" Giroro waved her off. "I really have to go. Really. Go inside!" He couldn't let her seem him like this. Chaos _will _ensue!

**And hilarity.**

_Oh, frog, I don't need anything from you!_

Giroro hid behind one of the trees, hoping Natsumi did what she asked him. He didn't relax until he heard the door open and Aki's ushering voice for her to come inside and dry off. His body shuddered under the rain as it began to shrink into his old form. He found himself staring listlessly at his hand. Her number was nearly gone, faded and destroyed by the water. He sighed. He guessed Lady Luck was going to kick him in the rear again- after all, she had already helped him earlier… sort of.

He sighed, going back to the Hinata residence to go inside his tent. Before he could step inside it, Fuyuki opened the door and invited him in.  
Giroro rejected the offer- he felt too exhausted to do anything other then sleep.

Commercial Break~


	8. A Straw in the Wind

"Giroro…"

Giroro moaned softly, turning to the side. He shivered slightly.

"Giroro…!"

"Mmm?" He opened his eyes into slits, seeing a familiar Pekoponian female staring down at him. "N-Natsumi-!" He scrambled to his knees and straightened. "Wh-…what are you doing here?"

She was dressed so beautifully- a bright yellow sundress, with flower prints. A large sunflower sat on top of her hair. She smiled sweetly. "Hi. Good morning."

_What could this possibly be about_? Giroro held her gaze. "Y-yes…. Natsumi?"

"I found out."

His heart skipped a beat. "You… y-you what-?"

"I know already, Giroro."

Giroro blushed deeply. "Y-you know wh-what?"

Natsumi leaned close to his face and whispered, "That you're Rio."

His heart suddenly pounded with the force of a thousand bullets. He widened his eyes and examined her in a desperate attempt to try and search out her reaction to finding out such information. Finally, after realizing he could not read her, he leaned back. Only one thing left to do.

"Who's Rio?" Giroro snorted, turning his head to the side.

Denial.

"Quit acting stupid!" Natsumi flicked his forehead. "I know you know who he is. I found out."

"How?" Giroro asked, folding his arms, but then unfolding them when he understood what he just did. He mentally slapped himself.

Having caught him in her trap, Natsumi smiled again. "I just know these things, Giroro…" Her voice was rich and smooth, like milk and honey. "I just… know."  
Giroro found himself against his tent and Natsumi reaching over.

"You know what else I knew?" Natsumi's nose touched his own. He thought he might keel over if nothing stopped him. Her voice lowered to a much softer, more seducing tone, "That you wanted to kiss me last night." She fingered his lips with a single, slender finger, and leaned over.

Giroro braced himself…

* * *

…And woke up dead in the middle of the night, the sky still dark and the rain still pouring. He looked over at Ms. Furbottom, who was curled devotedly by his stomach. He massaged his temples, his face still entirely red by this… dream.

_Why did it have to end_? Giroro thought.

**That's life. All good things must come to an end. That's the cold, miserable, bitter truth of life…**

"And you know what was the best part of my dream?" Giroro snarled. "You weren't in it."

**Oh, now that's cold, corporal…**

Giroro sighed, staring down at his little mat. He felt different somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He told himself that in the morning, he'd figure it out. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overcome him once more…

* * *

…Huh?

Natsumi's head rested on his shoulder. She seemed so relaxed and so peaceful.

Giroro's eyes adjusted to the light steadily. _Wait, this place looks familiar._

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

The Ferris Wheel.

Giroro looked down at his lap. _I'm… I'm a Pekoponian again…? But, how is this possible? I don't remember… _

"Rio?" Natsumi straightened, caramel eyes staring deeply into his blue ones. "Kiss me."

Crimson spread to the base of both his cheeks. "Uh… umm.."

"I mean, if you don't want to…"

"I-I do…!" Giroro held her hands. _I'm so bold here. Is it the choker_? "I-I want to kiss you, Natsumi…"

"Good…" Natsumi said, stroking his red face delicately. She neared him. Their lips were just a few centimeters apart…

…When Giroro found himself transforming.

_No! Not now! Not like this! _He panicked, backing away from. There was no where to go. The cart was so small. He shot his head back toward Natsumi, whose face had first looked puzzled, then shocked, then disgusted, then angry.

"_Giroro_?" His name was like a slap in the face, or a deadly poison in her mouth. "_You're _Rio?"

"Na…Natsumi…" Giroro's eyes were wide with horror. "P-please, I-I… I could …explain?"

"Explain away, frog!" Natsumi growled. Her eyes, the ones that were so brilliant and dazzling before were sizzling with hate. Painful, no, _excruciating_ hate.

Oh, where to begin. _Where to begin?_

"N-Natsumi…" Giroro stammered. He could feel the truth seeping through his lips, like his heart was too overflowing with emotions to restrain inside, to keep back. "I… I-I love you."

"…What?"

_Keroro, help me. Please!_

The choker was not on his neck.

"You… l-… love me?" Natsumi gaped, suddenly her expression completely void from emotion. Her voice was so small. "…It's… it's over… it's over, Giroro."

"Natsumi, please-"

"No, Giroro."

There was a strangled silence that begged to recover. Giroro began to feel tears coming on.

"Natsumi-"

"Giroro, _stop talking to me!_" Natsumi turned on him, teardrops staining her own face. "Why did you have to ruin this friendship, huh? Why? What we had… it was special the way it was!" She then turned away. "To think... to think I almost _kissed _you!"

"Natsumi-!"

"Don't." She used her sleeves to wipe her tears. "Seriously, Giroro. Just… when this ride is over… stay away from me, okay? Please. I don't… want to see you anymore."

* * *

Giroro woke up again, this time in a cold sweat, his hand clutching his heart like it had been stabbed a million times in the weakest places. He must've made some sort of noise, because his cat was staring at him worriedly, her head cocked to the side.

"M-Ms. Furbottom?" He struggled to bend his lips to a smile. "Did I w-wake you…? I'm sorry… come here." The cat lay back down beside him, still gazing at him anxiously.

"I'm fine," He assured her, stroking her gently. She purred against his belly, slowly falling back to sleep. He wished that his own sleep was as easy to summon, but thanks to that last dream… it wasn't.

* * *

"Geez, it's still raining?" Natsumi asked, looking out the window.

"I think it's nice," Fuyuki said cheerfully, sipping a glass of hot cocoa. "It makes it feel all the more homier, you know?"

"I guess." His sister kept flipping open her phone as if she was expecting something, but like the minute before and the minute before _that_, there wasn't. She sighed, exaggerated, and slipped it back into her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Rio's call. He promised he'd call or send a text." She made a face. "Maybe the rain did wash it away…"

"Natsumi? Have you seen Giroro?" Keroro called over a miniature action figure.

"What? Why?" Natsumi planted her hands on her hips.

"Because I haven't seen him all morning."

"Did you check his tent?"

"Are you frogging kidding me?" Keroro asked, shooting her a haughty look. "It's raining rats and hogs out there!"

"Hey, look, isn't that Giroro's cat?" Fuyuki pointed at the window.

The poor white creature was meowing loudly and scratching the glass. She looked positively soaked, her fur sagging on her pitifully as she hopped around, demanding for attention.

"Maybe it wants to come inside?" Natsumi wondered, opening the door. Ms. Furbottom ran inside, clawed at Natsumi's skirt pensively, and ran back out.

"What the heck?"

"It wants to show us something," Fuyuki affirmed. He took out an umbrella from the closet and slipped on his shoes. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, but hurry up," Natsumi said. She looked outside. "I think it's getting worse."

"What is it, girl?" Fuyuki murmured. Ms. Furbottom was waiting for him, for anybody, and when she saw help, she immediately continued on her mission. Fuyuki stopped as she did, right in front of Giroro's tent. "…Giroro?"

* * *

Natsumi was sitting down on the couch, staring at her phone miserably while Keroro played with his latest model. He cast her an amused glance and fiddled with an arm.

"You look a little testy," Keroro said finally.

"I'm just waiting for a friend to call." Her voice was tight and impatient.

"Kero, kero! What kind of friend? Koyuki?"

"No." Natsumi bit her lower lip and flipped the phone open again. "Someone else."

"_Ooh_," Keroro said, pretending to act stupid. "Saburo, correct?"

Natsumi, annoyed, decided not to answer. Keroro, pleased, was about to probe her with more questions when Fuyuki entered the house with an unconscious red frog in his arm and a dedicated white cat at his feet.

"He's sick," Fuyuki said anxiously.

With one look, they could tell that 'sick' was an understatement. Giroro wheezed in his sleep. When he took a deep breath, it came out in either a shudder or a cough that sounded like it clawed at his throat. When Natsumi placed her hand on his forehead, she drew back in unpleasant surprise. His face _burned_ like a furnace.

Natsumi gave them some room.

"Put him on the sofa," Natsumi ordered. "Keroro, get some towels and a blanket. And a pillow, too. Fuyuki, get some medicine. Maybe it'll work on him."

She stroked his hot face gently. Sighing, she rested her head against the palm of her other hand. _Idiot. You must've been out on the rain last night, haven't you, polishing your weapons? _

She could just see him now, struggling to clean his guns while being barricaded with heavy raindrops. The thought made her giggle. _Idiot. _

"I got the stuff you asked for!" Keroro announced, hidden behind all the pillows and towels and blankets he was carrying.

"Good," Natsumi grabbed a towel and patted Giroro dry. "Now let's try to make him comfortable."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"…Yeah. Get him an ice pack. There are some in the freezer."

"Roger!" Keroro raced to the kitchen.

"C…Cold," Giroro muttered, turning in his sleep.

"I'm giving you a blanket," Natsumi said soothingly, tucking the thick quilt around him. He squeezed it with one hand and pulled it around him tighter.

"I got some medicine," Fuyuki said. He put them down on the table near her, letting her examine the contents of the bottle.

"I wish we had frog medicine," Natsumi huffed.

"Ice pack!" Keroro handed it to her.

"Keroro, do you think you can get Kururu to make something for Giroro?"

"Sure!" Keroro turned to his friend and patted his back. "Get well soon, buddy."

"Wow, Sarge," Fuyuki said admirably. "You really look out for your friends, huh?"

"Of course!" _If_ _he dies then the mission is in jeopardy. _"Take care of him while I'm gone!"

Keroro hopped down toward his room, toward the secret base.

"Should we make him anything to eat?" Fuyuki asked, watching Giroro steadily.

"Huh?" Natsumi glanced up at him. "Eat…? Oh, yeah, definitely!" She got up and headed for the kitchen. "Keep an eye on him, Fuyuki! I'm gonna make some soup."

* * *

"Guh…?"

"Shh…" Natsumi stroked his cheek. "Don't get up too fast-"

"What… happened?" A splitting headache suddenly declared him dizzy. "Ugh… Why do I feel like I'm in so much pain…? Everywhere?"

"You're sick, Giroro," Natsumi said gently. "Lay down. I'm going to feed you some soup, alright?"

Giroro blushed, but it didn't matter now. He felt _awful. _While on his healthier days he would be mentally celebrating, right now, all he wanted to do was rest.

"Say 'ah'," She took a spoonful and put it in his mouth.

Mm. Tomato.

"It's good," Giroro coughed.

"Try not to say anything," Natsumi murmured. "Just relax."

After a bowl of soup, Giroro fell asleep again. His cat lay down on his feet, watching him and Natsumi fixedly. Natsumi still looked at her phone from time to time, but it didn't have much priority as it did before. She focused all her healing powers toward helping Giroro get better.

* * *

"Kururu was able to make some medicine," Keroro said, relieved. "He said he's sending some here now."

"That's good," Natsumi said, taking off Giroro's third ice pack. "He's still really hot…"

Giroro coughed again.

Keroro grimaced. "Yeesh, that sounds _really _bad." _Seriously, Giroro, if you die then we'll have to find someone to replace you!_

Giroro didn't bother responding. He simply turned his back toward him and clutched his blankets tighter together.

"Keroro, what did you do?" Natsumi frowned. "Are you _trying _to make him feel worse? Go away! Come back when Kururu brings back the medicine!"

"This is what I get for helping a friend out?" Keroro asked himself. "Desertion? Fine! I'll go hang out with Fuyuki."

Giroro wanted to say 'thanks' but his throat hurt too much. He decided he'd bake her some sweet potatoes when he was done and feeling better…

* * *

"The rain definitely makes earth look that much more beautiful," Dororo commented. Koyuki handed him a cup of warm tea.

"How's your head?"

"It's doing much better, thank you."

Thankfully they were able to get back home before the rain had soaked them to the bone. Dororo had turned back shortly after they dried themselves, much to his relief.

"D? Why were you acting so weird last night?"

The words gave him Goosebumps. "H-huh? I… wasn't acting weird."

"Yeah you were," Koyuki said, sitting down.

"Must've been the gun…"

"Sure."

Dororo played with his hands while Koyuki watched him. She then sighed and leaned against the wall. "It was fun yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," Dororo said, eager to change the subject. "Which ride was your favorite?"

"The Ferris Wheel."

Dororo jumped slightly. "Wh-why?"

"The fireworks!" She replied simply. "Didn't you like them too?"

"O-oh, yes." He nodded, trying not to think about it too much. "I liked it too. It made me appreciate this beautiful girl even more."

"….Girl?"

"What?"

"You said 'girl'." Koyuki repeated, trying not to laugh. "You said that the Ferris Wheel made you appreciate this beautiful girl."

Dororo's face turned a bright shade of pink. "I-I meant earth-! Uhh, planet! Anything but that word!"

"I know what you meant," She finally released her mirth. "You're so silly, D!"

Dororo hoped that wasn't a Freudian Slip. _Anything _but that horrible inclination. He muttered unintelligible words to himself, trying to convince himself that he had _not _made that stupid mistake out of semi-consciousness and just made a simple slip of the tongue. He squeezed his hands, and un-squeezed them, and squeezed them again, and un-squeezed them….

"Dororo, you're acting weird again."

Commercial Break~!


	9. A Shot in the Arm, a Shot in the Dark

"Keroro!" Tamama called out, opening the door. He wore a large yellow raincoat. "Someone insulted the narrator! He isn't talking anymore! I was hoping it was you!" He slammed the door shut.

"Shh!" Natsumi hissed. "Giroro's asleep!"

"Oh." Tamama blushed. "I'm sorry, Natsumi."

"What are you here for?" She asked softly.

"Kururu asked me to give you this medicine," Tamama said, taking out a syringe with orange liquid inside it. "I didn't know it was for Giroro."

"Yeah, well, he's really sick," Natsumi said. "Thanks." She took it from him and gazed at it. "Are there any instructions?"

"Oh, that's… probably what this was…." Tamama pulled out a piece of paper, utterly soaked. "I didn't think it was important…"

Natsumi snatched it and opened it up desperately. It ripped.

"Oh, no…!"

"Uh… I'll fix it!" Tamama laughed nervously. He quickly stopped and ran off to find Keroro when it was obvious that Natsumi didn't find it funny at all.

* * *

He was dreaming of nightmares, of dreams, of things he wanted to happen, of things that he didn't want to happen, of love and of loss.

Sometimes they were memories; memories of Garuru, of Keroro, of Zeroro. Some of them were even of Kururu, not that he'd ever admit it.  
Most of them, however, were about him and Natsumi. They were reruns of the same dreams, but with a little twist; she discovered who he was, at a different place, at a different time, each with a different reaction.

Sometimes they were at the beach. She would cry happy tears, hugging him tightly.

Sometimes they were looking up at the stars. She would shout at him for lying to her, shun him from her life.

Once they were getting married- she said "I do" anyway.

Another time Natsumi was giving birth to their child. She sobbed her disappointment.

But each and every time he woke up, no matter how different or surreal or realistic the nonexistent experience was, the real Natsumi was nurturing him to health.

That he would look forward to in each and every dream and nightmare.

* * *

"Kururu? Tamama ruined the instructions."

"Ku-ku-ku-ku~ Is that so." There was a still silence, and the gentle sound of paper rustling.

Keroro shifted his feet restlessly as he clutched on the phone, waiting. "Kururu?"

"I'll tell you how to use it. I was just looking for my copy. It's simple, really-"

Suddenly, there was a tremendous roar of thunder.

The lights flashed on and off before the room finally settled on darkness, and Kururu's voice was gone.

The living room was strewn with long, thick candles. A little one could barely send off enough heat let alone light, but with so many together, it at least gave the physical objects some form and shadows to determine where is where and what is what.

"So?" Natsumi asked, looking at the two frogs expectantly.

"We have a problem."

"Now doesn't that sound like good news," Natsumi sighed. "You couldn't get the instructions?"

"Kururu said that the medicine… needs to be used in a certain way. And when he asked him… well, he was going to tell us, but-"

"The power."

"…Yeah."

"How's Giroro?" Keroro inquired, gazing at his friend anxiously.

"His temperature is rising…" Fuyuki answered.

"Can't you give him some of your medicine?"

"We did, a few hours ago. It didn't work."

"Give some more to him, then, meanwhile." Keroro paused, biting his lower lip. "He just _might _get better."

"Is it possible to go over to Saburo's to get it?" Natsumi asked. The rain seemed to fall heavier, and another viciously loud clap of thunder reverberated in the sky. Mother Nature had given her a sober answer, even though it was not the one they wanted to hear.

"I'll go anyway," Natsumi said, firmly.

"Natsumi-"

"_No_. Giroro needs that medicine. His fever is getting worse. Besides, he would have done the same for me."

At this, Keroro and Tamama stayed quiet. That was true, after all.

Just as she was pulling on a rain coat, the closet door next to her knocked. She jumped back slightly, appalled. "What the-?"

"Just open it, sis," Fuyuki said, curious.

Natsumi cautiously did so, stepping back carefully.

Saburo stood inside, pushing a few other jackets away, rubbing his red face, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"S-Saburo?" Natsumi stammered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Kururu said you guys needed something?" Saburo asked, handing her a slip of paper. She took it, opened it.

"The instructions-!"

Keroro and Tamama fell back, relieved.

"Yeah. Um, I was going to give it to you when you shut the door on my face." He laughed.

Natsumi blushed heavily. "I-I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head several times to express her regret. Saburo just laughed and waved it off.

"It's okay, it's okay!" He reassured her. "It's all good. I just hope it helps your friend there." He nodded toward the couch, walking toward him. "Speaking of, how's he holding up?"

"He'll be better when we give him the medicine," Natsumi said, calmed. She gave Saburo a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Saburo. You have no idea."

"I'm only happy to help."

"Geez, this writer is horrible," Keroro muttered, disgusted. "Something dramatic happens- _twice_- and it turns out to be nothing in the end. Is he trying to give us frogging heart attacks? I mean, if he's going to do something _dramatic_, it should _stay _dramatic. Like, tear-jerking dramatic!"

"I don't know," Tamama added grimly. "I think I would have preferred Giroro making it then not."

"Yeah, but still…!"

Giroro released a calming breath when Natsumi had inserted the medicine into him, like he knew everything was going to be alright. He opened his eyes to look at her. She gave him a reassuring look, and with this, he fell back asleep.

"Saburo, thank you so much for your help," Natsumi was telling him again, obviously still embarrassed about her slamming the closet door in his face. "Do you want to, um, stay and have some tea or something?"

"Sorry, but I have a prearrangement," Saburo's own face contained a quiet look of apology. "Maybe some other time, okay?"  
"A-alright."

Saburo took out his sketchbook and drew a rectangular figure, with a small circle inside, nearing the light. He ripped out the page and the sketch came to life- a large door. He opened it, winked his goodbye, and closed it. With that, the door disappeared.

"Well, this was a weird day," Natsumi said, looking at the window, where it still rained heavy. She then looked down at Giroro, who was sighing contentedly while he rested.

By habit, Natsumi drew out her cell phone and flipped it, examining the screen viciously. Her face lit up with excitement when she saw she had one text message- but it immediately dimmed when she realized it was from one of her friends.

"Geez…!" Natsumi grumbled, texting her friend back out of politeness. "When is he going to send me something?"

'Maybe he doesn't like you anymore," Keroro said, over the horrible experience from Giroro's condition. "Whoever this guy is, anyway."

Natsumi made a face like she didn't believe him, but inside, her heart raced. That was possible. That was certainly possible, wasn't it?

As if Keroro sensed her panic, he patted her knee sympathetically. "It's alright. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

She didn't reply, just closed her phone and slid it back to her pocket.

* * *

"You gave us quite a scare earlier today, Corporal!" Keroro grinned.

Giroro grunted, leaning against the couch. When he decided that he had enough energy to move around and walk, he had pushed the blankets away from him, feeling that all this smothering comfort made him look weak and pathetic. He had folded them just out of courtesy and stacked them on the side, making the area clean and open. Natsumi was surprised and delighted to see him up, but she still had him on the couch. She knew that colds didn't go away that quickly, and she didn't want another illness to attack him while his body was still fighting the current one.

"Are you hungry, Giroro?" Natsumi asked. "I still have some soup left."

"Sure." He looked away uncertainly.

Natsumi smiled and walked off to the kitchen to warm his lunch.

"Here," Keroro whispered, sliding him a small, sleek black object. Giroro took it without taking his eyes off the wall, determined not to look suspicious. After clarifying with Keroro that no one, especially Natsumi, was around the area, Giroro glanced at it. It was a brand new cell phone, an extra item Keroro had requested from Kururu along with the medicine.

"Here number. Inside." Keroro said robotically, somewhat in code that he figured Giroro would understand. "Natsumi. Waiting. Rio. Text. When. Not looking." He gestured behind him, toward the kitchen, and made a movement with his hands indicating the texting bit. "Phone. Silent. She won't hear."

Giroro gazed down at it, unsure of what to do.

"_Now_."

Realizing his superior's insistence, Giroro sighed, flipped it open, and stared at the screen. _What on Keron should I send_?

Keroro sighed, comprehending his partner's inability to casually send messages, rolled his eyes in an almost haughty manner, and snatched it from him, sending a _"hey- this is rio"_. He showed it to Giroro, expecting him to learn, and placed it back in his hand.

Giroro and Keroro nearly jumped a mile high in the air when they heard a pan drop noisily from the kitchen.

Keroro grinned with triumph as Giroro closed the phone and hid it behind him.

* * *

_Natsumi, 3:01 pm_  
hey! y didnt u txt me soonr?

_Rio, 3:09 pm_  
Oldr bro sick.

_Natsumi, 3:11 pm  
_aw I hope he feels bettr. ):

_Rio, 3:17 pm_  
he is.

_Natsumi, 3:19 pm  
_close frend was sick 2. Had 2 take care of him.

At this, Giroro smiled slightly. He looked around to make sure Natsumi wasn't watching him. She came a few times to check on him briefly, and at that time he obviously couldn't pull out the phone. When he was absolutely certain she was somewhere else, he sent another one:

_Rio, 3:27 pm  
_cool. u sound lyk a gud friend (:

"Giroro!"

Giroro quickly snapped it shut and hid it again when Natsumi came by, her arms full of a basket with clothes.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Natsumi asked, for probably the fifth time the hour that he was awake.

"I'm doing fine," Giroro said, folding his arms. "I don't understand what's to worry about- I'm a fast healer."  
Natsumi planted her hand on his forehead- in which his face reacted by turning a deep, dark red.

"You still have your fever," She frowned.

"I'm fine," Giroro repeated, gently pushing her hand away. It must've seemed like a rude gesture to him, because he then looked down at his hands, folded them together, and said, "But thank you for, uh.. You know.. Helping me."

"Hey. You would've done the same for me," Natsumi said. She took out her phone, smiled brightly, and texted something back. Giroro knew that by the way he felt his own cell heat up behind him, it was his message that she had received and replied to.

When Natsumi was out of sight, he read it. He closed it, hid it once again, and covered his face with both his hands without bothering to respond.

_Natsumi, 3:35 pm  
_u 2

* * *

The clouds parted within hours, but the rain had stopped long before. Giroro had retreated to his tent before Natsumi could rebuke him for leaving. He was just worried that she would discover that she was text messaging, not Rio, but Giroro. Besides, his cat wouldn't stop squirming in that house. She was more out-doorsy. That, or she had a problem with being near Natsumi, but it couldn't possibly be _that_.

**Oh, the irony…**

Giroro kept the phone near him as he polished a gun that he had left outside. The dry drops on it would _not _do. It only gave him something to do rather than anxiously gawk at his phone, waiting for her to reply.

Just as he was about to answer another message, the door slipped open. Giroro scrambled to his feet, shooting the phone inside one of the many boxes that surrounded the inside. Not that he had to worry.

"Dororo?" Giroro asked, warily. "What do you want?"

Dororo looked behind him and quickly closed the flap.

"Well?"

"I brought coffee," Dororo said sweetly, holding up a bag.

"Uh… huh."

"Do you have a pot? And water?"

"I have a kettle."

"Even better."

Giroro glanced at him suspiciously as he searched for the said instrument- a rusty, old kettle normally used for boiling rain or lake water. Or in this case, coffee. Dororo helped himself and sat down, in his peaceful ninja way.

"I'll… go get the fire up. Do you want to go outsi-?"

"No, it's okay, I'll wait here," Dororo said, unusually stoic and pertinacious.

Giroro cast him another curious look before he stepped outside and got the fire going and the water boiling. He came back inside for the coffee. Dororo was squeezing his hands.

"Dororo?"

He jumped upon hearing his name. "Oh, the coffee? Sorry, here it-"

"What's this about?"

Dororo held out the bag silently. "Here. Um, I'll let you know when you come inside."

Giroro took it from him, confused, but he made the coffee like Dororo requested. Knowing that it would take a while for the coffee to be done, he stepped back inside and faced him.

"Okay. I want to know now."

"But, the coffee-"

"_Now_."

Dororo squeezed his hands together again, unsure of how to start.

"Dororo-"

"I think Koyuki likes me."

Giroro stared at him, at the blue frog who also stared, embarrassed, toward the ground.

"I-I mean it's so weird! A-and I know it's hard to imagine, but-"

Giroro grabbed at his own mouth and struggled not to laugh. Dororo shot his head up, his face completely sprayed with a certain pinkness. _"Giroro!" _He closed his eyes tightly and shook his hands up and down urgently. "_If I wanted to be laughed at I would have gone to Keroro!_"

"S-sorry," Giroro bumbled, but he immediately began laughing again.

"Do I have _no friends in this world_?" Dororo asked dramatically. He curled up in a ball, his first stage in his Trauma Switch, but Giroro managed to calm himself down enough to hold a straight face. He tried not to picture it, lest he'd laugh all over again.

"_Why _do you think Koyuki likes-" The red frog bit his lips together, struggling not to start, "-_you_?"

"You say it like it isn't possible."

Giroro decided not to answer that.

"It's just…" Dororo continued. "It's, um.."

"You know, it could be your imagination," Giroro interrupted. "You always did have this active imagination as a kid."

"I did not."

"The unicorns under your bed? You remember that?"

"_Those _were real," Dororo stated matter-of-factly, folding his arms together. "I saw them with my own eyes."

"Yeah, sure. Back to the question."

"She's just being… err," Dororo thought briefly. ".._odd. _In lack for a better word."

Giroro stared at him.

….**Isn't that a bit… I don't know… a bit obvious? **

"What he said." Giroro gestured at the screen.

"No I mean _odder _than usual," Dororo seemed humiliated to be calling his friend that, but he felt it was needed to better explain his situation. "She's… I don't know…"

"Well, I think you're being ridiculous," Giroro chuckled, patting his friend in the back. "I think it's all on your head."

"Maybe you're right…" Dororo looked down. He sniffed at the air. "…Is something burning?"

Giroro stood up and ran out of the tent so quickly he tripped on the door. He quickly crawled toward the fire pit and took out the kettle, its bottom blackened slightly.

"It's a little burned, but it'll still taste alright." Giroro opened the top and looked inside. "…Probably." He came back inside, careful not to trip again. "The closest thing I have to milk is powdered, and I have a little bit of sugar."

"It's fine."

Giroro prepared the coffee as he normally would when he did have coffee, which wasn't very often, so he let Dororo put it whatever he want to fit his taste.

"All in my head?" Dororo repeated, looking at his coffee closely. "Yeah. I think that may be it." His eyes slanted slightly, as if he was smiling behind his mask. "Thank you."

"It's all a matter of psyche," Giroro said, even though he didn't believe in that psychobabble at all. Anything to calm this little overreacting lance corporal.

"Okay," Dororo agreed. "I'll believe you."

* * *

"Dororo!" Koyuki seemed relieved when her friend came back. "I'm so glad you're back! You just disappeared out of nowhere, you know!"

"The ways of the ninja," Dororo reminded her cheerfully. He repeated the mental note, _It's all in my head, all in my head… _

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" She asked happily.

"Sure." Dororo hated coffee. Didn't know why he even drank it. _It's all in my head, all in my head… _

"Here." Koyuki poured him a cup and gave it to him. "How was your day out?"

"Good," He said. "I just visited Giroro."

"Oh! You were with your friends!" Koyuki said, absolutely pleased. "Did you have fun?"

"Sort of." Dororo sipped his tea, savoring the familiar, soothing taste. "How was your day?"

"Not that good," Koyuki looked behind her. "There were leaks everywhere. I had to mop it all."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I should have been here to help you."

"No, it's fine! I'm just worried about you." She looked at him concerned. "You know your bed, Dororo? There was a leak above it. It got really wet."

"….Really?" _All in my head, all in my head…_

"Yeah. You won't be able to sleep in it tonight."

"…Really." _All in my head, all in my head, all in my head…._

"We don't have another one, either," She said, looking really sorry. But her face lit up sweetly as she suggested, rather innocently, "We can share a bed, though! I don't mind! We have enough room in mine."

* * *

Giroro was texting again, and _again,_his tent flap flopped open. He turned around quickly, hiding the phone behind him. Dororo came inside, his face pale, his body shaken, his voice whiney,

"Can I please spend the night here?"

Commercial Break~!


	10. A Foot in the Door

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about this. This is probably my worst chapter… you have no idea how many times I had to erase and write and erase and write and simply _gruel _over this. It's not as funny or romantic… ugh. Someone please shoot me. I really hope you'll still continue to read this even after this horrible chapter…**

**I _promise _you the next chapter will be better.**

* * *

"How long are you going to keep that jacket, sis?"

Natsumi was lying on it while she was on Fuyuki's bed, playing with the long, dark red sleeves. "When he asks for it. It's not like I know where he lives."

"True…"

Natsumi flipped open her phone and answered another text from Rio. She smiled as she pressed 'send'. She rolled to her back and gazed up at the ceiling. "Hey, Fuyuki?"

"Yeah?"

"How can you tell if a guy likes you?"

"Huh?" Fuyuki cast her a horrified glance. "Why should _I _know?"

"'Cuz you're a _guy_. Duh!" She rolled back to her belly. "I'm asking from _your _point of view."

"Oh." Fuyuki grinned, embarrassed at considering such a thought. "Umm… I dunno."

"Right, you're clueless," Natsumi sighed dramatically. "Geez, Fuyuki! What am I ever gonna do with you?"

"So I'm not that interested in girls yet. Sue me."

"I wish I had a normal brother."

"Normal brothers are annoying."

"You _are_ annoying."

"But not _as _annoying."

"Okay, okay, you win."

* * *

"Isn't this fun, Giroro?" Dororo asked cheerily. "Doesn't it feel like old times?"

Giroro grunted. He unfolded an extra sleeping bag he was fortunate to keep around and laid it carefully on the ground a few inches away from his own. Thankfully there was just but barely enough room for a roommate. All he hoped for was that Dororo's coming over to spend the night wasn't going to be a habit.

"Hi!" Dororo greeted the little white kitten as she stepped inside. He kneeled down to pet her. She purred and rolled her head under his hands. "Who's a cute cat! Who's a cute cat!"

_Oh brother. _Giroro patted the mat down. "Here's your bed."

"Thank you once again for letting me sleep over."

"Don't mention it. Seriously."

"She likes you," Dororo affirmed, watching Ms. Furbottom take her place near Giroro. "It's really sweet the way you two are so close-"

"Mention this to the others and you'll find yourself waking up very confused in a hospital bed in a faraway section in Keron."

"My lips are sealed."

Giroro pet the cat gently until she gradually went to sleep. He turned to Dororo. "You turning in?"

"To what?"

Giroro didn't bother. He returned to his ongoing text conversation with a certain Hinata. They were random things, mostly, one subject bouncing off to another. The best part was that choker on his neck only shocked him with words coming through his mouth, so the messages were like a breath of fresh air. He never experienced so much freedom at once.

"Still continuing on with the mission?"

Giroro closed his cell phone, sliding it beside him. "I'm not involved with the invasion, if that's what you're asking-"

"No." Dororo brushed off the topic of invading and whatnot. "I mean… is Keroro technically forcing you to do this? Are you planning on stopping anytime soon-?"

"Not… _technically_." Giroro didn't want to _admit _that he actually _liked _the plan… that required a lot of humility. And the last time he checked, Giroro wasn't the humble one. That was Rio. "I don't want to talk about it."

Dororo held up his hands defensively. "Alright. I hope you sleep well, Giroro."

"You too, I guess."

Dororo was always a good sleeper as a kid, and even now. He hit dreamland as soon as he hit the pillow.

But Giroro knew it was going to take a while before _he _went to sleep again. His nightmares pecked at his thoughts like hungry, vicious crows. They flooded in like memories, even though the experiences never appeared in his life, and hopefully never will. He sighed, exhausted.

He was too tired to fall asleep.

* * *

"What?" Giroro asked, shocked. "You want me to abort the mission?"

"Briefly," Keroro corrected him. "I want you to abort the mission _briefly_."

"Why?"

Keroro grinned. "And here you didn't like the plan at first…"

Giroro snarled. "_Why _do I have to stop now?"

"Well, there are several things," Keroro pointed at his calendar, which was now empty of ideas. "First of all, we still need to go over what exactly you'll do and where you'll do it. Of course there's the kiss, but that puts us behind since _some Mr. Macho Frog _didn't bother to carry it out."

Giroro blushed and glared at the floor.

"Also, watching Natsumi squirm because 'Rio' didn't text her was a lot of fun!" Keroro said happily. "It only means our plan is working! Oh, and Kururu said that the Animal Animalizer may have some side affects on you, so he wants you to stop using it for a bit."

"Wh-what?" Giroro asked, shocked.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku~ Should I explain in Layman terms?" Kururu turned toward the corporal in his swivel chair. "You see, the animal animalizer was not designed for continual use. You may or may not have noticed, but each time you became 'Rio', your time as a Pekoponian increased each time. First, it started out in let's say two or three hours; then it became two or three hours and a half, and then three or four hours in a half, and so on and so forth. Your body is, let's say, _accepting _the gun's transformation and is slowly preparing your body to _stay _that form-"

"So what he's basically saying," Keroro interrupted. "is that if you keep using that gun without a break, you won't be able to change back."

"Wh-what?"

"Chillax!" Keroro patted his back. "We caught it just in time! You just need a break from being 'Rio'. You still have the cell phone, don't you?"

"…How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long do I have to wait before I can be Rio again?"

"Mm, about a week," Keroro said. "Right, Kururu?"

"Ku-ku-ku-ku~ that's right."

Giroro was silent, pondering.

"That won't be a problem, will it, corporal?"

Giroro sighed. "No."

"Good. You can still text her. And when she asks if she can see you, just tell her Rio's at Brazil or something."

* * *

_Natsumi, 5:06 pm  
_hi! wanna come ovr?

_Rio, 5:09 pm  
_cant- brazil.

_Natsumi, 5:13 pm  
_o thats rite. ur brother.

_Rio, 5:15 pm  
_yea.

_Natsumi, 5:18 pm  
_hope u hav fun … ill miss u

Giroro put down the cell phone, clicking his tongue.

"Natsumi again?"

He cast his guest a rather irritated look.

"No offense, but when are you going to leave?"

Dororo smiled apologetically. "Soon, maybe."

"_May_be?"

Giroro's phone buzzed.

_Natsumi, 5:22 pm  
_wen r u comin back?

Giroro held his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Giroro began the text, 'in a week', but thought beforehand. Rio was gone- out of the picture- as far as Natsumi knew. Maybe he could stop before the relationship went too far, maybe. Or maybe he was too late. Maybe. He released a sigh, something he felt he was doing a lot lately, and sent the message anyway.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Are you just saying that so you don't have to answer me?" Dororo folded his arms and cocked his head slightly to the side. When Giroro turned his attention back to the phone, the ninja gave up, throwing his hands up the air in an over exaggerated fashion before finally folding his arms. "It's been fun having this conversation with you."

"I'm glad you feel the same way."

* * *

Giroro never really thought much of school days until he was given his- _Rio's- _cell phone. Their lengthy conversations would last for hours, but they had to be cut short when Natsumi went to her classes. He was thrilled to learn so many new things about Natsumi, but felt… _conflicted_ when he told her about himself. What he was interested in, what he hated, even the important aspects of his life were altered when he was Rio. Giroro loved guns- Rio adored cars. Giroro hated sweet stuff- Rio despised bitter foods. Giroro was a soldier- Rio was a student.

At least the nightmares were gone, and the dreams too. But it wasn't like they didn't affect him. Images still played in his mind, tugged at his conscience, exposed the guilt, much like an evil spirit who refused to leave its host alone.

Yet, he replied to her texts. Every single one. _Please let this be worth it at least to Natsumi. _

* * *

The whole week flew by without much leisure- it was so fast that by the time it was Friday, he was surprised when Keroro dropped off a new mini calendar, one he was supposed to study over the night.

"This plan will definitely win her heart," Keroro assured Giroro, who sped-read the contents on each date. "Seriously, Giroro, man up. The audience wants to see you two kiss already!"

Giroro's face flushed. "What am I, some sort of movie you guys could watch?"

"Are you kidding me?" Keroro asked. "I think it's sad you think so low of us! You aren't _like _a movie! You're _better _than any movie I've ever watched!"

"And this is supposed to help me… how?"

"It isn't. Now read up! Tomorrow you got a big day!"

Giroro gazed at Ms. Furbottom, who seemed to understand the situation herself. She hissed at Keroro, who shrieked and ran out the door.

Giroro laughed. "Thatta girl!"

* * *

"Beach?"

"It was Keroro's idea."

Aki and Keroro reveled in the adoring stares her children gave them.

"Momoka agreed to take us to her private island again- don't you guys want to go?"

"As long as I don't have to swim," Fuyuki piped in cheerfully, "It's alright with me."

"My, aren't you excited to go," Natsumi grinned.

"Momoka normally invites me when there's something suspicious in that island!" Fuyuki explained, absolutely exhilarated. "There's probably a mystery just waiting to be discovered!" His eyes shone so brightly, like he could already feel the adventure around the corner.

"Ugh, you're such a geek."

"Anyway!" Aki interceded, gesturing to the empty bags around her. "If we want to go, we're going to have to pack. We're leaving early tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…?" Natsumi asked slowly, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Keroro questioned, although he knew the reason why.

"My friend's coming back tomorrow."

Keroro clicked his tongue sorrowfully. "Tsk! I'm sorry! At least he'll still be here when we get back, right?"

"'_We_?" Natsumi repeated. "What do you mean by _'we_'?"

"Aki?"

"Keroro _did _suggest the idea," Her mother said happily. "And he managed to warm up Momoka to the plan. Why not?"

Natsumi groaned miserably. "Are the other frogs coming too?"

"Yeah, if they want to- but not Giroro."

"What? Why not?" She perked up, irritated. "Why do you get to go, but not him?"

"He has to report to Keron personally for a medical exam," Keroro responded, examining his fingers like it was no big deal. "They were concerned about his well-being… you know, from last week. His cold?"

"Oh, that's right," Natsumi mumbled. "He's gonna be missing out… I'll get him a souvenir."

_Not that he'll need one_, Keroro thought to himself evilly. _Especially if a certain someone else is coming on this trip too… _

"Can we invite Koyuki too?"

"Kero?"

Natsumi was looking at her mom expectantly. "Can we invite Koyuki too? I feel bad that I haven't been hanging around her that much anymore."

"Of course," Aki said sweetly. "I'll tell Momoka."

_This isn't going as planned…!_

"A-are you sure you want her to come too?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Natsumi folded her arms, a no-nonsense gesture. "If your friends get to come, why not mine?"

"It's just-"

"Momoka said yes!" Aki confirmed, hanging up. "Koyuki can come."

_You just had to make it more difficult!_

Keroro backpedaled from the scene. _I'm gonna have to make the plan more flexible if it's going to work…! _

* * *

"The beach?" Koyuki cried out joyfully. "Yay! That sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't D?"

"Certainly," Dororo agreed.

"But here's the thing," Keroro continued, "Rio is going too."

"Rio-? Oh, Giroro!" Koyuki said, acknowledging the name with the nod. "Yeah, I haven't seen him around lately…"

"We have our reasons," Keroro waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is Natsumi is going to invite you, so you'll have to decline."

"What?" Koyuki and Dororo said in unison. "Why?"

"Because then it could jeopardize the mission!" Keroro replied haughtily. "Don't you see? We're trying to inv…. _help _Giroro so that Natsumi could fall madly in love with him! It's not going to work if you're there too, Koyuki."

Koyuki and Dororo shared a look of uneasiness.

"That doesn't sound fair," Dororo said, frowning.

"That's life," Keroro shrugged. "So when Natsumi comes by to tell you about the beach, try to act surprised and stuff, alright? Don't forget to tell her no." He hopped away before the two could voice out any other disagreements.

"I wanted to go…" Koyuki murmured, disappointed.

"I don't see why not, either," Dororo tapped his masked chin. "Keroro's hiding something, and I don't think it's just for Giroro's benefit."

Koyuki gasped, delighted. "Hey, I have an idea!" She smiled sweetly, her eyes wide and pleading, at Dororo, who gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

* * *

"Koyuki said yes!" Natsumi announced as she came through the door, taking her shoes off.

"Kero?" Keroro poked his head from the kitchen. "She said… _yes_?"

"Yup. She said she'd be more than happy to come."

"You're… absolutely sure?"

"More than you are."

_Frog! Dororo must've talked her into it! _He made a sour face that didn't go unnoticed.

"Geez, Keroro, let my friends come too," Natsumi shook her head. "You don't want me to be bored, do you?"

_Oh, you are going to be **far **from bored, my dear~_

* * *

On the bottom of each date, in red bolded words, read "**Goal: Kiss**".

Giroro crossed each one out so hard that by the time his pencil reached the last date, it snapped.

"Bullfrog," He snarled.

"What happened?"

Giroro instantly hid his calendar. "N-Natsumi!"

"Hey!" Natsumi sat next to him. "I heard you aren't going to be coming with us on the trip."

"H-huh?"

"The medical exam? Keroro told me about it. He said you weren't coming with us to the island."

Giroro decided to stay quiet- who knows what else Keroro told her? Anyway, he didn't bother arguing. It made sense with his calendar- something about beaches and such.

"That sucks," Natsumi sighed, looking up at the sky. "I was really looking forward to having you come."

"R-really?" Giroro turned to her. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're like one of my best friends, Giroro. And trust me, that's not something I say everyday."

Giroro blushed, looking at his little fire that was slowly dying.

"I promise I'll get you something," Natsumi told him. "A seashell or something. Or a starfish. Whatever I find on the beach."

"Th-thanks. I-I'd appreciate it."

"When are you going to come back from your planet?" Natsumi asked, curious.

"I-I dunno. Soon, probably." His lying didn't come as naturally as it did to "Rio". It actually felt odd to be doing it in _this _body.

"Hey, Giroro? Do guys like bracelets?"

"What?"

"I'm thinking about making a bracelet… with some of the seashells I'm gonna find on the beach on the beach tomorrow." Natsumi scuffed her shoes slightly against the cinderblock.

_For… me?_

"I-I dunno, it sounds kinda… girly to me," Giroro was determined not to let her see his face, which was now burning rapidly against the fire. "But I wouldn't mind, you know, keeping it in my tent or something-"

"It's not for you, stupid!" Natsumi rolled her eyes. "It's for my friend Rio."

Giroro's heart stopped. He stared at the ground.

"R-Rio? Never mind. Sorry."

"No, that was rude of me," Natsumi massaged her forehead. "I just want to make a special gift for him you know? And then you said that a bracelet was girly. I'm _sure _he wouldn't want something as girly as a bracelet." She smiled at him. "But I think it's cute you wouldn't mind one. I'll make one anyway- for you."

"Rio will probably like it," He muttered. "It's fine. Just make one for him."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. You don't see warriors treading the battlefields with seashell-themed bracelets."

Natsumi laughed at the thought, and Giroro smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry I don't have any sweet potatoes for you tonight."

"Huh? Sweet potatoes-? Oh, no, it's alright!" Natsumi's face flushed. "I don't want you to think that I only come by for sweet potatoes! And anyway, I have to go to bed soon. I haven't even packed yet." She stood up and gently brushed her skirt with her hands. She walked to the door and slid it open, "Good night, Giroro!"

Giroro rose his hand as a gesture of farewell without turning away from the fire.

Commercial Break~


	11. A Place in the Sun

**Author's Note: I promised I would make this chapter better, and I think I succeeded- ha, ha! I seriously hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**For the last time, I'm _sorry_! I didn't know it wasn't done yet. Okay, okay, I'm back now, you can all stop panicking, alright? Sheesh, you leave for a few days and the writer freaks out… Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and find out where exactly we are…**

Natsumi folded the last particles of clothing neatly into the bag- the dresses, the shorts, the sandals. She gazed over it like a work of art, but considered deeply like she was forgetting something. She placed one hand over her hip and another one over her chin, "hmm-ing" and "what-is-it-ing", when finally she remembered. Her bathing suit, of course. She was going to the _beach_ in an exotic island.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled it open.

She shrieked when she saw Keroro looking over the bathing suits, inspecting each and every one.

"You should wear this!" Keroro said cheerfully, pulling out a red bikini. "I think it'll suit you perfectly~"

**Okay, I know where I'm- _hubba hubba_.**

"YOU STUPID TOAD _GET OUT OF MY ROOM_!"

Natsumi grabbed the green Keronian and flung him out her door, sending him to kiss the wall across her room. The ritual was then completed with the official slamming of the door.

"Geez, you try to help someone out," Keroro muttered, rubbing his face.

Giroro, upon hearing Natsumi's scream, stood up protectively, prepared to come in with an assortment of guns, but when he heard the word "Keroro", he sat back down. He grinned with satisfaction when he heard a sickening 'SPLAT'- Keroro hitting something or something hitting him, no doubt.

_Natsumi, 8:58 pm  
_im so sorry i wont b here when u com back ):

_Rio, 9:00 pm  
_don't worry about it. hav fun, k?

Less time polishing guns, more time texting. One morning he was surprised to find his fingers _swollen_. When Natsumi noticed it, Giroro declared that they were muscles and brushed the subject away.

"Gah! _Keroro_!" Giroro jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Just want to go over the mission with you," Keroro whispered, wearing a… bush.

"Why… are you dressed like that?"

"Shhh… I'm in DISGUISE." Keroro pointed at Giroro's tent. "Inside."

Giroro furrowed his brows. "Dressed liked that, no."

"But _Giroro_…"

"Do you have any idea how little room I have in there?" Giroro retorted. "Take off that pathetic excuse for camouflage and I _might _consider treating you like my superior again."

"Okay, okay, _fine._ I _guess _you have a point there." Keroro shed off the dirt and leaves, spreading them all over Giroro's fireplace. Before he had time to complain, Keroro crawled inside the tent, giving Giroro no choice but to follow him.

"As you probably figured out," Keroro said when the red frog was finally in, "_you _are coming with us to the island as Rio. Don't worry, I had it all prepared. I told General Mom that you're going to surprise Natsumi- meanwhile, Kururu, Tamama and I will look for the supplies that we need for the invasion plan."

At this Giroro jumped, startled. "Wait… you _actually _have an invasion-?"

"That you will have absolutely _no part of_," Keroro clarified. "Your job is to distract Natsumi, Giroro, while we complete this plan. Now the ONE thing that I didn't write in your calendar is what I wanted to discuss with you."

Giroro had been fooled more than once by Keroro's claim to actually begin the invading part of the mission, first basking in his leader's greatness, only to pummel his idiotic sergeant when it turned out that the true assignment was something involving toys or candy or yellow things or… any other stupid, selfish reason the leader had in mind. He was never sure how serious Keroro was, but unfortunately he was unpredictable, so even though he vowed to never truly believe in him, he knew he couldn't doubt him either.

"Koyuki is coming too."

Giroro perked a brow. "So?"

"She proves to be a _danger _to our mission, especially if Dororo is coming with her," Keroro said pointedly. "We're going to need your full devotion!"

_What does he think I've been doing all this time? _Giroro frowned sullenly, folding his arms and tapping his fingers impatiently against them.

"I mean, _seriously_- uh, not that you hacen't been doing a good job," Keroro backed away a step, knowing his friend's fiery look. "But I mean you've gotta step it up! You _should've _kissed Natsumi back at the Ferris Wheel, but you chickened out. It's okay, we all have our mo-" Keroro narrowly dodged a bullet. "GIRORO! Let's talk like CIVILIZED soldiers!" Giroro put his gun down. "That's better. Anyway, I arranged this trip so that you can have this one and final chance with her- I mean, what's more romantic then a beautiful day at the beach? NOTHING- so that means you can't screw up, okay?"

Giroro leaned against his gun and fought the urge to remember his one of his dreams- one of which took place at the beach. He shuddered involuntarily. "Okay, okay. I got it."

"Good!" Keroro began to step out of the tent, but stopped himself midway. "Oh! Before I forget!" He tossed Giroro an orange.

"Huh? What's this for?"

"Practice smooching on that, will ya?"

Before Keroro turned around, his face came in contact- _quite _painfully- with the orange fruit.

Or the remains of it, anyway.

**Orange juice, anyone?**

* * *

The gun was in between them, shadowed slightly against the lanterns that burned around the hut. Dororo and Koyuki stared at it wonderingly- the invention that started this whole mess. Koyuki "forgot" to return it- accidentally on purpose. No big deal. Besides, she could always easily return it without anyone else noticing.

"This plan _won't _work, Koyuki!" Dororo protested, albeit weakly. He was sitting down cross legged, averting his attention from the device to her.

"Why not?" Koyuki mused, placing her clothes in a little bag. "If Natsumi gets to bring her boyfriend, why can't-"

"_NOT _boyfriend!" Dororo said worriedly. "I'm anything _but_. Maybe a distant uncle, a long lost cousin, heck, I can even be your brother, twice removed!"

Koyuki laughed. "You're silly. You look nothing like me!"

"I can be if you squint."

"You're going as my boyfriend, D."

Dororo groaned. "I don't think I'm gonna like this."

"We're _pretending! _Just for fun!" Koyuki told him.

"Why can't I go?" Dororo insisted. "I-I mean, why can't I go as good old Dororo?"

"You said your friends are planning something, right?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"They'll be less suspicious if you don't come," Koyuki said cheerfully. "We can say that you wanted to stay to look over my shack or something." She closed up the bag and left it against the wall. "Oh! And while we're talking about this, let's give you a name! Like Rio."

Dororo massaged his forehead.

"How about… Dorito?"

Dororo looked up at her from behind one of his hands.

"Okay, that's a bad idea." Koyuki sat down next to him and thought. She closed her eyes, and thought. "Maybe I should hang upside down…"

Dororo thought she looked funny with hair falling over her face, her cheeks and forehead turning from pink to red to blue…

"Okay, Koyuki, I think you should-"

"Devon!"

"H-huh?" He blinked up at her.

"How about Devon?"

"Um…"

"If you don't like it, I'll have to stay up here until I do-"

"Okay! Okay! Devon it is! Now get down, please, before you hurt yourself!"

Koyuki jumped off and landed clumsily, her legs wobbling slightly. "Dororo, is it normal if the room is spinning?"

"I think you should sit down now."

* * *

The Hinatas were awoken by an extremely noisy, windy alarm clock.

"What the-?" Fuyuki mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking out the window. A helicopter was struggling to land on the backyard. "Oh. It's Momoka."

"Wow, when you said early, mom, you weren't kidding," Natsumi yawned, meeting Aki at the foot of the stairs, fully dressed. She put down her suitcase along with the others.

"Yeah, well," Her mother responded by a small shrug of the shoulders, a small smile playing at her lips. "Momoka insisted."

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably her now." Natsumi nodded. "I'll get it."

"Go ahead."

When she opened the door, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Hi."

"R-R-Rio!" Natsumi stammered, her cheeks reddening. "Wh-what are you-?"

Giroro smiled mysteriously, also blushing slightly, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"I was invited to go with you guys?" Giroro stated, although it sounded more like a question then a reply. "Umm, here." He gave her the flowers awkwardly.

"These- there are…"

"It was _my _idea!" Keroro announced, appearing in between Giroro's long legs. He grasped on to them like they were some sort of stilts. "I noticed you were looking so sad, Natsumi, so I invited Rio on the trip!"

Touched, but not sure how exactly to express it, she ignored him and gave her attention to Giroro. She watched his reaction for alien existence, but she couldn't find any currently on his face. Maybe he had panicked before, when Keroro had randomly appeared toward him? How did Keroro even get his address?

"I-I, umm, th-thank you!" Natsumi said, deciding not to let it bug her, staring at the ground, unsure of what else to say.

"Surprise!" Aki cried out cheerfully. "Rio's coming with us on the trip!"

_No wonder Keroro was upset when I invited Koyuki_! Natsumi thought guiltily. _What is Koyuki going to do?_

Almost as if on cue, Koyuki appeared at the door, good and ready, carrying the small bag she had packed last night. You didn't need to be a ninja to sense the thrill in her aura.

"Hi!" She said, waving her hand eagerly. "I'm here!"

"O-oh, Koyuki," Natsumi stuttered. _What should I do…? _

"Oh, hi, Rio," Koyuki gazed at him, pleasantly surprised. "Are you coming too?"

"Y-yeah…" Giroro muttered.

"Cool!" She grinned widely. "I want you to meet my friend Devon!" She held out her arms, as if introducing a person, but there was no one there. Natsumi, Giroro, and Aki blinked at Koyuki perplexedly. Koyuki laughed. "You're so silly-!" She pulled someone that was clearly trying to hide away from them- the familiar pink haired ninja that she went out on a date with just a few chapters ago. "This is Devon!"

_Pink_. Those were Giroro's first thoughts as he stared at this "Devon"- what was he, some sort of "Real-Men-Wear-Pink" protesting punk? Well, he _looked _nice enough. The eyes were the key to the soul, but the mouth was the lock to the mind. This "Devon" had pale blue eyes- familiar, but not uncommon- and the bottom half his face was covered with a pink scarf, like he was trying to hide his mouth.

Dororo noticed his staring and shuffled his feet nervously, trying to stay behind Koyuki. _The one time I actually want to be ignored and I'm not… why is fate so unfair? _

She smiled apologetically. "He's shy."

"It's nice to meet you," Aki said, breaking the silence. She held out her hand. "Are you coming too?"

"I hope you don't mind," Koyuki said as Dororo quietly and respectively shook it.

"I don't think Momoka will," Natsumi added. "I mean, we can ask her before we take off-"

"Here I am!" Momoka proclaimed. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Hi, Sarge," Tamama said, snacking on a bag of potato chips. "What's going on?"

"Our Koyuki problems are solved," Keroro whispered to him. "If this Derik or whatever his name is what I think he is, then we don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh," Tamama's eyes widened. "I didn't even notice him!"

"Yeah, he has that… _thing _about him…. Kinda like…" Keroro thought for a moment. "Like that one guy."

"I think his name started with a 'Q'…"

"If we can't remember, then it probably wasn't important," Keroro said, waving it off.

Dororo, hearing this, began to enter into his Trauma switch.

"S-so!" Koyuki cried out, surprising him. "Are we going or what?"

"Where's Fuyuki?" Momoka asked politely.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Fuyuki was hopping on one foot, trying to get a shoe on the other. "Sorry! I'm here now!"

Momoka sighed, placing her hand on her heart. _Oh, Fuyuki… _

Keroro had convinced Momoka with just a _single _person, telling her that their plan was to create the ultimate, perfect, romantic atmosphere. Of course, he didn't say who for, but he let her fantasize and assume on her own. After all, it wouldn't be _his _fault if she had false, unfortunate implications, was it?

"I've got everything, Uncle!" Mois said happily, coming out the door with the family's bags. "You can say, 'packed and ready'?"

"Wow, we've got a lot of people here," Momoka murmured, mentally counting every head. _**** THAT KERORO I SHOULD KILL HIM. _

"I hope you don't mind," Natsumi said timidly.

"Oh, of course not," Momoka said softly, sweetly. _Welll… as long as it could make me more agreeable to my future sister-in-law, then I guess it's worth it in the end…._

"We're gonna have lots of fun, right, Momoka?" Fuyuki smiled.

_And DEFINITELY worth it if you do!_

"R-right!"

* * *

After everyone boarded the helicopter, each person separated neatly into groups, sitting down with their own little posse of friends and enemies.

Dororo kept his distance, not that it was needed.

"And here I thought they would be wondering where I am…" He whimpered. "Not even Giroro noticed!"

"They probably did!" Koyuki said reassuringly, patting his leg gently. "Just because they didn't say anything doesn't mean they don't care about you!"

"It looks like the gang's all here!" Keroro affirmed, planting his hands on his hips. "We're missing _one _person, but he'll always be in our thoughts while we're enjoying ourselves, right?"

"Right!" Tamama exclaimed, holding up a coconut cup. Kururu simply typed in his computer, nodding aimlessly at whatever Keroro was talking about. Mois smiled and held up her hand, wondering what on earth they were talking about.

Koyuki turned to Dororo. "See, D? They care!"

Dororo straightened. "Y-yeah! I'm glad they finally do-!"

"To Giroro!" Keroro pumped his fist against Tamama's cup.

Dororo sobbed in the corner.

* * *

"Wow! It's more beautiful than I remember!" Natsumi said.

Giroro gazed around. It looked the same as last time- it wasn't much different. The weather was absolutely beautiful, though. Blue, blue skies, even bluer ocean. Smelled fresh and salty. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

….Yeah. He wasn't much into nature. Even _as _Rio.

"Uh, Paul arranged the volleyball court so that we can play it, for starters," Momoka said softly, looking endearingly at Fuyuki.

"Sounds like fun," Fuyuki said. He looked at Momoka expectantly. "Is there anything going on with the island?"

"Well…" _Figures he would ask. _"There's a mysterious rock that's underwater… but it'll still be there tomorrow! So let's try and enjoy ourselves, alright?"

"Oh." Fuyuki tried not to look disappointed. "Okay. We'll look tomorrow."

_Keroro's romantic plan better be worth it! _Momoka could only _imagine _what it could be. But just in case it sucked (which was over half the time), she had a backup plan. What could possibly be more romantic than a sunset at a beach? She sighed, swooning at the thought. The two would be sitting on the sand, their hands interlaced. She would be resting her head on his shoulder, and together they would watch the sun descend into the ocean…

"Momoka?" Fuyuki waved a hand in her face. "Are you okay?"

"_Kero kero. _Is everything to plan, Tamama?"

"Yes, Sarge!"

"Is our submarine near and ready to use?"

"Yes~ Ku-ku-ku-ku~!"

"And the target is still where we last observed?" "Right, uncle." "_Kero kero!_ Perfect. Now the only thing we should keep our eye out is toward the two lovebirds."

* * *

_GYAH!_

Natsumi sat down, staring at her bag, or, more specifically, the bathing suit inside it. She never factored in the possibility that there were going to be other guys besides her brother and the stupid frogs. And she _definitely _never suspected that _Rio _was coming, too-or Koyuki's (attractive) friend, which made it _that more unbearable_.

She groaned and hid her face.

"Natsumi?" Fuyuki knocked on the door, his towel and trunks in arms. "You alright in there?"

"Why don't you go to another stall, Fuyuki?"

"No, it's just… you've been there a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is… fine. Don't wait up on me; I'll be out in a minute."

Fuyuki glanced at the door in front of him dubiously, but moved on to find an empty stall.

Natsumi groaned, glared at the screen, and covered it up.

**Well, it _is_ a kid's show. What did you expect?  
**

* * *

"Dororo, you aren't going to change?" Koyuki whispered.

"No." Dororo said, weakly. "I can't wear the scarf when I'm in the bathing suit… besides! Everyone will suspect that I'm Dororo if I have my mask on."

Koyuki didn't even dare suggest he take it off. She just stood and observed him carefully. "I don't think they'll notice." She said finally. She pulled on his arm playfully. "Come on! Don't make me do it myself!"

That was _all _that was needed to convince him.

* * *

Wow.

Giroro struggled not to faint, pass out, collapse, black out… (same in every language) while he imagined Natsumi walking toward him with nothing- _nothing- _but a bathing suit on. Well, he imagined it, anyway. She just about refused to take off her towel until she got to the water, leaving him to his imagination. Still, she looked… _hot_. What did Kururu call it? Layman terms? Well…

**Hubba hubba.**

_You got that right._

"Stop looking at me like that," Natsumi said, giving him a weak smile. "It's embarrassing!" Giroro paid attention to something else instead, although he repeatedly shot her quick glances. While she was wrapped around like a little tortilla in that towel, he freely walked beside her in the red trunks Keroro had provided him with. One thing that he hated about being a human was the restriction of _clothing_. It was too luxurious, too comfy- not a feeling he could get used to so quickly after conforming to a life of discomfort and hardness in the battlefield. There was a reason why he preferred the tent to the Hinata household…

"Hey! Look at all these seashells!" Natsumi cried out, bending down to pick up a pale, spotted spiral. She finally got to her knees when she saw that there was more hiding in the sand.

"Do you need help?" Giroro laughed, falling beside her. "Here's one." It was smooth, navy blue.

"It's pretty," She said politely, taking it. She screamed when it suddenly grew legs and poked two curious eyes at her. She threw it at the sand. "_It's alive_!"

"Oh, would you look at that, it is." Giroro watched fascinated as it crawled away.

"Natsumi! Rio!" Tamama yelled from across the beach. "We're gonna play volley ball now! You wanna join?"

Giroro stood up, brushing sand off his arms and legs. "Well, Natsumi?"

"Do I get to beat up the frog?"

"Probably."

"Then it's _on_."

* * *

Score: 15: 5.

Natsumi high-five'd Mois, Momoka, and Koyuki. Aki and Fuyuki cheered from the sidelines. Tamama was unconscious, Giroro had a bump the size of Texas, Keroro managed to survive with nothing more than a black eye, and Dororo (who didn't want to play but was pushed by Koyuki ["It'll be a great way for you to hang out with your friends!]) was suffering from a current Trauma Switch that not even his ninja companion could pull him out of (it involved volleyball, mustard, and jelly worms… Koyuki thought it best not to ask).

"Sorry about that, Rio!" Natsumi giggled, putting an icepack on the corporal's head. "I was aiming for Keroro."

A quote about war would have been appropriate, but the shock from his choker had stopped him from doing just that. As per usual.

Well, at least she got rid of that stupid towel. Though he was afraid if he gawked at her too closely he'd get a nosebleed- from a slap expertly delivered by Natsumi. Ha, ha.

"Rio," Natsumi said gently. "D-do… you want to lay your head on my lap?"

_Natsumi's knee-pillow? _He flushed, feeling dizzy.

"I mean… it _is _my fault… that you got hit in the head." She searched his face for any signs of confirmation. "I think it'll be more comfortable…"

"Sure…" Giroro mumbled, his face turning a new shade of crimson.

Natsumi smiled sweetly. "Hold on. Let me get my towel. Oh! And while I'm at it, would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure."

Natsumi gave him the icepack and left to get the objects she described. His head pounded with pain… but also, clearly, vividly, with memories of distantly near dreams.

They were at the beach. He transformed back- Natsumi was happy.

But the other dreams- she cried, she screamed, she turned away.

He couldn't bear to let that happen.

"I'm back!" Natsumi sang. "Here." She gave him a bottle of water and then went on to roll her towel against the sand. It overlook the ocean. But, best of all, they were isolated from the others- something that he'd much preferred, especially if his so-called friends had already told him that they were going to be keeping a very close eye on them. Well, wherever they are (probably tending their wounds and such), they were alone. Or, at last, it _felt _like they were alone.

"Come," She beckoned, getting on her knees, waving her hand forward. Giroro clumsily sat down beside he but didn't bother put his head on her knee pillow. She didn't object.

They watched the ocean run toward them, only for it to foam and fizz and shiver back to where it belonged. The water sparkled under the sun, and the clouds drifted by without a care in the world.

At least it wasn't sunset.

Sunset was when he began to turn back.

_It's just a dream_, he coaxed himself. _It was only a dream_.

He popped the bottle open and took a huge swig of water.

"Geez! Relax- you're gonna get a bellyache!" Natsumi snatched it away from him, dousing them both slightly with water. They both stared at each other, their eyes glittering. Their lips formed into a small smile, starting off shy at first but then growing into a similar, crazy grin. They both had the same idea.

"Catch me if you can!" Natsumi laughed, running toward the turf. Giroro smirked and followed her, eventually splashing her with the salty water as soon as he came into contact with the sea. She shrieked playfully, but was not afraid to defend herself. She splashed him with the same amount of burst and power he splashed her, and he again found himself admiring her strength and capability of a warrior princess. Both equally powerful and stubborn, they found themselves soaked and panting- but evenly matched in the end. They finally agreed to peaceful draw, but only because there was a slight chill in the air- the water was beginning to grow cold around their feet. They walked quietly toward her outstretched towel that was wrinkled and sandy due to their childish chase and sat down, finally embracing the world that had continued without them.

They hadn't noticed the clouds that had started to bunch up together, like cotton- they hadn't noticed the sky turning from blue and blue to rose and copper- they hadn't even noticed the white disk that turned into a golden jewel, slowly dropping smoothly into the ocean without a single wild splash.

But now, they had captured a moment together, at just the right time.

The golden gemstone that was so difficult to look at earlier in the day had dimmed enough to enjoy it's glorious beauty as it began to disappear behind the mysterious abyss of the sea. They weren't alone, but they might as well have been- to them, they were the only ones there. Natsumi slid her hands into Giroro's.

His hands were strong, coarse, but they felt strange and familiar as they curled protectively against her delicate fingers.

Similarities.

Natsumi looked at him- but not like the way she usually did. More intense, mystified, adult-like.

Giroro fought the urge to look into her eyes, but ultimately lost- he found himself wandering aimlessly into her deep, caramel eyes. And, he didn't know when exactly it started to happen, but just a second too late, he noticed his eyes had drifted to her slightly parted lips, and he found himself just a little bit too close to her face...

_Kiss me_, _please. _

Commercial Break~!


	12. In the Laps of the Gods

**Author's Note: The farther I get in this story, the more convinced I'll disappoint you guys. If the characters seem OOC to you, I dreadfully apologize... still, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_I wanna be, the very best, that no one ever was~"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TAMAMA?" Keroro snatched the iPod away from him. "This is Copyright Infringement! Are you_ TRYING _to get us sued?"

"But the song is so catchy!" Tamama whined.

"So is the Ribbit March!"

"Yeah, but I've listened to it too many times…"

"Well, I happen to _appreciate _that Funimation got the rights to this anime besides 4Children-"

"Okay, I agree on that. Did you _see_ the video on Youtube-?"

**Uh, guys? Not that this isn't _interesting _and all, but weren't we about to watch a kissing scene?**

"Oh, right." Keroro grabbed his binoculars.

Tamama stared up at the sky. "Sarge, don't you think it's strange that even though we've been here for a few hours, the sun is already going down?"|

"Ehh, the episode will probably explain it later. Right now we're focused on Giroro and Natsumi. _That's it, lover boy… come on… come on…" _

**The camera is still focused on you two.**

"Well, I _am _the sta-"

* * *

_Spicy honey._

Her face was speckled with salt water, dribbling down her cheeks. The color of her irises practically glowed against what was left of the descending sunlight, capturing the brown and altering it into a warm golden hue. He stared at them a bit longer, holding her steady gaze. Her eyes reminded him of spicy honey. Sweet and zesty, a daring innocence.

_Please, kiss me._

Giroro drew a breath and turned away for a brief moment. How long have they been here? Had they really been there so long that the sun was beginning to set? He concentrated on his skin. No tingle.

"Rio?"

"Yeah?"

Their voices were so quiet, like watching the day's end was some sort of sacred, solemn ritual that neither wanted to disrupt.

Whatever Natsumi wanted to say, she lost her nerve. "Never mind."

She looked down at their hands that were held so tightly, so close together. And then her eyes were drawn to his shorts.

"Rio? Your belt."

"What?"

"Your belt." She giggled and poked at it. Her tone was still gentle and soft. "Why are you wearing your belt over your trunks?"

Giroro shrugged, embarrassed. "They're too big on me."

_Is that belt blue or black_? Under the dimming light, she couldn't tell. If she didn't know any better, she would say it looked like Giroro's. But how was she supposed to tell? Giroro's was large and bulky, wrapped around the shoulder across the belly. Rio's was, perhaps, a bit thinner- held properly against the hips. Still, the resemblance was uncanny.

_It doesn't matter anyway_. She rested her cheek on his cold, wet shoulder.

Her tiny, warm body made him shiver. "Natsumi… do you think we should be getting back…?"

Natsumi sighed quietly. "Let's wait just a little longer."

Keroro, if he had been watching and listening, was silent. Nothing came from Giroro's choker. Maybe, just maybe, they were alone at last. If this was the case, he could not miss this opportunity.

Finally bracing himself, he gently picked up Natsumi's chin with one hand, tilting her face toward him. He was careful not to hurt or scare her- and, thankfully, the look on her face expressed neither.

Even though this wasn't exactly his first kiss, he could definitely feel it's magical effect that he had heard from others. He stared at her mouth anxiously, like he was beginning to forget what he was supposed to do. The two blinked at each other.

"Rio…?"

"S-sorry," Giroro stammered, releasing his grip. Natsumi smiled, took his hands, squeezed them gently. Made him hold on to her face again.

"Sorry for what?"

Giroro could feel his heart in his brain, the familiar beatings of the drum: _BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM. _

Was it too late to back out now?

No. Giroro neared her face again, their noses touching, their mouths just one space apart. To fill it, to connect- that was the most difficult element…

"Sis!"

"Natsumi!"

Giroro and Natsumi gasped and quickly separated, their faces flushed of color.

"It's so dark!" Fuyuki called out, waving his arms up in the air. "Get over here! Mom says that we need to stay together!"

"I also wanted to say," Koyuki piped up, sitting between Giroro and Natsumi.

Natsumi let out a tiny scream of surprise. "K-Koyuki? What are you doing here?" _So fast, too?_

"Isn't it strange?" Koyuki mused. "Look! It's already night time, and we've been here only a few hours. I just thought I should tell you."

_Why couldn't this have waited until after I kissed her? _Giroro licked his lips. So close, but so far away. He could almost _taste _her lips against his… _why couldn't I just do it?_

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Natsumi gazed upwards toward the sky. "What time is it?"

"Normally I would be able to tell just by looking up, but…"

"Y-your mom's right; we should stick together." Giroro rose from his knees, wiping off excess sand and water. He held out his hands to the girls. "Come."

_"DARN YOU GIRORO!_" Keroro was gnawing at the remote control, gnashing it against his teeth, threatening to break it apart. "YOU WERE SO CLOSE. _SO FROGGING CLOSE!_"

"Distractions," Kururu grinned. He laughed. "Maybe this romance wasn't meant to be."

"Oh, I'LL say when it is or isn't meant to be!" Keroro muttered. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's look at the bright side. We're still on the island- there's no reason to give up hope just yet…"

**I smell determination.  
**  
"Whatever it is you're smelling I _swear_ it wasn't me."

* * *

Food was splayed all over the table, and candles sparked light in every direction, their little orange flames dancing vigorously. Flowers were the centerpieces- yellow ones, blue ones, green ones. A variety of pitchers with a variety of drinks circled a variety of colorful and exotic dishes. Pig, chicken, turkey (Tamama pleaded with Momoka not to serve frog legs at the dinner…. She had replied by giving him an odd look), salads, pastries. The feast was so enormous the group wondered what the young rich girl was trying to accomplish.

**I think it was just to show off her money.**

Bingo!

"It looks delicious," Dororo told her politely, sitting in the far corner.

"Thank you," Momoka said softly. She turned to Fuyuki and awaited his reaction, but he was just bubbling with curiosity, babbling about how it could possibly be a supernatural phenomenon that the sun had set so early. Momoka sighed, exaggerated.

She had asked Paul to make a sunset imitation in hopes of making a romantic atmosphere… but Fuyuki wasn't _interested _in a romantic atmosphere. He was fascinated at the earliness of the situation. Because it didn't _work_, Momoka would have to ask that the sun come back up so that they could continue their day. Maybe, just maybe, it would work the second time around…

"Oh, and the food's good, Momoka," Fuyuki said.

"Wh-what? I missed that?" His friend turned to him again, but he was already chatting about his latest discovery that he had read from one of his books. She ate her honey-dribbled roast pig in silence.

"What are you doing all the way over here, D?" Koyuki demanded playfully, planting her hands on her hips.

"Eating. In peace."

She laughed gently and pulled him on his arm. "C'mon! I really want to go and sit next to Natsumi." Dororo saw the couple sitting quietly, who were poking at their foods and not speaking, contrasting the hungry and talkative air around them. Whatever happened earlier, it was obviously awkward and tense- the two didn't even _look _at each other.

Dororo picked up a banana and began to peel it.

"C'mon!" Koyuki yanked him, making him drop the said banana peel.

"Is that…. What I think it is?" Keroro's eyes sparkled. "Comedy Central here I-!"

"Oh, wait," Dororo picked up the banana peel and threw it away in the garbage can. "There. Can't litter our beautiful planet, now, can we?"

Keroro shrunk back into his seat. "Talk about killing the clown…"

"Hi, guys!" Koyuki cried out cheerfully, dragging Dororo next to her. Giroro and Natsumi both glanced up at them at the same time.

"Hi," They said in unison.

"Mind if we sit next to you?" Koyuki took a seat next to Natsumi without waiting for a reply. Dororo took this as a cue to sit beside her. "So, what's going on?"

Giroro huffed quietly. "I'm going to get some punch. Does anyone want some?"

"No, it's fine," Dororo said serenely.

"Sure," Koyuki grinned. "Are you gonna get the pink stuff? Cuz it's really good!"

"Yeah. I'll do that. Are you sure you don't want anything… err, Derik, was it?"

"Devon. Um, whatever you'll get, sure…"

Giroro shrugged. "Alright." He coughed slightly, turned to Natsumi. "And you?"

"I'm good." She kicked her seat with the back of her shoe.

"Alright…" He walked off hurriedly, anxious to get out of the tight atmosphere.

"What's going on?" Koyuki whispered, leaning toward her friend.

"Nothing's wrong," Natsumi said a little too quickly. She moved her food with her fork.

"Sure-?"

"Tell me about your friend!" Natsumi cast immediate attention on the pink-haired boy, much to Dororo's chagrin. "Why haven't you told me about him, Koyuki?"

"Well," Koyuki began, not at all deterred. "For the past week, I've been feeling kinda lonely, so… I hung out with him."

Dororo smiled, as this wasn't entirely false. Although truthfully it did make him feel awkward at first, he decided that being Koyuki's friend should come first- even if he was horrified to death at the thought of being a possible romantic interest.

"Devon, right?" Natsumi nodded. "Where are you from? Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Uh-uh…"

"I knew him from _way _back!" Koyuki cut in, laughing nervously.

"Then why haven't you told me about him?"

"You never asked!"

Dororo was lucky she was such a good liar. Most of the time, anyway. He shuffled slightly in his seat, wondering what to do next.

"Eat something, D," Koyuki handed him an empty plate. "I don't want you to go hungry."

"'D'?" Natsumi repeated. "That sounds like what you call Dororo."

"O-oh! I got the nickname from him," Koyuki stammered, pointing at Dororo. "And then when Dororo's name started with a 'd', it just kinda stuck."

"Makes sense, I guess.."

"Here's the punch," Giroro said, putting a glass next to Dororo's empty plate. "I just got you what I got."

"Thank you."

"And the pink lemonade for you." Giroro handed the drink to Koyuki.

"That's what it's called?" Her eyes widened as she took it. "Wow! I didn't know they _had _pink lemons!"

Dororo winced after taking a sip. "Um, it's a bit strong."

"Yeah," Giroro agreed, gazing at it. "I just figured that's the taste of the punch. I don't mind, though."

"Wasn't the sunset beautiful?" Koyuki asked, closing her eyes, reliving the memory.

"Yeah, it was," Natsumi mumbled, glancing briefly at Giroro, who blushed heavily.

_She was beautiful_, Giroro thought, embarrassed. He wondered if she was mad at him. He took a huge gulp from his glass and grimaced right after, then wondering what the _heck _was in this punch.

"The cups are really big," Koyuki said to no one in particular, marveling at the size. "And they're shaped weird! What's it supposed to be?"

"A tiki man, right?" Natsumi picked up her glass. She never really noticed the beautiful complex designs that were made up to make a figure. "Momoka probably had them made to impress Fuyuki-"

"Hic!" Dororo turned red, covering his mouth. "S-sorry."

"Aww!" Koyuki giggled. "That sounded so cute!"

Dororo hiccupped again.

"So, what are you two exactly?" Natsumi questioned, curious. "Like, friends, or…? What?" She grinned at Koyuki.

Dororo speedily drank his punch, not wanting to answer the inquiry. He didn't want Koyuki to answer either, but he couldn't control her, even though just this once he wouldn't mind doing so.

Ugh. _If only this drink wasn't so strong… _

"You're drinking that a little fast, don't you think, D?" Koyuki asked, expressing a bit concern.

"Fine," Dororo choked out. "It tastes… fine."

"Geez, you boys," Natsumi shook her head. "You don't have to drink all of that."

"I-I have the hiccups, remember?" Dororo said, rubbing his tongue along the corners of his mouth. Intense, but strangely addicting. He looked down at his nearly empty glass, then downed the rest of the mysterious liquid down his throat.

"Devon?" Giroro perked a brow. "Are you okay?"

"Hic!" Dororo jumped slightly at this, his face turning a light shade of red. "Ssssssuper….!" He flattened his face against the table, his eyes slanted like he was making an incredibly silly grin. "Never fffffelt… ssssuper!"

Giroro stared at him, and then gazed down at his own cup. He pushed it away from him.

"Devon?" Koyuki blinked at him.

"KOYUKI~!" Dororo suddenly said out loud, throwing his arms in the air. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOUUUUU….!"

"…What?"

"IIIIIIIIIII….. _forgot_." Dororo giggled. "But you can't blame meeeee…. 'cuz I'm always _forgotten_! Ha! Get it?" He laughed hysterically, then stopped to hiccup. "For-got-_ten_." His eyes began to water. "_Always forgotten! _I bet _no _one realized I-"

"I think we should go, D," Koyuki said quickly, picking him up.

"Nooooo, _I think you all shou_- Okay!" Dororo stood up and leaned against her.

Giroro and Natsumi watched as they walked away (Koyuki balancing with Dororo's weight, Dororo singing a tune about peanuts and nail clippers), their eyes wide with absolute wonder. After the strange couple were gone from sight, Natsumi and Giroro looked at each other, were silent for a brief moment, and then burst out in childish peals of laughter.

"What was that about?" Natsumi said, struggling to breathe.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with the drink," Giroro smirked, pushing his glass even further away.

"Didn't you have the same thing he did?"

"Yeah. But I didn't down the whole thing."

"Well, aren't we glad that you didn't?"

* * *

"Twinkle, twinkle little *hic* _star…._"

Dororo rested his head against Koyuki's shoulder, still wearing that silly grin (or seemingly, anyway). They sat close together on a tree, watching the night sky, legs dangling over a tremendous height. The crickets sang, the animals rustled in their sleep, the nocturnal creatures mewed and growled.

"Dororo? I think-"

"SHH!" Dororo put a finger on her lips. "The stars!" He flung his arm out toward the winking specks of light.

Koyuki smiled. "What about them, D?"

"They talk." Dororo closed his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You just have to… listen!"

Koyuki looked at him worriedly. She wondered if the drink or anything in the drink might have caused him to act like this. She didn't _want _to be so high up, but he insisted. She reasoned that he'll be okay- hopefully.

"Can you hear them? It's like they're telling you… _whispering you_… their secrets."

"I don't hear anything, Dororo…"

"You hear, but you don't listen." Dororo's pale eyes opened, sparkled against the bright white of the moon. "Stars, they're really quiet. When you *hic* don't pay attention, they just look pretty. Buuuut, I assure you *hic* Ms. Koyuki, that they're more than that. _Waaaay _more…. *hic*." He tapped his finger against her nose, and she wrinkled it in surprise.

"What are they saying?"

"Mmmm…" Dororo sat straight and leaned back. Koyuki immediately prepared to catch lest he'd fall, but he balanced himself without even realizing he was in danger. "Every star has it's own *hic* life, Koyuki. It's own story, it's own song. *hic* Happy ones, funny ones. Sometimes *hic*- sometimes they make me cry. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I know that *hic* they'll be there when I'm all _alone_…" Dororo tried to stand up, but Koyuki gently kept him down. "And when I sssee them, I'm _never _alone..."

"I think you need some sleep…"

"You don't believe me?"

"I do," Koyuki giggled. "I do. But I think now you need some sleep."

"_But I don_- okay."

Koyuki held on to Dororo as they both carefully climbed down the tree, jumping on shaky branches, curving around curled wooden knobs, hugging the trunk as they swiftly slid downwards. The sun was beginning to rise when Koyuki headed back, Dororo returning to his small size.

* * *

The tingle.

Giroro rose, eyeing Natsumi, eyeing the guests.

Thankfully she was preoccupied- telling her mom about something concerning circus elephants and cupcakes.

Or were they muffins?

Ugh! It doesn't matter now. He first inched his way away from her sight, and then quickly ran to Keroro. How much time was left now? Three minutes? Two? "Keroro," Giroro whispered.

"Mm?" Keroro looked over to Giroro, and then frowned. "Gosh, corporal. Your complexion is getting awfully red. May I suggest some lotio-?"

"I'm _turning back,_ you _idiot_!" Giroro seethed quietly. He felt the stares of a thousand eyes, although there was no one paying attention to him. The air seemed colder, brutal. His dreams were coming true.

"Sheesh, no need to be so _touchy_."

"Keroro. Please. _Work with me here_!"

"Okay, okay, fine." Keroro nodded toward Kururu, who responded by jumping off his seat. "Wait for us at one of the stalls. We'll meet you there with the gun."

Giroro ran toward the dressing rooms with such stress and vigor that it made Natsumi rise from her chair.

"What the…?"

The corporal's skin began to burn.

_This has never happened before…_

When has transforming ever been so painful? Giroro closed the door behind him and struggled to lock it. The salt water tickled his nose, his vision began to blur.

"Rio? What's going on?"

_Natsumi! _Giroro's fingers trembled as they played with the lock. _FROG IT! This lock…? It's broken?_

"Rio?" Natsumi walked down the empty corridors, her hands gently sliding against the walls. "Rio? Is everything alright…?"

_The burning… the burning…_

Giroro bit back a cry and clawed at his arms, folding them across his chest at a desperate attempt to keep back the pain.

_Why is it taking so long…?_

Finally, he began to shrink. He never, _ever_, felt anything so excruiatingly painful in his life... _never. _

"Rio? Are you in there?"

Sometimes she was relieved, happy even. She said "I do" anyway.

But other times, she cried, sobbed her disappointment. She turned mute in anger and refused to look at him the same again.

_My dreams..._

"Rio?"

Natsumi opened the door.

Commercial Break~!


	13. Fiddle While Rome Burns

Giroro's heart pounded. _Natsumi_-…. her voice sounded so close. He stared at the ground, his eyes dilated and gray, crazy looking. Even in the dark night, he could see her sandals standing outside the door…

Finally, his burning, aching skin calmed, like a painful sunburn that eventually relaxes and cools.

The Door opened.

"Giroro!" Mois said, smiling. "I have the gun Uncle asked me to get for you. You can say, 'free of charge'?"

Giroro ultimately fell flat backwards, absolutely relieved. Not Natsumi. Thank _frog._ But didn't he hear her voice…?

* * *

"Rio?"

Natsumi opened the door.

The stall was completely empty.

"Oh…" She looked troubled. "Maybe he went somewhere else…?"

**Aaaaaand it happens again. Shame on you, writer!**

* * *

"You put alcohol in his drink?"

"_Kero kero! _You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"No, I mean, _why_, Sarge?"

"Well, I thought it would give him a push. I gave him a cup of that stuff that he likes to drink and put the strongest alcohol I could find and put it in there. I figured he'll finally _get _somewhere with Natsumi."

Keroro leaned back against his chair and drank deeply from his bendy straw, and Tamama frowned at him.

"What?"

"Giroro can't drink that stuff."

"Kero? And why not?"

"He _passes out_. Remember?"

"….Oh, yeah. But he was fine just a couple minutes ago."

"But, if he didn't drink that, then-?"

"Look at that _ball_!" Dororo, somehow back to his Pekoponian form, said eagerly, pointing. The sun was beginning to rise, despite the fact that it had only been night for about an hour. "*hic!* It's… _beautiful!_"

"…Well, that answers our question."

* * *

"Oh, there you are!"

Giroro jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. At least it brought him out of his vengeful thoughts…

"Where were you?" Natsumi asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Giroro muttered. "Uh… is the sun rising?"

"Yeah." Natsumi smiled and shielded her eyes with one of her hands. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"It's weird."

"Yeah, well…" Natsumi rubbed the base of her neck. "It's been a weird day anyway, right?"

_In more ways than you think_. "Do you mind if I sit down for a bit?"

"Oh, definitely. I-I mean, no. _No- _I don't mind, I mean, um.."

Giroro grinned. For the first time _she _was acting like the dorky one. It was strange switching roles, having this sort of attention directed deliciously toward himself. "You know, you can come with me."

"Right," Natsumi gave him a small, shy smile. "Alright."

They quietly walked down the beach side by side, ignoring the yells of surprise from the Hinata residence upon noticing the time changing _once again_, and Dororo's cry of victory at Earth's beautiful nature.

They weren't sure when exactly it happened, but their fingers somehow brushed against each other, touched each other, curled around each other when their owners weren't looking.

Even when they _did _notice, they pretended not to. Although Giroro's face was significantly redder than his skin was supposed to allow. He wasn't exactly a good actor.

* * *

_Good thing Mois was there_, Koyuki thought, happy that Fate and Lady Luck was on her side. _It's nice she let me borrow that gun for a few minutes. _

"Ohh…. _My head_…."

"At least that stuff wore off."

Dororo blinked up at Koyuki.

From her lap.

_Oh my frog_.

Dororo sat up quickly and inched away considerably, giving both a respectful amount of space. He regretted it as soon as his head began to crack with pain. "Ugh… What happened?"

"I don't know," Koyuki said innocently. "You were acting so odd, though."

"…Odd?"

"Yeah. Like, you sang me a song about reindeer and beauty products, and then you cried about something concerning high heeled stilettos. Oh! And then you told me that the stars talked to you. You… were really funny!"

"I…_What?!"  
_  
"Yup!"

Dororo was silent, his eyes large and incredibly pale, his face even paler. "Uhh…." He stared down at his knees. "Did…. D-did I…?"

"You did other things too for a little bit," Koyuki said sweetly. "But you didn't hurt anyone. You fell asleep right after."

_It was like I was drunk! What is this? If I was drunk then… Did I try anything weird on you?_ He _wanted _to ask that so he could beg for forgiveness. If he had, she didn't seem to be too traumatized or fazed by it. Or maybe she put it behind her? What if it didn't even happen? It would be unorthodox if he brought it up now, wouldn't it?

He decided to get over it, even though he knew it would continue to bother him. "It's light now?"

Koyuki nodded. "It's been light for an hour. Momoka said she had something to do with the early nighttime."

"I see." Dororo murmured. He looked around. "Where is Giroro and Natsumi?"

"Somewhere," Koyuki smiled cattishly. "Wanna look for them?"

Dororo winced. "Maybe we should let them have some alone time."

"Oh. Okay. Wanna have some alone time with me, the-?"

"_Let's go look for Natsumi and Giroro_!"

* * *

"How many seashells do you have now?"

"Mmm…. Twelve."

"Will it be enough?"

Natsumi blinked at the shells, and then put them in a dark blue bag that she had conveniently brought along. "I don't know. I wanna look for some more."

Giroro smiled slyly. _Of course. _Unbeknownst to Natsumi, he already knew what the seashells were for. Probably hoping to surprise him, he thought.

"Make sure you don't cut yourself," She said cautiously.

"How would I cut myself?"

"The fragments of the shells and stuff. They're really sharp."

Giroro walked carefully back toward her, giving her the few seashells that he found in the water. "Here."

"Thanks! They're pretty." Natsumi inspected the inside of each one, refusing to allow a repeat of what had happened earlier. She tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. Giroro watched her with an unwavering stare. Thought she looked so elegant…

"What are you looking at?"

"Uhhh… the sand."

Natsumi grinned. "Oh, alright. Why don't I leave you alone so that you can make out with it?"

Giroro's face turned even darker with humiliation. "U-umm…"

"It's a joke!" She gently pushed his arm. "Really. Um, unless you actually want to make out with the sand then, be my guest."

"N-no thank you."

"I thought so."

Natsumi sat down and began to take out a thin elastic string, a needle, and the seashells from her bag. Giroro helped himself next to her.

"So… what are you doing?"

"Making a bracelet."

The little skull was staring at him. _Did she bring the little accessory on every bag?_

"That's cute," Giroro pointed out, playing with it. He blushed slightly. "Who… uh…. who gave it to you?"

"My grandma." Natsumi said matter of factly.

Giroro started. "This thing?"

"Oh. Oh, no. A friend gave that to me."

"A good friend?"

"A very good friend."

Giroro's cheeks reddened again.

"Sheesh, Rio! Are you getting a fever?" Natsumi planted her hand against his forehead. "I hope you're not catching something."

"I'm not," Rio said, taking her hand off his face.

"Maybe heat stroke?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

Natsumi cast him a knowing look, and decided to shrug it off. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"I dunno. Go exploring."

Giroro smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Did you find it?"

"_Ku-ku-ku-ku~ _Patience, Sergeant."

"Locked on unknown item."

"Bring it closer."

The sub moved smoothly under the sea, slicing across the water without the slightest bit of friction. Keroro leaned against the control panel, gazing at the large window that showed the deep dark blue absolutely teeming with vivid life.

Colorful reefs swayed to and fro, crazy fish darted this way and that. Octopi and squid revealed themselves, squirting ink from beneath them. Whales and sharks moved about in their own authority without a care or fear of each other. Some creatures even stuck around for the ride the submarine provided, swimming alongside and literally attaching themselves onto the metal.

Keroro tore his eyes away the scene and went back to Angol Mois. "So?"

"It was another boot. How you say, 'unpleasant surprise'?"

"Augh!" Keroro shook his head. "When are we ever going to find it?"

"Momoka said it would be around here," Tamama said grimly. "I hope she wasn't lying…"

"No, she isn't," Kururu pointed out, adjusting his earphones as they absorbed the sound of the sea. "The navigator detects some kind of powerful energy radiating from somewhere down here. It's close, but it's hidden very well."

"_Kero, kero._All according to plan."

"Wait. Keroro-"

The submarine suddenly jerked to the side, like something rammed against it. Keroro collapsed straight to the floor as he was not currently sitting down. Kururu grabbed his chair, Tamama struggled to balance himself, Mois clung on to the wall.

"What the frog was that?!"

"I'm not sure," Kururu swiveled in his chair and turned to face the opposite direction. There was a frantic tapping and clacking as his fingers swiftly danced over the keyboard. "I'll try to find that out-"

It jerked to the side again, this time the opposite direction.

"_Kururu_!"

"Uncle…!"

The submarine suddenly began to shake violently. The metal made grimacing '_THUNK -THUNK-THUNKs' _as if someone was smacking it with a sledge hammer. Tamama thought he saw the graceful shape of a slender hand slide from across the window.

The robotic voice that Keroro always thought sounded sexy suddenly began a deathly chant that made his insides crawl: "_Mayday, mayday…_"

"We're sinking, Sergeant."

* * *

The surf rolled in, foaming at their feet, sighing as it shrunk back to the sea. The gulls' noisy song occasionally screeched aimlessly in the sky, and little hermit crabs lazily slept on the rocks, bathing in the sun. The water glittered like there was some golden dust in the water, and Dororo thought he could even find a dolphin gliding in the clear ocean. He took a deep breath of the sweet, salty air. The mist gently sprayed his face.

"This feels good," He said cheerfully.

"Doesn't it?" Koyuki kicked off her sandals. She put her bare feet in the water, shivering with delight. "Oh, it feels _so_ good!"

_This is better than spying on Giroro,_ Dororo thought, smiling down at the starfish that hovered in the water.

While ninja-ing around, searching for the unfortunate couple, the two had happened upon this little private, separate section of beach. Long palm trees stretched around a little cold spring of water, its taste sweet and fresh to the tongue. The sand was soft and gentle against their feet, the ocean whispering and the sun speckled from the shades of the long flowery leaves.

It was like a little safe haven.

"Dororo," Koyuki said, pulling her leg out of the water. The driblets slivered down to her thighs. Dororo found himself staring more than he should have, and he immediately mentally slapped himself for doing so.

"Yes?"

"What should we call this place?"

"What?"

"Just this little part."

Dororo glanced around dubiously. "But this isn't ours."

"I know that," Koyuki giggled. "I meant, like, when it's just us, here. When we come back, this could be our little place. What should we call it?"

Dororo didn't know what to say.

"What about 'Secret Whispers'?

"…Why?"

"Like the stars."

Dororo blushed. "Hey-"

"I thought it was cute," Koyuki told him, smiling kindly. She gazed up at the sky. "And I think you meant it. Even if you were acting funny that time."

He decided not to say anything. How embarrassing. "Don't tell anyone."

"I promise," Koyuki gave him a compassionate gaze. "It'll be our secret. Just like this little beach."

Dororo nodded vaguely.

There was a unpleasantly protracted silence as Koyuki nimbly padded toward the salty sea, bending down to look at something. Her little huddled figure reminded him of a cute little doll, the ones that his mother would show him when he was a tadpole. She would order some from Pekopon and collect them in a little glass case. Keroro tried getting into them, but Dororo's mother was extremely protective of them- made him _swear _not to touch it with even a single finger (_made him cry, too)_. Dororo could remember the dolls clearly now as he watched Koyuki. Porcelain face, large, innocent eyes, a kind smile… a thin waist, long, elegant legs…

His eyes were lingering again.

_Stop it!_ He snapped out of it, rubbing his face. He felt fear and worry flush to his cheeks. _I do not like her that way, I do not like her that way, I definitely don't like her that way….!_

"Dororo!"

"What?"

"Look!" Koyuki pointed at the water.

Dororo sauntered over, pretending like the last few minutes never happened and kneeled down to look at whatever Koyuki was gesturing at. Tiny black fuzz balls flew delicately in the clear, salty water, moving fluidly with ease.

"Do you know what they are?" Dororo asked expectantly.

"No. They're cute though, don't you think?"

The little fuzz balls swirled around Dororo's feet. Koyuki laughed. "They like you!"

"I wonder what they are-"

Suddenly, the fuzz balls stretched ferociously, their form not unlike mouths with large prickly teeth. They each bit into Dororo's ankle and sped toward the ocean, slamming his head against the ground. Dororo screamed in pain and agony as blood splashed and bubbled devastatingly over Koyuki's feet. She immediately reacted, tossing silver metallic stars toward at each of the mysterious monster-like creatures. They dodged and escaped lithely, dragging Dororo into the sea. She tried to race after him, but his body had already dissolved into the dark, suddenly dangerous cold waters.

"_Dororo!_"

* * *

"Can you do this one for me too?"

"Sure."

Natsumi watched him poke a hole into a seashell with a needle with an expert's eye, then carefully threading the string into the tiny opening. He handed her the nearly completed bracelet. "Here."

"Thanks. That one was tough. I didn't want to break it." Natsumi took it appreciatively and wrapped it around her thin wrist, contemplating the size.

Giroro had supposed that she was making it for herself. After a while, he had offered to let her use his own wrist as a type of measurement but she politely declined. She used her own instead. The differences between their wrist sizes were too great- it _had _to be made for her. Oh, well, it doesn't matter. A pretty seashell bracelet is more suited for women anyway….

Although it would've been nice to have received a gift from her anyway…

"Darnit!" Natsumi wailed, pouting at the shattered fragments in her palms. "I broke another one!"

Giroro laughed.

"How do you do it?"

"Expertise."

Making bullets was a skill of it's own. It required, much like seashells, an observing eye and a cautious, but forceful, strength. He decided not to tell her about that, of course, but he still liked to brag about his 'talent'.

Natsumi grinned and picked up another seashell. She tried to needle it in the middle, but stopped when she noticed it beginning to crack. Giroro's hands found their way to hers, gently directing the fingers in the ways they were supposed to. Natsumi and Giroro blushed, but said nothing of it. With careful combined power, Natsumi was able to prick a somewhat decent gap, big enough to thread the string through.

"Th-thank you…"

"Don't mention it." He let go of her quickly, playing with the sand.

"H-hey, do you think that maybe we could find one more seashell?"

"Y-yeah. 'Course."

The two stood up and gently brushed sand off their legs.

"What did he say afterward?"

"O-oh."

Another Garuru story.

This time it was about how the two had an argument about a rebel classmate- Giroro had come home with a black eye. While he was able to successfully hide it from his father, his brother was more attentive and had noticed his younger brother's odd actions of jerking to the opposite side to prevent anyone from seeing his discolored face. Garuru demanded to know who had hurt him, but Giroro refused. Giroro knew all too well what Garuru would do, and this class mate was strong, often bringing an unfair amount of friends to bully and beat up others when things didn't go his way. Garuru thought it was his sense of pride that didn't tell him anything, and he was furious.

"He told me to start thinking," Giroro said, the memory playing vividly in his mind. "To stand up for myself." He smiled slightly. "When I didn't say anything else, he… went behind my back and looked for the kid who gave me the black eye." He paused to kneel against the water, digging his knuckles into the cold, moist sand to retrieve any shells.

"…What happened?"

Giroro winced. "…He came home battered and bruised. Trust me, I'll spare the details on his condition- you don't want to know."

"Oh my gosh…"

"Here's one."

A rich crimson shell, yellow bordering the ends. Natsumi took it from him, beaming. "Oh, it's perfect! Thank you!"

Giroro blushed, looked around. They were alone again, having walked quite a distance from the group. He took a step closer toward her, his gaze unsteady. Natsumi looked relieved, her face conveying the message, _finally, you can kiss me now. _

Giroro licked his lips readily, his heart resonating like a drum in his ears. His hands twitched slightly as they reached for hers.

It seemed easier now, the nearing of her face just a little faster, the closeness so natural. Again, their noses touched, just touching briefly, a soft, gentle touch. One of his most daring, unpredictable hands pulled up to caress her soft, gentle cheek. He could feel her breath tickling his mouth… but there was hesitation. _Hesitation? Why? _He stared deep into her eyes while that uncertain thought wandered in his mind. Natsumi closed hers in preparation, her lips curled to a sweet, expectant smile….

"_Gah! Nats-_!"

There was a violent splash, a mumbled, bubbly voice that struggled to make it's way out of the water.

Natsumi immediately opened her eyes and watched helplessly as Giroro was dragged out into the open ocean by two black blobs that teethed ravenously into his ankles. A deep color spurted in many directions, staining the clean water with the unmistakable, thick, precious red liquid. She screamed.

Giroro struggled to fight back, but it was hopeless- their speed and ferocity was no match for him, especially in the water. He felt a gun materialize into his hands, but the natural air that this Pekoponian body demanded was beginning to escape from his lungs, and instead was rushing in an unhealthy amount of salty seawater. He gagged and coughed, but no matter how much he fought, more water came into his mouth.

_I'm drowning_, Giroro thought suddenly, the panic beginning to seep in. _I'm drowning…_

The last thing he saw was Natsumi's blurry form, trying desperately to swim after him, shouting out some stifled words, a bundle of words, until they had no meaning… her delicate hand reaching out for him… her face, her beautiful face, full of fear and anger…

_At least, Natsumi my love, you are the last one I see before… I…_

Everything went black as he allowed himself to melt into the delicious blue sea.

Commercial Break~!

* * *

**Author's Note: (Hey, it's in the bottom this time!) Would any of you believe me that the next chapter is actually going to be more serious then the other cliffhangers...? Yeah, probably not. But one thing I learned about Keroro Gunso is that there _are _some dramatic instances where the genre shifts from a light hearted to a more serious atmosphere. So, I absolutely _promise _you, that the next chapter will be more worth it than the last ones. That's what Keroro and the Narrator get for scolding me for making false cliffhangers and ultimately making you slam your face against the keyboard. I hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Up a GumTree

**Author's Note: ...Okay, let me start off with the usual apologies for the horrible chapter. Again (at least my brother enjoyed it...). Now, secondly, let me get back to the point: I am a senior in high school, and I have applied to several difficult AP classes. Meaning? I won't be able to update as quickly as I have during my summer vacation. Meaning? You might have to wait a week for me to update, if I'm not writing in between or even during my classes... *coff*. Anyway! I hope you continue to enjoy the story and look forward to future chapters. I am definitely going to finish this story _even _if it kills me!  
...Girls, (or even guys), that was a figure of speech. Seriously. Don't kill me. **

* * *

_The door creaked open- I sat up straight._

_"Bro?"_

_"Giroro." His shadow concealed him, kept him from view. His strange, croaking voice sounded hesitant before he continued, "What are you doing here? I-I mean, why aren't you in bed? Do you have any idea what time it is-?"_

_"You didn't come home. I was waiting for you."_

_He swallowed._

_"Giroro…"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't tell dad."_

_Before I could question him, Garuru stepped into the light, limping, hunched over. It was horrendous- nasty dark shapes blotted his body, making him look spotted and… small. "Are… are those bruises-?"_

_"Most of 'em."_

_A little red glistened from his mouth. He turned away when he caught me staring. "Giroro. Can you prepare a bath for me?"_

_Wordlessly, I ran to the bathroom and did what he asked. The sight shocked me- my older bro, beat up like that. Who could've done such a thing?_

_"Hey, Giroro?"_

_I grimaced, or tried not to. He looked worse under the bathroom's light, where it was brighter and it exposed more of his injuries. One of his eyes were swollen. The more recent cuts glistened with blood, while the others dried and formed a protective layering of skin over it. Bruises. Don't get me started about how many of those he had- I just couldn't count them. Couldn't see how dark they were against his already purple skin, how many were discolored and different, how many… how many there were. Later we found out that he broke his arm, too._

_"Thanks," Garuru said softly. He laid a hand on my head, and I winced under the touch, like I could feel his pain through his fingers. "Oh, and that kid- Nabibi? He won't bother you anymore."_

* * *

"Gir- Rio? _Rio!_"

Giroro coughed, sputtering salty water. He gasped, taking in the air deeply. Everything still looked fuzzy, though- he felt disoriented, dizzy. "Where am I…?"

"I'm sorry, but you're asking the wrong person…"

Giroro looked beside him. The familiar pink haired boy from earlier- he was with Koyuki. "…Devonte."

"Devon," He corrected him, shuffling uncomfortably.

"What… what happened?"

"Do you remember getting pulled into the water too, Rio?"  
_  
That's right_…

Black blobs had locked onto his ankles, sending him into the dark oceanic abyss…

Giroro looked down at his legs. Cloth was wrapped around his ankles, like a medical servant had patched up his wound. He grunted as he attempted to pull himself up. His skin burned with pain, but he was able to walk. He sat down again and turned to his… friend? Acquaintance? Okay, person he had met a while ago.

"What were those things?"

The reply was an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry, but I know just as much as you do." He gazed around. "Maybe the other men would be happy to help us out?"

Giroro was startled. _Other _men? "We're not the only ones here?"

Suddenly, he absorbed his surroundings. There were men _everywhere_- standing around, arguing with each other, _crying. _What was going on?

"Excuse me," Dororo said, gently patting a boy's shoulder. The boy- around the age of Natsumi, maybe- turned and faced him. He was tall, burly. He seemed to enjoy Dororo's shy and smaller stature. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh. So I'll take it you two are new, then?"

"New, as in, we just got here? Then yes." Giroro folded his arms when he noticed that this boy was trying to intimidate his friend-acquaintance- whatever. "We just want to know what's happening."

The boy wetted his lips and let out a long sigh. "It's unbelievable, really."

"We just got bitten by frog-knows-what and pulled down into the ocean. I think it's safe to say that we can believe in the unbelievable now."

The boy perked an eyebrow before he finally consented. "Do you know the legend of the Yao Bikuni?"

Giroro and Dororo shook their heads.

"Then are you at all familiar with the creature Ningyo?"

Again Giroro and Dororo shook their heads.

The boy threw his hands up in the air. "And you call yourselves Japanese?"

"I-I'm not Japanese," Giroro stuttered. "I'm from Brazil."

"And I'm from…. America?"

Giroro gave Dororo a funny look while the boy continued, "Ningyo is- _was supposed to- _a mythological creature. Basically, it's a fish-man. Legend has it that their meat is pleasant-tasting and will give anyone who eats it a remarkably long life. Well, a long time ago, a fisherman had caught one of them and, intrigued at the creature because he had never seen it before, invited some friends to come and taste the meat. While the fisherman prepared the meal, one of the guests looked into the room and noticed that the fish had the face of a man, and he told the others not to eat it. So when the food was served, the men wrapped the fish up in cloth when the host wasn't looking, planning on throwing it away when they went home. However, one of these men was drunk, and he didn't throw away the fish. When he came home, his little daughter demanded a present from him, so he unwittingly gave her the fish. Before he could finally come to his senses and tell her to not eat the fish, he was too late. She ate every morsel. Later, the girl grew to a young woman and married- she retained her beauty and youth and outlived her husband, who grew old and died…"

"Not that this isn't an interesting story," Giroro interrupted, not at all fazed by the fairytale. "But what does this have anything to do with-?"

"The girl," The boy explained. "She's the reason why we're all down here."

Dororo and Giroro blinked at him, confused.

The boy made an exaggerated sigh. "The Ningyo have chosen her to rule as their queen. The girl. She's their queen."

"…So, what you're saying…"

"Her latest husband died tragically a few months ago. She had asked, like she has always done in every generation, for all her minions to bring her all the good looking boys from the surrounding islands as candidates for her new bridegroom."

Giroro and Dororo gaped at him, their mouths dropped practically to the floor.

"Ahh, so now you understand, yes?"

* * *

"So you're saying that these black things came from out of nowhere and took both Rio and Darren under the water?"

Natsumi and Koyuki watched Fuyuki desperately as he mulled over the possibilities. "…They could be sea urchins. But I've never heard of them dragging people into the ocean before…"

"Well, Fuyuki, what are we going to do?" Natsumi's voice had a dangerously snappish tone to it, but lives were at stake. She was terrified of what Rio and Devon might be facing- what if they were man-eating sea monsters? What if they enslaved them? What if they were beautiful mermaids that had seduced Rio and taken him away to live happily ever after?

_Man, I hope that doesn't happen again…_

"Where is Sarge?" Fuyuki asked, standing up. "They might be able to help us out."

"But I haven't seen them all day," Aki said, frowning. "The last time I probably did was before the sun went up- remember? After that, they just disappeared."

"They got them too," Koyuki murmured.

No other words were exchanged- it was the only possible explanation.

"I'll get a submarine faster than you can say guacamole!" Momoka stood up and turned to Paul. "Paul!"

"Yes, miss!" Paul whipped out a cell phone and immediately pressed a button. Two minutes didn't pass when a helicopter hovered above the island, above them, with a large sub being carried despite it's enormous and impossible weight.

"Wow, Momoka," Fuyuki said with admiration. "When you told me you were prepared for a possible kappa-kidnapping operation, you weren't kidding!"

"Yeah, well," Momoka blushed. She said, softly, "You inspire me-"

"We need a plan!" Natsumi interjected. "Sorry. Um, let's think, Fuyuki. Would it be safe just to go under there? Two of them were able to pull Rio down there- and trust me when I say he's a pretty big guy! What if there are more? And besides, where are we going to find Rio and the others?"

"You're right," Fuyuki murmured. "You're right…" He closed his eyes and began to _deduce_. First he sampled all the necessary information and processed it in his mind. Exhibit A- The shattered seashells on the beach; Rio had stepped on most of them without getting hurt, which Fuyuki personally found a little weird. Exhibit B- Darien had blue eyes, that looked like that one guy but he decided not to let it bug him. Exhibit C- The sand under his feet was starting to get hot and the punch was a tad on the warm side. And most importantly, Exhibit D- Momoka was wearing a hot pink bathing suit that burned his eyes just a little too much.

_Of course!_

"I got it!" Fuyuki said, clasping one of his hands on top of the palm of another. "The sea urchins are collecting boys!"

**…How on earth was he able to figure that out?**

"You guys can use me as bait," Fuyuki said. "If they take me to Sarge, I should be okay."

Natsumi, Koyuki, Momoka and Aki looked amongst themselves worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Momoka asked.

"Of course he isn't!" Natsumi scowled. "Why don't _we_ just dress up as boys? I'm pretty sure those little black blobs won't know the difference. And besides! Fuyuki couldn't defend himself if his life was on the line- which it _is._"

Fuyuki was about to protest before he gave it a second thought. "…You have a point there."

"But we're still going to need someone to pilot the sub," Momoka pointed out.

"Okay." Natsumi took a deep breath. "Koyuki and I will be the bait. Fuyuki and Momoka will stay close somewhere and then follow when they catch us. From there, we'll find the others."

* * *

"Hanging us upside down is UNACCEPTABLE! If you don't put us down right now you will have to answer to ME, Sgt. KERORO OF THE ARPIT PLATOON!"

"_Ku-ku-ku-ku~! _I don't think they have to worry about you, Sergeant."_  
_  
"You can say, 'uncomfortable'?"

"I wish I had some taffy…"

The dungeon was dark- the only light provided came from a tiny window, where the ocean life was carrying on the other side. Dusty bricks were aligned in a clumsy order; little driblets of water slid down the walls, no doubt from the sea. The three frogs and Mois were facing downwards, their skin already beginning to turn an unfortunate shade of blue.

Keroro began to rock himself to and fro. "SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FROG IF YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE US AT LEAST TELL US WHAT WE DID WRONG!"

"What you did wrong was trespass."

"Kero?"

"_Finally_, he shuts up!"

Two figures made themselves known- and, regrettably, they did not have the prettiest faces on Pekopon.

In fact, it was very well possible that they had the ugliest faces in all the universe. They had the head of a man, but their lips protruded like a chimp's, and their eyes bugged out like a toad's. Tiny hairs spouted at the top of their scalp. From their neck down tiny scales can be seen, glimmering slightly in the light. Their appendages were like those of fish.

….And don't even _mention _the _smell. _

"Wow, Sarge," Tamama said glumly, gazing at each respective… creature. "Being taken by fish people. That's kinda low, like, even for us."

"Ningyo," The first one said, rather stingy.

"How can they even _see_us?" Keroro muttered.

"Simple," Said the second Ningyo. "We see you by not seeing you."

Keroro was struck dumb for a moment, absolutely silent, his eyes slit into observing weapons of mass destruction-

The second Ningyo rolled his eyes. "We're _blind_."

"Oooooh. Gotcha."

"So what are you going to do with us?" Tamama whimpered. "Cuz all the blood is in my brain now and I'm starting to see red."

"Do not worry. You shall have the honor of joining the Queen's royal bouquet."

"Aw, _sweet!"_

"As the main dish."

"Wait, what."

"Let them dangle up there for a while," One of the Ningyo called out to someone. "Especially the annoying talkative one. Hopefully he'll die first!"  
"Tch. The annoying talkative one," Keroro repeated, folding his arms. "What an _insult_." He turned to Kururu. "I'm sorry. I'll have them apologize to you when we get down."

"_…My, _what a gentleman you are. _Ku-ku-ku-ku_~!"

"….Wait. Did they just say we're going to be-?"

"That's right." Tamama said dolefully.

"DON'T EAT US!" Keroro screamed. "WE TASTE HORRIBLE!"

The second Ningyo turned toward Keroro and smiled freakishly. "The ones who say that are _always _the ones that taste the best."

The four were quiet as the two monsters slowly closed the door.

* * *

"I…. am _not _going to marry a fish girl!"

The boy shrugged in response. "It doesn't really seem to me that we have much of a choice, does it?"

"How did you know all this?" Dororo asked.

"Pamphlet." The boy took one out of his pocket, but Giroro smacked it away. "Now that's just rude-"

"We have to find a way out of here," Giroro muttered. He turned and faced the wall, which was built up of thousands of rather fragile looking stones. He began to dig, with Dororo and the boy behind him, watching.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you-"

As soon as Giroro removed several of the stones, a spray of water jetted from the tiny crevice he had created. He held out his hands in a desperate attempt to stop it. Water ran down his fingers and arms as the boy and Dororo helped him place the rocks back in order.

"We're about a thousand leagues under the sea," The boy told him.

"Thanks for telling me that," Giroro muttered, wiping his face with his palm.

"No problem!"

Suddenly, the voices of the so many men began to hush, much to the threesome's surprise. They turned to see what everyone was making a silent commotion over.

Three Ningyo (which were as ugly as the Keronians imagined them) appeared before the male crowd over a large balcony, where they patiently waited for everyone's attention. A fourth figure was standing behind them, veiled. It observed them all, taking in each presence, every possible groom.

_That must be the queen_, Giroro thought. _What kind of girl would allow herself to rule over an entire race of fish people? _

He shuddered. There _must _be a reason why she was wearing that veil- to conceal her ugliness.

Oh how he was already beginning to miss Natsumi…

* * *

"Are you ready sis?"

"Ready."

"Koyuki?"

"Ready."

"Good." Fuyuki nodded at them. "Just look around for the sea urchins. They'll definitely get to you." He looked at them for a final time and pointed in the opposite direction before he made his way, "I'm gonna go now with Momoka, okay?"

"Okay," The two girls agreed.

Koyuki remembered the blood from Dororo's ankle and winced slightly. It was going to be painful- it had to. Still, it was the only way to get him back- him _and _Giroro back, plus their friends, the platoon. What kind of people would do this?

Koyuki moved a bit awkwardly in her disguise: her chest wrapped tightly under Fuyuki's clothes, thick socks and clunky sneakers to hopefully cushion the nasty bite that they were prepared to endure. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and tucked under her shirt to conceal any femininity. Natsumi wore the same things, and did the same thing with her hair.

"Did Fuyuki give this to you?" Natsumi gestured toward a tiny microchip on her neck.

The ninja girl jumped slightly. "No. What's that for?"

"It's to help them find us." Natsumi felt it with her finger. "He probably forgot. The little ditz... Don't worry, though. You'll be with me, I'm pretty sure…"

The two were quiet, pondering over different scenarios, grimacing and shuddering at each. Natsumi glanced at Koyuki.

"You should be able to tell if they're coming, right?"

Koyuki nodded. "I should, now that I know what exactly attacked D."

"Alright," Natsumi breathed deeply, concentrating. "Now where exactly are they…?"

* * *

Fuyuki avoided the water, slapping his sandaled feet against the soft, soggy sand. He wanted to evade whatever had kidnapped DJ and Rio- as fascinated as he was with this strange phenomenon, he did _not _want to be fish food. Besides, he would be able to watch the same conclusion as the girls from a safer view, from behind the glass wall. And who knew? If they were friendly, he could even ask them several questions. Maybe they're from Atlantis! Maybe they knew the mermaid that he met a while ago. Maybe…

He was closer to the shushing tides, the white, salty foam just barely touching his toes.

Maybe they were spirits! Spirits, coming to haunt the visitors of this island for invading their graves…

The sea licked at his feet, wrapped around them coldly, before slinking back to its troubled waters.

Could it be the ghost girl? No, it couldn't be. She wasn't violent…

Loud _sploshes_ caught his attention. He stopped and stared down at the ground. The ocean was at his feet, swallowing him nearly to his knees. Since when did he get so far into the water? Its gravity pulled down on him, forcing him to waddle, one foot in front of the other, away from the deadly sea.

He tried to get away as fast as he can, knowing the consequences, but when he saw two tiny black balls darting toward him, he already knew it was too late.

There was a scream, a sickening splash, and a bloody, bubbly bath.

By the time Koyuki and Natsumi had ran toward the source of the revoltingly devastating sounds, Fuyuki was long gone.

Commercial Break~!


	15. Playing the Game

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. This is not only late, but horrible. I'm so tired now. Let's just say school sucks. And I suck. See, I wanted to update this sooner, but my goal for every chapter is to be AT LEAST 3,000 words long. I know as a reader how stressing it is to be so into a story but when it updates it's been weeks and you only have a few paragraphs to go on (as good as it is) so... here you go. Don't punish me too harshly. If I wrote anything stupid, well... forgive me. Haha, I apologize too much, not to mention talk. I'm going to sleep.  
ALSO. I wanted to apologize ahead of time for Koyuki's and Natsumi's interaction. I'll fix it when I can actually write more-or-less realistic girl-to-girl conversations... I'm tired... Enjoy. **

* * *

HOW DARE THEY TAKE FUYUKI AWAY!

Momoka was just _boiling_. She _knew _she should have put on that tracking device when she had the chance!

Aki was worried- they all were.

"Ugh, they were supposed to get _us, _not him!" Natsumi growled. "How the heck did that happen?!"

"Maybe the sea urchins knew," Koyuki said, her face growing serious. "If that's the case, then how are we supposed to find him?"

Natsumi rubbed the base of her neck, but then stopped when she felt the unfamiliar texture of a metal device.

….That's it.

"Momoka?" Natsumi had to make sure she was right. "How many of these tracking devices did you have?"

"Just two- for you and Koyuki. Why?"  
_  
Perfect! _

"I think he may have it with him," Natsumi affirmed. "If we can catch his signal, we'll be able to find him and most likely, Devon and Rio."

* * *

"May I introduce- your queen."

There were shouts, complaints, fist shakes and wolf whistles as the veiled person walked toward them. She (he supposed it was a she) carried a more Pekoponian-like air, unlike her loyal subjects. She was thin and slightly taller than the others, with a long, more graceful walk as she faced her "adoring" public.

When she rose a single hand, the men paused, not out of respect, but out of sheer curiosity of what this crazy woman wanted to say. When silence was given, she pulled down her veil.

**Wow.**

There were approved comments, whispers, and wolf calls that wavered through the audience as the queen smiled down at the group of potential bridegrooms.  
Giroro leaned back slightly- she didn't look that bad for a fish person. A heart shaped, dark skinned face, large, turquoise blue eyes, full, red lips, black hair that curled around the small of her back. Pretty, but she paled in comparison to Natsumi.

**Maybe so, but she's still… _wow. _Why wasn't _I _invited to the party?!**

"Hello!" She called down, taking in the gawking stares she received from most of the group. "My name is Queen Vivianne, and I rule over the Ningyo." She stopped to gaze at each one by her sides, who nodded for her to continue. "My late husband passed away a few months ago… and if you haven't read the pamphlet, then you don't realize that I am in search of a new king."

Giroro and Dororo both winced when they heard the crew howl with wild frenzy, jumping up and down in disgusting excitement.

"This is _preposterous_," Dororo muttered. "Marrying someone you only just met… not to mention _forcing _them…"

Giroro looked around the boys. While the majority seemed more than enthusiastic to accept the role, some were just as shocked as they were, while others turned red with rage.

Curses and whines filled the air-

"But I don't wanna get married!"

"_No! _My mom will kill me!"

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how wrong this is?!"

"I have a girlfriend you know!"

"Chopsticks are for eating!"

Giroro swallowed slightly, waiting for the queen to respond to any unanswered questions. She did not disappoint.

"I will choose you upon whether or not I like you," She said, hands resting on the balcony. "It may take a few hours to choose among all of you, or it may take a few days. Still, I hope you don't mind the wait."

Complaints rose again, but they stopped when she raised her hand. "Quiet. If you don't cooperate, we'll kill you. And don't think I won't carry out that threat." Her eyes flashed slightly, showing her pride and downright aggression. "I want this to end as quickly as you do, so please spare me the executions and just go along with this. And if I do pick you, than lucky you. You will be my husband, our king. As for the rest of you, well… we'll let you go. So is that a deal?"

Murmurs and mutterings wafted through the room again; the queen simply turned and left, the Ningyo following her close behind.

Giroro glanced at Dororo, who bit his lower lip.

"What are the odds that she'll choose us?" Dororo asked, obviously trying to stay optimistic.

Giroro took a deep breath, leaned against the stone wall, and slid downwards, sitting. "Small. Slight. There are plenty of other guys here."

"You're right."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Sarge…. I'm really starting to feel…. Really, really bad…"

"Ughh, I _knoooooow. _I _almost _wish that they would start cooking us now!"

There was a still silence.

"Okay, okay, I was JOKING! I don't want to get cooked at ALL. Emphasis on _at ALL_."

More silence.

"Mois?"

No answer.

"I think Mois passed out."

"…Ku-ku-ku-ku~"

"Op. There goes Tamama. Looks like it's just you and me, Kururu."

Keroro hung there, upside down, in the inky blackness, with nothing but a pale glow for light.

"….You're not going to talk to me, are you?"

* * *

"Fuyuki?"

"I think he's waking up. Fuyuki…"

His eyes fluttered open, and he breathed deeply, coughing, spewing out salt water that was trapped momentarily in his throat.

Giroro and Dororo sat near him, patiently waiting for him to finish.

"What happened?" Fuyuki managed to choke out.

"Well. Um. Let's see. How to explain…"

"Just give him the pamphlet." Giroro snatched the crumbled piece of paper in Dororo's hands and tossed it toward Natsumi's brother. Fuyuki curiously opened it up and read it carefully.

"Oh. Ningyo." His voice was laced more with recognition then with shock. It sounded like everything fit together perfectly, like all he needed was that one word to confirm one of his more zany theories.

"So we'll take it you're familiar with them?"

"Yeah, of course! It's one of the more common Japanese fairytales."

"Did you read the last few paragraphs?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I- _what?_"

Giroro, despite himself, grinned.

"Everyone is down here- wow, that is a lot of people- just because the queen wants someone to _marry_ her?"  
**  
Tell me about it! She would have been more successful with online dating. Though, maybe the internet isn't very receptive under the water….**

Boys had already begun to be taken. They would disappear for a moment, maybe half an hour- give or take a couple minutes- and then appear once more, with another boy taking his place. When they returned, they were questioned as to where they had gone, what they had done. Usually the answers were similar: they were taken into a small room for a long time; maybe twenty, thirty minutes, take or give a few. Then, suddenly, they would hear a low growl- a frightening one, especially since they were surrendered to silence for such a long time. The boys who returned earlier had said they had asked to leave, and they were taken back. For those who stayed out of sheer curiosity at what the noise was had discovered that the snarl never came back again. Then they were moved to another room, with a little creek running through the middle of it. The Ningyo, who had transferred the boy, had told them the water was icy, clear, and clean- "Go on, take a drink- several, if you wish."

After taking some water into his hands and slurping it into his mouth, he was taken back.

"So you never met the queen?" The men would ask, befuddled.

"No," Each one replied. "Never even saw her."

Hours past before one came back later than the others, and revealed that after taking a sip from the creek, they were taken to yet _another _room. When asked why, he had shrugged and responded that he hadn't the slightest clue.

After waiting there for about ten minutes- give or take a few- the Ningyo returned with a sheet of paper and a pencil, and told him to finish the test in about 60 seconds. The test was riddled with difficult equations. He complained that it was downright _impossible _to finish it in that amount of time. When he was unable to complete the task, he was taken back.

* * *

The red light in the middle of the screen began to beat louder than it had a couple minutes ago.

"That's Fuyuki," Momoka said softly, relieved. "He's awake."

"Okay, that's good," Natsumi said as she sighed. "That means the idiot isn't comatose. I _swear_, after we save him _I'm gonna kill him_."

Momoka flashed her a shy smile before watching Paul continue to direct the submarine toward Fuyuki's signal. Natsumi watched around the glass anxiously, Koyuki seated behind her.

How can something so beautiful be so dangerous at the same time?

The blue sea was turning shades in between shades of black, betting darker and darker as they went lower and lower. Fish flit across the windows, long wavy leaves caressed the ship. Natsumi took a breath.

There was so much to look for. What if they came across those… what did Fuyuki call them? Sea cucumbers? Sea anemenonenesnes? She forgot. _Anyway_, whatever those little blobs were… they were positively deadly. No doubt they had the strength to chomp down into the metal and drag them into the oceanic abyss, never to be seen again…

Natsumi squirmed in her seat uncomfortably. She wished Giroro was there. At least when he was with her, she felt somewhat safer. She knew that she could_ always_depend on his protection- she nearly never got hurt with him guarding over her.

"Natsumi?" Koyuki pulled on Natsumi's hoodie.

"Mm?"

"Do you think the boys are safe? Be honest."

Natsumi gave her a quiet smile. Here she was being the big sister role again, and Fuyuki was nowhere in sight. "I sure hope so, Koyuki."

* * *

"You."

Giroro started, blinking nervously toward the Ningyo that held out his hand toward him. "Come with me."

"Uh…"

"You too." Another stabbed Dororo with his staff.

"And you." The last one yanked on Fuyuki's jeans.

The three boys stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The three fish men tapped their filmy webbed feet against the stony floor, their frowns deep with vexation.

They all said in perfect, impatient unison, "Let's go."

* * *

All the corridors were a blinding white. A blinding, flashy torture. There was a hammer pounding in his head, threatening to crack and break open his skull with each beating drum. As his headache continued to molest him, he walked down the halls, following this smelly fish guy.

_How long have I been down here?  
_  
He gazed at his skin. Apparently not that long. Why else wouldn't he be feeling the tingle? He supposed it was a good thing. Or maybe not. What Kururu had said earlier disturbed him; was his body really getting to the point where it was _accepting _this... this Pekoponian body? Was his blood being slowly corrupted by this human blood? What about his cells, his organs? Wait. Did he just think "human" instead of "Pekoponian"...?

His mind boomed like a dizzying thunder. The whitingly wonderful wallpaper didn't seem to help too many.

_How the frog can these guys see through these freaking walls?_

"Here we are," The Ningyo said, unlocking a door. He pushed it open and walked to the side to let Giroro in. "Just wait here for a few moments, alright?"  
Giroro licked his lips and cast him a rather irritated gaze. The Ningyo responded by giving him a similar, intolerant look. The Keronian had no choice but to follow instruction. The sooner he did this, the sooner he would leave, right?

**...Have fun.**

* * *

"What's the relationship between you and Darrel?"

"Huh?" This was certainly an unexpected question. "Who's Darrel?"

"Your friend."

It took a moment for her to register, and when it finally hit her, she giggled. "Devon!"  
**  
Wow, even I forgot the name. He-he. Whoops.**

"Yeah," Natsumi blushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"You and Devon?"

"What about us?"

"Are you… you know, an item?"

Koyuki blinked at her in confusion. "An… _item_? Like, something from the super store?"

"No, no!" Natsumi shook her head and then looked up, almost exaggerated. "Are you two a couple?"

"A couple of what?"

"Geez!" Natsumi laughed as if it was a very unfunny joke. "Do you two _like _each other? Like, _like_-like?"

"Oh." Koyuki shrugged nonchalantly. "Um, I don't really know."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do!"

"_Like-_like?"

"Oh." Koyuki mused on that for a couple of seconds, her face growing slightly serious. In all honesty, how could she respond to that? She supposed she could lie, make something up. Or she could tell the truth, reveal her true feelings…

Dororo was her best friend. He cared more for her well being, her feelings, her health, than himself. He was always concerned about her safety. He was there when she was confused or lonely, when she needed someone to talk to. He was there when no one else was. She liked him. Of _course _she did. And she was sure he liked her too. But… the way Natsumi phrased it- '_like-_like'? It almost sounded like a crush, or romantic feelings of some kind. _Think, Koyuki. Do I like Dororo that way? I know we're pretending to be like a couple, but… What do I say to Natsumi? What _should _I say…?_

"…Koyuki?"

"…I, um… I don't."

"So, he's just a really good friend to you?"

"Yeah…"

"But, I thought you two were dating?"

Koyuki smiled. "I never said that."

Even though she was originally planning on doing so, no one bothered to ask. In the end she just decided to ease whatever Dororo's feelings had on the matter and not tell anyone. She was surprised that Natsumi had just come to that conclusion. Did others think like that too, even though they never confirmed that relationship status? How ironic. It seemed that it didn't ease poor Dororo's feelings at all. She'll make him her infamous onigiri when they went home.

Natsumi gave her a skeptical look, her eyebrows raised and slightly cocked, her eyes unbelieving.

"So you don't like him like that?"

"Do you like Rio?"

To have the question shoved right back at her caught her off guard. "What?"

"Do you like Rio? I'm curious."

"Koyuki, I asked you first-!"

"And I answered you. What's so hard about telling me how you feel about Rio?"

"It's not hard," Natsumi protested. "I… guess I do like Rio."

"That's good," Koyuki gave her a small smile. "I'm just a bit sorry to say that I don't like D that way."

"Oh, I think you do."

"…You think?"

"Yeah," Natsumi grinned at her friend. "Accepting it is probably the hardest thing you're gonna have to get over, Koyuki."

Koyuki found her face growing slightly hotter than it usually did.

That didn't happen often.

* * *

There was a low, menacing snarl.

Dororo wished he had his blade at hand. Needless to say, if it was a monster or something, he could defend himself. At least he still had his ninja arts. That much should be enough to stun the beast to run and find a way to escape…

_Why is it so dark in here?_

Such a contrast to the white hallways. Didn't it affect their eyesight at all?

The growls stretched longer, formed gurgled, disturbing sounds. Dororo closed his eyes, shut off any unwanted, traumatizing memories. There was one coming to mind, but if he dwelled on it, it was immediately pull him into a switch, and Koyuki wasn't here to drag him out of it.

He hoped to dear life she wasn't risking her life to try and save him. Knowing her, she would do _just _that.

_Ugh…_

Mediate. Just... mediate. Release all dark thoughts. Don't suck them back in. Let them go. Breathe. Remember good things. Create wholesome projections. Feel the salty mist spray against your face. Breathe. See her smile, listen to her laugh. Feel the cool water tickle your feet. Feel the bright white light hit your eye sockets. Hear the screaming of a certain ugly fish man…

"Are you DEAF or something, boy?!"

Dororo swiftly avoided a direct blow to the head by the Ningyo's staff. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention?"

"Then you won't last long."

"Huh?"

The Ningyo didn't bother to clarify. "Just follow me."

* * *

The orb revealed Giroro standing up as the Ningyo who guided him there opened the creaky door. They exchanged few words, a simple nod- and then they moved on to the next test.

The queen was seated comfortably on her throne, leaning back, watching the "contestants" as she liked to call them. This man… this incredibly handsome blond haired man intrigued her, as well as the pink haired one. The child that was with them, as adorable as he was, had no charming affect on her as these men did. One of them, she decided, would be her husband. She had this _feeling _about them- that they were somehow _different _from the others… That they would pass her obstacles with flying colors. And then when they faced each other… when they faced _her_… she would choose, once and for all, who would love her, _devote _himself to her until the day he died.

She smiled daringly, touching the purple glass orb with a slender finger. _Yes… one of you, whoever you are, will be mine, and mine only love._

* * *

_This was weird._

"Why the frog is there a stream in the middle of this room?"

The Ningyo scowled at him. "Just drink."

"How do I know it's not poisonous?"

The fish monster rolled his eyes, dropped down to his knees, and took a loud slurp from the creak. Giroro folded his arms skeptically, looking down at the water. It _looked _natural. It actually looked pretty good. And, thinking about it, his mouth really was kind of dry…

"Drink it."

As much as Giroro hated being told what to do, he kneeled down to the steam and cupped his hands into the chilling water.

In the battlefield, there were creaks like this- little brooks hidden in the dirt. Even though you _needed _water to survive, it proved to be a deadly distraction. Casting your eyes toward the desirable drink for too long can cause you your life- be it by a machete or a bullet, or captive by the enemy. He was told in survival classes that if you had to get a drink, you shan't pay too much attention toward the ground. Survey your surrounding area as you dug out the water. Don't lose your focus. Remember who and where you are.

So many things stuck to him, including the way that he drank.

By absolute habit, he gazed forward and around as he sipped on the cool, glassy water. When he had quenched his thirst, he stood up and faced the Ningyo, who stared at him with a nuetral expression.

"So…?"

"Finished?"

Giroro perked a brow. "Yes?"

"Good."

"Are you taking me back now?"

"What for? You passed."

Giroro jumped slightly. "I… I did?"

"Yes. And now you move on to the next test."

Dumbstruck, Giroro simply nodded and followed him, wondering what in the name of frog he had accomplished by taking a drink of water.

* * *

"This is it." Paul turned to Momoka. "This is the farthest I can go, Miss."

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, we did."

The signal had led them to an underwater tunnel, taking them in twisting and puzzling turns. As they went deeper and deeper inside this maze, the water eventually began to decrease. It was slow at first, so much so that none of the girls or Paul even noticed. But it was apparent when the submarine had to lower itself to the point of nearly touching the ground in order to keep afloat. When it budged deep into the sand, it came to a dead stop.

Koyuki took a deep breath.

"What are we waiting for?" Natsumi asked, standing. "Let's go save Rio and Danny."

Commercial Break~


	16. Joker in the Deck

Were they still underwater?

How peculiar. It felt like they hadn't risen up to the surface at all, and yet… here they were, walking, breathing. Koyuki kept her eyes peeled; they darted from side to side anxiously, as if expecting something to jump out on her. Natsumi kept strode carefully. She did not want to look like a coward, show her weakness. Giroro taught her that long ago.

_In enemy territory, do not let your opponents see you as a vulnerable target. Be the strong, fearless warrior you are. They **won't **intimidate you._

They had entered a cold, damp cave. Water dripped from everywhere, making soft sounds as they _pit- _and _patted _into the puddles on the ground. Natsumi shivered, hugging herself for warmth. Of all times when Giroro so persistently followed her around and kept close to her, why wasn't he here when he was actually _needed_? Part of her dreamed, wished he was there to protect her and her friends. The larger, better part of her wanted to pummel him to a pulp for not being there when measures were so drastically needed.

"Natsumi.. Is it getting darker?"

It… was.

It was hard to tell; it was happening so slowly as they continued to walk down. But yes, it was beginning to grow shadowy, obscure, dim. Thankfully the radar was portable. It glowed slightly, but it was not enough to provide enough light to lead the way if the cave was proceeding it's bleak darkness.

_Giroro you idiot… why aren't you here…?!_

* * *

"Here's the test."

_Aha._

Giroro took the piece of paper, stared it down like it was some sort of opponent.

_**Read all the questions carefully and follow instruction.**_

Frog. He was never really the star pupil in class. Gunning down spiral targets, yes, was his forte. Ducking for cover, prevailing over slowness in trenches, plotting down traps and bombs, yes, he was pretty good at. Heck, he even knew how to ride on torpedoes and cannons. He could regenerate weapons out of no where. But reading, writing, all that mathematics stuff- he thought it was all useless. He had reasoned that he would never really need these skills if life in he was going to be a soldier. Nope. Brawn always won over Brains in the end.

"You have sixty seconds to complete the test."

Giroro bit the end of the pencil he was given.

Question: If 2x = 100 and x is an integer, how many of the 2x + 2 integers will be divisible by 3 and by 2?

(a) 1

(b) 2

(c) 3

(d) 4

(d) 5

Giroro skipped to the second one.

Question: The inequality |2x – 1| 5 must be true in which one of the following cases?

I. x -5

II. x 7

III. x 0

(a) II only

(b) I, II and II

(c) I and II only

(d) I and III only

(e) I only

Giroro felt the blood in his head pounding. He hurriedly skipped down to the fifth problem, absolutely desperate.

Question: What is the closest approximation of the solution of the equation 2x – 1 = 3x + 1?

(a) -4.42

(b) -5.81

(c) -3.22

(d) 4.93

(e) 3.33

Head cracking, splitting in half… sweat squeezed out of his pores and slipped down his face as he flipped the page and moved on to the twelfth question.

Question: What is 5+5?

_UGGH THIS IS USELESS!_

"Twenty seconds remain."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FROG."

What the heck was the point of this? He wanted to get _out _as soon as possible. Forget it. _Just forget it. _These questions are way too difficult to solve!

_Plus the headache. Uh, it's all the headache._

**Riiiight**.

"Here!" Giroro snapped, irritated. "Just take the frogging thing and get me out of here!"

"Alright." The Ningyo took the sweaty, crumpled piece of paper from his clammy hand and smashed it into a ball. "Congratulations. You are the first to make it this far."

"I- wait, what?"

"Let us go."

* * *

"You have sixty seconds."

Dororo took it and gazed at it, considering the first sentence.

_**Read all the questions carefully and follow instruction.**_

He looked at each question thoughtfully, reading each problem, not bothering with the answers for now. When he read the last one, he smiled like he had just figured out a joke or he had solved a complicated riddle that no one could crack.

Dororo simply handed the paper back to the Ningyo, unable to resist the urge to prove his incisiveness.

"Congratulations," The Ningyo opened the door for him. "Let us proceed to the final test."

**The last question on the test was "Simply turn in your test to the handsome Ningyo in front of you". That is ironic in so many ways it's almost not funny...**

* * *

"Hey!"

Natsumi gasped loudly, covering her mouth when she looked up, even in this dim, dim light, at one of the most hideous faces she had ever seen.

And don't even mention the _**smell**_**_._ **

"What are these doing here?!" The large fish creatures poked at Natsumi and Koyuki with long sticks, their large pale eyes gawking. "What _are _these? They don't smell like men…"

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi said in a deep, growly voice. "I'm about as manly as the… next man?"

"Sounds like a female, as well…"

Koyuki made a small noise from the back of her throat.

"Girls," One of the monsters said, making a truly disgusting face. "What are we to do with them?"

His companion sighed. "And here I thought we would have the afternoon free…"

The first one reached for Koyuki's arm, gripping it tightly with his _disgustingly_ _scaly…_

"Don't _TOUCH HER!_" Natsumi snapped, sucker punching the Ningyo and shoving him across the sand-covered floor. It was a miracle she actually _hit _him, it was so dark. Before she could mentally celebrate her success, the one near her immediately grabbed her and thrust her arms inward her back, forcing her to drop the tracking device that was in her free hand. She cringed, but was determined to win this battle. Koyuki joined in the fight too, pulling out several silvery pointed stars and throwing them toward Natsumi's captor, careful not to hit her friend.

The Ningyo dodged swiftly and pulled the pink haired girl to the side, making sure she didn't get hurt either.

_Concentrate, Koyuki!_There was barely any light at all. She wondered if the Ningyo had any abilities that could possibly aid them in this darkness. Based off the fluid way they moved, they had the ultimate disadvantage. She sensed for his aura, watched for his warmth, heard for his heartbeat.

_There. _She evaded the blow with his staff and ran safely to the side, pulling out more shuriken to toss at these fishy-guys. After releasing the tiny metallic weapons, she quietly but quickly kept back, determined to not let anyone hear her.

But sight, as Koyuki had originally thought, was not in their favor.

Two long, painful chains spun and captured Koyuki's thin wrists, preventing her from pitching any more attacks. They secured her to the point where she was refused the right to move, and they flung her toward the ground.

The Ningyo who had procured her imprisonment stood over her, stabbing his staff on her chest. She let out an ached cry.

Natsumi had been kicking the fish man on his shins, hoping that he would release his hold on her. When that didn't work, she tried hurl him over her head. To her absolute shock and revulsion, the Ningyo bit down on her neck, oozing a truly repugnant and sickening stench down her skin.

Her legs wobbled, then gave out. She fell silent as she hit the floor, grunting and moaning only slightly while the Ningyo rolled her to the side to make sure she was unconscious.

Koyuki felt Natsumi's name start just at the tip of her tongue when the fish guy that held her down began, "We were wrong. These _are_ men. No way could two ordinary, weak girls manage to fight us with so much strength. Let's take them with the others."

Koyuki felt teeth sink into her own neck, and her own world went black.

* * *

"_Ow!_"

"Sorry, Sergeant. _Ku-ku-ku-ku~"  
_  
"You better be… you should've been gentler!"

"Maybe the impact will wake Mois and Tamama from their beauty sleep."

There were two more sickening _splats_ as the two remaining aliens tumbled down from their chains.

"Ow… you could say, 'wake up call'?"

"_WHO HIT ME?!"_

"_Shh! _I'm not sure if we're being watched. Just stay quiet alright? And for frog's sake, look for a way to get out of here!"

Once or twice Keroro would see Kururu or Mois or Tamama crawl into the light, only to vanish in to the darkness of the dungeon. He could hear them as they patted the cold, stone ground, fingers searching for any single flaw, or loophole, or… _something_.

After all, there was a dreary, great importance to getting out of this heck hole.

_I do not want to end up on someone's soufflé!_

**Keroro in a soufflé? That actually sounds… really gross.**

* * *

"How the frog did I get myself into this…?" Giroro muttered.

The Ningyo had somehow disappeared. One minute he was walking next to him, and then later behind him, and then later… poof.

And he ended up in this intimidating maze.

Yeesh.

He walked around aimlessly, hoping to find, to bump into, to _interrogate_ another one of those ugly creatures, but no luck.

And still no tingle.

Giroro let out a tired sigh. To think just hours prior he was seconds away from finally kissing Natsumi. Those deliciously sweet and spicy eyes, those cute, small hands, those soft, moist lips….

He licked his own in pining anticipation. _So close. _How could he have let that moment slip away? He was beginning to realize why Keroro was so irritated on his unexpected reluctance to _kiss _her. How many moments, anyway? The Ferris Wheel. The rain, outside her house. The beach. And then when he was pulled down into the ocean.

Giroro winced.

Natsumi was probably feeling so dejected now… Almost like she was being turned down. He _knew _how painful that was. But… could he really continue to suffer this underlying… _emotion _that hid in the dark crevices of his heart, weighing it down, stabbing it, erupting it, shattering it in tormenting agony? What was this feeling?

Suddenly, there was a sharp, undeniable sense of pain and throbbing on his nose.

Giroro had collided with a wall.

**Hello, wall!**

* * *

Dororo walked down the corridors, stopping at each dead end, pondering at each crossroad, turning at each turn. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go. There was no destination given. Not to mention that the Ningyo disappeared, and it didn't really help matters anymore.

Dororo felt the walls with his fingers and concentrated. Were there any forms of life, anywhere?

Two beating hearts… excluding his. Two shadows of warmth. They were near, but far. All the walls separated them from seeing each other… was this intentional?

Anytime Dororo could just hop over the top of the maze, but the walls were literally extended to the roof; _attached _to it. And there were no air vents in sight… _darn. _

Dororo let out a stubborn breath before finally realizing there was no other choice but to walk on.

* * *

"Mm…?"

"Hey, they're okay!"

Natsumi found herself staring up at a rather large crowd of… _very _attractive men. She sat up, wide-eyed, gazing around her in stunned silence. _What… the… crap? _

"What am I-?"

They handed her a brochure.

* * *

By this time they were absolutely _covered _in dust and sweat, crawling on all fours, scratching the gritty wall in front of them with their exhausted fingertips.

"Keep digging guys! We could almost be there!"

Even if they reached the water, it would be no big deal. They could swim, right?

Kururu didn't bother telling him about the pressure that would turn their brains to mush and inwardly suck their insides out. Or, something like that. He supposed he didn't want to convince himself and actually feel this sense of _fear _that everyone one of his platoon members felt. He was the cool one; expressing that somewhat simple emotion could make everyone uneasy.

If Kururu was worried…

He brushed the thought away.

* * *

He recognized him immediately, especially with the serious air about him as he studied the door ahead of him. One of the young boy's hands were cupped on his chin, his brows furrowed, his eyes flickering with an impression of inspiration.

Dororo stopped thoughtfully, wondering what Fuyuki was doing.

There were two guards, Ningyo, of course, at the door, holding scepters in a crossed formation to ensure that nobody would pass them. When the ninja finally decided to call out the boy's name, the door slid open, and the guards stepped to the side to let him in. Fuyuki walked inside, absolutely curious, and although Dororo rushed to follow him, the door slammed shut with the guards resuming their previous position.

He gave them an inquisitive look.

"Um, excuse me-"

"In order to pass you must solve the riddle in front of you," One of the guards bellowed.

At this, Dororo noticed that a peculiar array of objects lay about the door, with seemingly no purpose whatsoever. He examined them carefully before raising his eyes toward the stinky fish men.

"Um… what am I-?"

"You have fifteen seconds to perform a specific action if you are to enter," They replied solemnly. Dororo's eyes shifted to the floor once more, to the vases, the photographs, the teddy bears, the dolls, and the little plastic tea set. He then rested his eyes firmly toward them.

"But, how am I-?"

"You can't do anything to solve this riddle," The second Ningyo scoffed. "Your fifteen seconds start now."

* * *

"I… _guess _that all makes sense," Natsumi muttered, turning the pamphlet over and over, rereading each paragraph extensively.

Koyuki made a face. "It doesn't make sense at all! Who would want to kidnap a whole bunch of guys and then force them to marry her? Aren't you suppose to marry someone you love? I mean, that's what all the fairytale books and Disney movies say…"

Had it been an appropriate moment, Natsumi would have probably laughed.

She gazed up at the boys giving them worrying glances- none of them seemed to have that creepy, lusty gawk like some of the guys (and, regrettably, the girls) at school did.

…So they managed to fool them after all.

Koyuki scratched her neck, paused, and extended it out. "Natsumi, what is this?"

Natsumi's eyes widened in horror when she saw a pale green muck goop out from Koyuki's neck to her fingers. "I… I don't _know_. But it's… _ew!_"

"I think you have some too."

"_What?! _Ew, ew, ew! Get it off, get it off!"

Koyuki shook her fingers free of the disgusting mess and turned to her friend to inspect her neck.

Yup. There it was.

It looked not unlike secreting mucus-vomit-drool, still wet and splattered on her skin.

"I wish I had some sort of napkin to wipe it off," The ninja girl muttered. She considered the problem thoroughly before she sighed. "We're going to need some water."

"Ugh, now that you pointed it out, it _stinks_," Natsumi moaned. "How is Rio…?" She stopped, her face glowing with realization. "Rio. Fuyuki. Dev…Dimitri!"

"Devon."

Natsumi was about to ask the young men in front of her (who were laughing at her freaking out at the ooze, although they thought it was pretty gross too) if they had seen a blond haired or a black haired boy anywhere, when she noticed there was more than a fair share of blondes and blackheads (**stop laughing**) at the gathering. She bit her lower lip. How was she going to find him…?

"Hi," Koyuki said sweetly, beckoning one of the boys' attention. He was tall, muscular. "Have you seen a pink haired guy around? He's kinda sweet and shy, so…"

"Yeah, I know him," The man said, grinning. "He was with this, eh, yellow haired guy. Awfully strange, if you ask me-"

"Really?" Natsumi asked, relieved. "Do you know where they are?"

"Sure. They're testing."

"Testing?"

"Yeah. You know. For the husband thing?"

"Wh… what?"

"What about Fuyuki?" Natsumi squeezed her shirt in desperate anticipation. Maybe Rio and Derrik could protect themselves, but Fuyuki…

"I dunno who Fuyuki is," The boy said apologetically. "I just know the two dudes I explained to you earlier."

Her heart sank. "W-well… thanks anyway."

"No problem."

* * *

_Finally!_

Giroro never thought he'd be so relieved to see the fish people, as ugly or as smelly as they were as he had that moment. They were protecting a… wait, was that a door?

Forget it, then. He never thought he'd be so relieved to see anything other than these annoying walls or dead ends. The door of _hope_.

"Hey," Giroro said, making his presence known in front of the two guards. "The door-"

"In order to pass you must solve the riddle in front of you," One of them interrupted.

Little toys were scattered before the said door. _How the frog did I not notice that? _"What riddle?"

"You have fifteen seconds to perform a specific action if you are to enter."

Giroro observed the playthings on the floor. "How do I-?"

"You can't do anything to solve this riddle," The second Ningyo said haughtily. "Your fifteen seconds begins now."

So many things… what on Keron was he supposed to do?

_Think, Giroro. _He could just feel the seconds dripping away.

…Hold on. He didn't _want _to complete this puzzle. He didn't _want _to win the queen's hand in marriage. He _wanted _to go back with Natsumi as soon as possible…

_Of course. _His pride and naivety (**although it's also safe to say _stupidity_**) had prevented him from acknowledging that he could have quit and gone back any minute during these strange activities. That… never really occurred to him. He just went on with the flow, somewhat, some_how _forgetting that _he didn't want to marry the queen in the first place._

**It was about time you caught on, genius.**

Giroro gave them an intimdating stare as he crossed his arms rebelliously and did absolutely nothing, positive that this would _undoubtedly _take him back with the others.

The guards shot back two pairs of cold, almost deadened eyes. Giroro slightly shivered under their death-like glaze, but he was firm about his decision.

_No. This is enough._

When the last of the five seconds ticked off, Giroro was unable to hide the smirk that grew on his face smugly. At that, the guards nodded soberly, giving him another cold gaze.

_Finally, I-_

The guards held their shields close to their chest, and stepped away from the door. Giroro's self-satisfied grin vanished. He stared in bewilderment at the door that slid open.

_…What… the… frog?_

* * *

Dororo released a serene sigh as he felt his body morph back into its natural state, shrinking to his more comfortable form. He opened his eyes and took in the room that seemed to have grown in the past few minutes and took a moment to relax and accept this strange difference in reality.

After a certain thought, Dororo smiled, much like a child who was about to play a mischievous little prank on a stranger.

_Won't the queen be surprised._

Commercial Break~!

* * *

_**Fun facts/bloopers/thingamabobs from the author that you don't have to read.**_

**1. This is my first ever fan fiction of Sgt Frog (but I bet some of you already knew that, ha!)**

**2. This is also the first time I had ever created such a long, extensive storyline (72 pages in my Word Processor) without giving up in the middle… and also the first (_and only_) time I've gotten so many reviews on one story. Thank you for everyone who not only reviewed, but bothered to read this story of mine. I appreciate it very much.**

**3. Now to the juicy stuff… that might or might not make you laugh. When I make others speak of Dororo, I _always _forget the name chosen for him. Honestly, I would often mistake it for "Darien" or "Derik" before eventually scrolling up to see that his name is actually- *pause; scrolls up*- Devon.**

**4. In one of my more difficult chapters, chapter 10, I was originally going to make Koyuki confront Natsumi about the matter with Dororo, and Natsumi was going to point out, "Hey, Dororo might have a crush on you", thus sparking a whole new controversial arc between Dororo and Koyuki (and a somewhat ironic twist, that Natsumi was able to figure _that _out and not realize that Giroro loved _her_). I deleted it, though; I didn't want it to focus too much on _them _instead of Giroro and Natsumi, the actual couple of this story.**

**5. _Each chapter's name has a meaning. _I'll tell you a few of them, but I won't tell them all for fear that this thing I'm making is already too long. Chapter one is "Drawing the Short Straw", which means "to be chosen from a group of people to do a difficult or unpleasant task"… sound familiar? When I introduced Koyuki into the story, Chapter 3 I believe, I called it "Dog in the Manger", and it means to have "somebody who tries to prevent somebody else from having or doing something that he or she cannot have or do". Hmm… And as for this chapter, "The Joker in the Deck", means that ****"an unpredictable element that makes planning or projections difficult".**

I doubt you would find these things interesting, but I still hope you enjoyed the story and/or the facts either way. If you have any questions you want to ask me in case I ever do repeat this in any future chapters, ask away. I'd be more than happy to answer.


	17. A Labor of Love

"You're done. You may leave now."

"H-huh?"

"First off, you're too short," The queen explained in a rather bored tone, gesturing toward the small size chart to her left. "At _least _by an inch."

"But… I passed all the tests-"

"Okay, fine," Queen Vivianne sighed impatiently. She snapped her fingers, and one of the Ningyo gave him a brown paper bag. "Here's your goody bag. Congrats, you made it this far. Take him back with the others."

Fuyuki gazed at them curiously, but decided against arguing with her decision. Besides, the upside to this was that he didn't have to marry the queen! _Thank goodness._

Two Ningyo with very threatening looking spears marched toward the young boy and forced him along to the second door next to the entrance. Fuyuki opened up his bag and was surprised to find out it was empty.

_Now here comes one of the more attractive, different looking ones_, Queen Vivianne thought joyously. When the door slid open, the excited smile on her lips slipped onto a more repulsed, confused frown. "_What? _Who are _you_?"

"I'm Dororo," The blue frog said before her. Just the sound of his voice indicated a clever smirk. "And I passed all your activities, isn't that correct?"

"Wh-where's the pink-haired boy? A-and the blonde one?!"

Dororo shrugged mysteriously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The queen's face flushed to an angry, red color. "Where are they?!"

"Queen… Vivianne, was it?" Dororo said politely, yet sternly, gazing into her eyes thoughtfully. "I wanted to talk to you about what you're doing to all these boys- taking them away from their families and loved ones, and forcing them into the awkward position into accepting the role of playing your husband. I speak on behalf of those boys, with justice, and-"

"Oh, boy," She interrupted, leaning back against her chair. She sighed deeply. "_Not _another one." She stood up from her throne and began to walk toward Dororo, making him uneasy. He strode back a step, placing his small hand on the handle of his blade. "You haven't read my pamphlet, have you? Oh, you have? Good. Here's the thing, little frog. Do you remember the brief history lesson with my father? Don't you? No? Okay, then. My father never intended for me to have the Ningyo's flesh to eat."

At this, Dororo noticed her guards wince slightly, the subject that their valuable, most beloved queen had eaten an ancestor's flesh still completely sensitive and nauseating to them.

"_Never. _In fact, I think he even tried to talk me out of it. But what happened?" She paused for dramatic effect, looking down at Dororo. "I managed to get him to give it to me. And I ate it. A little… note, if you will, about me, Dorien-"

"It's Dororo-"

"_Whatever_." She stopped again, and lowered, leaning down toward him, their eyes at an even, almost frightening level. "I _always_ get what I want. And I want a handsome, brave, perceptive, intelligent, and determined husband. And you know what? _I will have him._"

"You won't get away with this," Dororo said, squeezing the hilt now. "I won't let you."

"You're too late, little frog. I already have two picked out for me; when one of them comes out through that door-"

"They _won't _go through that door," Dororo challenged. "I know. The pink haired and blonde boys aren't real. See, the next person to go through that door will be-"

At that moment, the door slid open and Giroro stepped in, to the ninja Keronian's shock, still clad in his Pekoponian disguise. The same surprised expression was mirrored in Giroro's face. "_Dororo_?"

"What?!" Dororo turned to him. "What happened?! Why aren't you-?"

"Hello," Queen Vivianne said, smiling at him charmingly. She rose to her full height and pulled a stray strand of hair to the back of her ear. Her eyes sparkled under the light. "I was expecting you."

Giroro shuddered involuntarily, but he stood his ground. "I'm here to reject this marriage proposal."

"You do not have a choice," She said in a mock, sorrowful tone of voice. "The best thing for you to do is just accept it. What is your name?"

"Gi- … Rio. My name's Rio."

"Rio. Hm. Brazilian? How queer. They tend to have darker skin, darker hair." She tilted her head slightly, trying to project a certain air of cuteness. "But no matter. I don't mind how you look."

Giroro exhaled loudly. "Listen, lady, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but this is just _wrong_-"

"Oh, god, not another one." Queen Vivianne slumped back on her throne.

"Giroro," Dororo whispered, rather urgently. "Why aren't you back to your Keronian form!?"

"Why?" The soldier replied, startled. "Should I?"

Dororo was about to explain when he felt some disturbing, sudden presence behind him. He jumped to the side and turned, unsheathing the thin katana and swinging it to counterattack the heavy chains that were thrust upon him. It swung around his weapon, and the Ningyo holding the shackle tugged at it forcefully, making the blue frog grunt and pull back.

Giroro felt a gun materialize deliciously in his hands, the feeling marvelous and familiar. He directed it toward the chain and squeezed the trigger, severing it to two pieces.

Dororo, free from the trap, streaked toward Giroro and stood by him, the two holding their weapons with a sense of dignity. At this point, the Ningyo had surrounded them, creating a threatening ring that refused to go unnoticed. The fish men's bleak eyes stared rather pointlessly at them, their lips pursing with determination. Finally, after an apprehensive, nerve-wrecking silence that made sweat trickle their foreheads, the Ningyo attacked.

Two guns were manifested on the blonde man's shoulders, and immediately bullets began to ring out toward the queen's guards. Dororo continued to use his ninja abilities to confuse and ultimately defeat them amidst their sudden confusion. It was painfully obvious that some were new recruits. The ones with the battle war cries ("DIE!" or, "YOUR DEATH IS IMMINENT!" or even, Dororo's personal favorite, "BEWARE THE WRATH OF CHEESEBREATH!") were easily beaten and tossed aside. The older ones, however, were skilled and terrifying fighters. They dodged with incredible accuracy, at incredible speeds. Their own weapons were not unordinary, either. They ranged from clasping steely chains to machetes to guns to swords. Each had their own technique, and since they all looked the same, it was hard to read and predict their attacks.

As Giroro and Dororo fought, they realized that more and more Ningyo huddled between them, slowly separating them, pulling them apart. Unfortunately, they noticed a little too late.

There was a sickening '_thump' - _different from the noiseless collapses of their fish-like enemies. Giroro slugged the one nearest to him and evidently gazed over his shoulder, for just a brief moment, and saw a little blur of blue quickly being overcome by a mass of Ningyo soldiers.

_Distraction._

First it was a sudden, piercing pain; then a stench that emitted from his neck. The world around him dissipated from one of reality to one of dizziness and delusion.

And then: _darkness. _

* * *

"Fuyuki!"

Natsumi nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Sis…!" He gasped. "Choking… not… breathing…"

"Good!" She released him and then knocked her fist over his head. "Cuz after I save you I'm gonna kill you. Okay?"

"Okay," Fuyuki coughed, rubbing his scalp with a free hand. He looked up at the two girls shyly and smiled. "It's great to see you guys."

"It's great to see you too."

"Have you seen Devon and Rio?" Koyuki asked him.

"No." Fuyuki paused after a thought, and then changed his answer. "I mean, yes, but not recently."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- you know, the tests? We were together until they took us away and separated us." Fuyuki cupped one of his hands under his chin. "You know what? They probably went as far as I did, seeing as they hadn't come back yet." He gazed at them expectantly. "I passed the tests- all of them. And I could tell you what I did so that you guys could maybe even find them."

* * *

_Blood… rushing… head…_

Dororo looked up, finding himself looking down. He reached for the hilt of his weapon to break free from the chains that were hanging him, but was aghast to feel only air.

_They took my katana?! Those JERKS! Okay, okay. No need to panic. Think, Dororo. Think._

The blood that rushed in his head wasn't exactly in his favor. It made it pound and sink and throb.

_Ugh…_

Suddenly, the walls- stone bricks piled on each other- began to make a sort of cracking noise. The stones wobbled, until one of them just fell onto the dusty floor. Dororo strained his eyes in the dark cell, wondering what could possibly be going on.

"Aw, SHOOT! It's just another room!"

_Keroro?!_

Dororo felt tears welling up in his eyes. _Are they here to… save me?!_

"Keroro!" He called down eagerly. "I'm up here!"

"Kero?" The sergeant poked his head through the gaping hole. "Who's there?"

"It's me! Dororo!"

"Dororo…?" Keroro repeated, confused. _The name did sound familiar…_"Dororo… Dororo… Dororo…"

"I'm _up here!_"

"Oh! Dororo!" Keroro laughed, gently hitting his own forehead with his palm. "Okay! I remember now. Yeah, we're _totally _here to save you!"

The ninja sighed. At least they didn't question _why _he was there in the first place. That was one of the few plus sides of forgetting him, he supposed. Though, seeing how everyone else was here, he could make the excuse it was all a coincidence, if he was ever asked. Although he greatly doubted it.

"We'll get you down from there, buddy!" Keroro called up to him. He glanced at Tamama. "Hey. Cut his ropes."

"Wait. How exactly do you intend to-?"

"Tamama…"

"Wait-wait isn't there some better idea-?!"

"….IMPACT!"

* * *

Giroro groaned, stirred on the soft, crisp sheets of the be-

…Hold on a sec.

He quickly sat up and stared down, absolutely confused. He felt the fabrics with his hand, only to see that somehow he was wearing a long, silky sleeve that covered it. He stared down at his attire, even more perplexed to find himself wearing a- _what did they call it? Montsuki? _It was black and red, striped.

Traditional garb for men who intended to get married.

He stood up and balanced unevenly, only managing to fall back on the bed. _Oi. _He didn't know that this… _kimono_ was so heavy. _So many layers. _ _No surprise there. _

Although he didn't anticipate the fact that it felt so _cool_, and not hot against his Pekoponian skin…

…_Do I want to know how she got these clothes on me? _

"Hello, my dearest husband-to-be!"

Giroro jumped, crawling back nervously on the mattress.

"Don't be afraid," The queen's lips curved to a sweet smile. It made his insides crawl. Her eyes slid to his clothes, and she nodded approvingly. "Good! And here I thought it wasn't going to fit you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hm? Doing what?"

"Don't act stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Hey!" One of the Ningyo, her bodyguard, snapped. "Don't talk to her that way-!"

"Hush." She gave the one who burst out a strict glare, and he calmed immediately. She turned back to Giroro. "I need a husband. I don't know _why _everyone keeps asking me the same question-"

"Listen," Giroro interrupted, looking down, embarrassed. "There's a _reason _why I want to decline your offer."

"Oh? More important than leading the Ningyo?"

Giroro shuddered.

Being king over a smelly, ugly, fishy nation.

That's a scary thought.

"I'm.. uh… my heart… love…" _If I couldn't confess to Natsumi, how in Keron could I expect to say it in front of a total stranger? _

"Don't worry. You'll grow to love me, if that's what you're talking about."

"Th-that's not what I-" Giroro started, but was quickly intercepted by one of Ningyo, who had entered rather loudly, excited to present news.

"My queen!" He exclaimed. "There are two more young men who are exceeding your challenges!"

"What?" Queen Vivianne questioned, frowning. "So there is more than two potential bridegrooms?" She smirked at Giroro. "I suppose we'll speak of engagement plans later, my love. If you happen to still be my love, that is."

She left the room eagerly, leaving Giroro alone.

Giroro hoped that she would pick someone else. He couldn't bare to think of how Natsumi would feel if she saw him _married_ to a _fish girl_.

Talk about self esteem issues.

Finally deciding to react before the queen came back, Giroro began strip the outer, thicker layers of this traditional kimono, leaving the thinner fabrics on him so that it was easier for him to move. When he was able to walk again, he ran to the door, only to curse when he found that it had been locked.

* * *

"We have to save Giroro," Dororo told them, rubbing the huge bump on his forehead. "He's in danger!"

"What kind of danger?" Tamama asked.

"Is he going to get eaten?"

"You could say, 'torture'?"

"Death?"

"Worse," Dororo replied solemnly. "Marriage."

They inwardly winced.

"We have to save him!" Keroro said heroically. "We _can't_subject Giroro to this kind of horror!" He stopped slightly, turned to Dororo. "…Just who is he marrying, anyway?"

"The queen of the Ningyo."

"A… _queen?! _Like, the rich kind?!' Keroro's eyes began to sparkle.

"…I don't like the look you're making-"

"Oh, this is more opportunity than I could ask for!" The leader said, rolling his hands together greedily. "Can't you see it?! All the money and power you could ask for! _Kero, kero, kero!_"

"Keroro, this is no time to be thinking like that!" Dororo snapped, irritated that his so-called _friend _could think more about the potential goodies than his actual companion's sake. "We have to save Giroro from this fate! What about Natsumi?"

"Who?"

Dororo had the urge to slap him, but held it in. "_Natsumi_."

"Oh yeah. What about her?"

"Can't you think of how hurt she'll be when Giroro gets married off just like that? And not to mention _Giroro!_"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about throwing gold and diamonds in the air."

Dororo huffed, folding his arms. "What about 'Operation: Dating the Enemy'?"

Realization set on Keroro's face.

"Armpit platoon," The sergeant sighed, his excitement dying down considerably. "Dororo is right. In order to complete the mission we must set our priorities straight."  
**  
..Wow. Not even I saw that coming_._**

So now this invasion plan has more priority over… wealth?

Although Dororo was relieved beyond relief, he couldn't help but gaze at Keroro suspiciously for his sudden change in moral and behavior. _Just what are you planning, Keroro?_

* * *

The first one was a little hard, especially since it was set in a dark, airy, mysterious room.

Not to mention the growls. _That scared the crap out of her_.

Natsumi had held her breath, mentally repeating Fuyuki's instruction: _Just stay there. Tell yourself that it's nothing. It'll be scary at first- I know- but after it makes noises a few times, it'll go away. It's nothing but noise- that's all it is. Just noise. It's supposed to represent courage._

When Koyuki saw the water, Fuyuki's words flowed steadily in her mind: _When you see the creek in the middle of the wall, and they tell you to drink, cup your hands toward your mouth. Look around. Don't lean against the water and drink- this is suppose to test perception. _

Natsumi was relieved when she saw the test, and she smiled knowingly. Her eyes gliding past all the difficult equations to the simple direction at the end. _This test is supposed to represent if you follow instructions clearly. Read everything- don't even hesitate into doing the questions. The last one will tell you, 'turn it in'- and that's all that you have to do. _

It had taken a while, getting lost in that maze, but Koyuki finally found the door that Fuyuki was talking about. _This test is really easy- it's supposed to test your wit. They tell you to perform a specific action, and there will be toys on the floor, probably prompting you to grab it and do something with it, but the hint comes at the end: '**you can't do anything** to solve this puzzle'. So you do nothing. _

Natsumi walked into a glorious looking room, its walls made of carved gold and precious metals. Koyuki waved victoriously to her, in which she responded by waving shyly back.

* * *

Giroro decided that there was no other choice.

"_I'm going to blast open the door!" _

His warning came more as a jest to the Ningyo guards, who chortled softly at his threat.

Giroro stepped back. _Oh, well, I warned them. _

He felt the familiar shape solidify against his fingers.

And then he directed it toward the door.

* * *

"Where's Rio and Devon?"

The queen was not amused when she learned that her two suitors were, in fact, _women. _And the fact that they were _no doubt _the lovers of the men she had so _rightfully _chose as her husbands-to-be irritated her further.

"They're not here."

"_Clearly_."

The pink haired girl was fiery and vicious, no doubt Rio's significant other.

Queen Vivianne frowned, folding her arms. "Why does everyone make such a big deal out of this? Maybe a hundred years ago I wouldn't have had such a problem!"

"It gets worse every generation, your highness," One of her guards acknowledged, nodding importantly.

"That's not important!" Natsumi retorted, bringing the matter back at hand. "The thing is, you can't just _kidnap _every guy around you and force them to marry you! That's just… wrong!"

The bored expression that was so clear on her face showed that she was given the same speech too many times. "I know, I _know_. But you know what? I'm queen. _I _can."

She snapped her fingers, and the Ningyo began a formation to attack, when suddenly an injured guard entered the scene, blackened and bruised. "My queen!" He wheezed. "There was an explosion!"

"An explosion?" She stared at him, annoyed at yet _another _convenience. She exhaled noisily. "_Where?_"

"In your fiancé's chambers."

"_What?!"_

"It's true!" The guard said, shaking his head quickly. "And the others are passed out. He escaped!"

"_Ooh!_" The queen pouted. She turned to her Ningyo, who gawked inquisitively. "Find him! Find him _now!_"

Just at the sound of her rage had them scrambling, bumping into each other and practically assaulting each other in the process of their hurry to find the runaway groom.

Queen Vivianne gazed back at the girls and glowered at them. "_I'll deal with you later._"

* * *

"Like, what was that?"

Keroro, Tamama, Kururu and Dororo stopped digging, pausing only to hear an explosion erupt from a nearby room.

"Giroro," Dororo said softly. He was unable to stop the smirk from coming to his face.

"Typical he'd use violence to get away," Keroro muttered. "It seems even if we wanted him to marry the fish queen, he'd find away to murder her or something."

"Yeah," Tamama agreed. "It's the _queen _we should've felt sorry for; not Giroro."

Dororo laughed.

* * *

Quick breaths jetted out as he ran, an assortment of guns and grenades to his advantage.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it at a time like this, but he could not get his mind off of the fact that he hadn't turned back yet. No tingle, no burning, no shrinking, no turning that aging tomato color- _nothing_. And the way Dororo reacted to his not changing back worried him considerably, too.

Giroro stopped momentarily to rest his speeding heartbeat and aching chest. He slid down against the wall, catching his breath. Droplets of sweat had formed on his forehead, rolled down his cheeks, caught on to his blond hair. It made him shiver.

"_Find him!_ The queen is already angry enough as it is!"  
_  
Aw frog. _

Giroro stood up weakly and continued jogging down the annoyingly white hallway, desperate to find a means of escape.

He smiled to himself wearily. He had heard of runaway brides, never runaway grooms- and the thought of that made him laugh. Not to mention what would happen if she realized that her beloved "husband-to-be" was a little red space frog. Can't you imagine the wedding? Maybe they could have it at a swamp, with the bride holding the tiny flowers from a lily pad. And she would wear green. Oh what the kids would look like…

_Stupid Pekoponian body._

The endorphins from this strenuous exercise was beginning to make him feel loopy.

_Hehehe~ Loopy's such a funny word…._

**Someone has lost it~**

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Author's Note: Since Giroro can't get drunk off of alcohol, I'm making him high on Endorphins XD I hope you enjoyed. **


	18. X Marks the Spot

"Ku-ku-ku-ku~! Look what we have here, sergeant."

Kururu crawled out of the way as the three dirt-encrusted frogs and Mois crept out of the tiny hole. They all stared in amazement.

"Wow!" Keroro murmured. "What _is _all this stuff?"

They were in a large, blue (and surprisingly very un-white) room, with shelves upon shelves upon shelves. They were heavy with weapons and valuable items and gold and silver and.. Things! Lots of things!

"My katana!" Dororo cried out cheerfully, grabbing the hilt of his sword. He examined it thoroughly before concluding that it was still in good working order and slipping it into the sheath behind him.

"And it's our sub," Tamama said, more than relieved. "Isn't that great, Sarge?"

"More than great," Keroro agreed. "Finally! And I'm sure that the queen wouldn't mind letting us borrow some of this stuff…"

"Sergeant, come here."

Kururu had somehow already managed to get inside the submarine, turning it on and reading the coordinates that were previously typed in. "We found it; it's in here."

"What's in here?" Dororo cast Keroro a curious look.

"…Nothing," Keroro said after a second, less than innocent. "It's nothing." He hopped over to Kururu before Dororo could ask any other questions.

Dororo stared at the two while Tamama and Mois, at their 'brilliant leader's' request, began to search for whatever he had asked for. Something relating to the heavily blinking radar that Kururu and Keroro were quietly talking over.

Dororo crossed his arms and watched them all with a suspicious eye.

* * *

Momoka tightened her hands together, putting them nervously on her lap.

"I say we help them."

"We should wait a little longer, miss, before we do anything that could prove to be consequential."

"I just wish we knew what they were doing," Momoka sighed. "It's been almost two hours."

"We'll wait just one more hour," Paul promised, squeezing the wheel of the submarine. "I don't want to put you in any assumed danger."

"I suppose you're right…"

* * *

_Don't know where I'm going Don't know where I'm going Don't know where I'm going…_

Giroro slid at a corner, screeching to an almost immediate stop, and continued running at an uneven pace. His heart was beating so rapidly, the sweat practically cascaded down his face.

**Ha, that rhymed.**

He could hear the soldier's voices and footsteps behind him; sometimes they sounded so close, and sometimes they faded away.

Giroro shivered slightly as a very familiar feeling slithered across his skin. He smiled, but decided to still try and get away as fast as…

Suddenly the air felt cold, bitter, bleak. He stopped and clutched at his arms, desperate for warmth.

Why can't this wait until I get further away?!

He rubbed his arms rapidly, his breaths now coming in short, nervous gasps. _Frog it… why is it so c-c-cold…?_

His sweat felt like freezing drops of rain, falling against him and scalding him under his hot skin.

It's beginning to burn…!

* * *

There was at least one guard watching over them.

Natsumi glanced at Koyuki. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Chocolate turtles?"

"No!" Natsumi sighed. She lowered her voice, "The guards."

"Oh," Koyuki gazed at them briefly before grinning and winking at Natsumi. "I am now."

* * *

"What… what's wrong with him?"

"I dunno, I just kinda found him like that."

Giroro panted heavily, shivering. The air was hot. It was cold. It was tight and hard to breathe; it was too much. It burned. It _burned_. His skin…

"Is that supposed to happen? His skin feels all hot."

Something tapped at his face.

"I don't think so…"

Patches of his skin were different shades of red.

"I don't think the queen is going to be happy…"

"What happened to him?!"

The Ningyo made way for their feminine leader, who looked both irritated and worried at the same time, if the expression was possible in itself at all. She stood in front of him, her hands planted on her hips, staring down. "What's wrong?"

Giroro gave her a wry smile. "I'd tell you if I _knew…_"

To her disgust, he began to shrink into his previous little red space frog form. When the transformation was complete, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"…You're a… what…?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "_What _is he-?"

One of them flung himself at Giroro, his slimy fins clapping against his cheeks and his body. Giroro tried to inch away from the freaking _stench _the fish man was emitting, but the guard already stood up.

"I believe he's a frog, your Highness."

"A frog." She repeated, spoken as if the word were foreign or repulsive. "A_ frog_. _Why _are you a frog?"

"That's just me, ma'am," Giroro grunted, standing up. The horrible burning sensation had passed, but his surroundings that now seemed so large in comparison when he was taller began to take a slight effect on him, not that he'd let her notice.

"A frog." Queen Vivianne had folded her arms now, tapping one of her fingers on her chin. "…Wait. Why does that sound so familiar?"

"You are probably thinking back to the old fairytale, your Majesty," One of Ningyo proposed humbly. "The Frog Prince. You have the book on your night stand."

"I… don't recall-"

"Every. Night."

Both she and Giroro gave the Ningyo a similar look, a "how-the-heck-would-you-know-something-like-that" look, but they concluded that it probably wasn't important and decided to overlook it.

"The Frog Prince," The Queen mused. "Ah. I remember."

"…_What_?" Giroro snapped, as she gazed down at him. There was this creepy smile on her lips and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

"I'll assume that you're not aware of the story 'The Frog Prince', am I correct?"

"…_No._Why should I?"

"Why? Why, it is the means to your salvation!"

Giroro shot her the same crazy look that was given to one of her stinky minions. "_What_?"

"Tell him the story."

The Ningyo who had spoken a little ways earlier cleared his throat. "There once was a man in Nantucket-"

"Not _that _story!" The queen snapped. "The frog one!"

"Oh." He had to pause to bring back the memory of the said fairytale, but he quickly gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat again. "Okay. There was this one princess who dropped her ball in a well, and then the frog came along, and then he gave the ball back to her, and then he said he had to live with her, and then she threw him against the wall and then she kissed him and he became a prince and they lived happily ever after."

Giroro and the queen stared at him in bewilderment.

"So. Uh. What was the significance of the ball again-?"

"I have to kiss you!" Queen Vivianne blurted. "And then you will be my king. Do you understand now?"

"….No. Actually, I don't."

"Well, then, you will when I kiss you. Pucker up, buttercup!"

"_Stay away from me!_"

* * *

"Don't touch the button."

"But it looks-"

"_Don't _touch the button."

"But it reminds me of-"

"_Don't. _Touch. _The button_."

"-a doughnut."

"You're _not_ going to _touch _the _button_, okay, Tamama?"

"What happens if I do, Sarge?"

"Well, uh… I dunno. Why not, Kururu?"

"Ku-ku-ku-ku~ it won't be good."

"…_I know, _but I want to know _why_."

"I know, but I'm too lazy too explain. All I'll tell you is that this whole cave will collapse under its tremendous action that the button is connected to."

"So that's why you don't press the button?"

"That is why you don't press the button."

"You could say, like this?"

"_MOIS YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO PRESS THE_-!"

The whole world around them shuddered like an earthquake.

* * *

Giroro was shoving _her Highness_ away from _his face _when suddenly the earth began to shake. The Ningyo talked to each other all at once, turning to each other worriedly and to their queen, who had a serious smoocher face going on. That was mangled with a look of confusion afterwards, however, when she noticed the ground vibrating.

"Ningyo!" She called out, straightening immediately. "What is happening?!"

"I-I do not know, your Majesty!"

"I sense a disturbance," One cried out from behind the rest, one of the older ones, "The entire establishment is collapsing!"

"Oh well, so much for our summer home," The queen frowned, looking around the place.

"…_This _was your summer home?"

"Well, _duh_. You didn't really think this is where I could've possibly _lived_. It's still under construction."

Pieces of rock from the ceiling collided with the ground. The queen sighed almost snobbishly. "Well… _it was_ under construction."

More pieces fell.

"We're going to have to leave, men."

"What?! Just like that?!" _Although I can't really argue…_

"Well, I can't take you as a _frog_, now, can I?" The queen wrinkled her nose again. "I'll just wait until you're your handsome self."

"…What exactly is that supposed to mean-?"

"Let's go before everything falls on us and we all die." The queen nodded to her escorts and was about to leave the scene until Giroro remembered something.

"H-hey, wait, what about the boys?"

"The boys?"

It took a _long _time for her to remember. And when she did, she seemed more annoyed then ever. _"Right_." She turned to the others. "Go get the dogs ready for them to use and have them take the boys home."

"But what about your husband-?"

"I'm not getting any older, am I? I'll think of _something_." She paused to gaze at Giroro, making him cringe and shudder. "I'll come back for you."

"Um, no thank you."

"Ah, well, you don't have a choice."

The walls began to crumble dangerously.

"Well, if I were you, I'd go to where the boys are; tell them to go in the dogs before they're all drowned or crushed to death. Their lives are in your hands. No pressure."

Giroro formed his mouth into a grim line. "Thanks."

* * *

"Whoa!" Koyuki stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening at the hallway in front of her- debris, falling. "Is that supposed to happen-?"

"I don't think so," Natsumi said anxiously, her eyes sliding to the decaying foundation. "Uh…"

"We need to find Rio and Devon-"

"Natsumi! Koyuki!"

Natsumi was shocked. "Giroro?! What are you doing here?"

"Ha, I wish I wasn't," Giroro responded. _And I wish you weren't either. _He never calculated the possibility of having Natsumi and Koyuki present... In fact, if it were the right time, he would wonder _how _they even managed to get down here. His eyes suddenly turned large and gray as they peered briefly at the ceiling. "_Look out!"_

He shoved them out of way just as a huge chunk of rock crashed into the white ground. Water slowly dripped after it. Giroro stared at it worriedly.

"We have to get out of here."

"But what about Rio and Devon?" Natsumi glanced behind her nervously. "I don't want to leave them behind-"

"I'm sure Devon is with the others," Giroro decided. "And I'm sure Rio is okay." Before she could complain he pushed them on, forcing the two to run back to the others. Koyuki seemed calm for some reason, like she knew Devon was alright. But Natsumi kept gazing over her shoulder, a look of uneasiness in her lovely face. Giroro immediately felt responsible for this mess, but swore himself that he would make sure that Natsumi knew Rio was alright. Even if was jealous of the fact that she was more worried about his safety than his own. Rio's, and not his. Was it normal to be angry at himself?

He decided not to let it bother him. He didn't want to add another Momoka to the mix of this already complex relationship (to which at the same time Momoka sneezed, and wondered if anyone was talking about her [she hoped it was Fuyuki]). So, instead, he decided to do something very uncharacteristic of himself and resolved on making positive thoughts while he led the two girls to safety.

_Thank frog we didn't get stuck in that maze…_

* * *

"Uh… I wish we could yell at someone but I don't think I could yell at Mois…"

"I'm so sorry, Uncle…"

Tamama was seething and was producing that strange purple aura, while Kururu promptly laughed, annoyed, as he tried to at least get the submarine into working order.

"What about the other boys?"

"Huh?" Keroro turned to Dororo, surprised at an additional voice inside the sub, obviously forgetting the lance corporal yet again. "Um. Right. What other boys?"

"The- you know what? I'm going to stay behind and make sure they're looked after."

He was gone before they could stop him, or ask him what in the frog he was talking about.

* * *

"It's falling! It's all coming down!"

The men were panicking, running around like headless chickens in a slaughter house for poultry.

Or, maybe they shouldn't be phrased like that.

**Yeah.**

"The sea urchins," Fuyuki murmured, staring at the rows of the little black, toothy creatures that had brought them to the abyss in the first place. All the young men immediately shrieked upon the memory of being dragged down the cold waters and began to back away from them. Fuyuki felt himself nearly crushed against the stony wall, hardly breathing. They were so intent on _staying away _from these sea urchins that they didn't notice the boys behind them, who were also struggling in their own form of survival.

Fuyuki deduced that this was worse than a death hug than Natsumi… _there was no love._

* * *

"Dororo!" Giroro called out, relieved to see the familiar black _zip _of the ninja frog.

The lance corporal paused in his tracks and turned. When he saw the familiar party, he jumped down in front of them, comforted in the fact that they were safe.

"D~!" Koyuki said cheerfully, getting to her knees. She hugged him happily. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Ms. Koyuki," Dororo replied with a smile. He gently pushed away from her and gazed at both Natsumi, who didn't seem to realize at the moment that Dororo _shouldn't _be there as her mind was transfixed on something else, and Giroro was just staring at him,

Dororo had this obviously dishonest expression of surprise.

"Giroro," Dororo said robotically. "What are _you _doing _here_-?"

"Natsumi and Koyuki," Giroro interrupted impatiently, nodding at the girls. "We need to get them back with the others."

"Yeah, I know. I was going to see if I could help them."

"The queen said that these 'dogs' were going to show up; apparently they were going to take them back home."

"Let's go, then. Before-"

There was a deafening rumble; more fragments of this stony temple-like cave thing were falling down in dangerous weights. Water was also beginning to sprinkle down, not unlike the beginning of a deadly outpour. Giroro and Dororo ushered them down the halls, toward the large room where the boys were frantically running to one side of the wall, where the black sea urchins were lining up in wait for any to step up inside them.

**…_Those _are the 'dogs'?**

"My thoughts exactly," Giroro muttered.

"Was the queen talking about them?" Dororo asked, gesturing at the little black animals.

Giroro looked over them, taking in the large number of the army of sea urchins, and nodded with a sense of finality. "Yes."

"I hope you're right, Giroro," Dororo said dubiously. "But I think our biggest problem is convincing _them _that these 'dogs' are harmless."

After making sure that his device was off, so that the others could see him, Dororo ran to the middle of the room, a small section that was left empty in between the army of the dogs and the mob of young men.

"Everyone!" Dororo cried out. "_Everyone please listen to me_! These things are safe! Just… uh… step inside them, and they'll carry you home!"  
No one would listen. They were all in a rather distressed frenzy, trying to get away as far as possible from the Ningyo's tiny minions. Not that Dororo could blame them.

"They're safe, everybody!" Dororo yelled reassuringly. "They're safe! They'll take you home!"  
At this point, a huge chunk of ceiling smashed into the ground, and water gushed out from the gaping hole at the top. The boys' passionate screams for help increased to _eleven _(**which is a big number I assure you**), and Dororo gazed helplessly toward Giroro.

Giroro walked toward Dororo, materialized a gun into his hand, and rose it to the hole on the ceiling. He fired once-twice-three times, loudly, catching the immediate attention from the men. They stared at the two frogs in utter confusion.

"LISTEN to me!" Giroro said in a thunderous, booming voice that projected well over the group of the once potential bridegrooms. "This place," he waved his weapon around him, "is coming down. And we're really deep down underwater, so lots of water is coming down here too. So here's what I want you to do. You are either going to live, and go home on those… uh, dogs-" he pointed it at the black sea urchins, "or, you're going to die. But not by drowning. Or being crushed to death. Oh no. You're either going home, or getting shot." He brandished the glistening bazooka in front of them threateningly. "So… who's first?"

* * *

"And we're off, Sergeant."

The submarine slid off into the black ocean, away from the underwater He…llington.

Tamama watched the glass anxiously. "Do you think he'll be alright, Sarge?"

"Kero?" Keroro glanced at Tamama, but just for a second, a moment. "Who?"

"That one guy. The one that was in here like ten minutes ago."

"Oh, him. Yeah, I'm sure he'll be okay."

Keroro was too busy staring at the orb that glowed fantastically inside the glass case. It changed colors every so often; it was purple when they found it, and then it had turned red, and now it was blue. It was too beautiful to _not _stare at. And besides… it was the means of their invasion.

"You were right, Kururu," Tamama said, the one-sided goggles reflecting the sphere's energy levels. "It's so strong. It can probably even match Natsumi."

"Ku-ku-ku-ku~ You're wrong there, Tamama. It _will _outmatch Natsumi. I can guarantee it."

"Especially since she's under our trap," Keroro added, smiling sinisterly.

The orb faded for minute, fidgeted, dimmed, before it exploded bluntly to a vibrant, vivacious orange.

* * *

"Natsumi, you've got to go. I don't want Fuyuki to go alone-"

"Just take him with Koyuki. He'll be fine-"

"Natsumi, he's your brother. You need to be with him."

Natsumi bit her lip, understanding that she was being completely unreasonable, but Rio…

"Giroro, I can't." The water was beginning to rise to her ankles. Many of the young boys were taken, presumably, back to their homes, where they were abducted in the first place. When the black blobs didn't repeat it's frightening sharpy-teeth trick like it had in the beginning, and instead inflated themselves into large, rubbery black bubbles, the boys relaxed and did what they were told. Even though some were hesitant, they always went inside them in the end, especially with that shiny gun encouragingly pointed at the back of their heads.

"Giroro, Rio- he wasn't here."

"I-I'm sure you missed him, Natsumi. He's alright."

There were few men left. Some just needed a little push (figuratively and literally, both provided by Dororo) to get inside the 'dogs'; just a few more, and all that would be left would be Giroro, Natsumi, Koyuki, Dororo and Fuyuki. Normally Giroro wouldn't mind leaving- _especially _with Natsumi- but the few men that were still behind still needed his assistance, and he was worried that they would be too late to get into the dog-bubbles to save Natsumi, her brother and her friend if they waited until all the men were helped. Before he didn't mind; few things fell and the water wasn't that bad. Now, lots of things crashed into the earth, and the water was flooding almost _rapidly. _He wanted Natsumi _out of there. _

"No, he's not," Natsumi shook her head. "Giroro, I have to go look for him."

There was a violent, loud _splash! _as more rocks collided into the water. Giroro winced slightly.

"Natsumi, do you know why I'm here?"

Another splash.

"No."

"I came here to protect you, to make sure you're safe. Th-that's my job."

Giroro blushed slightly as he licked his lips. Natsumi assumed it was due to the stress of this unnerving situation.

"Rio needs to be safe too-"

"Natsumi-"

"_No, _Giroro, you can't talk me out of this-"

"Natsumi, _Natsumi look at me_." He tugged on her hand, pulled down on it hard, forced her to look at him. For the longest second, they stared at each other intently, letting the panic of the world around them sink in. He let the danger overwhelm her, the rocks splashing and crashing into the slowly rising waters and some of the still but barely stony pavement. She took in the sounds, the noises, and for a brief moment, his eyes that so intensely gazed into her own.

"Rio will be alright," Giroro told her. "I _swear _to you… Rio will be alright. I'll personally make sure he gets back safely home, alright? I guarantee it- a soldier's promise."

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright too. I need to stay to take care of the others. Please, Natsumi. I promise we'll both be alright, okay?"

There was a long pause as Natsumi weighed the legitimacy of his solemn oath to her.

Finally, Natsumi nodded slowly.

"Now go," Giroro said, reluctantly letting go of her hand. "I… don't want your death- o-or your brother's- hanging over me… we soldiers feel guilt too you kn-"  
Natsumi, like her friend, fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Giroro, holding him closely to her, tightly, who was now blushing so heavily he was afraid he might pass out.

"Thank you, Giroro," Natsumi whispered.

"N-no problem," Giroro said quietly, hoping his stutter was subtle enough to go unnoticed. When Natsumi released him, she began to head for Fuyuki, who was waiting for her by one of the sea urchin bubbles. She stopped midway, and Giroro was about to curse her thick-headedness and try to come up with another serious speech as to why she should go with her little brother and not look for his alter ego when Natsumi put something in his hands. He was startled, obviously not expecting this.

"Good luck," She said with a strengthening smile, before turning away for the final time.  
_  
That smile is all the luck I need_… Giroro looked at his hand.

And realized that it was a tiny, delicate, seashell bracelet.

Commercial Break~


	19. A Bitter Pill to Swallow

Giroro stared at it in bewilderment. The tiny shells that they had worked so hard on finding- not to mention _making _the bracelet…

It was all for him?

He slipped it on his wrist, baffled by how accurately it fit. The dark red shell with the yellow bordering around it was the center. He poked at it empty-mindedly.

"Giroro!"

The corporal snapped out of it and turned to Dororo.

"R-right!" Giroro glanced around the large room. "I think they're twelve left!"

"Then we're more than good," Dororo called out to him, his voice trying to expand over the crashing rocks.

Koyuki was still there too, refusing to leave just because Natsumi was. Besides, she had pointed out, they needed all the help they could get.

"You, over here! No, your left…. _Your other left._"

The boys were so dumb. It was no wonder they were the only ones to manage actually completing the challenges…

"Okay, five more to go."

Some were smarter than others, thankfully.

Others were…

**Well, not so smart. Stupid, even.**

Three left.

One of them was very successfully convincing Giroro to use his gun again.

He even pulled it out threateningly while the boy screamed his head off like a panic-stricken chicken.

"Let me try, Giroro," Koyuki said. She hopped over to him, and gently patted his shoulder.

_Koyuki used charm._

_It's super effective!_

The boy went in the bubble without any further complaints. Giroro glanced at his ninja friend, and then perked a brow, surprised and a bit amused.

"Dororo, are you blushing-?"

"_I am not!_"

Two more.

One more.

It didn't exactly help that this one claimed that he was black-a-bubble-phobic, whatever the frog _that _was, so Giroro promptly picked him up and tossed him into the bubble as the boy shrieked like a kindergartner.

Two empty, little sea urchins/dogs were left waiting, rolling around in anticipation of the leftover company.

"Good," Giroro said, nodding toward them. "You and Koyuki could go on that one, and I could…"

…_What? _

"Giroro, are you alright-?"

"Good," Giroro said tightly. His eyes were gray and dimmed and crazy, as they stared hard at the ground. He clutched at his belt, right over his chest, where his heart hammered away like it had no choice. It was hard to breathe; the air was cold, it was hot…

"Ms. Koyuki, go. I'm going to go with Giroro."

Koyuki opened her mouth, perhaps to object, when the ground began to rumble. More water spurt from the ceiling, gushing incredible amounts of sea water at their feet. It went up to their knees.

"Koyuki, please."

"Alright, D," Koyuki said. "Be careful."

She timidly went to one of the remaining black bubbles and entered it. It rolled away with her inside it, taking her away, hopefully to home.

"C'mon, Giroro," Dororo said, pulling Giroro's arm over his neck. "Let's get out of here."

The water was rushing almost dangerously now; Dororo had to swim with Giroro clinging on to him, both panting heavily.

"We're almost there," Dororo muttered, more to himself than his friend. The sea dog must have realized that its last escort involved the two frogs, because it began toward them, shortening the distance between them.

It was an odd sensation, going inside the dog. It enveloped you, swallowed you, absorbed you, into a cool, almost moist place inside the bubble. Inside, it was rubbery and smooth, and just slightly greasy, like the soapsuds that frothed and expanded when you washed the dishes.

The sea urchin jerked a little, almost as if it was testing the weight or making sure that both its riders were inside safely, and then it spun off.

Dororo was a bit surprised, not to mention relieved, when he realized that while the bubble on the outside revolved, it didn't affect them from the inside at all. They were assured a comfortable journey home.

Anxiously, the ninja gazed at his companion.

Giroro was still breathing heavily- wheezing even- and he wasn't sure what to do. This was actually the first time he had ever reacted this way… did the queen put some kind of curse on him?

Giroro let out a pained scream as he clutched at his own arms. He was pale. Sweat ran down his skin like he had been lurched out of the water, which was the case a couple of minutes ago, but by then Dororo was already dry. Giroro also shivered and complained of the coldness- the temperature was just fine.

_This isn't good…_

"Giroro-?"

"_Shut up," _Giroro snarled. Whatever was hurting him forced him to demand a need for silence. "Just _shut up_. Please."

Dororo watched him nervously as Giroro struggled with any internal grips of agony that was so stubbornly lodged within him.

And now, he began to glow.

…**Wait, what-?**

Giroro flashed a bright, blinding, recognizable white light, just for an split instant, and when it dimmed, Dororo saw, to his shock, Rio, sighing with utter relief as the obvious discomfort was beginning to fade from his expression.

* * *

"Koyuki, I'm glad you're okay!"

She smiled at her pink-haired, sweet-smelling friend and hugged her back as soon as she was pulled out of the black bubble, out of the water.

After a moment, Natsumi gently pushed away and stared at her anxiously. "Where's Giroro and Dororo…?"

"Ah…"

Before Koyuki could explain the situation, one of the black sea urchins erratically popped out of the water.

Natsumi's heart fluttered. "Rio!"

Dororo and Giroro coughed as they dragged themselves out of the rubbery sea-dog, accidentally swallowing the salty water in the process.

"Thank you," Dororo said politely as the bubble shrunk to it's tiny, sea urchin size and slinked back into the ocean.

"Natsumi- _erk_!"

She was squeezing him so hard. He shivered a bit, intoxicated by her affection.

"I'm glad you're okay…" Natsumi murmured. She buried her face into the wet fabric of the Montsuki that he still currently wore, even if it wasn't exactly complete.

She paused at a sober thought and turned to Dororo urgently. "Where's Giroro?"

Dororo and Giroro twitched, mildly taken aback at the suddenness of the question.

The ninja wasn't sure where to start, much less explain, when Giroro placed the seashell bracelet on Natsumi's hand.

"He's okay," Giroro said, calmly. "He told me to give this to you, to let you know that he's okay and that he's headed off somewhere to finish ah… an examination."

Natsumi gently closed her fingers around it. She smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

"F-for what?"

Natsumi simply hugged him again.

Dororo glanced at Koyuki.

"Um… Ms. Koyuki? Question."

"What's up, D?"

"…Did anyone… um… even remember to ask about Devon…?"

* * *

"I wonder if that one guy made it out okay."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry too much about him."

The jar that contained that mysterious orb was sitting in Keroro's bag. He was just simply memorized by this jewel-like wonder.

"Now all we have to do is build it, right, Sarge-?"

"Hm? Kururu, can I see the blueprints for it?"

"Ku-ku-ku-ku~ of course."

Keroro reluctantly forced himself to break away from the marvelous energy source to gaze at their plans for the invasion. He frowned.

"Do it over."

"_Ku-ku-ku-ku…. Excuse _me?"

"Look, Kururu," Keroro said, waving at the containment unit. "The machine needs to be… perfect. I mean, _look _at this thing! The machine needs to _fit _it! Don't you get it?"

"…No, sergeant, I _don't _get it. Ku."

"Well, I think this needs some major modifications."

"_I _think that you're letting the orb get to you."

"It probably is! But I want it to be perfect. So fix it Kururu!"

Kururu cast a disdainful, but almost, slightly, _just barely_, admirable glance at Keroro before turning away with a white pen and a new blueprint in hand.

* * *

While Aki fussed over Fuyuki's, Natsumi's, Koyuki's, and eventually Momoka's (who had returned briefly after they had come back, due to her studious examination of her FuyukiTracker) well-being, Giroro stared at his hands, horrified and terribly confused.

_What the heck just happened…?_

This was not supposed to happen- it never happened before. He never _turned back_ before without the gun. The only other reason that this may have occurred is… that he was turning into a human.

…_Pekoponian. _

He felt himself shudder.

No, this can't… I don't…

"Rio," A hand reached across to feel his face. Giroro blushed slightly as he looked up at Natsumi. She was frowning. "Something wrong? You look sick."

"Ah-ah… just, um, probably the sea urchin thing," Giroro said, shrugging it off. The choker still worked. As much as he hated it, it was useful when he wanted to lie.

He poked at it semi-consciously while considering the troubling effects the Animal Animalizer gun was having on him.

"…Okay…" Natsumi said slowly. She still gave him a cautious look, even though he implied that he didn't want to talk about it. "So… this vacation is pretty much ruined, huh? I'm sorry."

Giroro waved his hands in a motion that seemed determined to remain enthusiastic. "No, I think this trip has been very… interesting."

"…You mean 'weird', don't you?"

"No, of course not, I mean, it's was…"

"I can't seem to have one normal day of my life," Natsumi sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess that as long as you hang out with me it'll rub off on you."

Giroro grinned wryly. She had _no _idea how ironic that was, warning him of the weirdness that followed Keroro's gang despite the fact he had been enduring it _for years_. He decided not to comment, instead grinning lopsidedly and turning to examine the _real _setting sun (or, at least, he assumed it was real).

"So I'm assuming you met Giroro?"

"Wh-what?"

Natsumi was gazing at him intently. Almost like she was… examining him?

"Wh-what about him?" _Control the frogging stutter, you moron! You don't want her to suspect anything!_

"You met him, right?" Natsumi repeated.

"Y-yeah, I did," Giroro said under his breath. He awkwardly penciled some marking on the sand with his finger, not sure how to continue.

"I'm glad he found you. I was, um." She stopped mid-sentence, like she also didn't want to continue.

"You were worried about me," Giroro said with a quiet smile. His arm shook slightly as he did this, but he forced himself to wrap an arm around her. She seemed to appreciate this, leaning against his side, happy for he comfort. "Thanks."

"U-um. No problem."

They were silent under the changing sky that mixed the clouds so fantastically against the setting golden sun as it dipped into the ocean. Natsumi was watching the remainder of sunset, but Giroro couldn't keep his eyes off his own hands…

* * *

"Koyuki, I don't want to use that gun."

She had gotten her hands on it again.

"Why not? If everyone notices you're gone-" Koyuki began, but Dororo cut her off, as courteously as he could muster without sounding rude.

"It's just… I think it might have a very negative effect with Keronians," Dororo said slowly. "I noticed Giroro."

"That's right." Realization dawned on her face. "…He changed into Rio. Did you guys have the gun?"

"No, that's the point," Dororo told her. "Listen: he had used the gun before me. When I turned back, he was still 'Rio' for a while. That's very strange, considering the circumstances. And then he just… _turned _back to Rio, and Koyuki." He closed his eyes, almost as if he wanted to shun the picture of Giroro suffering in front of him while he helplessly watched on away from his thoughts. "He was in _pain_. I need Kururu to confirm this, but I think after a while, Keronians begin to accept the body change of the gun, slowly rejecting its Keronian blood."

"…So… basically…"

"Giroro's turning into a Pekoponian," Dororo concluded. "Probably permanently. That's why I don't think it's safe to use that gun."

Koyuki's eyes filled with a sudden disappointment, although she smiled respectively at his decision. Dororo was startled. He found his cheeks warming, just slightly, but he dismissed it as a simple heat stroke, or maybe a possible sunburn.

**Do frogs even get sunburned?**

"Um… I guess…" He found himself saying, although he was unsure exactly why, "…Being 'Devon' one more time wouldn't hurt."

Koyuki's eyes lit up, just for an instant, but she controlled herself enough to sound genuinely concerned about him. "Are you sure?"

"I suppose so. I mean, I've only used the gun three times. Giroro… probably twenty times already. I mean…" Dororo wasn't sure how accurate his logic was.

"Only if you want to…"

"One more time. And it should last us to the morning when we get back, too…" Dororo's voice trailed off.

**So awkward.**

"Okay…" Koyuki said, smiling just a little. She pointed the gun toward him and the bright light that he had seen on Giroro concealed him too, flashing just for a second. Koyuki had to hide her eyes against one of her arms. When it had died down, she had turned and found herself face to face with 'Devon'.

"Thanks, D," Koyuki swung the gun behind her, still holding it. "I'm going to put this back now. Go back with the others, 'kay?"

"O-okay," Dororo mumbled. He thought for a single perplexed moment, and then turned to Koyuki. "Ms. Koyuki, wait-!"

He grabbed her wrist, surprising her. She was just _starting _a power sprint toward the base, but when Dororo pulled her, off-guard, she rebounded by the sudden force and found herself sliding back to the sand, backwards, knocking his legs and piling him on top of her. They both fell to the ground with a very ungraceful _thud_.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't…" He had managed to at least hold his chest above her own. He didn't want to squish her.

"It's fine, D," Koyuki giggled.

_What a pretty laugh... _Dororo was staring more than he was supposed to. Again.

_GAHH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. _

He quickly pushed himself away from her, sitting down and hugging his legs. _No no no NO this cannot be happening I do not have a crush on Koyuki that is just insane I'm probably way too old for her what if she doesn't like me back I have a fever I HAVE A FEVER THAT MUST BE IT._

Dororo felt his cheek with one hand. E-yup, it's warm. Fever it is.

Fevers also made your heart beat hard, right? And made your skin shiver? And maybe even sweat a little?

Yeah. Definitely a fever.

**Sure, whatever you want to believe, lover boy.**

_I do not like Koyuki!_ At least not like… _that_.

"D?" Koyuki sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay," Dororo said, a little too quickly. "Didn't meant to surprise you I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"D?" Koyuki repeated. She tried to look at him, but Dororo couldn't bear to look at her in the eye. Why? She blinked, confused, as she leaned back, trying to figure out the puzzle that started when it involved "Devon".  
_  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. _

"I'm f-fine, Ms. Koyuki," Dororo said. _Great. I'm stammering now. Must still be the fever._

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Koyuki asked innocently. She wiped it absentmindedly. Cutely.

_…Please still be the fever._

"The sunset was beautiful," Dororo blurted.

"Oh? Oh, yeah, it was!" Koyuki agreed. "Yeah." She paused and stared at his face. He was still turning away nervously. "…I think I know what's up, D."

"D-do y-you?"

"You have heat stroke!"

His heart drummed. From relief. Right? "Yeah. Y-yeah, I think I do. Or I'm just… you know… tired."

"I think you're tired," Koyuki said with an equally relieved smile. "Get some rest, D. I don't want you to get sick! That would be awful!"

Dororo nodded, biting his lip behind his mask, still refusing to see Koyuki even after she dashed off to put away the gun.

**Although it's probably a bit too late for that, isn't it, Dororo?**

* * *

"So."

"So."

**So. Awkward.**

"Um. Should we try again?"

Natsumi jumped slightly, staring at him with wide eyes. "Huh?"

Giroro could just _hear _Keroro and the others laughing behind the trees. He blushed intensely. "Ignore what I said."

"Try again with what?" Natsumi asked daringly, perking up an eyebrow. She grinned mildly, like she understood _exactly _what he was talking about but wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

"N-never mind, really! Uh…"

"Sure," Natsumi continued that playful smirk. "Why not?"

"N-no, really, I don't even know why I said that, I mean…"

Natsumi tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear, and took a timid step toward him, her face completely red. "Um… you sure?"

It was already dark, though he was sure that the rest of the Armpit Platoon was watching him, probably even making fun of him. They probably couldn't see him, but were sure of his very… _uncomfortable _predicament.

He told himself to punch everyone of them later.

"Uh… no," Giroro said gingerly. "Um. Okay." He neared her too, until they were only a few inches apart, just one short breath away.

Just when they could almost _feel _the sweet carress of each other's lips… Giroro's stomach growled.

Loudly.

"Um!" The corporal hopped away, his face exploding with that dreaded crimson color.

Natsumi burst out laughing, as did the Keroro gang, who at this point now needed an oxygen tank just to get them to _remember _how to breathe.

"Uh…" Giroro grabbed at his stomach with his arms. "I think I'm hungry." Couldn't even remember the last thing he ate, if he ate anything.

"Let's-" She gasped, giggling. "Let's just go get something to eat, alright?"

**The writer just loves to torture his readers, don't you, Mr. Writer? Actually, if I were you, I'd get a few bodyguards...**

* * *

After a well-deserving meal, everyone proclaimed their exhaustiveness and retreated to the little camps they had set up earlier for a well-deserving sleep.

Giroro and Dororo shared a tent. After what they had been through, Giroro didn't mind sharing as much as he did before.

"I think I'm catching something," Dororo muttered. His face was red, and he looked like there were some thoughts that he'd rather not consider.

"So you're turning in?"

"To what?"

Giroro was bewildered by the reply, but 'Devon' had already lain down and begun to drift away to slumber. Deciding not to think too much about it, or at least try and resolve that… _odd _déjà vu in the morning, he went to his own sleeping bag, switched off the small lantern, and closed his eyes…

* * *

That night Corporal Giroro dreamt he was in a box. It was a box that was sealed tightly, locked in place.

No matter how hard he pushed, no matter how hard he kicked, and no matter how hard he struggled, the walls would not give in. They were strong, impossible to escape.

And worst of all, he was dying inside, growing weaker and weaker with each panicked thrust. Finally, he was falling to his knees, his hands sliding down the glass wall, falling… dying…

And Rio was smiling from the outside.

Giroro woke up screaming.

Commercial Break~


	20. A Penny Dropped

"Rio, are you alright?"

It took him a few seconds longer than he was supposed to in order to register that the question was directed at him. He pulled away from the window and turned to her expectantly. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You seem a little out of it lately," Natsumi told him, frowning. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh, yeah, must be something I ate," Giroro mumbled dismissively.

"I would buy that if you had actually _eaten _anything," Natsumi said. "You barely had two bites for breakfast."

"Mm, I didn't notice."

Natsumi opened her mouth to say something else, but before anything came out, the helicopter stopped with a mild jerk, indicating to all that their ride had ended.

Giroro quickly got up, picked up the suitcase he never really used, and began to retreat to the outside.

The helicopter's choppers were whirling menacingly loud, splitting winds in all directions. He raised his hand to shield his face and promptly hopped out, landing, and nearly tripping, over his weak, wobbling legs that still hurt over the sea urchin's/dog's bite into the ocean.

As much as he had expected to keel over, he was surprised he was able to balance himself so quickly.

And the possible reason why made him sick to his stomach.

"Hey, Rio, wait!" Natsumi shouted over the noise.

Giroro hesitated for a moment, but then turned and met her. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come inside?"

He thought about it. "No."

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"I'll come back later, though," He suggested, wanting more than anything not to make her upset.

"Okay."  
_  
First, I have to talk to Keroro…_

* * *

"Back home, right, D?" Koyuki said unnecessarily, sighing as she plopped backward onto her futon.

"It… does feel nice to come home," Dororo said, attempting to sound cheerful. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and stuffed his hands in his convenient pockets.  
_  
Again with the moving. _

Dororo willed himself to stand still, but found himself unable to. He twitched his fingers together.

"What are you doing?" Koyuki giggled.

"N-nothing," Dororo stammered.

"You should be turning back about now," She mused. "What do you want to do before then?"  
**  
Well, that suggestion sounded… suggestive. **

Dororo felt his face turn red. "U-um. I-I dunno. It doesn't have to matter, r-right?"

"I know!" Koyuki stood up and clapped her hands joyfully. "Let's make sandwiches!"

"…Sandwiches?" He sounded a bit too relieved. "Sure, I'll help."_ Most of the time her choice of food isn't always edible… _

"Does the crawfish go inside the bowl before or after the eggs?"

"Huh?!"

Koyuki was already preparing her definition of a "sandwich", and he stopped her before she got too far.

"You start off with two slices of bread. I think."

"Oh," Koyuki paused thoughtfully. "I don't think we have any of that."

"We could always make the bread, although that'll take much longer."

"Then let's not make sandwiches," Koyuki picked up the crawfish again.

"I have an idea," Dororo said, putting his hand on hers to stop her again. "Why don't we have a cherry contest?"

"Cherry contest?" Her eyes widened with curiosity.

"We have cherries, don't we?"

They had stopped at one of the markets before they finally went back to their cottage. Normally they wouldn't have, but Koyuki had overheard Natsumi talking about there being a discount on cherries and suggested that they go get some. Dororo spent his money (or whatever money he had in general) on a small bag of cherries at the booth.

**That was extremely random, but hey, the most random things happen on Sgt. Frog.**

**…I think the writer is just using that as an excuse.**

"What's that?"

"Um… you put a cherry in your mouth, with the stem still on it, and then you try to twist it into a knot."

Koyuki gazed at him in confusion. "…You… try to twist the cherry in your mouth?"

"No," Dororo laughed. "You try to twist the stem."

"Oh! Okay. That kind of sounds familiar."

"Whoever knots it first wins."

"Okay!"

They each popped one in their mouths and began to chew, spitting out the seed but leaving the tiny stem.

Dororo laughed at Koyuki's attempts while he watched her lips twitch and wiggle in attempt to wring the blasted stem into a knot. In that fit of mirth, he swallowed the stem and choked on it for a few seconds while she hit his back with a flat palm to get him to spit it out.

"Are you alright?" Koyuki asked, her mouth still muffled. Just because of this minor distraction didn't mean that she still didn't have a chance to win. Dororo was coughing, turning away. He pulled off his mask and plucked off the stem from it.

"Yeuch. Remind me to never try _that_ again."

"Hey!" Koyuki showed off her stem as soon as Dororo began tying his mask and turning toward her. She held it like a victorious trophy, a triumph of their little contest.

"Oh, congratulations, Ms. Koyuki!" Dororo said, his eyes creasing a little as he smiled.

"You know, I remember why this sounded so familiar."

"Really? How come?"

"I heard that when you're able to twist a cherry's stem into a knot, it means you're a good kisser!" She examined Dororo with gentle surprise. "D? Your face got all pale. Do you want to sit down?"

* * *

"Hey."

Fuyuki looked up from his book and saw his sister glancing out the glass window nervously.

"What's up, sis?"

"Has Giroro gotten back yet?"

"Oh," Fuyuki said, as if the thought suddenly struck him. "I don't know. I didn't even notice."

"I'm gonna go check."

She slid open the door and stepped out, the air crisp and cool. She closed it behind her and took a few timid steps toward the familiar red tent. "Giroro?"  
No answer.

She sucked in a breath. "Giroro, if you're asleep, then wake up."

There was a still silence, and Natsumi had the reluctant feeling that she was talking to nobody. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she reached into her pocket and dug out the seashell bracelet. She sat down on the porch, her eyes glued to the fireplace that was kept peculiarly cold and quiet.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture the warm cackle of the familiar fire, or at least smell the homey scent of the sweet potatoes that aroused her senses, but there was a strange, lonely nothing.

Finally coming to the conclusion that Giroro wasn't here at all, she stood back up and went back inside- a defeated warrior.

* * *

"_Intruder_."

Giroro glared into the small camera that flashed a red light against his forehead.

"I don't have time to play around, Kururu!" He snapped. He felt his fists clench and tighten. "_Open the frogging door!_"

"_Intruder_."

Frog this stupid new security system.

Of course, it _was _a good idea, genius, even, to set up a strong surveillance system that would let the frogs and _only _the frogs (plus their associates; Natsumi and Fuyuki _had _insisted) inside. However, the possibility that the Keronians would be (or one Keronian in particular) in an _entirely different form _was never considered into the equation.

So Giroro had the security camera forbidding him entry to the secret base, where he could discuss this extremely unfortunate and unnerving situation and possibly even end it once and for all.

"Kururu, I know you can hear me! Open up!"

Chills ran through his body. His _Pekoponian _body.

Giroro stepped back, deciding that he'll have just have to use force to get inside. He prepared himself, imagined the gun forming into his hand…

And realized that he felt nothing materialize.

He looked at his barren hand in horror, relaxed, and then tried again, concluding that it's just all in his head.

He tried again.

Feel matter twist and shape against your fingers, harden into reality. Now feel the cool metal bend against your will, to form the weapon in mind…

When he rose his hand, again, there was nothing. No gun, no bazooka, no bomb.

Something rose in his chest, made him hard to breathe.

Pekoponians can't summon weapons at will.

"Keroro! I have to ask you something!"

_Natsumi. _

He ran off before she could see him, question him. As far as Rio was concerned, as far as she knew, he wasn't supposed to be there. This would only complicate things…

_Don't start on that now!_

Giroro managed to maneuver his way around Natsumi, making sure that she didn't notice him on the way out. When he finally found himself outside, he took a long, deep swallow of the cold air around him. He curled one of his hands and massaged his forehead, mentally pleading for everything to turn out right, for everything to maybe even return to the way the things were before.

He'll wait a few hours. The platoon will find him then- or maybe he'll even change back. Although, at this point, he had a worrisome doubt, like he felt that that possibility wasn't likely.

He sighed roughly, and with long, heavy, exhausted steps, he ambled a tiring journey toward the park.

* * *

"Keroro! I have to ask you something!"

Natsumi paused only briefly because she thought she heard footsteps. Quiet, faint, yes, but footsteps. She listened closer, but whatever it was, they were gone. She decided to just ignore it; it couldn't possibly be important.

"Keroro?"

"Natsumi Hinata," A voice hummed. "Scanning."

Natsumi jumped slightly, a green, web-like line spanning across her face and then slowly down the rest of her body. When it was done analyzing, there was a satisfying 'click', and the door _whooshed _open. She stepped in curiously, wondering where on Earth everyone was.

The base looked… empty. No Keroro lecturing some stupid plan or other, no Tamama munching on those fattening foods, no Kururu laughing maliciously while clacking his fingers against the keyboard, no Dororo crying and sulking in the corner… no Giroro antagonizing Keroro on said plan…

Natsumi gazed around everything, realizing that everything, even the impressive, shiny technology that the aliens were so thrilled on showing off had lost its splendor when they weren't in it.

Another fruitless search.

She turned and walked outside, her shoulders sagging heavier than ever.

* * *

After wandering around the park for several hours, snacking on a hotdog a very kind lady offered him, and taking a nap for a few more hours, drops of a cold liquid hit his nose, rolling off cheek into his open, gaping mouth.

Giroro erupted in a fit of coughs, surprised by the unwelcoming wake up call, and looked around, dazed and confused. It took a while for him to remember, and when he did, he eagerly looked at the back of his hands, only to put them down in disappointment.

_How long is this going to take…?_

Giroro leaned against the tree he had been sleeping against earlier and wearily looked up at the sky. Clouds were bunching up together, like cruel kids forming a gang to fight against a weak child. He frowned grimly and pulled his legs closer to his chest, watching the darkening sky with unwanted anticipation.

* * *

"_There _you are!"

"Kero?"

Keroro jumped slightly at Natsumi's sudden exclamation.

"Uh… yes, Natsumi?"

Oh, he hoped it wasn't another chore to do. Or a bet. But he didn't feel up to facing the consequences of doing work or being punished for another Giroro-and-Natsumi-and-Pie-related scheme.

"Isn't Giroro supposed to be back yet?" Natsumi asked, worriedly.

Having realized that the statement had nothing to do with work, he relaxed. "Uh, yeah. He is." The fact that she had just mentioned that suddenly hit him. "Wait. He's not back yet? I thought he was with-" He paused mid-sentence, and Natsumi gave him a look that indicated for him to go on. "-uuhh, with, you. You know. Sweet potatoes and such."

Natsumi closed her eyes and sighed. "No. I don't know where he is."

The two stood in awkward silence for a while before they directed their attention to the nearest window.

"Um… it… sure is getting dark outside, isn't it…?"

* * *

The tree didn't offer that much protection; the weak branches and fragile leaves couldn't support the weighty drops of rain that fell from the sky. Giroro had to leave and find a stronger tree- one that would protect him from the rain.

The one he found wasn't exactly perfect, but it kept him (mostly) dry and even a little warm. He checked the ground with one hand and promptly sat down, watching the rain fall harder and harder. Every once in a while a raindrop would fall through one of the leaves and hit him on his face, and he would respond by glumly swiping it off.

Why wasn't his platoon coming to get him?

The clothes on him felt damp and they stuck to his skin. He knew in a while he would be cold and itchy, but he didn't want to bother with the sentimentals. He didn't want to bother with the whole "I'm-turning-into-a-Pekoponian" thing.

"Hey, man, are you okay?"

Giroro looked up. He felt the anger rise in his head and he immediately jumped to his feet. "What do _you _want?"

"Um… I'm sorry," the metallic blond said, smiling apologetically. He tilted his yellow umbrella slightly and walked under the tree. Giroro slid back a step. "I'm not going to mug you, if that's what you think."

Giroro didn't respond, just glared.

"I'm.. I'm Saburo," The boy said cautiously. "Um, are you alright?"

"Fine," Giroro growled roughly.

Saburo was silent for a moment, switching his umbrella to his other hand. "What are you doing here so late?"

"What are _you _doing here so late?"

"I'm looking for someone," Saburo said, frowning slightly. "But you look like you need some help-"

"I don't need any help."

"You sure?"

The quietness that followed only emphasized the rain that fell heavily against the tree and the ground and Saburo's umbrella. The white haired boy finally took the handle of the umbrella, balanced it against his forearm, rested it against his shoulder, and begun to dig something out of his back pocket.

Any stranger would have wondered why he carried a notebook and a marker with him, especially in the rain, but Giroro knew. Admittedly he was curious as to what Saburo was drawing, but he pretended not to. He still considered this attractive young man his rival for Natsumi's love, even if Giroro more or less was dating her. And he definitely didn't want to start liking him now just because he was "Rio".

"Here," Saburo said, ripping out the page. It twinkled slightly as the image started to come to life: a big, white umbrella, closed. Giroro stared at it warily. "…Yeah, I know it's weird. But it's completely safe. Go on, take it."

Giroro took it out of courtesy; the poor guy had so many things in his hands, it looked like one false move and everything would fall splat to the ground. And he definitely didn't want to face Kururu's wrath if he ever found out that Giroro was sort of responsible for the fact that Saburo needed a new pen.

"So," Saburo said, as casually as he tried to muster. "What are you doing out here? You never answered my question."

Giroro swallowed a little, wondering whether or not he should answer to his enemy. He gazed at him steadily, and after a moment, decided, unwillingly, to just go along and pretend to be "Rio".

"It was nice outside."

Okay, that was a lie. But what else could he say?

"Usually most people tend to just relax at home."

At this, Giroro winced, and Saburo got the message, even if he didn't understand the whole story behind it.

"Want to come over?"

* * *

Natsumi popped the umbrella closed, and shook the wetness off it, sprinkling the ground outside. "Any luck?"

"No," Keroro's voice sounded from the kitchen. He appeared at the front door, his face considerably sullen and full of frustration. "I'll take it that you didn't find him either?"

"No," Natsumi shook her head.

"I mean, he _could _still be at Headquarters…" Keroro said, although the sentence drifted off. He of everyone knew that that wasn't possible, being as there was no such thing as an actual check-up at HQ for Giroro. Tamama, Dororo, Koyuki, Momoka, Fuyuki, Saburo, and even Kururu joined in a small search to find him. And then everyone got home, wet and cold, voicing their disappointments and regrets over the phone.

Keroro tried to communicate to Giroro over the collar, but for some strange reason, he wouldn't respond. After a few more futile calls, he gave up and decided to try again the next morning, assuming that the heavy downpour had something to do with it.

"Keroro, what if something bad happened to him?"  
"What, are you kidding me?" Keroro said, trying to sound optimistic. "A grumpy, hard-headed, hard-boiled corporal like Giroro?"

Natsumi smiled faintly at this. "Yeah, you're right." She walked toward the back to gaze out the window, at the lonely tent that bounced slightly under the influence of the rain. "Remind me to kill him when he gets back home."

* * *

"Take a shower," Saburo had told him, "I won't mind. I'll get you some clothes, too; don't want you to catch a cold."

It was hot and steamy, vague clouds of mist forming around inside the bathroom. All this time Giroro had avoided the mirrors or anything with reflective surfaces for this somewhat distant fear he had about his appearance. He was mildly afraid of the fact that he looked too different from his true self, and, probably the most fearful of all, that he will never turn back.

_Well_, Giroro thought grimly. _Now's a good time than ever I guess._

And with that, he swept his hand against the foggy glass and stared.

He had blond hair, with long bangs that swept against to his cheekbones and the rest fell down flat and ended at the small of his neck. He thought for a moment about brushing it, but remembered a _painfully _embarrassing incident that involved hairbrushes and immediately voted against it. His eyes were pointed, a bluish color- a little on the gray side, perhaps representing the likeness his eyes made when he was under intense situations. His skin was coral; a little pale like Natsumi's, though a bit pinker. And he was thin.

Giroro frowned and rose to his full height. _Thin_.

He wasn't sure he liked that this body made him look so… _feminine. _

**Ha, ha! Girly-boy**.

_The devil returns. _"Shut up, Narrator."

"Hey."

There was a tiny knock from the other side of the door. "I got some clothes for you to borrow; I'll put yours in the wash." There was a waiting pause, and Giroro realized that he must have been waiting for some sort of sign of gratitude. He mumbled an almost silent "thank you" in reluctant response, and with a satisfied chuckle, Saburo left.

Giroro opened the door and picked up the clothes that Saburo left for him. They weren't that bad; at least they looked comfortable. After slipping them on and stepping back outside, Giroro heard the door open.

"Any luck?"

"No." Such a twinge of displeasure.

_Kururu?  
_  
Giroro leaned against the wall, listening in.

"This isn't good."

"Kururu… don't tell me you're… _worried_?" Saburo asked jokingly.

"Of course I'm worried. Who else am I going to use as my special lab rat? Ku."

_Oh. They're looking for me_. Giroro was a little disturbed he was able to figure that out by Kururu's comment.

"…Still, in all seriousness…" Kururu stopped, like he didn't want to continue, but with probable urging on Saburo's part, he added, "…I hope he's alright."

**Aww, he has a heart.**

"Yo," Giroro said, stepping into the room. Kururu stared at him in abrupt horror while Giroro grinned on.

"O-oh," Saburo looked at him, and then Kururu, and then back at him. "Um…"

"I know what they are," Giroro said evenly.

"I see," Saburo smiled, relieved. "Okay. Um, this is Kururu. Kururu, this is-"

"Rio," Giroro was utterly _enjoying _the look that demented scientist gave him.

Kururu evidentially recovered. "_…My_, Saburo, look what the cat dragged in."

"So, I'll take it you know each other?"

"…Quite."

There was silence that seemed to do nothing but stretch on, so Saburo promptly excused himself to let them talk, dirty clothes in hand.

"I see you're still in your Pekoponian form. Ku-ku-ku-ku~"

Giroro's smirk vanished. _He sure knows how to kill the mood. _"I wanted to ask you about this earlier." Kururu examined him thoroughly while Giroro continued, "I _did _change back, but it wasn't for a long time. I turned back to… _Rio _maybe an hour later." He shook his head. "After I, you know, go back, I'm gonna need to get off that thing before it's too late and I _stay _a Pekoponian."

Kururu finally stopped, a troubled expression clouding his face.

"It may already _be _too late."

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Author's Note: Not a word, Saburo-haters. XD Not. A. Word.  
And yes. The "incident with a hairbrush" is a direct reference to "Giroro's Secret Hobby". To you, Scissors.  
So, the 20th chapter. Wow. Honestly, I don't think I would've gotten this far without you guys. Thank you so much for reading even this far. A special thanks to, mentioned earlier, RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescar s, Words make the story, and FutileCrux. You guys are awesome (:**


	21. Shoes

Giroro lay on the bed, facing the wall, and not the entire collection of Gundam that seemed to stare at him with derisive, humorless eyes. He grunted a little, squeezing his heavy eyelids together, pleading for sleep. It was no use; it wouldn't come.

Seconds had melted to minutes, and minutes bled into hours. The beautiful moon's gentle light shone through the window, making it, ironically, harder to sleep.

It was almost as bad as the thoughts that haunted him.

Giroro groaned miserably and tightened the blanket around his throat. He realized that this course of action made him uncomfortably warm, and he promptly threw the sheets away from him.

Now he was uncomfortably chilly.

With a sigh, Giroro swung his legs off the bed and sat up. He massaged his temples.

_Okay_, he decided. _Time to face the music. _

Two things bothered him: being stuck as "Rio" forever. Sure, this new identity was... different. And Natsumi _liked _Rio- possibly "more-than-a-friend" like. If they kept up the relationship, maybe.. just maybe.. Natsumi would...

But what about Giroro?

She was falling in love with Rio.

Giroro ran his hands through his soft hair and sighed heavily, like he was trying to release a painful lump at the back of his throat.

And, second, one he felt was the most troubling…

Giroro gazed up tiredly at the models.

He remembered when there was an employer at the Gundam storm, a female, who seemingly declared her feelings to the Sergeant through a letter. While Keroro was at first disturbed by the young girl's apparent romance, he eventually got to know her and the two had grown close through their mutual love of Gundam Models. Everyone had assumed they were falling in love with each other, but Natsumi seemed troubled by their relationship because of one sole fact: Keroro was using a Pekoponian Suit to meet her, so the young girl thought he was, well, a Pekoponian. Giroro could remember what Natsumi said to Keroro. "Does she know you're an alien? …Then you're lying to her."

That was all that was needed.

Although there was no evident romance between the two, and the ending to their story was a bittersweet one, the words stuck to Giroro, almost painfully, especially now.

He was lying to Natsumi. Even if it was… unintentional… and he really did love her, he was lying to her, deceiving her.

Giroro stood up and faced the rows of Gundam soldiers and ships, and began to turn them over.

* * *

He was absolutely _terrified _of the fact of calling _him, _but it was on Natsumi's request. Um. Demanded. Maybe he went up there with him for a little while, she said, after he was done with the "examination".

Unbeknownst to her, the examination never _existed. _

Finally, the screen clicked, and the familiar face came on as he said his own.

Keroro tried not too _look _like he was cowering, but the truth was, his teeth were chattering. And he was sure he could hear him, too.

"Is, um."

Natsumi stood behind Keroro, looking at the screen hopefully. "Is Giroro there with you?"

"What about Giroro?"

"So that's a no," Natsumi mumbled, troubled.

"What's wrong with Giroro? Keroro, answer me! Answer me _now._"

"Uh, what was that? I can't hear you sorry I'm going to have to disconnect the line sorry bye!"

And Keroro ended it.

Lieutenant Garuru leaned against his chair, his penetrating red eyes shooting heated daggers toward the black display. After a fleeting moment's hesitation, he immediately dialed another number, of which his superior appeared on the monitor.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I'd like to request a few days off."

* * *

The sunbeam burned through his eyelids, jolting him awake from his maybe two hours worth of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and smiled wryly at the models that were all turned to face the wall, and not him. It was amazing how easily he slept right after that.

Giroro shuffled out of the room and into the hallway, where Kururu was tapping away in his keyboard. Giroro yawned stiffly, and Kururu glanced up at him only briefly before he went back to his laptop.

"Where's Saburo?"

"He went out."

The corporal stared out the window, where the rain streaked the glass.

"He went _out_? Are you still looking for me?"

"I told the Sergeant you're okay."

"So what kind of person would go out when it's _raining?_"

"Saburo."

After casting him a rather odd look, Giroro retreated to the kitchen, where he looked around for something to eat. The shelves were empty, and the refrigerator had a few things inside it. Maybe Saburo went grocery shopping?

Giroro looked at the window again and scoffed.

He finally settled on two slices of bread, not toasted, with a little bit of jelly on each bit.

Kururu walked in with a bowl of curry. The scent was so strong it took all of Giroro's will power not to gag his only breakfast. It was spicy; he could tell from the way the smell wafted and made his eyes water.

"So… what are the chances of changing me back?"

Kururu spooned the curry into his mouth, and just seeing him do that made Giroro's lips dry. The yellow Keronian chewed on his meal for a second, swallowed, and then responded, "Ku-ku-ku-ku~ Not likely, if you're hoping to change back on your own."

"Great."

"Oh, and I fixed your choker while you were asleep."

"Wait, wh-"

"The Word Choice Chooser Choker was broken, so I fixed it. It took _hours _of watching you before you finally slept like a baby! _Ku-ku-ku-ku~_"

Giroro immediately lost his appetite. "You… you did _what_?"

"But I'm trying to invent something that could turn you back." Kururu said, changing the subject, although he was delighted in Giroro's look of absolute shock. "It will take a while, what with our funds being cut in half…"

"…Hm."

"And it will probably take longer as I am also making a little something for Dororo."

At this, Giroro perked a brow. "For Dororo? Why-"

"Did you hear, Kururu?" The door closed with a shudder. The soldier wasn't even aware that it had opened. "Giroro's alright!"

"Now isn't that good news. Ku-ku-ku-ku~"

Saburo entered the kitchen. "Oh. Morning Rio!"

Giroro replied with a grunt. "I'm going to be heading off."

"Already?" Now it was Saburo's turn to look at the window. "You sure-?"

"Oh, I'm sure." _I've had just enough of that curry smell. Ugh. _

* * *

"Oh, hi, Sergeant!" The eager pale blue Keronian said, saluting cheerfully to his superior.

"Taruru," Keroro said urgently. "I need to talk to Garuru."

"The Lieutenant, eh? Hmmmmmm. That might be a problem."

Keroro was starting to get irritated. "Why?"

"Because he got a couple 'a days off, that's why! He said he was gonna go down to Pekopon anyway, so maybe you could tell him then!"

Keroro had turned so white Taruru almost mistook him for a pillar of salt for a minute there.

"Um, Sergeant?" When Keroro didn't respond, Taruru shrugged. "Say hi for Master for me!"

As soon as the screen turned black, Keroro screamed.

_Why did Giroro have to be the younger brother to one of the most terrifying Keronians in Keron?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY._

**Well _duh_. To get more ratings for the show.**

* * *

"So he just left to visit his dad, huh?" Natsumi asked, nibbling on her omelet. "It's so unlike him to just leave without saying anything, though."

"Y-yeah," Keroro stammered loosely.

"Unless you're lying to me?"

"N-n-no! Of course not! I-I'm just feeling a little sick…"

Natsumi gave him a suspicious look but returned to her breakfast.

_Garuru would know of all people that Giroro's not really with their dad!_ Keroro thought worriedly. He skittered to the sink and began to wash the dishes, hoping the chore would get rid of the frightening thought. _And not to mention how hard Garuru is going to KILL ME when he realizes what I've done to him! Mother of frog!_

There was a knock at the door.

Keroro cried out in surprise and dropped the slippery plate in his hands. The glass shattered upon impact, but Natsumi had already gone to see who was there. He moved quickly to collect the shards and he quickly hid them in one of the drawers, telling himself to remind himself to fix them later.

* * *

"Rio!" Natsumi's eyes shone happily. "Hi!"

"Hey," Giroro smiled. "Sorry I couldn't come over yesterday-"

"Actually, I'm kind of glad you didn't," Natsumi interrupted. She blushed when she realized what she had just said. "I-I'm sorry! What I meant was, ah-"

"You were busy," Giroro said, nodding empathetically. "It's alright."

"Rio," Keroro said, his face looking creepishly like a creep as he peered out the kitchen. "May I have a _word _with you?"

"You don't have to go," Natsumi gave Keroro a mean glare, but to their surprise, Keroro didn't seem to be affected at all by it.

"It's fine; I'll go see what he wants."

"…Alright. But if anything weird happens, you can ditch him. It's fine."

Giroro wasn't two seconds inside the kitchen when Keroro snagged him from the shirt and dragged him down to face level.

"YOUR BROTHER IS COMING HERE." Keroro whispered, his eyes dilated and positively crazed with fear.

"What? Garuru?" Giroro's voice lowered. His face suddenly turned pale. "_Garuru_? Why-"

"Natsumi wanted to see if he knew where you were," Keroro said, his lips quivering. "So we called him, and since we didn't know where you were, I…"

"What?"

"I, um…"

"What- _what did you do?_"

"I hung up on him."

There was a slow silence between them.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!"

"What's going on?" Natsumi asked, popping her head inside the kitchen. She caught Giroro reaching out to strangle the sergeant, his fingers curled and twitching and his powerful hands ready to wring his scrawny nonexistent neck like a plump and juicy chicken. "Um… was I…?"

"Nothing," Giroro said forcefully, a fake smile forming on his lips. He tried to make his voice as pleasant as possible. "Um, can I talk to him for a couple more minutes?"

"…Alright," Natsumi said reluctantly. She gave Keroro another warning glare before she slipped back to the living room.

"_WHAT DO WE DO._" Keroro said quickly and quietly.

"Did you try to call him back-?"

"Well, _yeah_, but Taruru told me he was _already on his way over here_."

"…Oh my frog."

"I _KNOW _right?!" Keroro was obviously panic-stricken, pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

Giroro was about to say, _tell him I'm okay_, but it was obvious that if that's what they told Garuru, his older brother would want to know where he was.

**Oh my frog.**

_Exactly!_

"Rio?" Natsumi reappeared at the kitchen, her head tilted slightly to the right. "Just _what _are you guys talking about?"

"Guy things," Keroro laughed, patting Giroro's shoulder. "Um. You know what, _Rio_? I'll, uh, figure it out myself. Go hang out with your girlfriend."

Natsumi's and Giroro's face understandably turned a shade pinker. "She's not my-" "He's not my-"

"Sure, sure," Keroro gave them another nervous laugh. "Just go… hang out. Or whatever you kids do these days."

Giroro glanced at him for a still moment before Natsumi gently pulled his hand to the couches in the living room.

_I got this. I got this! I am Sgt. Keroro! If I managed to become the leader of this platoon and actually accomplish conquering a little bit of Pekopon_ (**totally a lie**_), I can take care of one Lieutenant! Sure, he's well-known for being one of the most feared Keronians in Keron, it's no big. Sure, he has red eyes that burn through your soul, and maybe he does have the ability to kill with a single touch of a finger, and maybe he is purple…._

_I got this!_

After gaining the courage he needed, he headed toward his room, confidence simply beaming from him like the light from a lighthouse.

**He marched like a frog in action, a soldier at war, a schoolgirl at lunch-**

Keroro collapsed in his bed and buried his face against his plush pillows. And then he hid himself under the blanket. "_….._Mommy_." _

* * *

Their lips touched, and it was… delicious.

Mmm.

When he opened his eyes, and gazed steadily into her own, it was like two worlds burst open and revealed the complexity and utter beauty between them.

He was in love.

They tore away from each other, but because they wanted to breathe, not because they wanted to stop. Almost immediately they began to kiss again, soft, tender lips caressing each other, their sweet breaths against each other's face, their arms entangled around each other's neck and waist… another exhilarating moment…

Dororo yelped as he woke up, dripping in sweat.

**Hey, why'd you stop? That was entertaining.**

"You okay, D?" Koyuki asked. She felt his forehead, concerned, but he simply backed away from her touch, blushing uncontrollably. "Are you worried about Giroro?"

"…Yeah, I am…" Dororo said slowly. His heart was _pounding _harder than it was accustomed to. He looked at her, embarrassed, and looked back down.

"Natsumi told me that he's alright now," Koyuki said sweetly. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, that is…" Dororo was _really _relieved that his friend was okay, but… that was the least of his problems…

_I think I'm in love with Koyuki._

* * *

Giroro's head throbbed with the fact that his _brother _was coming down to Pekopon to look for, not sweet potato monsters, not sea apes, not giant leprechauns, but him. And he was _just _fine.

_Stupid Keroro. He should have told Garuru I was fine! But noooo. What does the idiot do? Hangs up on him._

_YOU DO NOT HANG UP ON GARURU_.

**Lesson for you, kids. Or else you'll make the purple frog very sad.**

_If only it was that frogging simple!_

"You okay, Rio?"

"Wh-what?" Giroro stammered.

"I said are you okay?" Natsumi frowned a little bit. "You're about as jumpy as you were yesterday. What's wrong?"

The choker took over. "I was thinking about marrying the Fish Queen."

Natsumi smiled at this. "That was so weird! What was up with that?"

"I dunno. It was _weird, _though," Giroro sighed with relief. At least he got out of that one. He just had to pretend to be cheerful, pretend he had a plan. Smile to the end.

"Tell me more about your brother," Natsumi said finally, gazing at him expectantly.

Giroro rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _Why must this stupid show be so ironic? _

**Because it's funny. We get enjoyment out of your misery.**

_Spoken like a true narrator_, Giroro thought grimly. He sucked in a breath, and decided to tell a story that he remembered when he was little. After examining Natsumi's face, _pleading _that she didn't recognize the story if he ever told it as Giroro, he relaxed and finished telling the rest of it.

"What is your brother's name?" Natsumi insisted once he had finished.

Giroro jumped, a little startled. "Uhh. Who's shoe is that?"

"What?" Natsumi glanced down at the tiny green slipper on the floor. She shook her head angrily. "Oh, it's just that stupid frog's. I _told _him to put these stupid things away-"

"Would you like me to-"

"No, I got it." Natsumi mumbled something under her breath, something along the lines of very painful threats that both amused him and terrified him. He turned his attention toward the window, the fat drops of rain splattering against the glass and running down the rims.

He remembered Saburo with his umbrella. Regrettably, he was nice.

But he was still a jerk for taking up Natsumi's romantic attention.

Giroro fell back against the sofas. He had considered several times during their conversation, that maybe, he should just finally confess- everything. His love, his plot, his identity.

But just as he could feel those very words hop out of from the tip of his tongue, he lost his nerve.

"Tell me one more," Natsumi said. She was sitting down on the edge of the sofa, her large eyes eager.

Giroro jumped. "Oh. Um. Okay." He thought about one for a moment, and then smiled before he continued, "You know, once we- uh, two friends and I- asked bro about girls."

Natsumi gave him this cute, funny look, and Giroro knew he had won her over this one.

"Yeah, it was just awkward," Giroro remembered. "He was a teenager back then, and he was all red and stuff. 'Course, I never I understood why till I was older. You know, he also had a girlfriend…"

"He did?" Natsumi asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Giroro suddenly grew quiet, like he didn't want to say the rest.

"…What happened?"

"You know, stuff happens," Giroro shrugged dismissively. "He ended up breaking up with her."  
_  
And he threw everything in a fire. _Giroro grimaced at this, staring hard at the pale color of the rug. _The __yearbook, the pictures of her… everything. _He still remembered that cold night…

_Don't think about that._

Giroro turned to face Natsumi. "Uh. I talk too much. Tell me about your family."

"Okay. Fuyuki's a nerd, and mom makes manga."

Giroro laughed. "That's a start. What is your brother into?"

Of course he knew the answer, but at least it got her talking. Her very voice was enough to make him redden, watching her lips move in fluid, quick movements…

**It was that moment when the shoes hit the fan.**

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Author's Note: ...Okay, another weird direction. I promise the next chapter will be better (not to mention longer), and that this "Garuru Arc" won't last more than maybe one or two more chapters. Everything will just go downhill from there. Can't wait to finally finish this story XD**


	22. Hobson's Choice

**Author's Note: Please don't hurt me... Garuru is a very hard character to pin down... XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

At least he didn't have to worry with Giroro's guns- heck, a few shots to the face was _comedy gold_. The audience _ate it up_. It did hurt- of _course_ it hurt- but he could easily recover in the end, because Giroro would never _intentionally _kill him (**well…literally speaking**).

However, the situation was… particularly different when it was his older brother wielding the weapon, with his finger on the trigger, the nozzle at the green Keronian's face.

His voice was strangely calm, strangely menacing. "Where is Giroro?"

"G-G-Giroro's f-f-fine," Keroro stammered, whimpering at the same time.

Garuru's red eyes practically glowed behind his yellow visor. "…Oh really. And Giroro is _where, _may I ask?"

"A-a-ah…. W-w-w-with your… dad?"

Garuru growled and dug the gun even deeper into his forehead. "_He is not with our father_."

"B-b-but he's fine! S-s-seriously!" Keroro said, waving his hands dramatically.

"_Then where is he?!"_

"He's… he's…" Keroro didn't even know where to begin. "Uh…" Finally, he fell to his knees and began to bawl, the tears not unlike two enormous gushing waterfalls.

"_We turned Giroro into a Pekoponian and we can't turn him back!_"

A bullet soared past Keroro's cheek, flashing into one of the waterfalls and spitting out, hitting the wall behind him.

"Stop your crying," Garuru grunted, irritated. "It's unbecoming. Now," the gun dissolved in his hands, and he kneeled down to face Keroro, his crimson eyes looking even more vicious than usual. "You are going to tell me _everything from the beginning_. Do you understand?"

* * *

Kururu was looking through a microscope, his back hunched over, his fingers lax around a pencil and a notepad. He nodded stiffly, paused to scribble something down, and then returned his gaze to the scope. He didn't even bother to stop what he was doing.

"I know you're there, Dororo. _Ku-ku-ku-ku~"  
_  
Dororo, originally hidden in the shadows, zipped to the floor behind him, careful not to make a sound.

"Are you going to be staring at me all day or are you going to tell me what you want?"

"I wanted to talk about Giroro's condition."

"Ku. And why would you possibly care?"

"I'm concerned," Dororo said, folding his arms. "I'm just curious to know about any of the side effects that come with the gun so that we at least know what to expect."

Kururu was silent for a moment, still staring down at the object that Dororo couldn't see.

"Kururu-?"

"One, the most obvious, is Giroro's body accepting the Pekoponian blood. Eventually he will turn completely into a Pekoponian, unable to turn back."

"Is that the stage he is at now?"

"Ku-ku-ku, not quite. He's close, but not quite there yet. He has to use the gun, oh, about two more times until it's permanent."

"…That's… that's bad news…"

"I'm trying to make a solution to help him turn back. Oh. And another side effect are the raging hormones. _Ku-ku-ku-ku~_"

"Hormones?"

"The age set on the gun is roughly around Natsumi's- maybe a little older. So he may be experiencing some raging emotions he had never felt before." Kururu shrugged nonchalantly. "He hasn't been particularly affected by that side effect, however. Or at least, not that I've seen. Ku."

Dororo's head shot up at this. "Wh-what was that? I-I meant, what do you mean?"

Kururu turned on his swivel chair, facing him. "You know, the typical hormonal emotions that an aging adolescent faces. Despair, depression, that disgusting love-sickness, although Giroro already had that from the beginning. Ku-ku-ku~"

"Really," Dororo murmured, almost relieved.

"Oh, and Dororo?" Kururu swung back to his project. "There's a bracelet over there that prevents the side effect from spreading any further; it's too late for Giroro, so you might as well should have it."

Dororo was startled by his statement. "Wh-what…? I-I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"_Sure _you don't…. Ku-ku-ku-ku~"

* * *

"There's going to be a field trip at my school," Natsumi told him, slapping down a bag of chips on the table in front of them. "We're going to stay overnight at Kamakura for two days."

"Know what you're going to do there?"

"Oh, yeah. Hiking, visiting temples, and shrines. Seeing the beach. Did you know there's legend…" Her voice drifted, and her face turned really pink. "Uh… never mind!"

"What? Tell me," Giroro leaned over to pick up a chip from the bag.

"It's just a silly little legend I heard," Natsumi said, laughing weakly. "Um… they say that if you… if _two people _wrote their names on seashell shards from the same seashell and tossed it into the ocean, they would be eternally blessed to be together…" Her cheeks turned even redder. "B-but it's just something I heard…"

Giroro blinked back, finding himself blushing too. _Eternally blessed to be together…? _

What are you thinking Giroro? _Although I can guess…_

* * *

"…I see," Garuru said patiently. He still gave him a suspicious glance, however. "Are you sure that it was absolutely necessary to use Giroro, though?"  
"Positive!" Keroro nodded. "Giroro's the _perfect _guy for the mission!"

"…I see," Garuru repeated. He grunted, imagining his brother with the 'Warrior Princess' that he had so fondly talked about. But the mission sounded _ridiculous. _"Turn him back."

"We can't," Keroro said nervously. "Uh… that's the thing." He cringed under the purple frog's glare. "You see, the invasion-"

"_Frog _the invasion! I told you to turn him back _now!"_

"Sheesh,

you act like your brother when you want to be," Keroro muttered, but was immediately silenced by the Lieutenant's unnerving gaze.

Garuru took a deep breath and straightened. "…Fine then. If that's the case, then I'll have no choice but to oversee your invasion plan."

"Wh-what?! You're going to stay _longer?!"_

"Is there a problem?"

Such a cold, chilling, spine-tingling voice. _And those eyes. _

"…..N-no, sir."

"Good answer."

* * *

"When's your fieldtrip?" Giroro asked, taking the initiative. "I mean, I might be able to tag along…"

"R-really?" Natsumi gazed up at him, eyes large and gleaming happily. She immediately stopped to look down and tug her shirt nervously. "Uh, I-I mean, are you sure? Following me everywhere isn't a total hassle for you…?"

"Are you kidding me? I love…" His eyes dilated, and he cut his speech short, slapping his hands over his lips.

"Love… what?"

"Love… being with you," Giroro struggled. His face was simply exploding with that simple red color. _Keroro must've set the stupid Truth setting to high! That, or that frogging Kururu….!_

"Really?" Natsumi blushed. "Thanks. Um, it's in a few days. Mom's letting me and Fuyuki go, and obviously Koyuki and Momoka are coming… I'm rambling, I'm sorry…"

Giroro smiled faintly, although he was still extremely flustered.

_Did I really just almost come close to confessing my love to her..?!_

* * *

Keroro smirked at Garuru, who was grinning just slightly at his brother's predicament.

"See? Told you this was fun."

* * *

"Hey, D?"

Dororo squeaked, startled by her sudden appearance. That never happened before; he was always well aware of where she was. Either she was getting better, or he was getting worse.

**Or something else entirely…**

Dororo shivered. "M-Ms. Koyuki… you scared me…"

"I'm sorry!" Koyuki said, smiling apologetically.

Dororo turned, his heart beating dramatically inside his chest. _Just the side effect… just the side effect… relax, Dororo… _he felt himself gently touch the metal bracelet on his wrist.

Koyuki gasped. "That's so cute! Where'd you get that?"

"Uh… my friends gave it to me…"

"Your friends?" She beamed. "That's wonderful, D! I'm so glad you're spending so much time with them!"

"Y-yeah…" Dororo muttered. _Although I wouldn't be in this mess if they hadn't started it all…!_

He felt his sanity getting into grips with his trauma switch.

"Dororo."

Koyuki's voice snapped him out of it again. _Her pretty voice-_

_No. No, no no NO. Don't even!_

"Y-yes Ms. Koyuki?" Dororo redirected his attentions to her.

"We're having a fieldtrip in a couple of days," She said sweetly. "You might be alone for two days, though. I'm sorry."

"Unless…?"

"Unless what?"

Dororo was a bit disconcerted that he was the one suggesting the idea for once. "Um. Never mind."

"…Dororo?" Koyuki's lips thinned into a very cattish smile. "…Do you want to go as a Pekoponian?"

"N-n-no, of course not!" Dororo stammered. "It's, uh, very risky! It's fine, I don't…"

Koyuki stood up and stretched for a little bit before she settled two large, innocent, twinkling eyes at him. Her voice was nothing short of genuine. "I can get the gun if you want. I don't want you to be all alone."

The ninja's heart melted a little. "…Okay."

* * *

"Mrow?"

The small white kitten sniffed Giroro's palm, licked it, and then began purring under his hand.

"Wow! That was fast!" Natsumi said admirably. "She likes you! You must be really good with animals, huh?"

Giroro grinned wryly. "Yeah, I guess…"

"She still doesn't like me…" She leaned down to touch Ms. Furbottom, but the cat already hissed viciously and slinked back outside. Natsumi pouted while Giroro watched his cat dart to his tent.

_The cat can give fetch, find my belt, handle a grenade and give orders to a proper invasion, but she can't even display proper manners…_Giroro laughed. _That's my cat alright. _

"What?" Natsumi gazed at him curiously, like there was a joke she didn't understand. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Giroro said casually, his short, quick chortles dying as a thought came to mind. _Who's been feeding her?_

"Hey?" Natsumi gently tugged at his sleeve. "A-are you hungry? I'm going to make dinner, and, um…"

"Sure," Giroro stood up. "I'll help."

"N-no, it's fine, stay here."

"Listen; I'll help."

Natsumi huffed a little, playfully, but let him inside the kitchen.

Giroro stared at the pots and pans in disinterest. "…Uh…"

"You don't know _how _to cook, huh, genius?"

The corporal turned to Natsumi, with a challenging glint in his eye. "Oh yeah?" He stretched and cracked his knuckles, also attempting to show off his muscles by flexing his biceps as he held them out. "We'll see about that."

**And his efforts were thwarted when he realized that it is possible to burn water. And somehow melt chicken with a glob of butter. And turn the rice into inedible mush using just a frying pan. And make dumplings inside out. And… oh, heck with it. He might as well have entered the "Worst Cooks in America" contest. And lose. _While he is still in Japan_.**

_Okay, okay, I got it, I suck at this kind of thing!_

"Well…" Natsumi gazed at the hopeless mess that was splattered all over the counters, floor, ceiling and window. She sighed tiredly. "How the heck did this even happen?"

**A lot of things can happen in a short amount of time. _Get what I'm saying_?**

No.

**Oh. Okay, then. *cough* Go on.**

After spending an additional hour of cleaning and keeping Giroro away from the conventional oven, dinner was set nicely on top of the dining room table. Natsumi wiped her brow with the back of her sleeve, breathing deeply. "There!"

"It looks… delicious," Giroro said, feeling his own mouth water. "Wait. Why are there only plates for two?"  
"Because I don't know where the stupid frog is, mom is at work, and Fuyuki's having dinner with Momoka."

"Oh." Giroro could smell the scent of everything together; roasted beef stew, flavored and spiced perfectly to the taste, sweet potato dumplings, warmed and ready to grab, and the leftover rice that Giroro hadn't entirely ruined. It over all looked like a strange but very delicious meal.

And the familiar lingering dessert smell wafted throughout the room, too- homemade chocolate cake, baking in the oven.

* * *

Keroro's stomach growled.

"Shut up!" He snapped at his belly. "You'll eat only after Natsumi and Giroro are done with their fling!"

It moaned in response.

"Don't you argue with me young man! I said stop!… Don't act coy with… _*gasp!* _WHAT did you just say?! Go to your room this instant!"

Keroro jumped, completely forgetting Garuru was right there next to him. The lieutenant was giving him a rather bemused look.

"…What?"

* * *

"That was good," Giroro said, dropping his napkin onto the plate.

Natsumi was back in the kitchen, icing the cooled chocolate cake that was pulled out of the fiery oven. She was humming something- Giroro wasn't exactly sure he recognized it- as she cheerfully came back out and plopped the finished cake in front of him.

It was a bit small, with dark, chocolate frosting.

He blinked at the decorum on the middle of the cake, though, and noticed that a little yellow skull had been placed on it.

"Uh… what's that?" Giroro asked numbly, pointing at it.

"Oh," Natsumi blushed slightly. "M-my friend… um… I was hoping that when he came back, I would give him a slice from this cake…" At this she gazed over her shoulder to look at the window.

"W-well…" Giroro reddened himself. "It… looks delicious…"

"Hmm? O-oh! Yeah, of course! Help yourself!" Natsumi handed him a plate and a fork and cut him a neat little square of a piece, carefully avoiding his little yellow insignia.

Giroro sunk his fork into the moist slice and lifted it to his mouth. It was sweet, soft, chocolately. Mm.

He watched her eat her own piece, and wondered how much _yummier_ it would be from her own lips-

_NOEP don't think like that-!_

Giroro shook his head, although the image of kissing her while he held on to her tightly in his arms refused to leave his mind.

"…Rio?"

"I think I should go," Giroro said wearily. "It's getting late, and…"

"Of course," Natsumi nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I don't want to keep you out."

She led him to the door, opening it courteously and letting him out. "Be careful out there."

"You too," Giroro said, only realizing a second too late how stupid that sounded.

She only smiled a sweet goodbye before she finally closed the entrance.

Giroro sighed loudly.

"Geez, where am I gonna sleep tonight…?"

"I don't see why you just don't sleep in that tent of yours."

That voice… sounded eerily familiar.

Giroro whirled around and held out his fingertips in a v-shape formation, only to remember, horrified, that he was no longer able to summon weapons at will. If this was an alien… he was road kill.

"I'm right here," The rough voice continued.

Giroro shifted his gaze down to the dark shadows that stretched below the house, over to the walls that were built protectively around the Hinata residence. A purple frog was standing, watching him, similar to a lion as it lay patiently in wait for the kill…

Garuru…

Giroro was so close to whispering the name. He stopped himself and only managed to back away a few footsteps. He was terrified to finding out what his brother would want, being so feebly vulnerable as a human and such. The organ in his chest drummed furiously while Giroro backed away a few more steps…

"Relax," Garuru said, frowning. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Although it could possibly still be a broken promise, the statement comforted immensely- just enough to let him stand still as Garuru explained himself.

…Then again, he was _Rio_, not Giroro.

_Oh, my frog._

Giroro found himself sliding backwards.

"I know who you are," Garuru said, walking toward him.

Giroro watched his brother's hands steadily. They were empty, but still…

"B-b-but I don't know what _you _are," Giroro said. _Wow. Okay. That sounded really lame. _

"Being a Pekoponian steal you of your courage, Corporal?" Garuru cast him a deadpanned glance before planting his now-empty hands on his hips and grunting, "I know you're my brother, Giroro."

"…Oh," Giroro released the ball of air that was somehow trapped in his throat.

"And I know about 'Operation: Dating the Enemy'." His tone was so indifferent that Giroro couldn't recognize how he had felt about the mission.

"…Yeah?"

"I will be staying here to watch you perform your actions."

"…_What?!_"  
_  
THAT _was definitely not what he wanted to hear.

And another thought struck him in utter horror.

"_Have you been watching me?!"  
_  
Garuru shrugged impassively. "Since I came here. Which was probably a few hours ago."

Giroro's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "_A few hours ago_?"

"I don't understand what's to be so shocked about," Garuru smirked. "You're only doing your duty that your commanding officer has directed you to do. And that's very commendable."

"Uh…" Giroro's eyes flicked over to the windows of the Hinata household. The light was still on, and the curtains weren't down. Then he turned to his brother, and held in an audible groan. "If he have to talk, let's go to the park." He watched Garuru expectantly, a hopeful feeling emerging inside him. Maybe he wasn't interested, and-

"After you."

….._Frog._

* * *

The park looked lonely and cruel in the dark, almost frightening. The moon hung overhead, hanging by a thin, invisible chord, just above the swing set and the monkey bars. Clouds drifted lazily past it, it's fog-like form barely thick enough to hide the glowing white sphere. Leaves twirled and danced and brushed over the sidewalk before the gentle breeze settled it over the soft gray sand. Two figures walked down the concrete- a tall, slender man and a short, frog-like alien.

The stars winked at him, and Giroro felt nothing short of Fate's and Lady Luck's laughter at his sheer unluckiness and miserable situation.

"You requested days off?"

Garuru nodded.

"Hm."

If only his brother wasn't so difficult to talk to. He supposed now would be a more or less better time to stop beating around the bush and cut to the chase with a gun in hand.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"I can't be worried about you?"

Giroro huffed. "I'm _fine. _I don't even know why Keroro called you."

"The warrior princess had insisted."

The corporal nodded solemnly, but then stopped short. "_Don't _call Natsumi a 'warrior princess'!"

"Your words, not mine."

Giroro's face turned even redder. "Yeah, well…"

"And I am not on a first name basis with her, so I might as well call her what she is classified. Right?"

Giroro mumbled something, shrugging with an irritated expression. "The point is, you don't have to be worried about me. Just go back to your platoon. Everything is taken care of."

"Like the fact that you can't turn back into a Keronian?" Garuru inquired, stopping and turning to his brother.

His stern, dark red eyes that seemed golden under the visor made Giroro flinch.

"Keroro tell you about that?"

Garuru nodded.

_Yeah, I'm so gonna kill him._

"So until the matter is resolved, I'll be staying and overlooking your operation," Garuru confirmed, much to Giroro's display. "Just be fortunate that your role in the part of the mission is very… entertaining." And at this, he smirked, ultimately enflaming Giroro's cheeks.

"B-but-!"

"Goodnight, little brother."

And with that, the matter was settled, whether Giroro wanted it or not.

Commercial Break~


	23. Serendipity Fail

**…Why haven't I updated?**

**…**

**Blame Hamtaro's addicting GBA games.**

**And Harvest Moon. *dies*  
**

* * *

The moon was huge and yellow against the violet sky, the stars pleasantly dotting around it.

At least it wasn't bad, like the night before- he was actually pretty surprised that most of the clouds were gone. Sure the ground was still wet, but at least some of the play sets were dry.

Giroro was on top of one of them, the one that was tall, the one that you would climb to the top and feel like you're overlooking the whole world when you were a kid. He was lying on it, watching the sky sleepily. _So I'm sleeping at the park tonight._

Shouldn't bug him too much; he'd endured worse.

Ugh. If only his _brother _was as easy to brush off.

"Hey."  
Giroro glanced down, below his shoulder. His mouth formed into a tight snarl. "Why do you keep _following _me?"

Saburo smiled apologetically. "I-I'm sorry?"

Giroro turned back upwards, to seeing the sky. "Leave me alone."

There was a still silence, and for the moment he believed the metallic blonde had left. But then he heard quiet breathing get just a little closer, and feet against metal get just a little louder.

"Hey," Saburo greeted him, his head popping out from below. He heaved himself up to where Giroro was and seated himself comfortably next to him.

Giroro groaned openly and sat up, irritated.

"Wow, the view's great up here!"

He didn't respond.

"So… what are you doing here, alone again?" Saburo asked, turning toward him. His blue eyes shone against the moon's silver light, and Giroro cringed with jealousy.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"True," Saburo ducked his head. "Sorry if I sound nosy."

"You do."

"Hm."

The two sat there, silently, watching the clouds slowly slick past the moon, and stretch across the purple sky…

"You dating Natsumi?"

The question came out of nowhere. Giroro almost fell off the play set.

"_Wh-what_?"

"Whoa, relax, dude," Saburo said, grinning slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Giroro shrugged off the other boy's hand from his arm and scowled irritably. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to answer me if-"

"Yeah, I am."

The corporal felt the heat on his face as he looked off to the swing set. _Not that I need your permission._

"I see."

Giroro concentrated on those two simple words; were they laced with disappointment? Grief? Similar spite? Finally he glanced at him, and to his surprise, Saburo looked perfectly fine, like his answer didn't bother him.

"Well," Saburo continued, returning his gaze. "Natsumi's a cute girl, mm? She's also really nice. Smart, too. I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

The muscles that were so tight with anger began to relax- though not by much.

"But I'm going to have to warn you," He added with a slight, gentle laugh, "If you're going to go after Natsumi, you'll have to watch out for the little red frog. The one with the scar. He's a bit protective over her. Did you already see him? He looks kinda like-"

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about," Giroro muttered, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

"His name's Giroro," Saburo mused. "I haven't seen him lately, though. That's who I was looking for when I found you."

Giroro shuffled uncomfortably, not sure how to reply to that. When he didn't, Saburo stretched, and began his way down the play set.

"Well, it's time to go home," Saburo said cheerfully. "C'mon."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Before Giroro could voice out any complaints, Saburo had slid down to the blue glass, his form fading from the weak light the moon provided. With a final sigh, Giroro followed after him.

_Might as well go_, Giroro argued as he landed beside the artist. _Kururu might have figured how to turn me back, anyway… _

* * *

Dororo closed his eyes and released any negative emotions and thoughts. When those disappeared, he loosened the positive memories, the positive feelings. His allowed his mind to go totally blank, like an undisturbed body of water; it was clear and steady, without ripples or dust floating on the surface.

He let out a sigh, feeling himself ease.

Water. Cool, flowing water, rushing peacefully down the stream… unbroken…

Meditation required more than concentration. It took more than commitment or patience; it was the release of a tender soul, to let the mind cleanse itself, to go entirely clear…

He could feel his session coming to an end. He allowed his mind to delve back in, slowly, slowly.

Just as a runner cannot simply stop running, but decelerate his pace, one deep in mediation must be patient as all his thoughts came back to him, leisurely, carefully. If not, the purpose of this cleansing would simply be in utter, useless vain…

Dororo opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He heard the waterfall gushing, roaring. He smelled the sweet fresh air of the forest. He felt the coolness the trees around him released, the safe, secure rock he sat on. He had started early just to get here; all he wanted was one day to himself, to regain his senses.

To rid himself of those disturbing… yet unusually pleasant… _feelings_ he was harboring.

Dororo massaged his head. Good. The only thoughts that seemed to wander in his mind were the ones he had always had before; admiration, a strong, brotherly bond, a natural affection toward the female ninja.

None of those… romantic emotions.

That only proved the point Kururu had made- that those unnerving feelings he had for Koyuki were all side effects, or possibly, as Giroro had put it, "all in his head".

Relief flooded his body.

…But why did he also have this…somewhat painful… sense of disappointment?

* * *

"Good morning, Princey-poo~!"

Giroro yelped in shock and sat up, holding up a defensive pose with the pillow he had been resting on earlier. "Kururu?!"

"_Ku-ku-ku-ku~ _Don't even try."

Giroro looked around him, wearily, still holding the pillow midway in the air. "Where am I…?"

"Saburo's house. Remember? Or is your tiny brain on the fritz again?"  
Giroro dropped the pillow, groaned and stretched, holding his arms out and making a small grunting noise. "Ugh. I remember. I was just hoping it was all a dream."

He reached for his head, where his fingers came into contact with soft, blond hair. He tugged on the golden strands and pointed at them while he glared at Kururu.

"So do you have any idea how to fix this?"  
"You mean your obsessive-compulsive disorder with hair brushes? Ku. I'm afraid not."

Giroro's entire face reddened, much to Kururu's pleasure. "No- I mean, I don't- how did you-? Uh. I-I meant _my entire Pekoponian situation!_"

"Ku. Unfortunately I haven't found much of a solution for that either," Kururu shook his head and gave him a what-can-you-do? shrug.

Giroro growled at his incompetence. "My brother said he won't _leave _if I stay like this!"

"Then it seems he'll be stay here for a pretty long time, mm? Ku-ku-ku-ku~" Kururu quieted for a second, and then suddenly reverted a slightly more serious expression, scaring Giroro a little. "All joking aside… I'm afraid you are in a bit of a fix, Giroro. This has never happened before."

The corporal's heart sunk. Kururu admitting the complication of his condition…

"But this state isn't permanent."

"No?"

"Ku. It seems you will be switching off and on. But if you were to use the gun maybe one or two times, then you really will remain in that form with no chance of turning back into a Keronian."

Giroro found his fingers feeling for the temples on his forehead. "Okay. So I'm not permanent now. That's a plus… so right now, I can still turn back?"

"That's right. As for the _how,_that is an entirely different question."

Giroro stood up and began picking at the clothes that Saburo had left on top of the dresser, right next to the Gundam Models that were rearranged to face him again.

"Speaking of different questions," He said, deciding to change the subject, "why are you even _here_?_"_

"

Oh. The captain wanted me to wake you up. He and the Lieutenant are having a meeting concerning the Operation. _Ku-ku-ku-ku_~"

"Really," Giroro mumbled, pulling off his shirt (much to Kururu's unbearable delight, and Giroro's absolute disgust at that reaction, forgetting about the yellow Keronian) and hastily jerking the new shirt on. "When is it, anyway?"

"About 10:30 am."

Giroro glanced at the clock, and screamed in horror.

"They never exactly specified what _time _they wanted me to wake you up. Ku-ku-ku-ku~!"

"Ugh, and how the frog do they expect me to _get _there?!" Giroro growled, ignoring Kururu to slip on a new pair of jeans_. So many clothes_. UGH. "I can't just _walk _into the house like I did before!" He ran out the room, slipped, slammed his face into the wall, and rushed to the front door to get his shoes. Kururu followed him, absolutely amused.

**Wall: 3-0**

"Well," Kururu said slyly, holding a device with a single blue (**not red**) button. "That is _another _reason why they sent me to come and get you. Watch. Clicky."

And with that, the two were instantly transported in the Meeting Room, Kururu safely at his seat, and Giroro following _splat _on the middle of the table. Giroro looked at Kururu and glared nastily.

"_What the heck was that for?!_"

"Whoops. Was that me? _Ku-ku-ku-ku~"  
_  
"Good morning, little brother."

Giroro gazed over his shoulder. He mumbled a _kill me now _prayer before he slipped off the table and onto the empty seat next to Keroro. He then realized the seat was too small for him now, so he remained standing, shifting his feet awkwardly.

Keroro pointed at the lopsided table. "You're going to have to pay for that-!"

"So as for what we were saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Garuru continued, giving his brother a stern side glance, "Is your personal mission with the warrior princess. Am I correct?"

"Personal… mission?"

"The field trip?"

"…_What? _How the frog did-" Realization smacked him like a frying pan. "The choker."

"Yup!" Keroro grinned, immediately forgetting the incident with the table. "Isn't that dandy?"

Giroro released a throaty growl, but stopped when he remembered Garuru was listening intently.

"And while you're working on that," Keroro added, casting a self-conscious gaze at Garuru, "we'll be working on the _real _mission. We already have the energy source."

Giroro perked up a brow. "Energy source?"

"I've seen it myself," Garuru said, leaning against the table, his elbows on the surface. "It is quite impressive; it holds much power…"

"Just enough to conquer the planet!" Keroro stated unnecessarily, feeling the need to acquire that somewhat compulsory approval from Giroro's elder brother.

"Kururu has been working on that~"

"And _only _that?" Garuru's eyes flashed.

"A-a-a-and of c-c-c-course, the remedy to Giroro's situation." Keroro laughed nervously, sinking into his seat bashfully.

"Good," Garuru nodded, and then, finally, turned to the corporal. "And what is your input in this?"

"My only role in this Operation is to provide the… ahem… distraction." Giroro turned away while his cheeks burned a rapid red color.

"Do you feel like you are accomplishing your objective?"

"..Y-yes."

"Good. Meeting dismissed." Garuru slapped his hands on the table, jumped off the seat, and began to walk away.

"Th-that's it?" Keroro spluttered, flabbergasted. "But-"

"_Sh!_" Tamama and Giroro hissed to him.

* * *

"Ah. There you are."

Giroro recognized the voice immediately and held in the moan that so desperately wanted to be released. He didn't even have to care to display the decency to turn around. "What do you want?"

Garuru looked at him blankly. Giroro was just sitting there, on the swing, rocking himself back and forth aimlessly.

"_What_?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting?"

Giroro muttered something about courage and something similar but not close to war-like activities to better explain his situation, but all Garuru did was watch on with a confused expression. Giroro promptly gave up and went back to restlessly swinging himself.

"How did you get here?"

"Kururu's stupid invention teleported me to the park."

"I see."

The only sounds that were heard were the squeaking of the rusty swings and the faint laughter of children running around. Giroro sucked in a breath.

"So."

Garuru shot his attention toward his younger brother, to which the latter winced slightly, but went on, "Are you really going to stay until Kururu finds a way to turn me back?"

The purple Keronian frowned. "I thought we already went over this."

"So that's a yes," Giroro grunted, disheartened.

"Frankly, I don't… trust that leader of yours."

Giroro snorted. "Isn't that a surprise."

"I just want to make sure you're back to normal," Garuru walked in front of Giroro so that they could actually look at each other eye-to-eye. "Do you understand my concern?"

"Yeah, yeah," Giroro sighed. He looked at the kids who were actually _enjoying _their day, with no indication of worry etched on their carefree faces. One of them was rocking on a fish-shaped plaything, the kind that would pull you back and forth like a rodeo bull. "Garuru?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't we ever do things normal brothers d-" Giroro stopped himself about two seconds too late. _Frog it. The honesty option is on. _

**I suppose the Armpit Platoon didn't want to miss the chance of a touching renewal between the bond of two brothers.**

(Keroro rubbed his neck. "Uh. Sure. Let's go with that.)

**Or he mistook it for the TV remote.**

The two brothers remained noiseless. As in, Garuru just dully stared and Giroro had stopped swinging.

_Maybe he didn't hear me,_ Giroro thought hopefully. _Or maybe he's going to ignore my-_

"What did you have in mind?" Garuru asked suddenly.

The now-boyish Keronian was startled. "Wh-what?"

"What did you have in mind?" Garuru repeated, planting his hands on his hips. "Tell me what your idea what 'normal brothers do'."

Giroro cringed in embarrassment. _Next time, don't even THINK. Be about as brainless as a fish-_

"Fishing."

The word just popped out. He was frozen with unjust humiliation, and he was absolutely _terrified _of the response his brother would give.

Garuru stared at him, his facial expression half hidden by the yellow visor he wore over his hat.

"…Alright."

"…What?"

"Alright." Garuru folded his arms. "Next time I come to Pekopon, we'll fish."

Giroro opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sharp, piercing staticy sound coming from his choker.

"_Giroro! _Where's your cell phone?!"

Giroro answered it without regarding his brother. "I think it's back at my tent-"

"Then go get it! Natsumi's been trying to call you! If she goes to the backyard-"

Giroro cursed under his breath. "Yeah, I got it. I'll go and get it." He cut the transmission before Keroro could panic even more. It was hurting his ears.

"Was that the Sergeant?"

"Yeah, he wants me to get something."

"Will you need assistance in retrieving it-?"

"No, I'll be fine." Giroro said, waving him off. "Just go back with Keroro and I'll take care of it."

Garuru nodded solemnly, letting his brother go on his way.

* * *

"Hi!" Koyuki cried out, welcoming the light blue space frog. "Did you have fun?"

"It was very relaxing," Dororo said. "It was… just what I needed."

Koyuki smiled sweetly at him, but then stopped to examine his face. Her lips drew into a concerned frown. "D? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What? No," Dororo put on a simple, peaceful façade, hiding the conflicting thoughts that have been fighting in his head all morning. "I just had something that I _really _need to… get settled."_ And still do, unfortunately… _

"D?" She bent down to face level. "You know you can tell me, right?"

"Of course," Dororo murmured. "U-uh… this is um… this is something that only I can figure out though…. It's something that I personally need to solve."

Koyuki was just a little hurt at the prospect that Dororo was hiding something for her, but she rubbed off the negative emotion. "Okay, D. But remember that you can always come to me when you need to talk, alright?"

"Of course," Dororo said again, though his mind seemed like it was elsewhere. "I'm going to go meditate."

* * *

"I wonder why Rio isn't picking up…" Natsumi said to no one in particular, fidgeting on her sofa. "What if he's mad at me…?"

"I don't think he should be though, sis," Fuyuki told her offhandedly, looking up from his book. "I don't think you did anything wrong." He smiled reassuringly. "You're just worrying over nothing."

"Yeah, but still…" Her eyes slipped over to Giroro's tent, and…

Was that movement?

She squinted her eyes and craned her neck forward to inspect.

It was!

"Giroro's back!" Natsumi cried out joyfully.

Fuyuki jumped. "He is?"

"Let's go see him!" Natsumi put down her phone and ran toward the door, sliding it open with full force and energy. "Giroro!" _I'm gonna strangle that frog for giving me such a heart attack...! But after I give him a hug. "_Giroro!"

The little moving bump in the tent twitched uncertainly.

"Giro...?"

Natsumi's eyes widened as the figure came out, slowly and hesitantly, but surely and reluctantly.

"...Rio... what were you doing in Giroro's tent...?"

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Author's Note: I needed a cliff hanger. Sue me. **


	24. A Safe Pair of Hands

"Uh…" Giroro swallowed nervously, gazing down emptily at the black phone in his hand. "Err… well… that is…"

"Well?" Natsumi demanded. "Why were you in Giroro's tent?"

He could feel the words Keroro wanted him to use at the tip of his tongue. He struggled not to use them, tightening his lips together anxiously.

"Rio."

The words- the ones he didn't want to use- burst out from his mouth, unwillingly. "He stole my phone from me."

Natsumi stared at him, her mouth open for a moment, but then slowly closing, more in confusion than anything else.

"…Giroro… stole your phone…?"

Giroro nodded reluctantly, his hands clutching, squeezing, threatening to break the object in two.

Natsumi then glanced at her own cell phone. Her eyes were full of bewilderment.

"Um… Okay." Natsumi said, awkwardly. "I'm… I'm sorry… that he, you know… took that phone from you…"

Giroro was surprised at the quietness (and… sadness?) in her voice. Shouldn't she be showing anger? Perhaps even irritation? Exasperation? But she wasn't displaying any of those emotions… she seemed void of it, rather. Almost….

He regarded her feebly and stood up, without bothering to slap off the remains of dirt and grass from his knees. He walked past her, paused, and then turned around as if to say something else, but stopped himself and continued on his way.

* * *

_He wasn't there._

Natsumi felt her face heat up when she realized that Fuyuki was watching the whole thing from the door. She wanted to shoot him a warning look, but she ended up with simply going back inside the house and avoiding her younger brother completely.

_He wasn't there_, Natsumi thought, her heart heavy. _And… he stole my friend's phone? _

Any other time she would have been furious at that fact. Embarrassed, annoyed.

But…

_He wasn't there._

If anything, she was more… dissatisfied at her friend's actions. Disappointed.

But more disappointed in the fact that her friend wasn't there. There, with her. With everyone who cared so much about him, who missed him.

_Giroro, where are you…? When are you coming home?_

* * *

_Unknown number, 6:40 pm_  
dont bother w8ing 4 me. just cum ovr wen u can.

_Rio, 6:42 pm_  
who is this

_Unknown number, 6:46 pm_  
Saburo (:

_Rio: 6:48 pm_  
how did u get my #

_Saburo, 6:52 pm_  
Kururu

_Saburo, 6:57 pm_  
u cuming ovr or wat?

_Saburo, 7:00 pm_  
hello?

Giroro pocketed his cell phone, choosing to ignore Saburo yet again, and gazed up anxiously at the sky. Geez. What were the chances of getting caught? He should've been smarter, stealthier, but he kept forgetting how big he was compared to his previous size. Of _course _Natsumi would have noticed as he bumped his head against the ceiling of his tent. He was ashamed of getting caught in the first place… what would she think of him now, as both Rio and Giroro? Rio, a possible creep, a stalker? Giroro, a possible thief? Frankly, the second opinion cut him deeper. _Giroro _was his real identity, and he cherished that persona much more than 'Rio's'. If he could choose Natsumi's feelings about either person, he would let her believe Rio the Stalker rather than Giroro the Crook. Like he could _possibly_ allow all the things they went through together fall to oblivion for something that he didn't do.

Sighing, he decided to let it go, if for the moment.

He always wondered why huma-…_Pekoponians _liked to rock themselves in such a slow, repetitive manner. It never seemed like it would appeal him.

He concluded that it was either because he had never tried it before, or because he _was _a Pekoponian.

He decided to go with the latter.

Giroro pushed himself off the ground and found himself swinging back and forth, feeling the wind rush against his face. He leaned back as he gripped the chains, looking down into the ground. It was embarrassing to admit he was enjoying himself, so he told himself he wouldn't. He would just enjoy it.

It wouldn't be much longer until his brother found him, or the Sergeant, or that annoying white haired pretty boy. He decided to just… relax.

He wished he could generate some guns to polish. Then he would have something productive to do.

"Rio?"

Giroro casually looked over his shoulder, and, in utter shock, forgot he was in mid air and let go of the swing handles. He fell back and landed on his head, his legs entangled on the swing as it slowed to a stop, dragging his face across the dirt.

Natsumi gasped. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm f-fine," Giroro spluttered, arms wobbling as he picked himself up. He rubbed the bump on the side of his face, but paused when he felt Natsumi's tender fingers touch his sore with utmost gentleness. He winced a little- how could he _not_- and blushed at the same time as she examined him, her eyes wide and caring.

"It doesn't look too bad," Natsumi said, though a bit skeptically. "But it wasn't as bad as the time I hit you with the volleyball."

Giroro grinned at the memory.

"So," Natsumi breathed, backing away from him. "What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

"Um, you know." Giroro cast a humiliated glance at the swing that was still rocking back and forth slightly. "…Chilling."

"I didn't think you liked swinging."

"Yeah, well, it's, uh, relaxing. Gives me something to do."

Natsumi shyly looked at the swing next to his. Her face turned red as she timidly took one of the chains. "Mind… m-mind if I join you?"

"No. No, not at all." Giroro blinked, finding his cheeks grow even warmer than before.

As if they felt like an invitation was needed, they stood there, awkwardly, staring at the ground. A few seconds passed until Giroro walked toward his own swing and settled on it. Natsumi, grateful for his taking the initiative, climbed onto hers. It wasn't long until they began their fluid, to and fro motion, kicking their feet until they were soaring into the air, then falling back gracefully.

It was a nice feeling, to be able to go so high up and have the confidence that the swing will catch you when you fell.

If only love had that kind of confidence.

Giroro turned his head a bit, watching Natsumi for just a few seconds. Her eyes had a blank look in them, as if her mind was somewhere else, wandering aimlessly in her thoughts.

Giroro sighed and wondered if he should play it safe- call off the relationship, or tell her he's… the little red frog that lives outside her home in the little red tent.

It drove him absolutely _crazy_.

How the heck would she react?

There was a weird burst of courage that enabled him to dig his heels into the sand, shooting small puffs of sand in the air, stopping the swing from continuing that constant movement. Natsumi noticed his break, and slowed hers to a steady stop instead of ending it so suddenly.

She turned to him expectantly. "What's up?"

"Natsumi, um, I…" Giroro bit his lower lip and looked down.

"…What?"

Where was that burst of courage? Was it even real?

His hands felt warm and damp with sweat. He rubbed them nervously on his pants, unsure of what else to say.

"Rio?"

"What are you doing here?" He cringed at the ferocity-maybe even _rudeness_-of the question. "I-I meant, you know… why are you here? I-I mean…"

"I get it," Natsumi said with a small smile. "I just… needed to think." She frowned slightly, squeezing the handles. "…I'm sorry, Rio, but… it doesn't sound like Giroro to steal your cell phone. It was probably one of the other _stupid frogs…_"

Giroro was startled at her sudden fury. And when he looked at her, he almost screamed. It seemed like she just burst into flames.

"N-Natsumi…?"

"Huh? O-oh, sorry." Natsumi cooled down immensely, and seemed rather ashamed of her random burst of energy. She sighed as she leaned her head against the chains, her pink hair swirling around them. "…I'm sorry, I'm okay now," She mumbled. "It's just… I'm really confused right now."

"Is it… something you want to talk about?" Giroro asked softly, leaning a little closer to her side.

"I'll tell you about it when I'm sure what's going on. I don't want you to worry too much about it."

"Hmm."

Giroro's pocket vibrated. He gave Natsumi an apologetic look as he pulled his cell phone out, flipping it open and examining it carefully.

_Saburo, 7:23 pm_  
u ok dude?

Giroro scowled irritably as he shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"Who was that?"

"A very aggravating mother."

Natsumi giggled. "Is it really?"

"No. Just some annoying f-" Giroro stopped himself from saying it, and then resumed, correcting himself, "…_acquaintance _of mine text messaging me."

"Oh." Natsumi leaned back against the swing. "It's nice now, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it is."

He felt his phone heat up and _buzz _again. He growled.

"Yo, Natsumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna have to go now. My friend's-" He mentally slapped himself. "-waiting for me and he might have a heart attack if I don't get there soon."

"Alright," Natsumi said. "Go ahead. I'm just gonna stay here and… swing myself."

Giroro smiled, unwilling to comply to his annoying "room-mate", and headed off to his house.

About halfway there, he began to regret giving into Saburo. He didn't even _like _the guy, and he left Natsumi all to her lonesome…

It wasn't until Giroro looked at his cell phone when he exploded into a wild string of curses (**which, of course, had to be censored and cut out of the show)**.

_Saburo, 7:30 pm  
_Kukukukukuku.

* * *

"Dororo?"

Koyuki gently poked the pale blue frog. She would have assumed he was mediating, but after so many hours, she was wondering otherwise.

"_No, not the cauliflower…" _Dororo muttered, his head suddenly drooping slightly at her touch. "_Yes, I'm a natural blue..." _

Koyuki giggled. She was right; he was asleep.

She picked him up delicately, holding him against her chest. He cuddled her, perhaps imagining, dreaming, or assuming she was his mother. She walked over to his bed and put him down, but to her surprise, he held on to the cloth of her shirt. Smiling gently, she lay down next to him, cautious not to wake him up.

Koyuki watched him sleep, sighing in a what she thought was cute kind of way, as he mumbled and twitched at his dreams. She carefully touched his cheek with the back of her fingers, and frowned when she realized that his face suddenly turned warm.

I hope he's not getting sick…

"K-Koyuki…" He murmured.

She smiled a little. _Is he dreaming about me? _

"K-Koyuki…" He fidgeted slightly, and just neared her body a little more. "K-Koyuki… I… I love…"

She stared at him incredulously, curiously, wondering what he could possibly say.

"I… I love… shoes."

"You love shoes?" Koyuki repeated in a whisper, giving him a funny look.

**I didn't think frogs even wore shoes…**

* * *

"_I WILL KILL YOU SO HARD YOU WILL DIE TO DEATH!"  
_  
"Ku-ku-ku-ku~ it isn't my fault you're so _gullible, _Corporal."

"What's going on?" Saburo asked, appearing from a portal on the wall with two bags of groceries. To his mild surprise, Giroro was strangling Kururu, who both was laughing and turning purple as he was slowly losing the oxygen needed to breathe. "…What did you do this time?"

"It was a-_ku*cough*ku- _joke. I didn't think he would honestly _buy _it."

"Rio… can you please let him go?"

Giroro let out a dog-like snarl and dropped the sergeant major without being considerate enough to watch how high he let him go. Kururu fell unceremoniously on his backside.

"So how was your day?" Saburo asked politely, setting the bags on the table.

Giroro shrugged, glaring at Kururu, who smirked in response.

"I brought something for all of us to eat," Saburo said, smiling at them. "I was pretty low on groceries anyway, so…"

"What did you get?"

"Curry."

Giroro recoiled and curled his lip, and Saburo laughed.

"I'm kidding! Well, kind of. I brought curry for Kururu. We could have sandwiches if you want."  
_  
Anything's better than that sickening slime. _"Sandwiches sound good to me. What kind?"

"Ham, turkey, cheese…" Saburo listed the items and he brought them out of the bag. "Mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato… Apples and peanut butter for dessert, if you want."

Giroro perked an eyebrow. "Why not just draw out your meal?"

|"I thought it would be a nice change," Saburo said, with that pretty boy grin that made Giroro want to wretch with disgust and envy.

"Yeah, yeah," Giroro muttered, not wanting to seem like a jerk but not able to will himself to be _nice _to this guy. "Just tell me what to do and I promise I won't screw up."

"Well," Kururu began, walking toward the table and pulling himself up to a chair, "First you get a bowl of eggs, and then you put the crawfish inside it-"  
_  
SMACK. _

"….Now_, 'Rio'_, why did you have to slap me like that?"

"I didn't _slap _you_- I high-five'd your face_."

* * *

When Dororo woke up, he stopped himself from shrieking so he wouldn't wake her up.

_Why_ was she lying next to him?

But more importantly, _WHY WAS HE CLINGING ON TO HER SHIRT? _

He released it, horrified, and inched away from Koyuki's sleeping form. He then sat up and hugged his knees, absolutely confused.

He used to sleep comfortably next to her _before_. Why was he freaking out about it _now_?

Why was he _touching her shirt?_

_Why didn't his mom buy him that puppy for Christmas?_

_Why was he asking all these questions?_

No seriously, they're giving me a headache.

He tried to remind himself that all these conflicting emotions were an unfortunate side effect from the Animal Animalizer. Wasn't there a way of finding out whether or not these feelings were real? There had to be…

Dororo found his eyes drifting down to Koyuki's lips. _Maybe… No!_ He immediately shook his head rapidly, as if anyone else had _dared _to mention the thought that had slid into his mind.

_No, no, NO! There HAS to be another way!_

He gazed down at his bracelet and saw his reflection through the shiny metal. He was mortified to see his cheeks had gone completely red, shown quite visibly against his pale blue skin.

_Or maybe it's the sunburn._

This relaxed him considerably. _Yeah. It has got to be the sunburn… _

**Denial is the clincher~ Although to be fair, he's _been _in denial for the past couple of chapters…**

I do NOT love Koyuki! …That way.

Dororo poked at his cheeks stubbornly. _It's the side effect. _

**Whatever you say, lover boy.**

"_I DO NOT LOVE KOYUKI!" _

"Dororo?"

Dororo twitched, and he turned to smile nervously, apologetically, to his ninja friend, who was suddenly forced from sleep. She rubbed her eyes, gazing at his wearily.

"D..? What's wrong..? I heard you screaming…"

"Oh, nothing…" Dororo muttered, pressing two fingers together. "Just… arguing with the narrator…" He paused, and turned to stare at her in horrification. "You didn't… hear what I just said… did you?"

Koyuki shook her head and yawned. "Nope. Can't say I remember. Why? Was it important? We aren't being attacked or anything, are we?"

"N-no…." Dororo stammered. "N-nothing of the sort…"

"Oh. Then…" She yawned again. "I'm going back to sleep, okay?"

"O-okay…" Dororo stopped, and then called out, timidly, "K-Koyuki?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you mind…" He voice wavered a bit, but then he continued it, anxious to get it over with, "d-do you mind kissing me?"

Koyuki's eyes stretched a little. "What?"

"I-I meant on the forehead. M-my mom used to… give me good night kisses before I… w-went to bed."

"Oh! Of course!" Koyuki smiled and walked back over to him.

If my feelings are real, then it won't make any difference whether or not she-

As her lips brushed against his face, he felt his cheeks burn feverishly, absolutely on fire. His heart pounded with such ferocity he was afraid it would force it's way out of his chest. And he felt… _happy. More _than happy. It was this sort of happiness he couldn't describe...

"Th-thank you…" Dororo stuttered, touching the spot that she kissed him as she backed away from him.

"No problem!" Koyuki said sweetly. "I'm going to bed now. Nighty-night, D!"

"Night…" Dororo said, almost dreamily. Suddenly, it hit him. _Painfully. _

_Holy *beepshoesbeep*. I'm in love with Koyuki._

**Ha! I win. You owe me a dollar.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Who's this…? ….Giroro?"

"Garuru."

"Hi! When…. when are you gonna visit yer lonely ol' pa of yers? Hic."

"…You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Not even-hic-_close!_"

"You're drunk."

"I-am-_not._…hic."

"…Well, then, I'll just call you later when you're sober-"

"_OF COURSE NOT. _Hic. Tell meh whatchu need. I'll _wrrrrrrrite _it down."

There was glass shattering noise in the background, a slurred curse, and mumbles as to where the 'darn'd piece a' paper went'. More walking around and slamming into random objects noises, and finally another voice- Keroro's dad, of course- shouting that it's under the sofa. _No, no, the other sofa. _The one that's shaped like the telly-vishion.

"O-kay, I'm be-eack."

"…Are you sure-"

"_Poseetive! _Hic."

"…I am… not sure…."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, BOY. Hic."

"…Two fishing rods."

"Fishin' rods, okay, okay. Hic. Iz that all?"

"…Yes."

"Okie then~ 'F ya say so~"

The two remained quiet for a moment.

"…..How'z the Platoon?"

"My Platoon?"

"Ya."

"They're above average, as usual."

"That'z good. And how'z ya'z goin' with th' girl?"

"…Pururu?"

"Yeah, that'z th' one."

"….What about her?"

"Aw, ya know…."

"….No, unfortunately, I don't think I understand what you're saying."

"I think ya know what I mean."

"No, I do not-"

More background noise- some sort of horse braying, Keroro's mom begging the Demon Sergeant not to ruin the- _CRASH- …._good china.

The receiver clicked off without either Keronian bothering to say goodbye.

Garuru grunted, staring at his device with utter disbelief. "And _that _is why I will never drink alcohol."

* * *

**Author's Note:….Guess who's sick? *sniff* At least I could stay home today to write you this chapter!**

**So anyway... The last part was more or less of a filler. I'm…. not sure if Giroro's dad _can _drink alcohol (I meant, like Giroro, who passes out at a single drop). But I'm basing my observations of episode 143 of the anime. He _looks _drunk…. And he's not passed out, so…**

**…Yeah. I'm sorry. I was craving another "Drunk Dude" scene XD I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. After all, 24 is literally my favorite number.**

**...And my failed attempt at romance. I'm sorry for that... XD (There's a reason why I only stick to comedy!)**

**ALSO! I'm so sorry about all this useless information, but... is anyone interested in being my Beta Reader? I know this story isn't that good, so I'd like someone to help me edit it to make it better... if anyone's interested, although I doubt it...**


	25. One's Lips are Sealed

The bus bounced lightly as it drove over the bumpy black road.

Giroro found he couldn't lean too close to the window or he would bump his head against the glass, or bang the metal choker with a loud _clang. _Both occurrences happened one time too many; his head was beginning to ache and his neck was beginning to turn red with irritation. Worst of all, he _had _no medicine for his throbbing brain and he couldn't take the stupid accessory off.

But even through his pain, he knew it was all worth it; the tiny body of warmth beside him was all that was needed to make him happy.

"Thanks again for coming to this trip," Natsumi said cheerfully, smiling brightly at him. "I'm glad the principal accepted your permission slip!"

Giroro grunted a little, thinking it best to nottell her that Kururu had mind controlled the principal and the teachers into giving him permission to even go. "Yeah. What were the odds?"

Natsumi cast a quick glance at the seat beside them- Koyuki and her friend David. Or was it Dimitri? Donny? Atticus? She couldn't remember. But at least the ninja girl looked occupied.

Giroro was thinking the same thing as Natsumi: ever since this mysterious "boyfriend" appeared, Koyuki had left the two alone. It was a bit strange, but it was lucky, so Giroro decided not to question it.

"We're going to get a whole bunch of souvenirs!" Koyuki told the couple suddenly, pumping her fist midway in the air. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah, let's make it the best trip ever, okay, Rio?"

"R-right," Giroro stammered quietly, shifting a bit nervously in his seat.

His calendar read, like the beach trip before, "GOAL: KISS" in bright red letters, under each date that was dedicated to the field trip. This time, he didn't bother covering it up with the pencil. Oh, no. Instead, he shredded it with a cheese grater that he had found conveniently lying under Saburo's table. It was conveniently placed, so again, he didn't bother questioning it. Hey, he had to improvise _somehow _since his guns were currently unavailable to him.

But somehow, Keroro had gotten a hold of the Kamakura legend and had pressed, quite violently, into his mind that he _had _to at least fulfill that prophecy. Giroro didn't agree, nor possibly refuse that course of action. After all, his brother was there, to make things worse.

Speaking of, where was his brother? Traveling alongside the bus, somewhere, although more discretely and possibly more comfortable than Giroro was at the moment. When Garuru made a promise, he kept it to the end. If he said he was going to devote himself to the mission until Giroro was capable of turning back into a Keronian again, he would. Even though everyone truly involved in the operation, including his younger brother, would rather him go home.

The corporal sighed, leaning against his chair, exhausted.

There had been a series of experiments that tested whether or not specific maneuvers could change him back the night before. Obviously, it was an arduous all-nighter, and, even more obviously, it was all in vain- _nothing _Kururu did seemed to help any.

If anything, Kururu had added, half teasing, half worried, he had made Giroro's situation just a _teeny tiny _more permanent.

In which Garuru and Giroro exploded (because of their exhaustion and exasperation, which is never, _ever _a good combo for two very violent space soldiers) and Keroro had to intercede, reminding them (**gutlessly**) that Kururu was Giroro's only hope for revival. So as much as they wanted to bash the yellow Keronian's head in through the wall, or use his face for target practice, or slaughter him in the most unimaginative way possible, they couldn't.  
They were forced to be content with giving the Keronian the cold shoulder, to which the said Keronian ignored, unbothered, as he typed away at his keyboard in search for what exactly went wrong….

"Geez, you look tired," Natsumi pointed out, snapping Giroro from his twenty second nap.

"Mm, I am," He muttered.

Natsumi grinned. "Staying up watching TV?"  
_  
I wish. _"Err… homework," Giroro said, his eyes sliding down to his hands.

* * *

"Hey, D," Koyuki gently leaned against him, bumping his shoulder playfully with her own. "You okay?"

"Fine," Dororo mumbled.

"D, you can tell me. I won't judge you."

Dororo pulled his gaze away from the window to look into her eyes, the ones that were so deep and caring. _And how exactly would I start? _He thought miserably. _Koyuki, I just found out that I'm love with you? The kind of love that would drive a guy crazy because no matter how hard he tries to tell her he ends up coming out as an idiot and never actually winning the girl anyway? _It made him dizzy even _thinking_ about it, especially since he so happened to _know _someone under that current, unnerving, probably even painful situation.

"I'm good," Dororo said finally, satisfied for the moment in keeping his newfound emotions a secret just a little bit longer.

* * *

The teacher yapped on history lesson after history lesson as he pointed out the different shrines present in Kamakura.

Giroro was afraid he would collapse- he was too tired to stand, much less listen to what he believed was boring and useless information. He wanted to sleep in the bus, but he felt somewhat embarrassed to sleep next to Natsumi. What if he accidentally rested his head against her shoulder, or drooled on her shirt? He shuddered. _Don't even go there. _

"….So without further ado," The teacher had continued, catching Giroro's attention only briefly, "I'll let you enjoy yourselves. _Don't forget curfew is 7:00 pm! _If you don't want to buy your meal, dinner is at 6:00 pm. A warning for you all: if we catch you outside wandering around at night, we _will _catch you and send you home early- no exceptions! So come in like you're supposed to and you won't get in trouble. Got it? Good. You are released."

The children scattered willingly, meeting up with their friends and bunching up into little clusters. Before Natsumi could even suggest their first destination, Koyuki bounded over with that one pink haired guy that no one remembers until he shows up.

"Hi, Natsumi!" She said sweetly. "Why don't we all go together? The more the happier, right?"

"Um, Koyuki?" Dororo reminded her, "The more the merrier."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Okay," Natsumi said with a smile. "We'll have fun with everyone together, right, Rio?"

"Yeah, definitely."

_Even though it would have been_ nice _to just be alone… _Giroro tried not to show the lack of enthusiasm in his voice or stature. He slouched a little, but tried to seem natural, like the fact that there were four people instead of two didn't bother him. _Ah, well. We'll find a way to ditch them the first chance we get. _

* * *

"Geez, Giroro's such an idiot sometimes," Keroro muttered, bringing down his binoculars. "Why would he just get in a group? I thought he wanted Natsumi to fall in love with him!"

"Giroro is an expert strategist," Garuru said, crossing his arms. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"_Knows what he's doing my foot…_ He hasn't even _kissed _her yet."

Garuru gave him a raised brow. "Is that… required?"

"Well _yeah_. Didn't you ever have a girlfriend?"

Garuru glowered at him. "No."

"Really? Cuz I could've _sworn _I remembered-"

The nozzle of a _extremely deadly barrel gun _found it's way to Keroro's face. "I. _Never. _Had. _A girlfriend_."

"Okay, okay, you never had a girlfriend!" Keroro shoved the weapon away, shuddering involuntarily at the near-death experience. "Sheesh." He paused for a moment, considering a thought. "…What about your relationship with Pururu?"

"Chief Medic Pururu?"

Keroro nodded.

"What _about _her?"

"You know…"

Garuru looked truly irritated. "_No, _I _don't _know."

"Oh." Keroro shrugged. "Welllll…. Giroro has to kiss Natsumi. End of story. It's _crucial _to the invasion."

"Crucial, mm? …You're the captain. I suppose you know what's best."

**Sweet, sweet irony.**

* * *

"Look!" Natsumi pointed at one of the older buildings. "Let's go in there!"

Giroro scrutinized the sign, and then the glass windows that provided examples of their work. Well captured, well toned black and white photos sat on top of little black stands, boasting the quality of the man or woman who so professionally seized the moment with a camera. Some pictures were plain, with a child or some other smiling sweetly. Others were a tad more dramatic, with poses that somewhat defined their character. A few of the pictures stood out, however, with the people gaudily dressed up- wedding gowns, fishing gear, Feudal Japan. Some of the props were weird too. In some pictures they sat on reindeer, toadstools, and toilets. Giroro grinned wryly at them as Natsumi pulled him inside the shop, luring Koyuki and Dororo close behind them.

"It's not that expensive," Natsumi said, after studying the prices on the wall. "We should take our picture!"

"I like that idea!" Koyuki agreed.

"I-I don't know…" Dororo said cautiously, reflecting Giroro's reluctant thoughts.

"Please, D?" Koyuki looked up at him pleadingly. He gave in all too easily, nodding rather reluctantly while a pink blush spread at his cheeks.

_GAH. Even_ I _wouldn't have been able to resist that! _Giroro shuddered. And then he looked at Natsumi, who delivered him a similar cute look. _…..Frog. _

* * *

Natsumi admired the photos, pulling them into the light to inspect them better.

"Thanks, Rio," She said, slipping them back into the manila folders that she was given earlier. "The pictures turned out great."

Giroro smiled at her warmly. _Anything for you…_

"Koyuki!" Natsumi turned her attentions to her ninja friend. "Let me see your photos!"

"How was it?" Giroro asked Dororo, who more or less sulked his way toward him.

"Great," He replied weakly. He slid his palms into his pockets was he shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Giroro perked a brow. "Something wrong?"

"Ah… no. I'm fine."

"You sure-?"

"Let's get to a café!" Koyuki suggested. "I bet there's a whole bunch of yummy stuff there!"

"I don't know…" Giroro said slowly. The collar was saying his words for him again… "I was hoping on maybe going to the beach with Natsumi…"

Natsumi blushed, to the surprise of the two ninjas.

"Do you have some sort of prearrangement?" Dororo asked curiously.

"Well… sort of…" Natsumi gazed at Giroro with a wide-eyed expression. "Um… uh…"

"A date," Giroro told him, bluntly. His face reddened. _Stupid, frogging collar…_

"Oh," Koyuki said. She blinked up at Dororo, and then smiled widely before turning back to the couple. "Of course! Have fun you guys!"

"W-we will," Natsumi stammered, following after Giroro to wherever the beach was.

_That leaves us alone now_. Dororo bit his finger.

"So! What do you wanna do, D?"

"I-I don't know…" Dororo muttered.

"Let's go to the café!" Koyuki ventured, through her sweet, innocent grin. "I was really looking forward to tasting some of the yummy cakes, anyway!"

"U-uh, s-sure…"

"It could be kinda like our own date."

"….Um… o-okay."

Startled, Koyuki looked at Dororo. There was something… wrong about this, though she couldn't put her exact finger on it. After a moment, that brief state of shock passed and she took his hand enthusiastically, pulling him into the café. "Come on! We can get some of that hot chocolate drink too!"

Dororo laughed. "A-alright, slow down, Ms. Koyuki!"

* * *

"Wow~! It's so beautiful here!"

Giroro was a bit disappointed at the amount of people there; the sand was practically covered in swarms of bodies and colorful towels and umbrellas and bags. Children squealed as they flung wet mud and salty water at each other, and their parents watched from the sidelines, chatting happily to their neighbor. Dogs roamed the shore, running after Frisbees or bugging the old people tanning on their towels.

"It's fine!" Natsumi said, reading his expression. She planted her hands on her hips and gave him a determined face. "Sure there's lots of people here, but we aren't going to let it bug us, okay? Come on! Let's hunt for sea shells or something. I'll make you a bracelet this time."

"I appreciate it," Giroro said with a small, shy smile, feeling the usual heat against his cheeks. _Only way this could possibly be any better was if she was wearing a swimsuit…_

"_ICE CREAM!_" A little boy shrieked, directing the couple's and the children's attention to the man with the small, portable ice cream trunk, it's pictures of vibrant cold treats bright and tempting.

"Want some?" Giroro offered, pointing at the small mob of kids.

"Sure. I'll start looking for some seashells, so I'll be over there if you want me."

Giroro's gaze lingered on her dainty walk for a while, but he forced himself to turn to get the desired sweets. He stood behind the small stretch of children that hopped excitedly and shoved one another playfully. He studied the photos of the potential ice cream as he waited, wondering if there was a flavor that didn't promise a sickeningly sweet taste, like some of the other foods he had to endure eating.

"Hi there!"

Giroro turned to the side, noticing an extremely attractive woman standing beside him. Obviously, she was one of the surfer girls, her well toned body wet and sporting an appealing red and black striped swimsuit. "Doesn't ice cream sound good about now?"

He perked an inquiring eyebrow at her. "Uh, yeah, I guess…"

"I mean, it's _so _hot, don't you think so?"

"Mmhmm…?" Why _are you talking to me? _

The girl's face suddenly drooped slightly as she glanced at the portable ice cream box. She pushed her hair behind her ears, pouting sympathetically, "Too bad I forgot my wallet."

Giroro gave her an odd look, then rubbing the back of his neck as he returned his gaze back to the ice cream man. _Why not? _"Um… I guess I'll buy your ice cream for you…?"

"Oh, I wouldn't let you do that…" Her eyes shown a bit too much to be telling the truth, however. "Would you really?"

"Sure… I don't really mind…."

"Thank you!" The girl stood with an air of pride. "I'm Hikari. I'm a local. Are you here as a tourist?"

"Uh… I'm actually on a school trip…"

"Oh! That's cool!" She nodded. "What's your name?"

Giroro frowned slightly, unsure how to end this undesirable conversation. "Rio."

"Rio, huh? You from Tokyo?"

"Brazil."

"Brazil? No kidding! How is it like up there?"

"The animals are nice."

"Really." The girl moved closer to him, making him inch just little farther. "Tell me all about them!"  
_  
Oh, boy. _"Uh… they're… big… and Brazilian."

"You're funny!" She giggled. "We should hang out!"

"Um, no thanks." _Why won't this stupid line go any faster?!_

Now it was the girl's turn to frown slightly. "Why not?"

"I'm already here with someone else."

The girl was taken aback by this, but she regained her composure quickly, folding her arms stubbornly. "I don't _see _her."

"Well, that's because-"

"Rio!" The young, pink-haired man ran up to them, panting. He was holding a white bag, a mysterious, unseeable item in it. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was _just _right here. Geez, you act like we're committed or something."

Dororo looked offended. "I don't mean to. It's just…" He suddenly realized the girl, standing in between them, watching them a bit too closely. "Who's this?"

"Oh. Uh-"

"You aren't being unfaithful, are you?" Dororo asked suspiciously.

"W-what?! No, no! I'm not!"

Dororo indeed looked sorrowful as he shook his head. "How could you! And here I thought-"

"I-I'm so sorry," Hikari interrupted, blushing fervently. The two young men turned to her, surprised by her outburst. "I-I didn't know! I'm sorry! I-I didn't think he was dating you!"

Dororo and Giroro stared at her.

….._WHAAAAT?!_

She bowed apologetically, over and over again. "I-I'll just go now, and leave you guys on your date. Again, I'm so sorry!"

"N-no, it's that-"

"But we're not-"

She ran off as soon as she could before either of the two could provide a reasonable explanation.

The two stood there, in absolute shock.

The man rang his bell as the last children in front of them skipped off, impatiently waiting from behind the portable ice cream booth. "_NEXT!" _

* * *

"Here," Giroro mumbled, handing Natsumi the strawberry ice cream cone.

"Mm, thanks!" Natsumi took it gratefully, digging in with splendor. She noticed his mood, and tilted her head slightly. "Something wrong?"

"What? No." _Except for the tiny part where someone actually mistook me for being GAY. Thank you very much!_

**No problem!**

After awkwardly buying the two ice cream cones that had got them _into _that situation in the first place, Dororo and Giroro took their leave, content in just silently regarding each other.

**Whatever happened to bromance? Needless to say, at least Keroro and Garuru enjoyed that little spectacle**.

Giroro cringed so crazily Natsumi had to ask him, again, if there was something wrong with him.

"I'm _fine…._" After a long pause, and another dubious glance from Natsumi, he added, "_Really._" Before she could pursue the subject, he gestured to the shells at her hand. "You need help putting them together?"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah. I'd appreciate it, thanks."

Natsumi turned to her little purse, a different one this time, but with the same skull pin, again, stuck on it.

Giroro's heart pounded.

"Found it!" Natsumi said, pulling out a piece of wire with a needle attached to the end. "Now…" She blushed a bit. "Give me your hand. I-I need to measure your wrist."

He nodded, doing so, and he let her examine his large hands, wrapping the wire to approximate the exact size of the bracelet.

"I think this'll do," She confirmed, snipping it with some scissors that she was also able to find inside the bag. "There. All I have to do is find all the sea shells I need."  
_  
Sea shells. _Giroro wondered if she had been also searching for the pair that could be used to carry out the legend of never ending happiness. He bit his lower lip, feeling the words wanting to burst out.

"I'll help you find some," Giroro said quickly, changing the subject to hopefully save whatever's left of his dignity.

**If there _is _any left.**

"What time is it?"

Giroro checked his watch. "About 5:00 pm."

"Geez, time passes so quickly. Oh, well. At least we still have a day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Uh, how many seashells do you need?"

"Maybe ten more. Come on… I think there's more over there, near the shore."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"D!" Koyuki cried out, waving her hand. "I'm over here!" When he was closer, she ran to his side, looking up at him curiously. "Did you give Giroro and Natsumi their cake?"

Dororo was, frankly, too embarrassed to say whether or not he found the person he was looking for. Instead, he changed the subject, hoping to save whatever's left of his dignity. "What do you want to do next?"

Koyuki noticed the bag still in his possession but decided not to question it. "I don't know. Look at the shops? Hmm, it looks like they're closing about now, though. Why don't we just walk down the beach?"

Dororo nodded timidly. "S-sure. Um. Okay."

"It around 5:00," Koyuki noted, pointing at the sky. "So we should start heading back in an hour. Alright?"

"Y-yeah, I can agree with that…"

"It's so pretty here," Koyuki said. She laughed at the children chasing each other down the sand. "Look at all the happy people!"

"They certainly look… happy."

"Yup!"

The two strode in uncomfortable silence; Koyuki unaware of the awkwardness while she people-watched, and Dororo fretting about the situation.

"D?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you think the teachers will mind if we stay and watch the sun set? I mean, we could get back to the hotel pretty fast, so I don't think it'll be too much of a problem, right?"

Dororo simply nodded, still unsure of what to say.

"I mean, the sunset was _so _pretty at the other beach!" Koyuki smiled at the memory. "I wonder if it'll be any different here."

"I-I don't mind seeing the sunset with you."

"Thanks, D."

* * *

"There!" Natsumi admired the bracelet that dangled freely from Giroro's wrist. "Wow! It really fits you!"

"Thank you," Giroro said, touching it. He didn't have the same feelings as he did before when she had given him the first seashell bracelet- when she had given _Giroro _the seashell bracelet, but he was still touched that she would want to make something for him anyway.

"_Maybe you can thank her properly with a kiss_~"

Giroro slapped his hand ontop of his choker, startling Natsumi.

"Something the matter-?"

"No," Giroro said tightly, grinning insincerely. "Nothing's the matter."

Natsumi gave him another look. "You've been acting very funny on this trip, Rio…"

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just enjoying this trip… enjoying being with you." _Frog it. I let those last words slip…_

"I enjoyed being with you too," Natsumi told him honestly. She stood up, wiping the wet sand from her legs. "I think it's about time to start heading back. I don't want to get in trouble."

Giroro nodded, accepting Natsumi's hand to help him up when she offered it.

By this time the large crowd of people had already left, no doubt gone home or to the hotel that they had checked in. The remaining drowsy group of individuals herded their children and packed away their belongings, reveling just for a little moment longer in the warm heat and the scent of the sweet, salty water.

Giroro and Natsumi held hands, squeezing them gently as they climbed a slope that ended the sand and welcomed the sidewalk, the pathway to the hotel the students were required to go at the designated time.

He was disappointed. He had been, secretly, searching for the perfect pair of seashells for the legend but was unable to find any. _There's always tomorrow, but…_

"Oh! Let's go there!" Natsumi pointed at a shrine. "We still have enough time!"

"What is it?" Giroro asked.

"You draw fortunes!" She explained cheerfully. "It'll tell you whether or not you're lucky. It's applied for life, and, ah, ahem… love… but mostly for life," she added quickly, her face rosy. "Let's go! I want to see my fortune!"

"Okay."

Natsumi closed her eyes, and pulled out a sheet of paper. She gasped, delighted. It read, "Big Serendipity". "I'm lucky! Go ahead, Rio! What does your fortune say?"  
Giroro drew it. "….It's blank."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He felt a strange foreboding sense in this fortune. His heart sank slightly as he stared at it intently.

_Just what exactly is this paper predicting…?_

* * *

The sun sank, not unlike a brilliant golden jewel, into the trail of white, misty clouds, sinking, below, to the ocean that now reflected the amazing glow of the sun. The sky was a fiery orange, not even close to the darkness that would so soon envelope the beach. The crashing waves seemed to hush, or the display of the setting gem was too gorgeous to even give attention to the sounds of the sea, much less anyone around them.

Dororo had found a new thing to pick on- his mask. First it was his hair, then his shirt, and his fingers somehow managed upon his mask.

_A boy and a girl in this romantic atmosphere…_

He shuddered involuntarily.

"It's so beautiful," Koyuki breathed, taking in the splendor of nature.

"It is," Dororo agreed. Even though his habit didn't cease, he did ease himself upon the beautiful scene of the sun's descent into the ocean, it's final goodbye to the day. It had such a calming affect… how can he not be entranced by it?

The gulls sang, looming over them, retreating from the ocean to their nesting grounds. The last remains of people walked by, carrying with them the remnants of a long, exhausting day at the beach: tired children, sand-covered towels, salty beach balls.

"Dororo."

"What?"

"Your mask. It fell off!"

"What?"

He didn't even notice. He felt his bare lips and blushed, feeling naked. He covered his mouth with his hands. "Uh-uh-uh…!"  
**  
Although I can't really tell you how it looks like. The camera is in a position that won't let us see his mouth. Stupid anime!**

Koyuki giggled. "I'll get it." She bent down and picked it up, shaking the sand from it.

When she looked up at him, her eyes caught the light, turning them slightly golden. The shadows seemed to highlight her face, making her look… beautiful, as if the animation crew truly outdid themselves to make this scene look… amazing.

His heart pounded, his hands shook, his eyes drifted down to her own mouth that moved so freely, so fluidly, so prettily.

"Here, let me help you put it-"

Her lips were sealed with a kiss.

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, Frog, what have I done?! XD Sorry, I was way too tempted. I hope you enjoyed it even if it did seem a bit OOC for this to EVER happen. (Seriously, how many kissing scenes are in Sgt Frog? I can only count maybe two, and I don't think they count XD)**  
**I don't think it'll be too bad, right? If it seems too way out there, please tell me, and I'll remove it. I've already gone past my "3,000" word mark.**


	26. 1Bird in the Hand is Worth 2 in the Bush

The copper-orange light glowed against them, fighting to stay, fighting to keep the darkness from fully shrouding the entire beach, the ocean, the young ninja couple.

Koyuki was staring at him in absolute bewilderment, her eyes wide, her shoulders back.

Dororo had closed his eyes when his lips touched hers, a relaxed, simple expression on his face.

The kiss had only connected them to each other for about half a minute, thirty seconds, less than that, maybe- but it was a long time on their account.

When his eyes opened, they flickered down to her own, and his cheeks burned with immediate redness. He pulled himself off of her face, horrified.

"I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in apology. "I-I didn't mean to!

Koyuki pressed one of her hands against her lips, blinking in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry…" Dororo almost dropped the bag, what with his fingers loosened, but they tightened, hard, just as quickly. He noticed the drooping mask on her free hand, and immediately snatched it from her hold. He turned away, humiliated beyond humiliation. "I-I have to go!"

"Wait, Dororo-!"

The third word hardly came out when he vanished, to where, she didn't know.

But she could guess.

* * *

"I wonder where Koyuki and Damond are," Natsumi murmured, moving her rice with her chopsticks.

**Damond? Really? Is that even a name?**

Giroro flicked a strand of rice at the screen.

"Oh, here comes one of them now," He said, straightening. "Hey, uh, D! Get over here!"

Dororo silently acknowledged them and placed the white bag on top of the table, in between the couple.

"What's this?"

"Koyuki and I went to one of the cafés earlier," Dororo said quietly. "She wanted to buy you guys something…"

Natsumi peeked inside. "Oh! Cake! Thanks, Donny."

"It's… oh, whatever." He sulked away, hands in pockets.

She cast him a curious glance before she turned to Giroro. "Rio, is something wrong with…?"

"I don't know," Giroro shrugged.

"Maybe it has do with Koyuki."

"Maybe."

"Talk to him."

"Natsumi, we're _guys_. We don't… _talk _about things like that."

"Please, Rio?" Her eyes grew wide and sparkly, and he knew he couldn't resist.

"F-fine…" Giroro muttered. "I'll… bring it up…"

"Thanks, Rio." She leaned against him for a few seconds before she went back to the bag, pulling out the contents. "What time is it?"

Giroro looked at his watch. "It's-"

"I'm back!" Koyuki called out cheerfully. She sniffed Natsumi's food. "Mmmm! That smells good! Is there anymore left for me?"

"Yeah," Natsumi pointed at the stretch of people waiting in line for their meal. "Go right over there."

"Thanks!" Koyuki hopped over to the line, incredibly blissful despite her significant other so morose in another room.

"Huh… maybe it's not Koyuki after all."

"Yeah… But I still want you to talk to him."  
_  
Darn. _

* * *

"I'll go talk to him after I find my room…" Giroro muttered to himself. "…_If _I can find _him_…"

He inserted his card into the slot and made his way inside. It was a small, nice room, with mint green walls decorated with the simplest designs. There was a long brown, mahogany dresser, next to a little brown stand with a television set on top of it. He could just make out two beds, although the bathroom, which was set up right next to the entrance, covered one of them. A large glass door was next to the viewable bed, with long, graceful, dark green curtains that were drawn together. The room was dark, so he flicked on the nearest switch, welcoming the light. He put his belongings in the corner only to realize that the corner already had someone else's baggage.

_Ah. Must be my roommate._

He set his bag down quietly and walked over cautiously to see who-

…_Oh. _

Dororo was lying with his belly on the bed, his face buried deep in one of the thick, fluffy pillows.

**I bet you all knew that huh? This anime is so predictable in more ways than one...**

_Must be asleep_, Giroro decided, going over to his own bed. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, and went back to his suitcase to take out a plain white shirt. Being a stupid Pekoponian meant having to change your clothes several times… he found that sleeping in the clothes that he had been wearing all day made him uncomfortable and… dirty.

He cursed his misfortune while he tugged his sand-covered shirt off of himself.

"Giroro?"

The corporal froze.

"…What… wh-what did you just call me?"

"You are Giroro… aren't you?"

"…No… I'm… I'm Rio…"

"You're Giroro," The pink-haired man sighed, sitting up on his bed.

Giroro yanked his shirt off, staring at Koyuki's companion. "…How did you know my real name-?"

"I'm Dororo."

"…Wh…_what?"_

"I'm Dororo," He repeated, pulling the Animal Animalizer out from under his pillow.

Giroro was..

He couldn't even describe how he felt.

"_Dororo_?"

"Yeah. It's me. The one nobody would've remembered had I not said anything. Wait. Or even if I _did _say anything."

"_Dororo?!"_

"Is it really that much of a surprise to you?"  
**  
This is what we call dramatic irony. In which the audience is well aware of certain facts that the characters themselves are not aware of. **

"Gee, thanks for the history lesson."  
**It is _not _history, it's-!**

"Can we get back to _me _now?" Dororo protested. "I seriously have something that I want to talk to you about, Giroro."

"…Wait. So… you mean… all those times…" Giroro stared at the ninja. "_You were dating Koyuki?_"

"We were _not _dating!" Dororo pouted. "We were simply going out as friends."

"Yeah, sure."

"Back to the subject!" He was blushing now.

"Okay, okay," Giroro said, pulling on the white shirt and sitting down on his bed. "So what do you need to talk about."

"I'm in love with Koyuki."

Giroro stared at him.

"…You're… _what?"  
_  
To say it so bluntly… not even _Giroro _could do that.

"You… love… Koyuki." He shook his head in amazement. "Wow. That's… um…"

"Ugh! Kururu said that it might be a side affect!" Dororo said, almost frustrated. "I was hoping that these feelings weren't real, but…"

Giroro wasn't really sure what to say at this point. He just stared. When Dororo looked at him longingly, pitifully desperate for help, Giroro said, slowly, "The side affect… like… from the gun?"

Dororo nodded.

"Well…" Giroro rubbed his shoulders. "If Kururu says so… then it just might be from the gun, Dororo. The important thing is that you don't do anything rash, and it'll most likely just-"

"I kissed her."

Giroro's mouth was open in mid-sentence.

And again, all he could do was stare.

"I-I'm sorry!" Dororo said, holding on to his own head. "M-my mask was off and the sunset and the pretty mouth and-"

"How."

"Wh-what?"

"_HOW."_

"H-how what-?"

"_HOW DID YOU KISS HER?!" _

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?!"

"**Do you have **ANY IDEA _how long _I've been trying **to KISS NATSUMI**?!"

"…Oh." Dororo was silent for a moment. "It's just…you… used a lot of typeface, Giroro… it's a bit over the top-"

"Just tell me how you did it!"

"Hey, wait, wasn't _I_ just asking you for advice here?!"  
**  
Why don't we leave those two arguing for a moment… I just happen to have a feeling that they'll be at it for quite a while…**

* * *

"Oh, look. What are the odds."

Koyuki smiled up at her. "Hi, Natsumi!"

"This stupid show is becoming more and more predictable."

"Huh?"  
**  
Hey, that's my line!**

"What's wrong with Dominic?"

"Wh-? Oh, Devon," Koyuki giggled, correcting her. She frowned slightly and tilted her head at her. "What do you mean?"

"He seemed kinda bummed out earlier."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Did something happen between you two?"

Koyuki was silent for a moment, her cheeks just turning the slightest pink.

"Koyuki…?"

"Um…"

"What?"

"He kinda kissed me."

"…What… do you mean… he kinda kissed you?"

"Well…"

**And this is going to get boring because the writer has absolutely no knowledge on girl-to-girl conversations.**

Hey, don't make me remove you! And besides, I'm the one writing the story here...

**Sorry.**

* * *

"Isn't the gun going to affect you?"

"Kururu said that this bracelet will prevent me from undergoing the same unfortunate transformation you're going through."

"….That son of a b-"

"So, Giroro…"

"What?"

"Are you going to help me?"

Giroro gazed at him, his grayish blue eyes stern and focused.

"No."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"I won't help you unless you tell me how you kissed Koyuki."

"I _told _you! It just… _happened. _I-I got caught up in the moment!"

"I've been trying to kiss Natsumi for _more than a month now_. Don't frogging tell me it just _happened!_"

"Well… maybe you're trying too hard?" Dororo suggested, nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like… don't try to kiss her. It's Fate whether or not you kiss her, so…"

The blank fortune came to mind, and Giroro shuddered. "Maybe…"

"Just let the moment take a hold of you. Let it happen. Don't try to force it. That's… really all I can think of."

Giroro and Dororo stared at each other for a long time.

"This author is a crappy romance writer."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Soooo. Your turn."

"…Good night!"

"Hey, Giroro-! _Giroro!_"

* * *

Light spilled through the spaces between the curtains, shining, unfortunately, toward the corporal's face. He moaned and turned uncomfortably, throwing the covers over his head.

"Rise and shine, 'Rio'!"

The curtains were dragged open, and immediately sunlight poured in, making Giroro groan even louder.

"This is payback for not keeping your promise last night!" Dororo said, rather eerily. He yanked the blankets off of him.

"_Dororo._" Giroro immediately sat up, wincing under the biting light. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What _time _is it…?"

"Already breakfast time, I believe." Dororo gazed out the glass door. "If the sun is correct, and it usually is, then it's about 7:00 am."

"You woke me up _so early_," Giroro muttered. He searched for his bed sheets aggressively before he realized that the covers were on the floor. He released a throaty growl.

"Natsumi might be waiting for you downstairs!" Dororo said quickly, shielding his face from Giroro's exasperated fists.

Giroro seemed to be frozen with the thought in mind. He grunted. "Okay, okay, I'll get up."

**When all else fails, mention Natsumi.**

* * *

"Hi, sleepyhead!" Natsumi grinned.

"Hi," Giroro yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You wait long?"

"Yeah, for a while. I didn't mind, though." She smiled widely. "You hungry?"

"Uh… did you eat?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Oh." Giroro said, touched, almost shyly. "O-okay."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw his pink-haired friend trailing slowly behind him, almost like he was reluctant to follow them to the dining room.

He never would have expected for those two to become close…

Well, _closer. _

_And to think he kissed her first! _Giroro pouted. _Life is so unfair. _

**Tell me about it! Once I met this really _hot _babe at a bar… and then I found out she was a man.**

Ignoring the… extremely disturbing narration, Natsumi, Giroro, and Dororo made their way to the breakfast room where it was clattering with noisy dishes and chattering teenagers. Giroro could make out the familiar figure of the white haired boy in the corner, bopping his head to the music from his earphones as he doodled on a creamy pink napkin. Natsumi blushed as she passed him, like she normally did, making Giroro turn green with jealousy.

But then he remembered that it was _Natsumi's _arms wrapped around his own, and he was comforted in the fact that _he _had the girl, and not Saburo.

"Devon!"

Dororo yelped slightly as he hid behind Giroro. Natsumi and him shared a knowing look.

"What are you doing, silly?" Koyuki giggled, trying to peek behind Giroro's frame to catch a glimpse of the suddenly timid ninja. "Are you playing hide and seek?"

"W-w-well…" Dororo stuttered.

"I don't mind that you kissed me! Really!"

_GAH. THAT WAS BLUNT._ Dororo hid his face, humiliated.

"Actually, if it makes you feel better, I really liked it."

"K-Koyuki…"

"Yes?"

"Can we… talk about this when everyone _isn't _staring at us…?"

"Oh." Koyuki looked around, suddenly aware of the fact that, not only were Giroro and Natsumi watching, but everyone in the room that heard her.

"Oh."

Koyuki turned back to Dororo, but was really surprised when she saw he was gone. "Where'd D go?"

"I didn't even notice he left," Natsumi said, equally shocked. "Is he a ninja like you, Koyuki?"

The ninja girl smiled. "You can say that."

Giroro rolled his eyes. _More like you _should _say that…_

"I'm gonna look for him," Koyuki said, excusing herself. "Enjoy breakfast for me!"

"We will," Natsumi promised, watching her friend dash off. She was so fast that several cups and plates flew into the air, including a few unfortunate patrons' breakfast. "Geez! I forgot to remind her to do that until _after _she goes outside!"  
Giroro found himself laughing at this, for some odd reason.

"Let's go find a seat," Natsumi said, gently pulling his arm. He followed, more than eager to comply.

Maybe today I'll actually get to do the legend…

he thought dreamily. _That would be great. _

* * *

Garuru watched in amazement as Natsumi seemed to get closer and closer to his younger brother.

This plan was absolutely _ridiculous. _But it was admirable that he always did such a good job…

He picked up his binoculars and continued to watch carefully. The way he laughed so easily, the way he smiled… _looked _at this young girl.

Garuru was always aware that there was some sort of attraction toward her from his brother. And it was completely reasonable. She had a decent charm about her, but that was nothing too enchanting. Her strength was actually incomparable to any other Pekoponian girl he had researched on Pekopon… and she was intelligent, too. But other than that, she was plain, normal.

Giroro could easily find a Keronian girl with the same strength, wits, and alluring personality. Possibly even more beautiful.

But was it really just this simple attraction that distracted his brother so severely?

Garuru's lips curled to a slight frown as he examined the gestures between the couple.

…Maybe it was more than that. No, he was _sure _that it was more than that.

It all had to happen someday. Giroro just happened to get it before he did, not that it bothered him.

"How's it going, Garuru? He kiss her yet?"

"No. No he hasn't, Sergeant."

"Don't worry, then. We devised a plan that he is _sure _to follow-"

"Keroro. Why did you choose Giroro for this mission?"

Keroro stared at Garuru for a moment, a bit taken aback at the sudden interest. "Uhh… well… he's the bravest." _Better to make something up, although I'm not _totally _lying… _"He's the, uh, only one who's not scared of her. Trust me, Lieutenant. She is _not _someone you want to get on their bad side."

"…I see." Garuru put down his binoculars, but continued to watch the spectacle that currently wasn't seen as clearly without his aid. He lowered his voice enough so that the green leader wouldn't be capable to hear it. He smirked a little.

"…I do believe I understand…"

* * *

"What else can we do?"

_Seashell hunting_. "Uh… whatever, I guess."

"The beach was pretty crowded yesterday, huh? Let's not go there today."  
_  
Frog. Frog, frog, frog. _"Okay."

"Besides… you might get kidnapped by the fish queen again."

"Don't even kid about that!"

Natsumi giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Giroro drew a little closer to her and pulled her fingers against his. _Oh, the sweet and tender feeling of Natsumi's hand…! I'm in heaven. I'm in heaven!_

"Rio?"

"Yeah?"

"I beat them up for you."  
_  
The frog? _"Beat who up for me?"

"Keroro and his stupid friends."

"…Why?"

"For stealing your cell phone, of course!" She seemed so pleased at herself.

_Oh. Okay, that makes sense. I guess. _"Well… what about Giroro?"

"Oh, Giroro? I'm sure he wouldn't have stolen it."  
_  
Better them than me any day. But still… _"Why not?"

"Well, he's visiting his dad, so I don't think it's possible for him to actually steal your phone. I'm sure I would've noticed had he come back."

"Ah."

"Oh, look! A bookstore!" Natsumi pointed at the glass case with the a number of books on display. "Let's go inside!"  
Before Giroro could object, she disappeared inside the shop, with him following reluctantly behind.

But he was surprised, and not to mention overwhelmed, with the shelves upon shelves of books. It was as if he left the real world and entered a swirling, maze-like library. He stared in wonder as he passed by, marveling at the numerous display of books. And manga.

You can't go wrong with manga. Keroro would have a field day!

So many titles…

_How to Make Your Dog Cry. How to Lose a Woman With Three Words or Less. Captain Geroro. Captain Gerlock. Love is a Staring Contest. The Bastion Heir. Reversed. Baby Fat._

"Rio!"

Giroro shot his attention toward the source of the voice, to who ever just called out his pseudonym with a quiet voice.

"Hey!" She held a book against her closely, squeezing it against her chest. "Do you mind if I buy this?"

"No, go ahead." He flattened himself against one of the shelves gently and let her squeeze by, let her skip to the cash register that was just a few aisles down. He turned back to the shelves and fingered the binds, noting the variety of ages of the books; sometimes his fingertip would feel the dusty old tomb of one, and the plastic, clear cover of another.  
_So many books… _

A title caught his attention.

"Dating the Enemy?" Giroro whispered, pulling it out. He read the first couple lines on a random page and snorted. "What a stupid book."

"I'm done," Natsumi said quietly, no doubt not wanting to disturb the other readers in the book shop. She noticed the book in his hand and looked up at him. "Did you want to buy a book?"

"No," Giroro grunted, snapping the book shut. He shoved it back into place and followed Natsumi, who once again led the way out the store.

"So! What do you want to do next? Browse the other stores and see what we find?"

Giroro shrugged with one shoulder. "Anything you want."

_Although it would have been nice to look for the seashells for the legend…_

**And Natsumi remained absolutely blissful, as always, while Giroro suffered in internal agony.**

Commercial Break~

* * *

In order: _RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescar s, FutileCrux, Words make the story, and Pharoah-chan. _I really recommend you look into them; they're a very a good read!


	27. Make No Bones About It

The ninja girl looked around curiously, noting the unusual emptiness of the beach that was once so crowded the day before. "D! D, where are you?"

She ran up the sandy hill and onto the street, where a few stragglers sleepily walked into the nearest coffee shops and breakfast-serving restaurants. Tiny children grasped on to their parents' hands, whining about the slight chill in the air and pleading for something to eat.

It was a little cold… she hoped she wouldn't get sick. Or Dororo. Especially not Dororo.

Koyuki looked about her, about the mass of people that swerved around her as they walked by. She bit her lower lip.

_Kissing isn't a_ big _deal, is it? _

Amongst the dull colored shirts and dresses, there should suddenly saw a flash of pink hair and immediately sped up to catch it.

Dororo let out a startled gasp as he felt familiar, skinny arms wrap around from behind him.

"Gotcha!" Koyuki cried out cheerfully, victoriously. "I win!"

He sighed.

**Note to self, Dororo: _buy a hat._**

"H-hi, Koyuki-"

"Why were you running away from me?"

"U-uh… tag?"

"Oh!" Koyuki released him and giggled. "Okay, then!" She poked him with a single finger. "You're it!"

"Actually, I don't really feel up to playing anymore…."

"Oh." Her face deepened into a concerned expression. "…Is something wrong?"

"Ah… can we talk about this somewhere else? Somewhere private, maybe?"

"Alright, but you're going to have to promise me you won't run away!"

"…Alright," Dororo consented, defeated.

"Good. Now thumb swear."

Dororo grinned despite himself and held out his thumb, in which his partner looped her own around it.

"Now that that's settled," Koyuki mused. Suddenly, almost in exact unison, their stomachs growled.

He turned pink as he clutched at his belly, and Koyuki laughed. "Let's get some breakfast donuts, okay? And maybe the hot chocolate drink."

"…Okay," Dororo said with a small nod, mouth watering just at the thought of eating the bite sized, glazed doughnuts with the warm, sweet hot cocoa. "Can I have marshmallows on mine?"

"Sure, D," Koyuki giggled. She gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment. "And then after that…Let's go… to the beach."

Dororo blinked at her.

"It's early, so there won't be as many people," She explained. "…Right?"

He ran his fingers through his pink locks and gave her a simple, halfhearted smile. "Okay. Let's go to the beach."

* * *

The little seashells dangled from his wrist. They clacked against each other gently, sweetly, thoughtfully. But they also felt cold and sharp against his skin, a different feeling from before when Natsumi had given him the seashell bracelet as Giroro. He found himself fingering it for no reason other than it gave him the excuse to _think_.

His life was in utter chaos.

**Isn't that a surprise.**

"We're lucky!" Natsumi said happily. "It feels so empty!"

There weren't many people out right now; Giroro figured it was because it was so early.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, muttering unpleasant things about a certain light blue space frog when Natsumi suddenly jerked slightly.

"What?"

"Wanna get some candy?"

Giroro cocked a brow slightly. That was certainly random. "Uh… sure… I guess?"

"I heard this is the best place to get candy!" Natsumi said, tugging on his hand. "Come on!"

The bell twinkled as the door opened.

Giroro looked around, taking in the pleasant surroundings of this traditional store. It was small, with little tables and sofas for people to sit down and talk about their day. Book cases, too. The carpet was a little worn, and the walls were just a little bit faded, but everything together gave it a homey look.

"Doesn't that smell good?" Natsumi murmured.

"Yeah." The air was warm with the alluring, sweet, milky fragrance of coffee. He inhaled it deeply. _This _was a smell he could get used to.

"Want some?"

"Uh… s-sure…"

"Okay. Find us a seat, then."

Giroro nodded timidly, and left her standing in line in search for something to sit on. He strode by, fingers sliding across the old, gray wooden tables and the shelves of knickknacks and books. Finally settling on a little beige couch, he fell back with a sigh, leaning against it with his arms outstretched.

* * *

"No No No _NO! _The bologna goes _before _the cheese! _Before _the cheese!"

"Like this, Sarge?"

"No, no, you got it all _wrong_. The cheese is supposed to be placed in a _diagonal position. _After that, you slice the ham in the shape of equilateral _then_ you can expertly squeeze the mayonnaise into a fine layer above the lettuce."

"U-uhh…"

"Now look what you've done. You put the mustard over the ketchup! And the tomatoes… they're all crooked! That is a big _no-no_. AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE SHOELACES. Do you have ANY idea who we're dealing with here?!"

"B-but we're just making a sandwich for Garuru…"

"Exactly! Do you _want _to make him mad?!"

"But why do we have to make him a _sandwich_?"

"Well DUH. He _sucks _at using chopsticks! And I assure you that all the food we currently have at the moment is _chopstick-worthy_!"

"But… a _sandwich?_"

"If it's a sandwich it is, than a sandwich it must be! In absolute, flawless, outstandingly _pristine _condition!"

"Ku-ku-ku. You're all idiots."

"How _so, _Kururu? Do _you _want to try to perfect the art of sandwich making?"

"Ku. I wouldn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed perfectly satisfied with the ramen we had packed for the trip, ku. He's eating it now."

"But… but _how? _He sucks at chopsticks-"

"Uh. Sarge-?"

"He packed a fork, moron."

* * *

"You picked a nice spot," Natsumi observed, handing Giroro his steaming, plastic mug of coffee before sitting down comfortably next to him.

"Y-yeah…" He stammered, his cheeks burning into a deep, red color. He held the coffee under his face, desperate for an excuse.

**Geez, Giroro. Resolve your unresolved sexual tension already! The audience is literally drooling on their feet!**

_Don't you mean practically?_

Giroro gazed down embarrassedly at his _own _two feet, gently cuffing the bottom of the sofa with the ends of his heels.

There was something of an awkward silence until Natsumi spoke up, "…What do you think of the legend, Giroro?"

Giroro jolted up straight, and turned to her, horrified. "…Wh….what did you… j-just call me?"

Natsumi looked at him, blinking in genuine surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Y-you called me… 'Giroro'?"

"Did I?!" Natsumi's face flushed into a bright red color. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Giroro's pounding heart immediately began to deaden with relief and disappointment. "…Really. U-uh… okay. Wh-…why did you call me that anyway?"

Natsumi held on to her cup with both her hands, slowly rolling them with the tips of her fingers. "…Well… I've been… thinking a lot about him…" She sighed, leaning back against the soft, worn cushions. "He's… he's gone. I haven't seen him in, well… _days. _Normally I wouldn't be too worried, but… he just left without warning, you know?" Giroro noticed her hold on the mug tighten, rippling the brown liquid inside it. "I miss him. A lot. You know… he just saved our lives and then… and then just disappears. I don't even know if he's _alive_, and sometimes I think the stupid frog is covering for him just because he doesn't want me to be upset." She bit her lower lip.

Giroro listened to her words patiently, touched. _Sh-she misses… me? _"G-go on."

Natsumi took a deep breath and gazed at him. "You know… You remind me about him, too."

"I-I do…?"

"Yeah." Natsumi blushed slightly. "I'm… I'm sorry I'm dumping you all on this but… I just… I just miss him. I… I just want him to come home."

"…I see…" Giroro swallowed hard. He fingered his loose necklace, picking carefully at the toothy shells. "I'm… I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It's not your fault."

…._It is. In more ways than one. _Giroro gripped his own coffee. _Oh, Natsumi… I wish I could just tell you… _

Without thinking, Giroro wrapped an arm around her. He meant to do so for comfort, and nothing else, but when he felt her small, warm body lean against him, his face radiated enough heat for _her _to even feel it.

"Rio… are you alright?"

"F-fine… m-must be the coffee…"  
Natsumi smiled and closed her eyes, content in the limited space between them. Giroro scratched his nose nervously, _loving _the fact that she was so close to him and yet _terrified_ of the aspect that _she was so close to him. _

…There was something wrong with him indeed.

* * *

Koyuki heard the phrase _silence is golden_ plenty of times before. _Doesn't it mean that silence is a _good _thing…?_

She looked to the side, and saw Dororo walking beside her, hands in pockets, in the most absolute noiseless state ever. She shouldn't be surprised; he was a ninja, and an assassin before. They were used to silence.

But… this felt different.

The tiny café was nothing more than a quick breakfast. They grabbed the doughnuts, left the shop, and headed straight for the beach. Koyuki was hoping that Dororo would reveal what exactly was going through that mind… she wanted to help him…

It was more like an… unpleasant silence. One that she was desperate to break, but unsure how.

They used to talk for hours about anything, about what good fortunes bestowed about them, about the bad ones, about what they ate for lunch.

But now as they walked along the dull, cold sand, feeling the salty mist hit their face, overlooking the gray, foggy sky, there was a pregnant, unstoppable silence that was determined on withstanding till one of them broke. The gulls screamed above them tauntingly, almost like they understood what was going on and wanted to boast of their not-so-awkward situation.

Koyuki sighed and smiled at him.

"D?"

Dororo winced. "Y-yes…?"

His pale blue eyes that looked at her so kindly before seemed so… Awkward. Uncomfortable.  
_  
What's wrong with him? _

"Wanna hear a joke I heard?"

Dororo brightened considerably. "Sure."

"Okay, so… a man walks into a bar…" She paused. "Wait. I was supposed to ask you that… if a man walks into a bar, what does he say?"

Dororo looked up thoughtfully. Finally, he gazed at her, the shine in his eyes back. "'Ouch'?"

"You got it!" Koyuki giggled, pleased.

He smiled widely. "Took me a while to get it."

Koyuki always knew how to help him loosen up… It was a pleasure to do so, as well.

"So…" She finally said, deciding to get to the point. "…What's been going on, D?"

The exhilarating happiness that emanated from him before vanished just as quickly as it did before.

"O-oh…" Dororo bumbled, licking his lips worriedly. "N-nothing's wrong."

Koyuki frowned slightly. "…There's… nothing you want to talk to me about? Nothing that's bothering you?"  
_  
Bulls-eye. _

He smashed his fists into his pockets even deeper, and his shoulders became visibly tenser.

"N-nothing's wrong." He said softly, looking away.

"Okay, then," Koyuki said, determined on beating this undesirable silence. "Let's talk about the fourth wall, then_."_

At this, the silence was finally broken.

**And of course the fourth wall. But hey, who's counting?**

* * *

Natsumi inhaled deeply as she opened the door, a small bag of chocolate, heart-shaped candies in her hand. "Smell that, Rio! It's so… nice and fresh!"  
_  
It smells like the beach. Surprise, surprise. _Giroro looked around him. It was still too early; an occasional bystander would walk by with a camera hanging from his neck, the device thudding his chest as his sandals flopped against the sidewalk. Giroro blushed heavily when he felt Natsumi's hand curl into his.

"Where to next?" Natsumi asked.

"A-anywhere…" Giroro mumbled. "A-anywhere's fine with me…"

"Okay!" She said cheerfully. "How about-"

"Hi." A tall, slender man strode up to them, clad in a professional dark blue suit and too-shiny black shoes. He held out his hand with an erect poise, emanating a sense of experience that made Natsumi and Giroro wonder.

_What the heck?_

"I'm Kai," He said with a smile, revealing his obnoxiously large white teeth. "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"I'm Natsumi," She replied cautiously. "And this is my friend Rio-"

"Rio!" The man interrupted, grabbing the blonde's hand and shaking it roughly. "Hi! I'm Kai."

"Uh… you mentioned that-"

"I just wanted to let you know if you would be interested in a job."

Giroro perked a brow, almost irritated. "…_A job? _Doing _what?_"

"I'm a manager for a modeling agency, and-"

"Wait, _what?_" Natsumi asked, her eyes wide.

"A modeling agency?" Giroro snorted. "I'm out of here."

"We pay very expensively," The man assured.

Giroro covered his choker, desperately trying to block out what the man was saying. _Expensively? _Keroro would have another field day. Goodbye Operation: Dating the Enemy. Hello Operation: Modeling for Money.

Giroro shuddered.

"And _I _don't care," he snapped. "C-c'mon, Natsumi."

Natsumi nodded, bewildered by this extremely random event.

The man looked surprised as well, and not to mention annoyed. It was clear that he had never been refused so _deliberately. _So he tried again.

"If you don't believe my credibility, I have a card, and numerous photos that I can show you-"

"It's _okay_," Giroro said, stressing the last word. "I… believe it." _Sort of. _"But it's not like I'm going to accept the job even if you _are _or _aren't. _The point is _I don't want to do this_."

The man pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "You're making a big mistake, young man."

Giroro shrugged. "Everyone makes them all the time. I'm sure I'll get over it."

He took Natsumi's hand and pulled her away a bit too aggressively, startling her slightly.

"Rio…? Are… are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Natsumi glanced over her shoulder. "Why didn't you accept the job?" She smiled shyly and looked down, blushing. "U-um… I-I mean, I know it's you decision and all, but… I think…"

"Because if I became a model, I would have to spend less time with you." His whole face exploded into an embarrassing shade of red, and Natsumi saw this. She found herself flushing just as hard. _…FROG. Keroro _was _hearing everything! _It was a miracle he didn't take this opportunity to get filthy rich, but _still… _

"Y-you're… you're just saying that…" Natsumi murmured.

"I-I'm not-" _This is so embarrassing….! _"I… I assure you…"

With one swift, gentle motion, Natsumi looped both her arms around one of his. "Th-thank… thank you, then…"

Giroro licked his dry lips and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck."…N-no… no problem…"

* * *

"Momoka?" Fuyuki asked, gazing over at his light-blue-haired friend.

"Y-yes?" She responded, her eyes wide and twinkling.

"…Do you think the author forgot that we were on this trip?"

"No! Of course not!" Momoka said sweetly. "He was probably just trying to focus on Natsumi and Rio!"

"But… what about Koyuki and Atticus? And even Saburo was mentioned, right?"

Momoka's smile was plastered on to her face, almost as if it was extremely forced and bleak. "…_No. _It _couldn't possibly be that. _RIGHT."

Right! Right! I, uh, of course. There's a _perfectly _reasonable explanation for why I didn't add you sooner… I was just… _Narrator_.

**Sheesh. Fine. Scene change. Who wants to see a bit of Koyuki and Dororo?**

"_HEY GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-!"_

* * *

"Beach ball!" Koyuki cried out cheerfully. She ran to pick up the colorful, plastic ball.

The writer would like to let everyone know that that was purely unintentional. For the most part.

"Koyuki, put that down," Dororo said softly. "That might be someone else's."  
The ninja girl looked around curiously, noting the unusual emptiness of the beach that was once so crowded the day before. She then glanced down at the ball. "Even if we played with it a little?

Dororo considered this a moment, and gazed about. Finally, he consented, scratching the back of his neck. "We'll hold on it, I guess… I suppose it _is _littering if we just leave it here…" The ball smacked him on the head. He jumped back, startled.

Koyuki gasped. "Are you alright, D?"

"I'm… fine…" Dororo stared wide-eyed at the ball. _I… should've been able to catch that… or even dodge it… _He stared at his pale hands, and felt himself grow paler. _I'm… I'm not turning into a Pekoponian, am I…?_

"D? D, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Dororo stuttered, arms shaking as he reached down to pick up the toy. "N-nothing at all."

Koyuki's lips tightened to a frown. "…D. I don't… like how you're keeping all these secrets from me."  
Dororo was silent.

"Dororo… please talk to me. I understand that it's okay to keep things to yourself, but… you're acting so different now. And I think it's my fault… because I made you turn into a Pekoponian… and I'm sorry. But please talk to me? Tell me what's wrong."

Dororo closed his eyes.

"D…"

"It's nothing," Dororo repeated, forcing the words out. He opened his eyes and stared into her forest green ones. "I-I promise you, Ms. Koyuki… it's nothing."

He flinched, seeing the look of devastating pain in her expression. He could see that she was trying her hardest to blink back the tears, and it ruptured his heart to imagine her crying.

"Koyuki… I'm fine."

"Okay…" Koyuki said softly. "But anytime you… you want to tell me…"

"I will," Dororo said with a sad smile that could only be seen through his eyes. "I… just need…"

"I could help, you know." Koyuki gently took the ball from him. "I may act like a ditz sometimes… but I can listen. Maybe you just need to let everything out?" She looked up at him, cocking her head slightly. He was gazing so deeply into her eyes... she didn't notice the trace of emotion emitting from them. "Maybe that'll help? 'Cuz… I heard that keeping things inside, is bad for you… if you would just tell me-"

"Koyuki, I love you."

Commercial Break~


	28. Dead in the Water

"Koyuki, I love you….rrrr sense of humor."

"Really?" Koyuki's mouth stretched into a grin. "My scents of humor? What does it smell like?"

**Aaaaaand the writer once again proceeds to disappoint us. Sad to say I also had faith in him to execute the perfect romance story. **_**Apparently not.** _

"It… it smells…" Dororo smiled sheepishly, relieved that he was able to take back that sudden, embarrassing outburst. "It smells like… candy."

"What kind of candy?"

"White chocolate?"

"Mmm!" Koyuki licked her lips. "How yummy! Did you know you could feed those things to echidnas? Or was it hedgehogs…?"

"I-I don't know…" Dororo said slowly, cramming his hands even deeper into his pockets. "Maybe you're talking about dogs?"

"No, I'm sure it's some other animal," Koyuki said confidently. After a few more seconds of thinking, she promptly gave up. "Come on, D. Let's just walk around and see what we bump into. Okay?"

Dororo nodded. At least he managed to get out of that sticky situation. "Alright. I like that."

"Oh, and D?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel free to tell me the truth anytime, okay?"

Drums and dread pounded against his chest.

_She found out._

'Th…the truth…?"

"Yeah. I want to help you in anyway I can… okay?"

Dororo swallowed and nodded shyly. Relief flooded him. "…Okay. I will."

_….Maybe._

* * *

"Rio…?"

"Yes, Natsumi?"

"What do you think of the legend?"

"Th-th-the legend….?" Giroro raised his eyes toward the sky that was beginning to deepen into that beautiful, natural sea-blue color. He took a deep breath and gazed at her. "Uh… what… do I think of it?"

"Yeah," She said timidly. "Do you think it's… stupid… or…?"

"I w-wouldn't mind trying it…."

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah."

"I-I…" Natsumi walked in front of him and faced him directly, her face pink. "R-Rio… I have a confession to m-make…"

Giroro jumped. His eyes grew wide with curiosity and anticipation. He could feel his guts beginning to knot. _A….A confession?!_"Y-yes?"

"I… um…" She produced a dark blue satiny bag from her pocket and showed it to him. "H-here."  
Giroro was disappointed. "What's this?"

"Open it… p-please."

Giroro tugged at the tiny rope that tightened the top of the bag, realized that it only closed it more, and then forced the gap at the top open with two fingers. His fingertips came into contact with something cool and smooth, and he felt his heart beginning to speed up.

He pulled out two shards from the same seashell.

"Do you want to try it?" Natsumi asked quietly. She looked down, humiliated at being so _bold. _"I-I know it's too soon… and that… we just started going out, but…"

Giroro could feel his inner-frog jumping for joy, screaming at the top of his lungs with the hearts floating everywhere and the chorus and the flipping out and-

"Sure."

"G-great…"

**Two stuttering love struck idiots. You're going to make the audience believe that this anime is broken or something.**

"I have to do something r-really quick, okay, Natsumi?"

"Okay," Natsumi said, clearly trying to calm her extremely reddened face. "T-take your time!"

"Wait here," Giroro said, and rushed out to do whatever he intended on doing.

* * *

"Okay, _wow," _Tamama said, staring at the speakers with wide-eyed interest. "I didn't see that coming!"

"I did," Keroro grinned. "I knew everything would go according to my ingenious plan."

"No," Tamama pointed at the speakers. "Giroro didn't flip out! I mean, come _on, _Sarge! If you had given me seashells I would have been freaking out or something!"

"Okay, first of all, your example makes no sense, so it's completely void to the case," Keroro said, nodding stiffly to Garuru. "And second, well, Giroro flipping out-…"

"Giroro is professional," Garuru assured, almost warningly. "He understands the situation and is less likely to-"

"_WOOOOHOOO! YES! YES YES YES YEEEEESSSSSS!" _

The four frogs and Mois stared at the speaker.

All was quiet at first. Then Keroro and Tamama fought the urge to burst out laughing. Kururu was irritated beyond annoyance. Mois had given everyone a very confused expression. And Garuru just face-palmed in silence.

* * *

"Okay, I'm back." Giroro said, as coolly as possible. "So what… what do we do about-?"

"That's the thing…" Natsumi said slowly, gazing down at the seashells. "I almost forgot about an important detail."

"And what's that?"

"The seashells needed to be thrown into the ocean… at a memorable spot."

Giroro watched her carefully. "A memorable spot?"

"Yeah. And since we just met each other, it's going to be unlikely to find something…"

"Hm." Giroro rubbed the back of his neck. "I see…"

"I-I'm sorry," Natsumi muttered, embarrassed. "I-I shouldn't have even brought it up, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," Giroro said, giving her the bag. She took it and slipped the shards inside it. "Hey… Natsumi?"

"Yes?"

"Just curious… if two people were actually to do this… does it need to be done at a certain time?"

Natsumi swept her hair behind her ear. "Sunset."  
_  
Everything's gotta be done at sunset… _

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," Giroro said honestly, blushing.

"Alright," Natsumi held the seashells gently. "I guess I can just keep these for a souvenir then."

"Maybe…"

_Life is so un-…I'm not going there again._

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we could go check out the shrines now."

Giroro struggled not to voice out his disappointment. "Okay. You lead the way."

* * *

"…What happened?"

"We are in a bit of a fix… I did not think he would be so difficult to lure."

"So I assume he did not fall for the trap?"

"No. He is not as materialistic as the other men here are."

"I see. She is not going to be too happy about this."

"No kidding. I am scared of coming back."

"Scared of coming back? You are not allowed to _come _back if you have not captured him."

There was a tight pause.

"…Hello? You did not die, did you?"

"No, I am still here. What do I do, then?"

"Follow him and find out what matters to him most. And then we shall see if we could perhaps make… an arrangement."

"Understood, sir."

"Very good. Over and ou-"

"Wait."

"What is it now?"

"What about the other young man?"

"What other young man?"

"The one with the pink hair. I thought she had a certain interest in him as well."

"You found him? Glory! Capture either of them- one or the other will be more than enough to please the queen."

"Understood, sir."

"Now. _Over and out_."

* * *

"Look!" Koyuki said excitedly. She grabbed Dororo's hand and pulled him into the small building.

"What's this?" Dororo asked, gazing around.

"It's a hot spring."

"A h-h-hot spring?!" He stammered, his large eyes wide with horror. "L-like… a _hot spring_?!"

"It never bothered you before," Koyuki said, almost suspiciously. She examined him closely. "Is something the matter?"

"N-n-no," Dororo shook his head furiously, humiliated that he was incapable of keeping the blush against his cheeks under control.

"D, your face got all red…"

"Th-then I probably shouldn't go in there…"

Koyuki glanced over her shoulder and saw the entrance. She giggled. "Oh, D! You're so silly. You do know that it's divided, right?"

The thought struck him. Well _duh. _Of _course _they're divided. _As if they're going to let two teenagers of the opposite sex alone in… in… _

"Hi, Koyuki!" Natsumi said in greeting. She gazed over worriedly at Dororo. "Is, uh… Daisuke alright there?"  
**  
Oh, so you're using Japanese names now. Creative, but still wrong. **

Giroro cocked a brow at his friend and grinned, feeling sorry for him. Dororo looked positively grief-stricken and conflicted and just about _mortified. _Just what got his friend so-?  
_  
….Huh. _

Since when did he get into the hot springs?

"….and D and I were just going in," Koyuki was explaining, snapping Giroro back to reality.

Natsumi beamed. "Great idea! And since we're on a fieldtrip we get discounts!" She turned pleadingly to Giroro. "Can we please stay for a little bit?"  
_  
NATSUMI AT A HOTSPRING?!_

Now

he could understand why his friend looked like that. _It all made so much sense!_

"You and… Koyuki's friend can go together, and Koyuki and I will go together, okay?" Natsumi said sweetly. "Okay?"

Dororo managed to pull Giroro out of his jealous-raging stupor by shoving him into the "Men's Only" room.

* * *

It was still early, so again, few people lingered in the warm, bubbling waters. Most of them were old men, struggling not to fall asleep as they sunk into the steamy bath. Some of them failed miserably and were snoring with their head against the wall or the edge of the concrete.

Giroro looked at them warily. _I hope those old guys don't drown..._

"It does feel good," Dororo murmured appreciatively, shuddering as he came into contact with the warm water.

"Yeah, it does, I guess." Giroro gazed over at the wall that he assumed was separating him from Natsumi. _Koyuki and Natsumi in the bath together….!_ _Blood violence death kill. _

"Giroro?"

"What's up."

Dororo shifted anxiously, uncomfortably. "Never mind."

"Hm." _Not that I care. _

…

_Blood violence death kill._

"Why do you keep saying that?" Dororo asked, giving him a look.

"H-huh? Saying… saying what?"

"'Blood violence death kill.'"

"You can… hear my thoughts?"

The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Okay, changing subject," Giroro leaned against the cool wall. "How's it… uh… going…?"

"With what?"

"You know…"

"With… Koyuki?"

"Yeah."

Dororo coughed. "I'd rather not say anything."

"Something happen?"

"Well… Let's just say she's not as…" Dororo grappled for a better word. "…_dense _as… Natsumi…"

Giroro perked an eyebrow. "She found out?"

"Not… exactly."

"Then what do you mean?"

Dororo ran his fingers through his hair. "She knows there's something wrong with me. And I'm pretty sure I'd notice too." He dropped his hands into the water with a small _plunk _and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "She's upset because I won't tell her anything… and I don't blame her… I'd be upset too…" He sunk deeper into the water until it touched his chin. "But what do I say, Giroro? I can't just say '_I love you_'…. sure it'll make the fans happy, but I don't know what _else _will happen…"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last sentence, okay?"

"So what do I do?"

Giroro shook his head. "I'm staying out of this! We shouldn't even be _talking _about this, Dororo. It's… _weird._"

"But-"

"Hello there!"

Giroro and Dororo gazed upwards in surprise. And then Giroro in annoyance, and Dororo in confusion.

"Um…" Dororo said slowly, shyly, "…can we help you?"

"You remember me, don't you?" The man asked the blonde, his obnoxious smile dominating his face. "And hi! I'm not sure I've met you before! My name is Kai."

"Uh… hello? I'm… Devon?"

"Nice to meet you Devon! Say, don't mind if I join you fellas, right?"

Before the two could voice any complaints, Kai dropped himself between them.

Understandably, two Keronian-turned-Pekoponians inched away from him.

"So have you been considering my offer, Rio?"

"Offer?" Dororo blinked at Giroro. "What offer?"

His friend muttered something unintelligible, and his entire face turned red.

"What?"

"_He wants me to….. Join…. agency." _

"What? I… I still can't hear you-"

"I'm an agent for a modeling agency," Kai said quickly, more than eager and irritated to get the stupid exchange over with. "I invited Rio to join. I'd be more than happy to sponsor for him."

Dororo trembled and coughed a little. Little tear drops formed at the edges of his eyes, and he appeared as if he had this inner battle…

**To burst out laughing, or not to burst out laughing? That was the question.**

Needless to say, Dororo proceeded with the former.

Giroro had this look of visible purplish horror on his face- a façade of total humiliation.

"I don't… understand the joke," Kai gave them a thin, impatient smile. "…Really. Anyway, I was hoping _Rio _would have changed his mind."

"My decision stands," Giroro said, closing his eyes. He tried to get rid of the incredibly heavy blush that covered his cheeks by dousing his face with the water.

"I see," The agent turned over to Dororo, who jumped, and immediately stopped his sudden peal of childish mirth.

_Oh, please don't even-_

"And what about you, David?"

"It's Dev- wait… _what_?"

Giroro smirked, the water dripping down his face and bangs.

"Why not?" Kai grinned widely. "You have the looks. So do you. With me, you two could be famous."

"Uhh… hehe… _look at the time_."

"I already told you- _no_. And I'd be more than happy to speak for my friend when I say he doesn't want to do this stupid modeling thing either!"

"Then… then take my card in case you two want to reconsider-"  
_  
Geez I wish I had my guns right now! _

"Yeah, we're ignoring you now?" Giroro and Dororo grabbed their towels, wrapped them around themselves, and wobbled out of the bath, leaving the stuttering, sleazy businessman to his lonesome.

The man groaned to himself, his eyes glowing a devastating, pale blue color. "…I'm _so _not going home tonight…"

* * *

"That was nice!" Koyuki sighed. Her hair was still wet and it dripped slightly against her soft skin. She didn't bother wiping it off, so it just rolled down to her chin, gently.

It reminded Dororo of the waterfall he liked to go to during his mediation for some reason.

**Well that was a random... nonetheless weird comparison.**

"Did you like it, D?"

"Hmm?" _Great. I was staring again. _"What?"

"I said 'did you like it'?"

"O-oh. Yeah, it was… it was fun."

Koyuki smiled brightly at him. And he blushed. Again.

He sighed. While her pretty smile would normally make him smile back, now it only made him want to subject to her lovely desires…

…

_WHAT did I just think?!  
_

"D, I think you spent too much time in the hot spring," Koyuki pointed out. She gently pressed a cool hand against his face, and his heart raced. Again.

"I-I'm fine!" Dororo stammered. "R-really!"

"But-…"

"I-I think we should go see what Rio and Natsumi are doing!" Dororo marched stiffly toward the other couple, the two that were drying their dense hair with the fluffy white towels as they greeted each other warmly.

Koyuki sighed quietly and set after him, wondering what the _heck _has become of her friend, and hoping that he would tell her what was going on soon. She walked in on an apparently unpleasant conversation between the two Keronians, and watched them respectively as each replied to their inquiries.

"We were planning on continuing our date," Giroro said bluntly. He rolled his eyes at the forwardness of his answer, but went along with it anyway.

"Y-you sure you don't want company?" Dororo asked feebly. Almost desperately.

_Does Dororo not want to hang out with me anymore? Could that be it?_

"I'm _sure,_ Do-…minic."

"It's _Devon_," Dororo huffed. He only stopped when he realized Koyuki was staring at them curiously. He then looked at her apologetically and slipped his hands into his pockets. "…Alright. I'll see you later, I suppose…"

"Same," Giroro waved his hand dismissively and continued walking out the door with her, talking cheerfully about the differences between cupcakes and muffins.

_Cupcakes and muffins…_

"D? Are you mad at me? Tell me the truth."  
"What?!" Dororo turned to Koyuki, his eyes wide. "No. No, of course not! Where did you get that impression?"  
"I thought I felt it," Koyuki explained. Her emotion softened immensely, however, at his reply. "Okay. I knew you didn't, but I still wanted to confirm it, you know?"

"Y-yeah, I guess…"

**You got it half right, Koyuki. He may not be _mad _per-say, but he _is _madly in-**

_You finish that sentence and you die._

**Sorry. Couldn't resist.**

* * *

Silence hung between them.

After the debate on cheeseburgers and hamburgers, they were at a loss of what to say next. They attempted to start another conversation about videogames and cell phones, but the subject somehow lost its sheen and was dropped. So they walked on in utter, awkward silence.

More people strode past them, ending the peaceful, lonely morning that they had enjoyed the last couple of hours. It was beginning to get annoying, because where they were able to walk freely on the street, they were sometimes squished into a mob of slow people who refused to quicken their pace, or were nudged by impatient bystanders fervently rushing to _get the heck out of there_, or were separated by more and more people surging between them.

Exasperated, Giroro finally grabbed Natsumi's hand the second they reunited, and shoved his way past the various peoples without any regard for their wellbeing, dragging her along. She, on the other hand, apologized profusely to each person they pushed out of their way.

"Giroro, slow down!" Natsumi scolded. "You're going to get someone hurt!"

Giroro only stopped when they were finally somewhat alone again, with only a thin spread of people still wandering around. He was panting heavily, the speed walk surprisingly taking a toll on the soldier.

"Geez! Don't do that ever again, you got that? We could've seriously hurt someone-!"

"Y-you… called… me… Giroro… again…"

"I… did? Again?" Natsumi wrinkled her nose. She returned his gaze and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Are you sure…?"

Giroro nodded, proceeding with the deep, heavy breaths.

"…That's… that's weird…" Natsumi nervously smoothed her skirt. "U-um… I-I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…"

"That's… fine…"

"Wow. Are you okay there? You look beat."  
_  
I shouldn't be. _Hope struck him. _Am… am I turning back…?_

He remembered the burning, piercing sensation and shuddered. He dreaded the thought of actually experiencing the transformation, but was thrilled to welcome it.

But then again…

"Are you ready to go, Rio?" Natsumi smiled sweetly.

Giroro stood up straight. "…Yeah."

"…Rio?"

"What? I-I mean, y-you know… *ahem* yes?"

"Can you tell me another story about your brother…?"

Even though Garuru was somewhere off, faraway and well hidden, Giroro knew in his wretched _gut _that he was listening.

And smirking in anticipation.

…._Ah, frog. _

Commercial Break~

* * *

Another reference to one of FutileCrux's stories, "Birthday Bash Bewilderment".

_...Blood Violence Death Kill._


	29. YOLO

"Let's look for seashells!"

_Well that was random._

"What for?" Dororo asked, genuinely curious.

"It's a surprise," Koyuki replied sweetly. "Come on! I'm sure there's a whole bunch at the beach!"

Dororo gave her a confused smile. "Um… okay?"

Koyuki took his hand and led him down the sandy hill to the Pekoponians that were beginning to gather.

"U-uh… K-Koyuki…?"

Her hand. Touching his. Her hand. TOUCHING HIS.

**Geez, you would've thought she was radioactive by the way he was thinking.**

_Stop reading my thoughts!_

**I love my job.**

Koyuki promptly let go of him and began darting into the sand, sniffing certain areas and digging into the soft, pebbly mush, wondering what she could possibly find. Dororo watched her for a moment, shrugged, and helped alongside her, searching for seashells.

He brought several to her, but she politely turned him down.

_What is she looking for?_ Dororo turned his attention back to the sand. He swept his hand across it, dashing the dirt elsewhere, completely at a loss. How are you supposed to search for something if you didn't know what it was? His hand touched something warm, and familiar…

He looked over to his side and realized he had accidentally put his hand on top of Koyuki's.

"Oh. Hi, Dororo!" Koyuki said cheerfully.

Dororo's mouth went dry as a full blush spread on his cheeks. "U-um… h-hi-?"

"Did you find anything yet?"

"No."

"We'll just have to keep looking then!"

"M-Ms. Koyuki?"

She gazed at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"W-what are we looking for… exactly?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? We're looking for a whole seashell!"

That makes sense. It explains why she wouldn't take my half-shard ones… but I still can't help but wonder why she wants this whole seashell anyway…? For a souvenir?

He watched her again, her eyes concentrated on the sand and soft mud. She didn't exactly need one the last time we went to the beach…

"Well, there's nothing here, D," Koyuki told him regrettably, standing up and clapping the wet dirt off her palms. Maybe we'll have better luck if we keep moving over there." She pointed a finger down the other side of the beach.

"Y-yeah… I g-guess…"

"After you," She said cutely, beaming excitedly.

_Ha… whatever this seashell is for… it must be really important._

* * *

"Still nothing?"

"Still nothing."

"Hmph. We should kill you right now. Maybe it is not the circumstances in which you cannot capture the men but rather your own incompetence."

"I am sorry-"

"There are no 'sorry's' when serving our queen. You will capture the men immediately. This may be our only chance, as if they return to their homeland, for which there exists no large body of water, then it will just not be possible to seize either of them. And our queen… she is not a patient, nor gracious woman when it comes to uselessness. Do I make myself clear?"

"…Perfectly."

"Good. We expect you back very, very soon… with, hopefully, no more disappointments."

"Y-yes sir…"

"Over and out."

* * *

Natsumi was laughing really, really hard, struggling to keep her shuddering shoulders still but finding herself unable to. Little driblets of tears started at the tips of her eyes. She just couldn't stop.

Giroro gave her a nervous, embarrassed smile. _Note to self: never, ever bring up the Teddy Bear Incident again. EVER. _

"I-I'm sorry," She bumbled, the words bouncing off of each burst of laughter. "I-it's just… s-so cute…." She held her aching stomach, trying to hold back the laughter.

"_Wow, we never knew this side of you, Giroro!"_

Keroro mocked into his collar, making his cheeks burn a terrible, terrible red color.

Giroro turned his back toward Natsumi, who was still trying hard to restrain herself. He could just hear the chortles of endless humiliation from the other side.

"_And we thought that the incident with the hairbrush was bad!"_

"How did you…?!" Giroro whispered, and then his face crumpled with realization and anger. "KURURU….!"

"_KUUU-ku-ku-ku! Sorry, Corporal! Couldn't resist~ You have to admit it was pretty cute~"_

"_I can't wait to write this all on Facebook!"_

"You do that and you're TOAST, Keroro!" Giroro hissed.

"_It's not like you have anything to blackmail me with!"_

"Oh yeah?" Giroro challenged. "What about the time when you left the house headless?"

There was a silent pause.

_"…What's he talkin' 'bout, Mr. Sergeant_?"

_"…Ah… ha…haha…. I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT, GIRORO_."

"Keep it off Facebook, and I'll never bring it up again."

"Okay, okay it's a deal!"

"What are you doing?" Natsumi asked, peering at him inquiringly.

"GYA! N-Natsumi!" Giroro touching his choker, which ended the voices immediately. "U-umm… n-nothing unusual or anything… uh…"

Natsumi cocked a brow, but said nothing more.

And then… that's when it happened.

"Rio!"

"Wh-what?"

"Your hand!"

Giroro blinked at her, confused, but when he turned his attention back to his hand, his entire face turned pale.

"N-Natsumi… I-I have to go-"

"No! Let me see that! You might've gotten bitten by something!"

"Natsumi! I s-said I have to go!"

But she was strong- her grip on his wrist wouldn't loosen. Her face was one of concern and fear as it examined his palm closely.

"The red is spreading all the way up your arm!"

"Natsumi, listen-"

"No, you listen! This looks serious! I-I have to take you to a doctor or something-!"

"Natsumi… I-I-"

"C'mon! I'll take you to the-"

"Natsumi- I said I have to GO!" Giroro whipped his hand away from her, accidentally hitting, almost hitting, just barely hitting, the side of her face. Natsumi jumped back, startled, her eyes wide. She touched her cheek.

Giroro stared in horror, almost mentally berating himself,_ what have I done?_

The spell, however, was limited, and it was broken immediately.

"I-I'm sorry!" Giroro ran off with as much speed as he could possibly release.

Oh, it was just as he had expected- and dreaded.

Along with the red stain on his skin came the burning, piercing pain following after it. It was like being forced down against your will, with lit, fiery cigarettes and hot, red-hot coal vigorously thrusted down against your soft, fragile, vulnerable flesh. He made a growl of displeasure and agony.

"Giroro? Giroro, what's… what's going on? Why aren't you with Natsumi?!"

"I'm… I-I'm turning back…" Giroro managed to grunt. His sweat ran down his face, and it felt not unlike salt water splashed onto fresh, new, bloody wounds.

The air was cold. It was hot. It was dry. All at once.

"Rio!"

_FROG IT!_

Giroro swerved into an alleyway and ducked behind one of the trash bins. He could hear Natsumi's footsteps zoom past him. But that, right now, was the least of his problems. He panted, gripping onto his arms, his nails digging into his burning, burning skin, almost in an effort to make the ache stop. He trembled, curling himself into a fetal position as he waited for his transformation to commence.

The air was humid. It was hard to breathe. It was hot. It was cold…

"_What's going on?! G-Giroro, answer us_!"

"_Giroro, as your older brother I command you to tell us what's going on_!"

Giroro grinned wryly. He had nearly forgotten Garuru was there, no doubt shaking in anger and having very, very violent thoughts toward the idiot who had come up with this whole plan in the first place.

"I-I'm turning… back…" Giroro bit back a howl of pain. "I-It's been l-like this… f-for a while now…"

_Here it comes…_

And then it just stopped.

Giroro looked at himself hopefully, but was horrified to realize that nothing had happened. Nothing.

"_S-so, you're back, right, Giroro?" Keroro's voice asked, hopefully. "Does that mean that Garuru can go ba_-?"

"Nothing happened," Giroro murmured, his eyes dilated in utter disbelief. "N… Nothing happened! This… has never happened before…"

* * *

Keroro slapped the button off.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Garuru roared, an enormous, threatening, frightening number of weapons beginning to materialize around him.

And they were all directed at Keroro.

"You better explain," Garuru snarled venomously, his voice lowering dramatically to a very hostile whisper. He was so furious Keroro could feel his hot, angry aura emanate off him. The older brother's fists were curled so tightly that the veins were visible, and even though he was that really scary shade of purple, the red from the blood rushing to his head could be seen.

"I-I don't know!" Keroro yelped, holding his arms over his face defensively. "I-I don't know! Honest!"

"WHAT is wrong with my brother?!"

"He is unable to turn back."

Garuru turned to the demented scientist, who was working feverishly at his laptop, his fingers merely blurs on his small, yellow hand.

"…What did you say?"

"I said-"

"WHAT did you say?!"

Kururu patiently locked eyes with him, his mouth curled into a tight, irritated frown. "…Are you finished?"

Garuru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Some (not all) of the guns around him dissipated. "…Yes."

"Good." Kururu returned to his screen. It took all of his willpower not to laugh, lest the lieutenant fly into an unstoppable, deadly rage. "The side affect… I had hoped it wouldn't be too late. But I believe it is."

The purple frog swallowed, trying to keep his anger inside. He released yet another heavy breath. "You mean-…"

"The gun has affected him to the point where he is now unable to turn back on his own. I had hoped that he would have to use the gun several more times-like once or twice more-in order to be at this… unfortunate stage. However, it doesn't mean it's impossible for him to return to his original form. It will just be… difficult." He rested his elbow on the keyboard and massaged his forehead. Very difficult… but I refuse to show the others I can't do it! Ku… I can do anything… Ku-ku…

"Can you do it?"

"Ku! Of course I can," Kururu said, immediately straightening. He refused to allow the surprise at the lieutenant's somewhat ability to read his mind show through his facial expression or tone of voice. Stupid low-budget animation… He gave his signature, eerie grin. "I would do anything for the old man~ Ku-ku-ku-ku~!"

"….Good," Garuru said slowly. Recollecting his calm, he made the rest of his weapons disappear with a simple swish of a hand. "…Good. Just be sure to keep that promise if you want to keep your head."

Kururu nodded and went back to his monitor, his face suddenly becoming serious.

"And as for you," Garuru turned his attention back to Keroro, who gave a little, 'kero!' in response. His voice became chilly, his eyes glowed intensely from behind his visor. "You… are dealing with a force to be reckoned with. I was never labeled the 'Nightmare of Keron' for nothing. Do you understand, Sergeant Keroro?"

Losing the ability to speak, Keroro nodded, flabbergasted, frightened, forced into silence.

Garuru glared at the rest of the platoon, who jumped, just as terrified as their leader. He grunted with disapproval as he folded his arms, watching the muted speakers. "This invasion plan of yours, Sergeant… it better be worth it."

* * *

"Rio! Are you insane?!" Natsumi snarled, marching up to him when she saw him. "What were you thinking?! You don't just hit somebody when they want to help…" Her voice trailed off, and her face softened immediately when she saw his own. He looked like a defeated, startled puppy, affected by the aftershock of getting struck by an owner that had never slapped him before. "…Rio? Did… did something happen…?"

He gazed at her, blinking at her, his mind somewhere off. "Hm?"

"Did something happen?"

Giroro shook his head, but that amazed expression refused to leave. "…No. I'm… I'm fine."

"Rio…"

"I'm sorry I… I hit you," Giroro said slowly.

"It's… it's okay…"

Why won't he stop looking at his hand? Natsumi thought, furrowing her eyebrows. Is it because it hurts-? Oh!

His skin was back; it was the same coral pink color he had always had. It wasn't red anymore.

All of this was so confusing. Just what is going on?

"Giroro-"

Giroro tensed up and gazed at her, almost pleadingly. And she mentally slapped herself. Why won't I stop calling him that?! It's ridiculous! He might start thinking that I don't care about him…!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that."

Giroro remained silent, and he turned away, almost… disappointed? "It's okay. I just… I just want to go somewhere else."  
Geez. Whatever happened must've really… upset him. I wish I could just talk it out of him, but… he's so… mysterious. Is it even really any of my business to ask…?

"Can I hug you?"

Giroro snapped his head back at her. "Wh-what?"

"Can I hug you?"

His face turned red, and the only things that came out of his mouth was a bunch of nonsense babble.

Without waiting for any further approval, she took his response as a yes and wrapped her arms under his and tightened her grip gently, burying the side of her face against his warm shirt. She could hear his heartbeat: a soothing, drum-like resonance. She squeezed him a little tighter, wondering, if it was at all possible, to get rid of whatever pain he felt- even if it was just for a little while.

Natsumi felt movement- he was getting ready to push her away, and that was understandable. It wasn't as if they were a couple or anything… just friends… but still-…

Strong arms wrapped around her.

"Th-thank you," He managed to mutter.

Hugging him felt… familiar. Warm, protective- powerful, but safe.

Why?

* * *

It was a dark, bluish-green… reminded Dororo of Koyuki.

His first initial thought was,_ it probably isn't it, but it doesn't hurt to pull it out and see anyway…_

Dororo's eyebrows rose in surprise. He held out the two-piece seashell on his palm. It was pretty big, hinged onto each other carelessly.

"Koyuki! I think I found one!"

The female ninja hopped over to him curiously, hopefully. "Did you-? Yay! You found one!"

Koyuki put her hand on top of his, making him blush again. She gently cupped her hands over the seashells, separated them, and gave the second piece to him.

"Koyuki?" Dororo asked, inspecting the shell. "What's this for?"

Koyuki giggled. "I'll explain it to you when we get there."

"Um… get where?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" She winked a stretched her lips into a very catlike smile. "C'mon!"

Dororo sighed and followed her. Just where are you planning on taking me? Just what do you have in mind?

* * *

The moment between them was indescribable.

But afterward it was awkward.

So very awkward.

They let go of each other quickly, contrasting with how long they had held each other in the other's arms.

They both loved the feeling but it was just so… so frogging awkward.

It probably had to do with the fact that they weren't 'officially' together, even though the little displays of affection showed otherwise.

It also didn't help the fact that they hadn't kissed yet either, though the man of this 'relationship' was burdened with the stubborn, annoying prodding from Keroro, the platoon, and in one, very rare, very subtle instance, his brother.

_**Oh the humility.**_

"S-sorry," Giroro stammered quietly, scratching the back of his neck. "I-I… didn't mean to hold on to you that long."

Natsumi shook her head insistently. "What? N-no! I, uh… I hugged you first."

"Well… um…"

They stood silently, their faces an undeniable red color, contemplating what to say or do next.

Finally, Giroro coughed.

"Look at more shops?"

"O-okay!"

* * *

"Koyuki…" Dororo looked at his friend. He asked her, timidly, politely, "Where are we going?"

They've been walking for hours around the beach, past the shops, into the crowds of people. Place after place Koyuki would point at a certain destination and eagerly run inside, or toward it, and Dororo would follow her, wondering if this was the place she was talking about. But then it would just be a matter of curiosity, and they would leave without using the shell at all, thus snapping Dororo into a state of reluctant realization that this was not likely the place at all.

Dororo sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

In several occasions girls with bikinis would walk by them, glancing at Dororo and giggling into their hands. Probably assuming that he was checking them out.

Dororo smiled courteously and shook his head to himself. No, of course not. He wasn't really the type to ogle impolitely toward a girl…

Although…

When the thought of Koyuki in a swimsuit entered his mind…

"Are you okay Dororo?"

"Ha! Yeah, I'm f-f-fine!" Dororo sputtered, waving his hands uncontrollably. "Ha! Haha! Yeah!" He groaned and hid his face behind his hands. I'm an idiot… letting the stupid gun control all these unwelcome thoughts…

"Here!"

"…H-huh?" Dororo peeked over one of his fingers and saw a caramel apple, with nuts. "Wh-what's this for?"

**It means she thinks you're nuts. **

PLEASE, Mr. Narrator! _No more puns!_ Read what you're supposed to, frog darn it!

….

Oh. Um. *ahem*

Ignoring the unnecessary interactions between the writer and narrator, Dororo continued to blink at Koyuki.

"It looked yummy!" Koyuki explained. "They sold some at the amusement park, but I didn't get to try any."

"Oh. It does look good," Dororo said sweetly, smiling at her. "Did you want to show it to me?"

"I was hoping we could share it." She let him hold it. "Here. You can have the first bite!"

Dororo blushed. "U-um… th-thanks…" Koyuki watched as he crunched into it, and savored the sticky, sweet-and-sour taste of the candied apple.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah," Dororo said, nodding. "Yeah, I did." He gave it to her next. "Here. Your turn.

Koyuki bit into it happily. "Wow! It tastes better than what I thought!" She gave him a sly look. "But it doesn't taste as nice as the cotton candy."

Dororo's cheeks turned even redder.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah! This doesn't dissolve in your mouth!"

Dororo grinned. "Nice observation. You're right."

"The sun's going to go down soon."

The ex-assassin looked up at the sky in surprise. "You're… right about that too. Wow. Have we really been out that long?"

"Yep," Koyuki nodded. "This time it's not like the beach. Y'know, when it went down really early? Nope. I checked. We've been out for a while." She took another bite out of the caramel apple. "Yup! It's about time we start going, D!"

"Going? Going where?"

"To the special place! The one I'm gonna surprise you with."

FINALLY. The subject had been bothering him, digging into his mind like the unwholesome activity of a lingering ghost.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?"

"I can't explain it. You'll see when we get there."

Dororo moaned. More mysteries.

_Yay._

* * *

"Oh. We're going to have to go back." Natsumi frowned. She put down the little wooden toy she was playing with back on the shelf when she saw the sky beginning to change color. "Too bad. It was a lot of fun here, though."

Giroro sighed. "Yeah…"

Too bad about the legend, though. He sagged his shoulders slightly. I really wanted to try it out… He peered over to his opposite, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing, subconsciously touching the blue satin bag in her jacket.

Giroro stared up at the ceiling and released a miserable breath.

"_Hey, Giroro_?"

The corporal rolled his eyes upon hearing his superior's voice, and whispered into his collar: "What."

"_You only live once_."

What the-?! Wh-why can't I move?!

"Rio? We should start heading ba-"

"Let's go!" Giroro grabbed her by the wrist and ran out the door with her stumbling behind, in utter shock.

"RIO!" She snapped. "Where are we going?!" When he didn't respond, she thought about either following him or kicking him from behind. She opted the former, trusting him not to be a total idiot.

Although the fact that he was taking her further and further away from the hotel worried her.

_What am I doing what am I doing WHAT AM I DOING?!_

"It's a new addition to the Word Choice Chooser. KUU-ku-ku-ku! Now, instead of us controlling your speech, we can control parts of your body!"

Giroro's heart pounded. He lost control of his own body?! What kind of sick joke was this?!

_D-did that mean…?_

"No, it doesn't mean what you think it means, ku," Kururu continued to speak through the collar, somehow reading his mind, "It's limited and won't last long. In fact, this may be the only time when we'll be able to do this; it exercises too much of the battery, and we don't want it to break, ku. So this is possibly your last chance, old man."

Before Giroro could protest, the communication ended.

The feeling began to return to his legs, and his arms. He loosened his grip on Natsumi's wrist, and began to slow down.

He trotted down the hill and stopped right in front of the ocean, he and Natsumi panting heavily.

"Wh…what wereyou doing?" Natsumi said with a gasp.

"I… l-lost con… control of m-my body…" Giroro coughed.

Natsumi smirked, unable to realize the irony of the explanation.

"So… s-so what now?" Natsumi gazed at him.

"Oh… sunset."

"Wh…? O-oh…"

* * *

Dororo stared in disbelief.

"This… this place…" _Is the spot where I first kissed you_. His face burned with a deep red color. He turned away. "Wh-what's this about, K-Koyuki?"

Koyuki happily showed him her part of the seashell. "Do you have yours?"

_Well, now I know that this is most definitely the place_. "Yeah… y-yeah, I do. Why?"

Koyuki pulled a black marker from her pocket and wrote something on the inside of her shell. "There! Here!" She handed him the marker.

Dororo tilted his head in confusion. "What…?"

"Write your name on it!"

"…Why?"

"Natsumi told me that there's a legend here," Koyuki explained, looking at her shell. "She said that if two people find two shards from the same seashell and then write their name on it, and then toss it into the ocean together… the two people will be together forever."

Dororo found himself blushing heavily again. "Wh-what?!"

"You don't want to be friends forever, D?" Koyuki asked, suddenly looking a little confused.

"I don't think that's what the legend's for, M-Ms. Koyuki…" Dororo said quietly.

Koyuki furrowed her brows. "Then… what is it for?"

Dororo stared at his shell, and sighed. Who was he kidding? Implying the worst… of course it was a friendship thing. Natsumi would have pointed it out otherwise, right? And of course Koyuki didn't… like him… at least not in that way…

"Y-you're right," Dororo said softly, with a small smile. He wrote his name carefully inside his shell. "So we just… throw it together?"

Koyuki nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"Okay… on the count of three, okay?"

"Okay!"

"One..."

"Two!"

"Three..."

In the warm glow of the orange, setting sun, two seashell shards flew in to the cooling air. They flipped, twisted, and twirled, carelessly, before falling gracefully with two quiet, gentle plunks into the golden waters.

* * *

"So…" Natsumi looked at Giroro. "What are we doing here?"

Giroro scratched his nose nervously. He could just about guess what was going on.

"Seashells." _STUPID, STUPID COLLAR!_

"Wh-what?" Natsumi's face twisted into one of confusion. "The… seashells…? Oh." She gazed at him a bit sadly, folding her arms. "Rio… I already told you… it had to be done at a memorable place."

_Duh, Keroro,_ Giroro thought irritably. _Probably didn't think of THAT, did ya?!_

But apparently Keroro was going to let Giroro's own mouth answer that question.

With a question.

"Can we… make this a memorable place?"

Natsumi cocked her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

_I COULD GUESS._

If Giroro could go insane at that moment, he would. However, the collar had other plans.

"Kiss me."

_GYAAAHHH. BLUNT. BLUNTY-BLUNT-BLUNT._

Natsumi jumped at this, and her eyes widened. "What?" She smiled nervously, cheeks glowing a bright red color. "What d-did you say?"

"I said, 'k-kiss me'," Giroro repeated, though he couldn't stop himself from stuttering. "…Uh…" He cleared his throat, and turned away.

Natsumi took a shy, awkward step toward him, and tucked her pink hair behind her ear.

"…Okay."

Commercial Break~


	30. Eat Your Heart Out

Dororo took a deep breath, inhaling the salty ocean.

He felt… cathartic. Like tossing the seashells into the everlasting sea released him of any unwanted, lingering emotions. _Why? _

He didn't know.

His eyes turned to Koyuki, who was leaning down, inspecting the dark waters for the shells. He just watched her quietly, pleasant thoughts swimming melodiously in his mind.

_Oh. I know now._ Dororo closed his eyes. _It's probably the legend… _

That would make sense, if it was real. If it was real, then no wonder- just the thought that nothing would break their relationship now put him at ease. His fear was losing the friendship he had with her now… that really close friendship that he didn't have with anyone else…

Dororo reopened his eyes and looked up at the sky, holding his breath. _Why did Koyuki have to be a girl? _

"Ready to go back, D?"

"Y-yeah…" he stammered, running his fingers through his pink hair. "L-let's go."

* * *

"Kururu, Uncle said- wow!"

Kururu didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Angol Mois. Besides, he was too busy working on the head of the… _machine. _

"Is that it?" The blonde asked him cheerily, leaning beside him to look at the incredibly complex-looking invention. "It looks… so, like… how you say… 'science-y'!"

It was about half the size of a school bus. It looked so enormous compared to the demented scientist-engineer-inventor-blah. Multi-colored wires, occasionally twitching and twinkling, spewing out sparks, stuck out from all ends, much like uncombed, unruly bed hair. Two long wires hung from the top, resembling antennas from some sort of insect- a caterpillar, perhaps? Bits of sharp, menacing metal poked out from the head, but it still managed to retain a sphere-like shape. Its metal was a deep, dreary gray, with blots like black ink splashed all around it, courtesy of the oil. Mois knew Kururu was going to paint it later- he was always just a little creative with his designs. Two large glass orbs, the color of red, red wine, were drilled on its surface, arranged horizontally and next to the other. She noticed that streams of data would sporadically appear on the glass, and then fade away just as quickly as it had come. She touched it with a hesitant hand, feeling its warm steel. It vibrated just a little, like a microwave when it was turned on. Maybe he was testing it or something…?

Kururu jerked toward her, frowning and giving her a side glare. He put his arm protectively over his creation, almost as if he felt threatened by the presence of her dangerous, terrifying, destructive, all powerful sparkles. "_No, _it _isn't_, ku. Figures you wouldn't understand- this is only _part_ of the actual weapon, ku-ku." He stared at it, pulling his helmet off of his face. "It's much, much bigger."

"Is it hard-?"

"What do you want?"

Mois stood up straight and rocked herself back and forth on the balls of her feet, her hands together. "Uncle just wanted to know how you were doing! How you say, 'just in case'?"

"_Ku-ku-ku-ku. _He should understand that I'm doing perfectly fine."

"Oh. Okay. I'll tell him that!" Mois took one final look at the machine before she swerved and ran back out. "Good look Kururu!"

"Ku-ku-ku-ku. Don't need it." He flicked his helmet back down and set back to work on his invention.

* * *

**So it started with a chicken.**

A rubber chicken floated in the air, it's strings visibly invisible from the air, clucking obscenities and whatnot as it twitched under the influence of the threads.

**And then it went to the store.**

A tube of lipstick floated alongside the rubber chicken as they entered a convenient store, so horribly drawn that it was painful to look at.

**The rubber chicken decided to get some soup.**

The tube of lipstick dumped a can of "Aunt Nana's Homemade Chicken Soup" into the basket that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. And then a red high heeled stiletto welcomed the rubber chicken and floated alongside it as well.

**The lipstick got really mad.**

The tube of lipstick attacked the shoe.

**The chicken lived happily ever after.**

The rubber chicken ate the cannibalistic soup for dinner that night and sang a merry little tune about Christmas and cornflakes.

**The end.**

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Sergeant," Tamama said, sniffling into his handkerchief. "Even though that made no sense and it was insignificant to the plot whatsoever, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"That's right!" Mois nodded in agreement, her wide eyes tearing up. She sniffed and wiped a little tear drop away with a single finger. "You can say, 'big lipped alligator moment'?"

"You think so?" Keroro asked, looking at his nonexistent nails like it was no big deal. "Yeah, I know, I'm a total genius."  
**  
And yes, if you were wondering, it almost killed me to narrate that horrible story. **

"Hey! That was a _masterpiece!_" Keroro pouted, folding his hands that contained a hairbrush and a gummy rat (apparently he was planning on a sequel). "TRUE artists are never appreciated by their work!"  
**  
Again, why are you guys taking up the attention? **

"What do you mean?"  
**  
We were supposed to watch another scene. A kissing scene. A Natsumi and Giroro scene. A fan-girl-screeching-worthy-romance scene. **

"Alright, alright, I got it!" Keroro said dismissively. He gave the screen a sly look. "_But you gotta admit. _My whole puppet show was pretty sex-"

* * *

"U-um…" Natsumi looked up at him evenly, eyelashes fluttering expectantly. A rosy blush had set on her cheeks, and a small smile formed on her sweet, tempting lips.

Giroro could sense she was just as nervous as he was. The two refused to move, frozen in place, despite the fact that evening was beginning to settle in, and the cool, crisp air was tingling their skin, and the people were already gone.

It was perfect. A perfect atmosphere.

The sky was a flaming reddish-orange, with just the right amount of a deep, raspberry pink blended in. Clouds hung heavily above the glowing amber sphere, stained in its luscious color, bright beneath. But it was dark above the cotton-like bodies, tinted a rich grayish-purple, a soft, flushed pink splayed just above it. The sunray beamed across the ocean, giving the appearance that the shaft of light was headed straight toward them. The silhouettes of birds glided in the sky, grazed the sweet air with their winged tips.

Seconds melted together, almost a little too quickly, but the next thing they knew, Giroro was leaning down toward her, and she toward him.

Natsumi with her fingers laced together behind her back, Giroro with a red face and body stiff with excitement.

About this time, they would have gotten interrupted. They were almost waiting for it. Maybe Fuyuki coming to call his sister, or Koyuki bouncing in, or Keroro ruining the moment, or…

They filled the lonely gap between them, and, finally, pressed their lips together.

Natsumi smiled as she kissed; he could feel her soft lips moving under his. She was so happy…

…But why wasn't he?

He wasn't victorious, or joyful. Instead he was overcome with such bitter feelings, like sadness, and disappointment. It made his heart heavy and it made his insides cold.

What happened to the magic of that first kiss? That desirable enchantment? That warm, welcoming feeling of that rich, substantial, overpowering love?

For a moment, he just… just wanted to cry.

Why?

Giroro straightened, separating them.

Natsumi's eyes sparkled with sheer joy, turning golden under the diminishing light. But they dimmed slightly when they looked into his. His expression was overcome by… confusion. Dissatisfaction. His eyes were filled with… sorrow.

Why?

"Rio?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You alright?"

Giroro nodded quickly and looked away uncomfortably.

"Rio…?"

"Do you have a marker?"

Natsumi jumped at this, but she replied hastily, "Y-yes, I do."

Her face turned cherry-red as she pulled out a thick, black pen. She took her seashell and carefully wrote her name on it, biting her lip with embarrassment.

Giroro just watched. _Maybe I'll feel better when we both-…_

"D-do you spell your name with an o or a y?"

"H-huh?"

Natsumi gazed at him, the second seashell in her hand. She had already written down an 'R' in the base of the shell, and that made his Pekoponian heart unhinge from its strings. It was dangling helplessly above a darkness of misery, threatening to detach, threatening to fall, threatening to die.

The names that would be happily swallowed up in the ocean, promising everlasting love and devotion would be, not to Natsumi and himself, but to Natsumi and Rio.

Rio… didn't exist.

No… Giroro didn't exist. Not to her. Not in that way.

"Rio, do you spell yo-… Rio? Rio, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I can't do this," Giroro said, shaking his head. His cheeks burned severely. "I can't."

Keroro's voice made its presence known; it startled him enough to shake: "_What do you mean you can't?_"

"G-go back."

Natsumi's eyes widened with shock, her body glued into place. "Wh-what?"

"_Giroro, what are you-?"_

"G-go back to the hotel!" Giroro said forcefully, waving his arms toward the direction of the destination he had in mind. "You'll get late!"

"B-but-"

"I'm sorry!" He spun on his heels, splashing dirt around him, and fled the scene.

"R-Rio!"  
_  
"Giroro! What are you doing?!"_

"I-I can't do this, Keroro!" Giroro snapped, heavy breaths escaping his mouth as he ran.

"_Yes you can, Giroro! Now turn back around and face her! Don't wimp out on us now!_"

Giroro couldn't help but feel so bitterly vengeful at the sergeant's insensitivity. He felt a strong, electric zap against his neck, and he stumbled slightly in his run. He managed to save himself the risk of falling over and continue his escape, although it hurt to hear the young woman's cries of confusion and worry behind him.

Electric surges continued against his neck, and he struggled not to pass out from the pain.

"_Isn't this what you want?!"_

Giroro let out a coughing fit- he wiped his mouth with one hand, fighting to stay awake.

_This isn't anything what I want._

* * *

"It's getting late," Dororo murmured worriedly, planting his hands in his pockets. Koyuki sat next to him at the dinner table, looking around for her (other) pink haired friend.

"I know," She agreed, her face darkening with worry. "I hope they didn't get kidnapped or something…"

"…Hm."

"Oh! Natsumi!" Koyuki stood up to greet her friend, but was just a little too slow. Natsumi already seated herself next to her, downcast. "…What's wrong?"

"Huh? O-oh. N-nothing. R-really."

Dororo leaned forward and gazed gently at the warrior princess. Natsumi looked away. "…E-excuse me… but… but where's Rio?"

"Rio?" Natsumi shrugged. "I… don't know."

"You… don't know?"

"He left. Um. Yeah. He just left. I don't know where he went."

Dororo's plate clattered slightly as he stood up. "I'm going to go look for him."

"Denny," Natsumi protested. "It's late. You'll get in trouble-"

Dororo shook his head. "I can't… I have to… wait."

"Huh?"

"Y-you're joking."

"…What?"

"My name."

"…..What about it?"

"You still haven't gotten right! It's _Devon!" _

"Oh. Isn't that what I said?"

The ninja's mouth widened before it tightened to a thin line. "….Yeah. Pardon me." He was gone before Natsumi could comment any more on the matter.

More like she had forgotten what his rant was about. Although she was fascinated in his ability to somehow disappear from her sight.

"Wow. He's… really fast."

"Yeah, he is."

Natsumi pulled out the seashells from her purse and stared at them longingly. Koyuki watched her, her eyes wide, wondering what exactly had been going on between her and Giroro.

Natsumi let out a troubled sigh and then slipped them back in her bag. She rubbed her arm, biting her lip, her eyes cast toward the direction Dororo had sprinted off to. "I just hope they don't get in trouble."

"Me neither."

* * *

Keroro trembled, staring down at the remains of the controller of the Word Choice Chooser. There was a gaping hole in the middle, a black, foul smoke emitting from it. Sparks twitched out of the invention, its final sign of life.

Keroro swallowed what seemed like a huge lump down his throat- or tried to- as he peered fearfully toward the purple Keronian.

Garuru held his gun upward, his finger squarely on the trigger. His mouth was twisted into a discontented frown, and his eyes were unreadable from his yellow visor.

That loud "BANG-BOOM-_CRASH-_zzzt" was followed by a startled, yet solemn silence.

Garuru closed his eyes and blew the smoke from the nozzle of his own gun.

"That's quite enough of that."

**Didn't need to say that twice.**

"Y-yes…" Keroro stammered. "…S-sorry. I… I guess I did get a little carried away."

The weapon dissolved from his hands.

"Pray it doesn't happen again."

* * *

Giroro never really saw the appeal to butterflies.

They were such _weak _creatures. Beautiful, of course, but they were almost vain, fluttering those vivid wings as it sunbathed on the sweet nectar of a flower. A single touch was poisonous to these creatures; their soft, feeble wings would crumble at the very second your finger came into contact with it, and the little butterfly would die a slow, painful death.

Moths, on the other hand, were different. Sure, their colors paled incredibly against the lively, bright colors of their multihued neighbors, but they were… stronger, in a way. They strived to survive, fighting to stay alive. They were the soldiers of the night, prisoners only to the light.

And they were beautiful, in their own way. But you had to lean in, and squint, and really pay attention. They looked brown and ugly from the distance. But up close, the brown would brighten, and hints of gold would flash as it humbly ruffled its wings.

It was a beautiful creature. Just because it wasn't as obvious as the butterfly, it didn't mean that it wasn't as lovely.

Giroro sighed, watching the small moth shudder its wings, and twitch its tiny antennas. He was under a lamppost, trying his hardest to recollect his thoughts.

During his getaway, Keroro had shocked him several times in desperate attempt to get him to turn around and complete his objective.

Not that it stopped Giroro.

The corporal was relieved when the discomfort receded- he had assumed that Garuru had finally stepped in and put an end to the random bursts of pain. Giroro made a note to remember to thank him for… um. *_cough*_ _being a good brother *cough cough* _

He didn't slow down until he felt he was far enough to be away from her.

He just wished he had the capability to run himself out of this frogging Pekoponian body.

Giroro sighed again, kneading his shoulders with his large, strong hands. At least he was thankful for that much.

He returned his gaze to the motionless moth, and wondered if it was asleep or dead.

_You and I are the same_, Giroro thought solemnly, leaning against the post. _As you're a soldier of the night, I'm a soldier of Keron. As you're a prisoner to the light, I'm… I'm a prisoner to Natsumi. _He tilted his knee back, careful not to jolt the tiny creature. _And there's more to us than what meets the eye… right? _

"What are you doing here so late?"

Giroro glanced up, glared, and looked back at the moth.

Saburo grunted a little as he settled next to the blond, trying to make himself comfortable. Giroro didn't bother moving, or asking what the frog the white haired pretty boy was doing here. Honestly, was the guy _gay _for him or something? It was ridiculous! Whenever he wanted to be alone, Saburo would pop out of nowhere. He would try and start a friendly chat, or be the support for when things seemed down… Giroro was _always _going to hate him more than the rest, whether he was trying to be his friend or not. It seemed cruel, but… everything about that boy was just… _so frogging hateable! _Those stupid glittery blue eyes and that boy band smile and that… that stupid _voice! _

So, instead of replying to him right away, he mocked Mental Saburo and made him cry by telling him he kissed Natsumi at the beach. But then he remembered and decided not to think anymore, because it made his stomach lurch.

That was not a good feeling you wanted to remember for your first kiss.

Err… second kiss, but that's beside the point.

"You're here a little late, aren't you?"

"Late for what? It's not like I have any doctor appointments."

Saburo perked a brow at him and smiled, resting his arms on his bended knees. "..Okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I was never planning to."

Saburo stared at him for a long while, his hands intertwining each other. He finally looked away for about a minute, running his white hair with his fingers, his face narrowing into a look of befuddlement and frustration.

"…Rio."

"What."

"D'ya mind if I ask you a question?"

"…Depends."

"So is that a yes?"

Giroro rolled his eyes and shrugged, a so-so sign of consent.

"I'm… trying so hard to be your friend. To get close to you. Why won't you let me?"

"I don't like you," Giroro snapped.

Hurt flashed against the boy's blue eyes, and for a second- half a second- less than half a second_- less than less than half a second- _Giroro felt bad. But then it went away just as quickly as it had come.

"Why?"

_Why?_ Overwhelming jealousy, harbored anger. Along with the other things he had come up with before, Saburo was a show-off. He was unworthy of Natsumi's love_. _He _rarely _appeared in the show. He was Kururu's friend._ He was too pretty. _Which one should he answer with?

…He decided to just be nice and not say anything.

Saburo gave him an even look. "…You're different, Rio."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… you're…" Saburo waved his hands slightly, as if he was trying to communicate his feelings through his fingers. When he realized that the word he was trying to come up with didn't, he gave up and used the most simplistic translation. "…._different. _I just can't describe it. You're not like anyone I've ever met."

**That's for sure.**

"Hush," Giroro hissed. He returned Saburo's attention and folded his arms. "I… get that a lot."

Saburo smiled again, uneasily. "I just want to help you, Rio."

"You could help by jumping off the face of Pekopon_. That would make everyone happy." _

…At least that's what he _wanted _to say.

"You can help me by leaving me alone," Giroro muttered, bringing his knees closer to his chest. He folded his arms around it, elbows sticking out.

Saburo shook his head and sighed patiently. "I'm afraid you're just gonna have to find another way for me to help you out."

_Stubborn kid,_ Giroro thought to himself, biting his knee in agitation. He shot him a fiery look, but didn't say anything again. _Is there _any _way to get rid of you? I'm seriously not in the mood. _

Giroro rested his chin on his leg before felt something soft flutter against his nose, and he suddenly remembered the moth. Its wings beat in a wild frenzy, flying all over his face. Giroro waved his hands crazily. Lots of things were going on in his mind, but I'll give you the abbreviated version: _GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!_

Saburo gently swatted it away, getting slapped in the process, but still managing to shoo it off.

Giroro shuddered while Saburo rubbed the red hand-shaped mark on his face.

_Getting attacked by a moth. Sitting here with my arch nemesis. Running away from Natsumi. WHO AM I. _His thoughts were disturbed by a trembling Saburo, an occasional snort escaping from him.

"….Sab-?"

Saburo threw his head back and exploded in laughter. He held his stomach as he released all this somewhat-pent up mirth, and Giroro just stared at him in bewilderment, much like someone who was staring at an insane person.

"I got it!" Saburo said between fits of laughs. "I know what it is!"

"What?" Giroro asked, perking a brow in utter confusion. "What are you talking abo-"

"You're annoying." Saburo suddenly stopped, raising a finger up as if he had been the one who had discovered the equation to the speed of light.

"….WHAT?!" Giroro jumped to his feet. "_I'm _annoying?!"

Saburo wiped his eyes with his palm and grinned in acknowledgement. "I apologize, but that's exactly what I mean."

"Y-… _YOU'RE _annoying!" Giroro snapped, pointing an accusatory finger in the white-haired boy's direction. "You don't appear in the _entire frogging anime/manga_ until _someone-_FROG, the _whole world _sometimes- needs help and kinda just soak up the glory with your stupid pen and your stupid friendliness and your stupid Natsumi-stealing powers and- and- and _with your stupid smile-!_"

"That's just it," Saburo gently swept Giroro's hand away from his face. "Everyone _lets _me help them. And they let me 'cause I _want_ to come outas a nice guy. But you- _you _don't let me _do _that."

Giroro snorted. "Revealing your true colors, I see?"

Saburo smirked and leaned back against the pole. "That's probably why I like you."

The blond stared at him. _Hol-….ey frog. He's gay for me. _

"And I'm _not _gay for you," Saburo said, cocking an eyebrow. "Anyway, I think that's why I get along so well with Kururu, too. You guys… let me be blunt. You guys are jerks."

"I'm- I'm a _WHAT?!" Comparing ME to that… to that… I don't even know what the heck he is! What the frog?!_

"But, _hey. _So am I." Saburo shrugged, as if being labeled a jerk was like being labeled a milk carton or something. "It annoys the heck out of me when I find someone that doesn't like me. But I welcome the challenge."

"_WHAT _challenge?! I'm _never _going to like you!"

"…Am I missing something?"

Giroro and Saburo shot their heads up, seeing a rather confused looking Dororo watching them.

"Rio, Saburo? …What are you guys doing here?"

"….Do I know you-?"

"Oh. It's you. Um…. Devoshmutt."

**…..I'm not even going to comment on that one.**

Dororo gave him a that's-the-best-you-can-come-up-with? look and sighed openly. _Okay, now they're just doing this on purpose. _"It's _Devon_. And anyway! Getting right back to the point at hand! What are you guys _doing _here? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Saburo shrugged, and Giroro just grunted.

"Well, we have to get back. Like, _now._"

"Why?" Giroro asked, suddenly acknowledging the weather. He folded his arms.

"Um… I think we could get in trouble, G-… Rio."

"So what? We're leaving tomorrow. And we're not even students from that school."

"…True. But still. Us being…" Dororo cast a cautious glance at Saburo. "…you know… and it getting so late… it's dangerous. I think we should go back now."

Saburo finally stood up and stretched. "I think I should be heading off now, too."  
_  
You should. You were getting on my final nerves. _

"You guys gonna come too?"

Before the ninja could reply, the corporal said, "I think I'm going to be staying here a little longer."

"…and I think I'll stay with him," Dororo added, rubbing his neck as he glanced at Giroro.

Saburo gave the two a sly smile. "Alright, then. I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Not likely," Giroro said with a scoff.

Saburo shook his head, keeping that knowing, somewhat silly grin before waving and running off. The two Keronian-turned-Pekoponians watched him leave, his form vanishing into the darkness.

**And then he was killed to death by a man-eating potato monster, never to come back alive agai-**[_The Narrator has been removed for the time being. Reason: completely non-coincidental technical difficulties_]

"…So." Dororo planted a hand on his hip. "Are you planning on telling me about it?"

"About what?"

Dororo gazed at his friend, his clear, pale blue eyes staring.

Giroro slumped his shoulders. "I'd rather not."

"…Okay," Dororo said slowly, reluctantly. He gazed at Giroro for a little while before averting his attention to the ground. "Do you know what I do when I just don't want to think about anything?"

"Mediatiate?"

"…Well, it's called 'meditating', but yeah."

Giroro waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "I'm not a hippy."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Not… really saying that… _you're _a hippy…" Giroro said, stretching the words a little too much, earning him a pure, Trauma-Switch-Mode-worthy look from his friend. "You're not a hippy." He said quickly. A little too quickly. He coughed, deciding that a change of subject was in order. "Um. What were you going to say?"

Dororo shook himself out of it, and continued, though his voice had the obvious hint of disbelief in it, "Meditation is what helps me. Uh, we're both completely different Keronians, but… I don't know. It might help."

Giroro huffed in agreement. "_Fine. _How do you do that… 'meditiation' thing again?"

"…It's _meditation. _And you just relax. Sit down and relax."

"Um. Okay."

"And then close your eyes."

Giroro did so. He could feel the time of the hour beginning to weigh down on him, but he refused to let his consciousness fade away like that. And like Dororo said, he just relaxed.

* * *

"Kuru-…."

Mois' eyes widened at the head of the machine again. She lowered her voice to a quiet, admiring whisper. "Wooooow…"

The head was painted a rich, dark auburn color. It looked impressive before, but now, with its color set in, it looked more like the inventions that Kururu was more prone to making. This one, however, was more intricate. Detailed, bright red symbols were stenciled in carefully on the surface, giving the insect head the appearance of an ancient cultural artifact.

The scientist hadn't even heard her come in. He was too concentrated on the machinery before him, more than likely not noticing that he was blotted in the brownish-red and bright red paint. His fingers were tight around the handle of the thin brush as it swept against the metal.

Mois tried painting with Keroro once, when he invited her to help make the models. He had complained that her painting needed work, because her hand would shake as she tried to make the little toys as good as her 'Uncle's'.

But Kururu's hands were firm and steady, the strokes neat and careful and professional. She was really surprised that the symbols that were so intricately added in were not stenciled- he was designing them himself. Had he made them up, or was it really a legit language of some sort of secret culture? For someone who claimed to be so lazy, Kururu did a very good job at putting so much effort in a plan that he sometimes didn't even agree with. Not to mention the speed… how long has been working on this? For several hours since the last time she came?

But of course, the very person who had entered his lab was not Fuyuki; none of these questions were asked, nor answered. In fact, none of that came to her mind as she watched him work. She gasped brightly and cried out, "It's _so pretty!_"

Kururu faltered slightly, dripping a bit of paint on his chest. He grumbled profanity as he swept it away.

"What do you want _now, _ku?"

"Uncle just wanted me to see how you were doing! You can say, 'monthly check-up'?"

"…Is that it?"

"Um, yes?"

"Ku-ku-ku-ku! Then you can leave now."

"Okay!" Mois said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "I'll tell Uncle you're doing a really good job!"

"Sure, yeah, whatever," Kururu muttered, smearing a few speckles of bright red paint off his arm.

* * *

Natsumi stared at her creamy green ceiling.

_Am I a bad kisser?_ That _had _to be it. He was so disinterested in their kiss that their relationship would _have _to end. I mean, who wants a bad kisser in a relationship? But then again, if that was the case, he was a real jerk for treating her like that, running off because of a bad kiss. It's not like she had any _practice _or _experience. _This was her _first kiss_.

But at least it was nice. It made her heart rise thinking about it, and then crash and burn when she remembered the very outcome.

_He must not really like me that much, then._

Natsumi rolled her head to the side, inhaling the clean, linen scent of the warm pillows.

She was faced with so much disappointment lately.

_Giroro wouldn't have ever left me like that_… Natsumi changed her point of view immediately when the thought of his mysterious 'check-up' came up, and the sudden visit to his family's house… _N-no, I'm sure he had good reason. Rio didn't. I mean, he just left me here… Ugh! _Natsumi sat up. _Why am I defending Giroro? Geez, I'm sure Rio had good reason too… but I know Giroro more than Rio… and I know Giroro would never leave us. He would never leave us like that. WHY am I thinking about Giroro again?!_

"Natsumi?" Koyuki's head peeped in front of Natsumi's vision. "You've been staring at the lamp for a long time now. Either something's wrong, or there are chocolate turtles inside it and you're sad 'cuz you can't get them."

"What is it with you and chocolate turtles?"

"They taste good!"

Natsumi smiled slightly. "I guess they do."

"Dororo liked them a lot," Koyuki pointed out. "I think that's why he gave them to me on White Day."

_Maybe Keronians like chocolate turtles,_ Natsumi mused. _Maybe I could give some to Giroro as a 'welcome back' present… _

A sober thought entered her mind, and it lingered worryingly.

_…If he ever does come back.  
_

* * *

"So how do you feel now?"

It had been about… what? Twenty minutes? Twenty-five? Surely Giroro got everything out of his system.

"…Giroro?"

Dororo touched his friend's face, and Giroro collapsed against the lamppost, his mouth wide with loud, obnoxious snores.

…_He was sleeping. _Sweat rolled down Dororo's face. _Looks like I won't have another meditation partner anytime soon. Oh well. It's probably for the best._

"Giroro." Dororo poked the corporal. "Giroro, come on. Let's go back to the hotel."

"Mmm?" He replied. "Wha-ish-it?"

"Let's go back to the hotel. C'mon. I'm _not _going to carry you."

Giroro yawned and rose his arms and straightened his back in a stretch. "Okay, okay…"

Dororo lent him a hand and helped him up, just when he felt a presence behind him. He spun around, a sudden anxiety beginning to make his skin shiver.

"Who is it? Who's there?"

Calm entered him as a familiar figure came into the warm light of the lamppost.

Giroro rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to give up, huh?"

Kai shrugged humbly, his hands deep in the front pocket of his oversized jacket. "What can I say? If I don't get you two to the queen, I can't go home."

"…The que-?"

Giroro jerked and cried out in pain, flinging the fish-like creature that had pounced from behind him off of himself. Kai smiled as Giroro reached up to his neck and felt the slimy, disturbingly nostalgic feel of the goo on his fingers. Giroro's irises shrunk as he fell to he knees and collapsed on the ground.

The Ningyo that he had flung off dusted himself and rose his nonexistent nose to the air. Kai's lips relaxed with displeasure as he realized that the pink-haired boy was gone. His ability to just disappear… it was amazing. But extremely annoying and inconvenient.

…._Ugh. Well. _Kai touched the Ningyo on its head. _We still have him, at least. _

"And the second one?" The fish-like creature asked.

"One in the hand is worth two in the bush," Kai muttered. "She originally wanted this one-Rio, I believe- didn't she?"

"You would have been more richly rewarded with both," The Ningyo sighed. "But I suppose it cannot be done."

"I'll get him," Kai said with a grunt, picking up Giroro and throwing him over his shoulder. "Come. Let us go to the ocean."

Dororo watched from the darkness, at first at the Pekoponian-look-alike and the Ningyo, and then at his own hands, in horror.

_Why couldn't I attack?_ Dororo shook his head, refusing to let that faze him. _No. I won't let that bother me now. What I need to do now is get help. _

After making sure he was gone from the mysterious creatures' focal point, he dashed off, the emergence and adrenaline fueling his speed.

**Normally something along the lines of "Don't worry Giroro- we'll be there soon!" would be appropriate, but it sounded so cheesy that the author just had to be satisfied in ending it this awkward.  
Speaking of which, that was rude! You can't just cut me out of this feature-length episode! It's completely against our contra-**

Commercial Break~

* * *

Author's Note: I think I'm mildly proud of this chapter. It took me longer to write (and not to mention rewrite) this. And it's longer than any of my other chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

Also... thank you so much for everyone who reads, comments, favorites, and/or follows this story! You guys... you guys are seriously amazing. I have no idea what the heck the appeal is to this story but you guys make me push myself to the limit! Thank you guys so much!


	31. Hamlet Without the Prince

_O-kay, I want to go to sleep again._

He blinked his heavy eyelids, unable to remove the specks of dry flecks at the corners of his eyes. Finally, he moved his wrist toward his face and rubbed the dust off, moaning.

His sight was weak and hazy, giving the ceiling he was staring up at a feeling of confusion, colors mixed together sloppily.

He grunted and shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was dry and hoarse, "Where am I?"

"About a thousand leagues under the sea."

Now didn't that sound familiar.

Giroro shot his attention toward the young man with jet black hair and extremely pale blue eyes.

The blond crumpled his face slightly, realizing that he never took in the appearance of the guy who had offered to make him a model (the thought still made him shudder, there's no denying that). Pale blue eyes. Why didn't he notice that?

It was probably because the color wasn't that uncommon.

That… other guy with the bubblegum-like hair had the same colored eyes.

_Wait. He… does… doesn't he?_

Giroro wished he remembered who he was thinking about.

"Hey! I'm over here," Kai snapped, obviously irritated at the inclination that he was being ignored.

"What do you want?" Giroro asked, clamping his hands on the floor beneath him and pulling himself up. He rubbed his neck, feeling the stupid tender Pekoponian skin with the stupid, small puncture shaped indents.

"Your attention, for starters?" The other young man replied snidely, folding his arms.

Giroro narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kai."

The Keronian huffed. "Really."

"I wasn't kidding when I said my name was Kai," The man shrugged. "It's my actual name. It means 'Ocean'-"

"Yeah I don't care." Giroro stretched his arms and leaned back slightly. "So- _What _are you? Pekoponian? I know you work with those freaks for a reason-"

"_DON'T_ call them freaks," Kai snarled, startling the space frog, curling his fists into tight balls. "I have _no idea _what the heck a "Poke-Monian" or whatever the heck that is, but I'm a Ningyo. And I'm very proud to be one, I'll let you know!"

"…You're… one of them?" Giroro asked, his left eyebrow going up skeptically.

Kai tried to relax, releasing his hands. Giroro saw his long, gracefully thin fingers- they actually almost looked girlish. Had the other not had that outburst, nor declare that incredible revelation, the corporal would have probably thought up of an insult for them.

But still. Something just didn't seem to sit right…

"You're a Ningyo."

"_Yes._ So I would appreciate it if you didn't offend our sacred people!"

"Then why do you look so different than all the other Ningyo I've seen-?"

"I've had enough of your questions," Kai muttered breathily. "The queen will arrive to meet you shortly."

The moment his words left his mouth, the grand door leading to the room clicked, and the knob turned…

* * *

Admittedly, Dororo was startled when he saw there was a bright yellow square-shaped piece of paper taped to his and Giroro's door, a feeling not unlike a goody-two-shoes getting caught for sticking his hand in the cookie jar. He shook his head and darted to the girl's dorm, sliding carefully into the shadows, avoiding every single teacher that could prove a potential threat to his rescue.

After staring at the coffee-deprived _sensei _stalk sleepily down the hall, Dororo slinked toward Natsumi's and Koyuki's door. Or, he assumed it was.

Koyuki brought it up sometimes earlier, what the number was. Just for emergencies.

Dororo knocked on the door gently, eyes slipping over to the area where the teacher disappeared to, and begged that either of the two were still awake to hear him. He waited a minute- a painstakingly long minute. He rapped his knuckles against it again, and jumped when he saw the round bronze knob turn.

"Dimitri?" Natsumi asked, blinking. She pulled on the door, revealing her pajamas and loose hair, a clear indication that she was going to bed at that moment. "What's wrong? Didn't you find Rio?"

Dororo licked his lips, or at least Natsumi thought so with the faint movement of his cheeks above his mask. "I did."

"And?"

"H-he… he was kidnapped."

Natsumi's eyes widened, and her face turned pale as she weakly grasped the doorknob. "W-what? By who?! Don't we need to tell someone-?! Why didn't you-?!"

"_Shh_," Dororo hissed, wincing at his own harshness of the word. "Please. Let me inside, and I'll explain."

The pink-haired girl's eyebrow cocked slightly.

"Please. I…" Dororo swung his head over his shoulder. "…don't want to get in any more trouble than I already am."

"…Fine," Natsumi said slowly, swinging the door wider. "Come in."

"D!" Koyuki greeted him, completely unfazed at the prospect that her best friend was in the girl's dorm. "Whatcha doin' here? Did you find G-…Rio?"

Dororo sucked in a breath. "The Ningyo kidnapped him."

Koyuki's sweet smile lessened, and Natsumi fell back in a sitting position on top her bed. The two girls stared at him in bewilderment.

"Y-you're kidding," Natsumi stammered. "She's… _back_?"

"I'm afraid so," Dororo murmured. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I came over here… because I require of your assistance. There is absolutely _no way _I can get there myself. They're too strong-"

"And that's why you ran away," Natsumi said stoically. "You ran away and let your friend get captured-"

"It's nothing like that!" Dororo defended himself, holding his hands up protectively and taking a cautious step backward. "If I had fought them, knowing full well that I would have also gotten caught in the process, then I wouldn't be here telling you what has been going on." He shook his head, trying to calm himself down. "…I do realize that we're all stressed. It's been quite a long day, and obviously the beginning of an exhausting night. I wish I could say we could rest for a while, but-"

"The bus leaves tomorrow," Natsumi finished for him, her mouth a thin line. She looked down at the faded carpet, scuffing the bottoms of her slippers against it. "So we have no time for that."

"…Exactly." Dororo rubbed his arms, drooping his shoulders slightly.

"Do you know where they're at?"

"Eh?"

Koyuki blinked at him, tilting her head slightly. "Do you remember where, D?"

"U-uh…" Dororo played with his hands. "Th-they mentioned about going to the ocean…"  
Recalling the vast, open, glittering waters, Natsumi frowned and folded her arms. "Where?"

"I-I don't know," Dororo admitted, moving more than he should have again. His fingers found their way back to his thick pink hair, moving his locks anxiously.

Natsumi sighed heavily and stood up, walking over to the desk in between her bed and Koyuki's. She opened the drawer and seemed to be moving things around in it.

"You okay, D?"

Dororo turned his attention to the female ninja, who was clad in… _really cute _pink pajamas (_that he had never seen before?!_) that fell down above her knees, slit at the sides that went up to her thighs. The sleeves were slightly puffed at the shoulders, and a little pink frog symbol grinned on the right of her chest. Oversized, droopy socks hung at her ankles.

Dororo's eye twitched before he looked away quickly, slamming one of his hands against his mouth.

"Your face got red again."

"I know."  
_  
No point in denying it_, Dororo thought, gazing up soberly at the ceiling. _Why must you torture me? What did I ever do wrong to deserve this? ….Okay, there was that one green-zebra-monkey incident, but I swear I've been a good boy since then…._

"D-?"

"Momoka said she'll help us out," Natsumi mumbled, her thumbs working at the tiny keypad of her phone. "She's going to send a submarine waiting for us on the beach; it's the same one that has the coordinates to the same place the last time you guys got kidnapped." She nodded, sending the message with a single push of a finger. "C'mon Koyuki. Let's change." She glanced warily at Dororo. "Can I trust you not to peek?"

"Oh, absolutel-"

"Because if you do the wall has your name written on it."

"No peeking, no peeking, _definite no peeking _okay, okay." He covered his eyes with his hands and abruptly turned the other way, crouching in fetal position as the thought of Natsumi painfully grinding his face against the wall came to mind.

* * *

"We lost the signal."

"…What signal."

It was a statement, not a question. It still had inquiry in his tone- a rather demanding-for-information sort of tone- so Keroro licked his lips, prayed for his life, and spun to face the Lieutenant.

"Giroro's, signal. Sir."

The platoon held their breaths as they watched on, the purple frog's fingers curled within themselves so tight that the knuckles were visibly beginning to turn a pale white color.

"Why." It was obvious to them that this operation was more than just a simple fun game they had shown him several days ago. An angry aura emanated from Garuru, enough to the point where everyone was tugging at their nonexistent shirt collars, muttering, _is it hot in here? _while fretfully trying to find something to play with to keep themselves occupied. Rather irritated by the lack of answer, Garuru repeated, in a more stressed manner; "_Why._"

"It means he's not in our area. Sir."

"And what is that supposed to mean. _Sergeant._"

The wrong words could earn him a death wish.

Keroro carefully dipped them in the rare, fearful humility that was only reserved for the times when he knew he was confronted with someone who was ('surprisingly') better than he was. "Th-that means he's not in c-close enough range to be d-detected. Sir."

Garuru closed his eyes, feeling for his forehead with strong, small hands. "_Why._"

"We don't know," Keroro confessed, seeking Mois's help in desperation through the use of his eyes. He redirected his attention to Garuru when the latter cleared his throat.

"How do you propose we find him?"

Keroro blinked at Garuru, trembling just a little. Danger lurked ahead. That was the only reasonable explanation for why the older brother sounded so deadly calm. It was like a peaceful-looking plane of dirt… unknowingly covering a minefield that could explode upon any impact.

"W-we… w-we don't know. S-sir."

It was clearly visible that the lieutenant was trying to restrain himself. He trembled just a little, squeezing his hands tightly again, veins beginning to appear.

"_Isn't there any way to contact him?_"

Here was the question they were all expecting, and the broken platoon stared at each other helplessly, prompting each other weakly to be the one to answer. When no one said a word, Garuru spun toward them, his eyes practically glowing with the unprofessional anger that was probably only offered to enemies that truly deserved it. He repeated his question, starting off slowly, and then rising in aggravation as it went on, "I said, _isn't there anyway to contact him?!_"

"No." Keroro replied, his word no higher than a squeak.

"Why. _Why?!_"

Keroro continued, dryly, "The device that you shot… w-was the only way to contact him. S-sir."

Garuru jerked slightly, his pupils dilating behind the yellow visor. He moved his head toward the remains of the device and let out an agonized, shaking breath.

"So we don't know where he is."

"N-no. Sir."

"So… so he could be in trouble."

"…P-possibly. S-sir."

"As a Pekoponian."

Any other circumstance would bid his younger brother an off-handedly simple wave of a gun. Heck, Garuru even almost drowned him before, though he was confident that Giroro would victoriously reach out in the end, defeating him. Or almost defeating him. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he understood that he knew his brother was able to handle things on his own, able to intimidate enemies and use his strategic wit to battle and win.

However. Before, he had the strength, speed, agility and cover of a Keronian, a high-class alien species with the potential to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. According to Giroro, he had almost died on more than several occasions in the hands of his adversaries. And obviously, Garuru had to downgrade his usual force when he battled Giroro on his "mission" to invade Pekopon from them. Giroro was strong, yes, but he still had his flaws, his weak points.

What chance would he have as a defenseless, weak, scrawny, and not to mention _weaponless_ Pekoponian, unable to revert back to his former appearance?

The answer was that he didn't.

Garuru took a few more wobbly steps back, his body shaking. He walked into one of the tables Kururu had been using for his computers and stumbled slightly, sliding down to the ground when the object wouldn't let him back away any further. He seemed to have forgotten that the others were still there as he switched off his visor and felt his forehead, his eyes widened with disbelief… and guilt. If his now paled, red eyes spoke then and there, it would be, _it's all my fault. All this… is all my fault._

The team watched him, surprised, albeit just as guardedly. The captain of the Garuru Platoon never, _ever _showed signs of weakness in the presence of others. Like Giroro, he presented himself with utmost pride, although, unlike his brother, was able to compose himself far longer, radiating a threatening aura, daring others to daunt him, never bothering to degrade himself except when he was in the company of his brother.

This was a new side that anyone, especially Keroro, who had practically grown up with him, had ever seen.

Garuru jumped slightly as he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. The lieutenant gazed up, bringing his fingers away from his face.

Keroro, who Garuru normally found idiotic and unworthy to hold the position as leader, had eyes that shone with earnest confidence as he brought up his hand and curled it into a strong fist.

"We'll get Kururu to fix it. And we'll find Giroro."

Garuru looked away, resting his elbow on his bent knee.

"And we'll abort the mission. We'll turn him back, and we'll never do this again. I swear on my honor, Lieutenant."

Keroro was expecting something along the lines of '_you better not_' coming from the mouth of the elder brother, but to his immense incredulity and disturbance, Garuru just nodded, not bothering to respond. He eyes were not void of feeling like the sergeant was so used to; they were filled with so many emotions, all swimming together at once. Fear, anger, guilt, irritation, grief.

It was too much to look at.

"Mois," Keroro said quickly, with a snap of his fingers. "Get that to Kururu. Tell him to stop what he's doing and fix the Word Choice Chooser. Tell him-…" He wavered off and paused. "…tell him I want it done _now._"

The Angol nodded and sprinted off, not wasting a single moment.

"Now, think ev-… Tamama," Keroro said, just slightly unnerved that he was missing so much of his platoon. "What could possibly have happened?"

"Well…" Tamama said slowly, pushing away the bag of chips that he had lost appetite for, "…what else could've happened? I mean… it's not really different from our part of Japan… sure, there are a bunch of shops here, and shrines, and tourist attractions, and a huge ocean-"

"Ocean." Keroro swiveled his head to the huge, black body of water that shushed and sighed as its waves crashed against the rocks. "…Ocean…"

* * *

"And here I am again," Giroro snarled, blinking his heavy eyes. He grinned sarcastically to his kidnapper. "Couldn't you have waited until _after _I had gotten some sleep? It's so inconvenient."

Queen Vivianne waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, love. You'll get rest soon enough. We'll get married in the afternoon of tomorrow."

Giroro felt something knot in his stomach. "How many times have I _told _you-?!"

"-that I always get what I want?" She interrupted, finishing his question but adding in her own. Her red lips curled down, expressing a very displeased frown. "I know you read the brochures. I know my Ningyo told you. Why do you still act like you're so oblivious to everything? It's almost offensive."

"Don't you ever care about what _others _want?!" Giroro snapped, his voice laced with venom. "I don't know how the _frog _you got the others to marry you- money, leadership, crap, heck, maybe even love- but I'm going to be the first to tell you straight- _I won't_." He almost added, _Because my heart belongs to another_, but the dial was off or something, so his truth meter was able to control itself on his own. He was glad for that. It sounded so corny.

"You want to know?" The queen asked, smirking. "I'll tell you-"

"Let me guess," Giroro snorted. He pulled a strand of blond hair away from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. As it wasn't long enough, it only fell back out of place. "I've heard this plenty of times before. You '_got to know them _and they fell madly'…"

His voice drifted when all of a sudden, to his surprise, the queen's smirk only twisted more evilly, and she cocked an eyebrow in a very devious way. He glanced at the others, jumping slightly at the fact they were blushing heavily, even Kai, who was tugging at his sweater's collar, visible steam rolling out.

"…What?" Giroro felt like he had been left out of a particularly dirty secret. "What's going on?"

"I 'got to know them', you say~?" Such a flirty to-

Wait.

Waiiiiiiiiit.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Giroro snapped, his own face now completely flushed and red and overwhelmed with unwholesome humiliation. He shook his fist so hard that it was only as visible as a blur from a hummingbird's wings. "_NOT LIKE THAT! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!" _If he was able to materialize his guns _you bet _he would have done so then and there.

**Wow. So even fish people have their moments. *snrrk***

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!" Giroro yelled, now pointing at the screen. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTHER ANYONE ELSE?!"  
**  
Well, _doi. _I don't deal well under serious situations. Making fun of you is probably the only funny part of this chapter. **

"I'M NOT FUNNY!"

**Denniiiiial~**

"YOU-YOU- *_CENSOR* *CENSORCENSORCENSORCENSOR* *BEEEEEEEEEP*!_"

There was more exceptionally creative things he screamed, but it didn't do well under the profanity filter. Use your imagination.

Kai bent toward the queen and whispered, "Who does he keep talking to?"

She looked like she couldn't care less as she folded her arms delicately on top of each other and shrugged.

"Back to the situation at hand," Vivianne continued, relaxing her lips to a more civil manner. "If you're wondering how I was able to get many of my suitors to marry me, I'd be more than happy to tell you." She coughed into her hand, clearing her throat. "You see, you're only partially right. Sure, I was able to sway many a suitor with wealth and power. One I was able to convince through the fact that I was just… different. But the others… mm, let's say they were just a little bit harder to persuade. Much like you."

_Gee, I wonder why_, Giroro thought, rolling his eyes.

"Do you know how I became the ruler of the Ningyo people, Rio?"

"Cannibalism?"

The Ningyo, including Kai, shuddered at this and gripped at their arms protectively, almost as if they had assumed that the queen would take a bite out of their flesh then and there.

Vivianne's lips curled again into another irritated frown. "_No._"

"Let me guess then._ Magical pixie dust_-?"

"Are you going to let me finish?" Vivianne barked.

Giroro rolled his eyes again and muttered a _yeah, sure, go ahead. _

"Thank you." Vivianne took a small breath, and proceeded: "I became more than just typical human being. I learned some things, some knowledge. It's no surprise that they were amazed by not by my beauty, but my incredible ability to perform- HEY! _WAKE UP_!"

Giroro jumped, his eyes half shut. "Wh-?"

"_Anyway_," The queen continued, giving her "bridegroom" a sharp, strict glare, "Going back to the first question. About how I'm able to persuade the men I choose to marry me.

"Do you know what you get when you mix the scales of the green-eyed panther-fish, the precious pearl of the tiger-clam, the frozen leaves of the whispering corals, the extracted salt from the ocean and the tears of the Ningyo Queen?"

"Should I?" Giroro yawned.

"Yes," Vivianne's lips stretched to a thin smile. "They're ingrediants."

"For what?"

"A love potion."

* * *

"Kururu?"

"Ku. What is it?"

The yellow scientist was barely noticeable under what Mois could only guess was the midsection of the insect-like machine, Kururu's legs sticking out as his upper body performed the actions needed to fix whatever he was wrenching.

The automation was slightly bigger than its head, the same reddish-orange color as well, but it wasn't as intricate or detailed. The designs of the ancient relic-like words were relatively simpler, but even if they were, it wouldn't be seen under the long, bonelike legs protruding from its sides. Some of the limbs would twitch once or twice, and she even saw one make movement like it was taking a step back, almost like it was a live creature.

Mois could see from the corner of her eye that the rear of the machine had already been made. It looked much similar in form as its abdomen, but the end was pointed slightly, and its remaining appendages were as still as death. Next to it was the completed head; somehow, Kururu had managed to add something that resembled an enormous cone shaped collar that wrapped around the neck of the head, and he made the antennae-like wires much, much longer.

Mois paled slightly as she realized that it looked kinda like a cockroach. She remembered some crawling inside and sitting on top of the beef stew she had originally made for Uncle. It was lucky that Natsumi had walked in there just in time to stop the shrieking Angol from pelting the poor tiny doomed soul of utter doom and devastation. And doom.

The body, though, looked like those fire ants that once went in Uncle's eyeballs (an incident involving soap, pizza, and a toaster oven). She assumed that that was a particularly good choice, because he wouldn't stop screaming for about a week. Or was it a month? Well, however long it was, it must've been painful. She would often hold out her Lucifer Spear whenever she saw one, fearing its poisonous jaws that clamped so distressfully onto delicate flesh.

Two things that she hated rolled up into one massive, monstrous creation.

_Cool!_

"_What is it?_"

"Hm?" Mois redirected her attention to Kururu, and immediately remembered her objective. Her mouth grew to a serious line. "Kururu. Uncle wants you to work on this." She held out the remains of the controller.

Kururu grunted as he casually pushed himself out from under the machine and glanced at the shattered metallic remnants. "Ku. Typical." He rolled himself back and waved his hand toward the right. "Just leave it over there. I'll work on it later."

Mois walked over and gently rolled him back out, pulling the skating-thingy with her foot. Kururu was not amused.

"What do you want now? Candy~? _Ku-ku-ku-ku~"_

"He said he wants you to fix it now."

"Ku. I'm busy."

"No, Kururu." Mois kneeled down to face him, forcing eye contact into his poor, unfortunate swirly glasses that almost immediately began to crack. "_Now._"

* * *

_And to think we were just joking about the Fish Queen yesterday,_ Natsumi thought, laughing dryly at the irony. _Sheesh. _

Rio got himself into trouble. Again. This time, it was safe to say it was his fault. If he hadn't run away so erratically, he would be at the hotel. But _nooo. _He _had _to be weird and get kidnapped by the Queen of the Ning-yo-yo… whatchamacallit.

Natsumi sighed. Another supposed-to-be normal (-and-hopefully-romantic) fieldtrip completely obliterated for the sake of comedy. Um. Strangeness. Alien life forms? Singing penguin people…? Whatever.

She hated this anime.

_But hey,_ Natsumi mused. _It could be worse. I could be paired off with one of the stupid frogs._

**Oh sweet mother of cheese.**

"Ready to go?" Dororo asked, gazing at the two girls.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Natsumi muttered. She pulled the hood of her dark sweater over her head with the hope of obscuring her face from anyone who might recognize her. All Koyuki did was pull on her mask.

**I could say something witty here but I'll be content with just saying that it's the thought that counts.**

….

Anyway.

Natsumi carefully opened the door, being extremely vigilant to turn the knob as silently as she could muster.

"I don't want anyone to see us," Natsumi mumbled, tiptoeing into the hallway.

A few rooms down, loud music along with the sounds of glass _clinking _against glass and gurgled drunken teachers could be easily heard. And an array of rainbow disco lights. And a reprise of _Afro Gunsou._

Sweat rolled down Dororo's face. "I somehow doubt that it's possible anyway. You have nothing to worry."

Somehow, it was still difficult.

Whilst they had originally planned on getting out of there in, oh, let's say ten minutes, they didn't reach the cold night air for triple that time. It was either because of the a) no-fun teachers that preferred not to intoxicate themselves in a drunken stupor or engage in any other activity besides torturing their students (_you know the ones. **And you know who you are.**_), b) the maze-like structure of the building that could be comparable to the Ningyo's final test, c) the random marching band with the singing meatball and the tapping dance shoes (Dororo had given Natsumi a _what was that about? _look), or d) all of the above. Although we're pretty sure it was option number c.

**Option number c?**

Option number- …wait.

***snrk***

Ignoring the unnecessary dialogue previously mentioned above, the three hurried to the beach, smiling with relief and gratitude when they saw the familiar, dark shape of the submarine outlined against the crashing waves. They quickly climbed in before someone other than the rambling hobo outside spotted them and switched on the Autopilot.

"So what do we do now?" Koyuki questioned, tilting back into the familiar, plush seats.

"We wait," Natsumi breathed.

"Might as well get some rest," Dororo said pointedly. "If it'll take a while, you two should some sleep."

"Good idea," Koyuki murmured, leaning toward her male ninja friend. She sighed into his warm, nice-smelling clothes, and quickly fell asleep before the poor guy had a chance to protest.

Natsumi peered enviously at the two potential lovebirds, turning away when Dororo looked at her helplessly.

_Why is life so unfair?_ Dororo and Natsumi thought, slumping into their seats.

It's going to be quite a long ride.

* * *

"Love potion?"

They guessed he was too out of it to come to the conclusion quick enough. Even so, the Queen wasn't very pleased with his response. She pulled out a translucent, glass vial with a vivid pink liquid inside, the top a gold, heart-shaped cap.

"_A love potion._"

"A _love _potion," Giroro repeated, yawning heavily again. "Yeah, yeah I heard you what y-…" Realization dawned on him, and it was more effective in waking him up then what splashing a cold pail of water could ever do. He gazed at her cautiously, narrowing his eyes and sliding himself back. "…What are you planning on doing with that?"

"Guess, Sherlock."  
_  
Oh, he could guess. _And he did _NOT _like it.

Before he could make any other… _'inconvenient_' movements, the Ningyo and Kai grabbed him by his arms, restricting him, rendering him forcibly immobile. He jerked and pulled, desperate to get out, baring surprisingly sharp fangs and threatening to snap those merciless fools. He froze when he smelled the unfamiliar sweet fragrance of the sea, and noticed her light shadow come over him.

Vivianne had a dark, almost crazed look in her eye, and she made a thin, eerie smile. She popped the cork open, and Giroro could smell its startling, almost alluring, intoxicating fumes.

"I _always _get what I want."

Commercial Break~

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, boy. I'm so tired.

I'm sorry for the usual crappiness of the chapter, but I think it's decent enough to post. I think. Geez.

Next chapter will be better by a tenfold. Pinky swear.


	32. Fools Rush In Where Angels Fear To Tread

The queen and Kai shared unamused expressions as they stared at the ground.

The Ningyo was at a loss.

"What happened?"

"_He passed out._"

"Oh." The Ningyo blinked his dead eyes. "…Wait. Excuse me, Your Highness, but… why?"

"It must be from the potion," Kai mused, folding his arm and rubbing his chin. "Maybe there was something in it that caused this reaction?"

"But I told him all the ingredients," Queen Vivianne protested. "Maybe that's why he didn't want to take the love potion for me?"

"…_Yeeeeahhh. _That _must_ be it, my queen," Kai said, rolling his eyes skeptically.

Vivianne glared at him sourly, but said nothing else.  
**  
…Did you by any chance put any liquor in it? **

"Yes, yes I did, Oh Mystical Voice From Above.

"….Wait. What?"

* * *

_Why does she have to be so cute?_ Dororo lamented, watching Koyuki's dreaming face. He turned his eyes toward Natsumi, who was just aimlessly staring out the dark glass windows of the submarine, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand, her elbow propped against the pane.

Dororo cleared his throat, making her glance at him.

"What?" She whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ms. Natsumi," Dororo assured her.

Natsumi jumped and turned toward him, eyeing him suspiciously. "…What did you call me?"  
"I-I mean," Dororo stammered. "Y-you know." He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat again. "N-nothing- y-your name, you know? N-Natsumi."

Natsumi watched him far longer than he thought was necessary before she turned back to the window.

_Geez… I keep forgetting Natsumi's smarter than she makes herself out to be- and that's saying a lot._ Dororo leaned against his seat. _I need to be more careful. _

Natsumi's gears were turning. _Why did that sound so disturbingly familiar? _Her eyebrows furrowed, staring hard at the reflection on the glass. She didn't notice her look of intense concentration that was glaring back at her. _Ms. Natsumi… Ms. Natsumi… who calls me that…? And that voice too. It sounds familiar. The mask…? The pink hair… The speed… His addiction to panty hoses… Who does that remind me of? _

Natsumi finally shrugged and sighed. _Nope. Can't think of it. Must not be very important for me not to remember. _

(Dororo cried on the inside)

* * *

Giroro awoke to a veil of blackness.

"_What the fudge_?"

"Ah. You're finally awake."

"…Sky?"

"_It's KAI! _Ocean, OCEAN. How can you mistake that?! I'm a fish, not a bird!"

"Jeez, sorry I asked," Giroro muttered, wrinkling his nose. He rolled his shoulders around, trying to bring up his arms. He was stunned to realize that his wrists were taped together, disabling his mobility.

"…Why am I tied up?"

"Uh, so you won't get away?"

"Case in point." Giroro concluded it was futile to struggle. He attempted it anyway. "…Second question: Why am I blindfolded?"

"You consumed the love potion."

"_I WHAT?!"  
_  
"You heard me."

Giroro could hear footsteps across from him; he assumed that Kai was pacing around, maybe even waving his arms as he spoke.

"The love potion was designed to make the person who drank the liquid fall desperately in love with the first person they see."

"Uh… huh. Even if they're a guy."

"Even if they're a guy." Giroro heard a sort of tone that could have easily ended his sentence as _and I do NOT want you drooling at my feet, Goldie Locks. _

Giroro sighed heavily. "So I'm assuming you're going to tell the queen now."

There was a slight pause.

"…Yes."

"…You sound… reluctant?"

"I-I do not!"

The stammering. The denial? The lack of enthusiasm along with not wanting Rio to marry the queen? Sounded familiar….

_Why am I taking this love potion thing so calmly?_

"_I'M NOT MARRYING THE QUEEN! DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!"_

"…That sudden burst of, uh, random emotion made no sense compared to the rest of the context of our conversation."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just trying to speed things along." Giroro was quiet for a moment. "Hey. Before I make the biggest mistake of my life, I want to ask you something."

Kai whistled. "Shoot."

_Believe me, I wish I could. _"What are you doing down here?"

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're serving this woman who wants 'attractive' men. And you're, uh, by her definition, 'attractive'." Giroro felt his eyebrow perk up. "Has she ever attempted to marry-?"

"_Don't even go there,_" Kai said coldly.

"…What? You related to her or something?"

"U-um… n-no."

"Then… why not? Heck, I'm going to be brainwashed into some mindless zombie lover; you might as well tell me while I have the frogging decency to think like a normal person."

Hesitation.

"She wants to marry only human men."

"You look like one to me-"

"Yeah, but I'm half Ningyo. She won't look twice at me."

_Half, huh? That actually makes sense._ Giroro cocked his head to the right, contemplating on the man's words. _Wait. Don't that sound familiar. _

"Has she told you that personally?"

"H-huh? No, I mean, I just assumed…"

"How would you know how she feels unless you ask her?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and confess your love to someone who may not love you back?"

What do you think? For years I've been trying to wrack up the nerve to tell my beloved Natsumi who I feel… I have the courage to be the only one to step up on the front line in war, protecting my comrades, fighting for Keron, waging in a war against the skirmishes of the color purple, but I don't have the frogging guts to tell the beautiful girl next door the feelings trapped in the far, dark corners of my heart….

"Nope! Can't say I do."

"….I see."  
**  
The worst kind of liar is a hypocritical kind of liar. Or an I-didn't-mean-to-leave-the-Narrator-out kind of liar. Or a the-Narrator-isn't-funny-so-I'm-going-cut-short-his-**

* * *

Natsumi had forgotten.

"_CRAP!_" She snarled, slamming a curled fist into the control panel.  
The original entrance that they had used to get in through before was completely barricaded with huge chunks of fallen rocks.

"I forgot that something blew up the cavern," Natsumi said faintly, irritated.

"There has to be a place that _isn't _blown up," Dororo tried helpfully, his fingers gently dancing across Koyuki's hair. "Let's swim around. They had to have gotten in a place that was somehow protected from the earthquake-thingy."

"Or they took Rio somewhere and all we're doing is leading a wild goose chase," Natsumi huffed. She deactivated the Autopilot and squeezed the handle bars, hoping the submarine was similar to her directing all the other crazy contraptions Keroro had shoved her into. "…Fine. We're here anyway. Might as well just try." She glanced at Dororo. "…We might get lucky and find Giroro."

Dororo jumped and stared at Natsumi, his pupils dilated. "…You know?"

Natsumi gave him the same reaction as he to her. "Do I know what?"

The ninja watched her unsteadily and swallowed, realizing his horrendous mistake. He looked down at Koyuki's dark green hair and continued to run his hand through it. "U-uh, you tell me."

"Seriously, D, I don't know what you're talking about."

"N-nothing," Dororo said quickly, his cheeks burning.

Natsumi stopped the sub and swiveled her body toward him, her eyes narrowed. "Look, it's bad enough that I don't know you, but keeping secrets that involve people I _do _know gives me enough reason to hold you under suspicion."

Dororo provided her with a weak smile. "Th-this is something that a friend of mine doesn't want me to say. I-I'm sure of it." He was quiet for a moment, before his eyes rose to Natsumi's; the brilliant, pacific pale blueness of those eyes faltered her glare. "…I do believe he wants to tell you himself."

"…Alright." She turned back toward the steering wheel. _…That was… disturbingly familiar. Where have I seen those eyes before…?_

* * *

Another submarine was drifting through the dark waters.

Keroro was driving with Tamama next to him, who was snoring softly against his shoulder. Any other circumstance would have made him shove the private off of him, but the poor little guy had been working his tail off for the past few hours now. The least he could give him was a little time's worth of sleep- even if he did have cheese-puff breath and tended to hum copyrighted theme songs in his sleep.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that the Lieutenant behind him was also fighting the urge to nod off. Garuru had summoned several weapons and laid them on the floor, disassembling them, cleaning the gunpowder, reassembling them, and then starting the process all over by dissolving its matter and materializing another to reality.

_Worry fuels exhaustion,_ Keroro thought. "Y-you know, Lieutenant… y-you could… sleep. If, uh, you wanted to."

Garuru grunted in what seemed like a forced back yawn. "Not likely."

After his dazed reverie, the elder brother had hardened more than before. Keroro understood how fatal emotions could be in the battlefield; emotion encouraged hesitation, and hesitation prevented action, which, in the end, could possibly end in death. He knew only too well.

…Had to change his approach if he wanted Garuru to take a well-deserved rest before they had to get off.

"I'm just sayin'," Keroro said slowly, returning his attention back to the black waters on the screen. "Don't want you to be, y-you know, sleep-deprived when we rescue Giroro… you know?"

Garuru didn't respond, and Keroro didn't repeat. He only hoped that the former would take his advice.

Keroro heard quiet footsteps tap lazily behind him. Kururu hopped into the seat next to his leader and opened up the laptop he had been carrying.

"Any luck with repairing Word Choice Chooser?"

"Yes. Ku-ku-ku-ku! Only, we're a bit too far under the water to receive any service. The only way we may truly be able to communicate with Giroro is if we're somehow around his area."

"Geez," Keroro said under his breath. "Okay." He sighed and decided to change the subject, just for the heck of it.

"Where's Mois?"

"Sleeping." Kururu snapped his computer shut, making Keroro wince slightly. "Speaking of the devil-"

"I think you mean 'speak of the devil'-"

"No, I meant what I said, ku-ku." Kururu noted, then continuing as if there was no prior interruption. "I have been wondering, captain-"

"Yeah?"

"_Why _in Pekopon did you keep sending Mois to check up on my building the DestructuBug? Ku, because frankly, I was getting anno-"

"What?"

"You know, the machine. The one on the blueprint-"

"No. I meant, my sending Mois to check up on you? By that did you mean more than once?"

"Yes, yes. What was that about, ku?"

"I never told her to do that."

* * *

Being tied up sucks. No one needs to tell you to let you know that. Also bound. Being bound sucks too. And hearing high pitched whines from your dog, getting a headache from said whining…

Oh, wait. Wrong story.

Giroro sighed, frowning.

Kai had informed him that he was going to leave now to inform the queen. _Happy happy joy joy. _

Giroro could feel some of the guards nearby, pacing around. He relaxed his shoulders, trying his best to appear nonchalant as his fingers attempted to tug at the tight ropes around his wrists. One of his index fingers slipped into a loophole and curled into a hook, pulling it hard. He silently scowled. It was too tight.

_Let's see, let's see…_

He played around with the knots, closing his eyes to visualize how it was tied around his hands.

If he was able to free himself from the Shoelace Armada, where they were claimed to be the most _efficient _in tying their prisoners in impossible knots, than he could get out of ropes that were tied together by blind fish people.

Of course, amidst this deep concentration, Giroro's mind would wander a while, as he mindlessly jerked at the binding strings. He thought of- surprise, surprise- Natsumi.

He exhaled again. He was struck with the humiliating prospect that the last time he had seen Natsumi, he had practically _rejected _her and run away from her, leaving her, no doubt, horribly, horribly confused and hurt.

He hated this.

He hated this mission _before_, but he never, ever thought he would get _this far_. What if Natsumi loved him? Could he really sacrifice his own self and continue to take on this fake persona? Really? Was that even _love…?_

Giroro squeaked a little bit upon realizing that he had struck a cord.

No, no, the actual cord. Of the bi… you know what? Never mind.

_I think Natsumi should know who I am…_ Giroro mused, swallowing nervously at the mere _thought _of confessing. But _really… _could he really continue to keep up this… this _lie? _

He kissed her. And she enjoyed it. She liked him- he was sure she liked him. A lot. He got I-would-like-to-be-more-than-friends vibe from her, and he was positive that she sensed one from him too… hopefully a genuine one.

He wasn't selfish- if he declared his feelings, his identity, and his real motives for entering into this relationship with her, he would promise he could stay in this form… if it would make her happy. Of course he would. No second thought about it.

_But she has to know who I am_, Giroro thought solemnly. _I have to tell her. _

His worst fear was her rejection… he had so much to lose.

But could he really continue lying to her face?

He just hoped that deep,_ deep _down she would have the frogging integrity to either accept him who he was or at least realize the sincerity of his confession and apology if she wasn't interested.

_I'm going to tell her._ Giroro shook his head slightly.

**Can you please stop using italics, Mr. Author? It's **_**really distracting.** _

* * *

"Hey, D, I have a question."

Dororo weaved his fingers into Koyuki's silky, dark hair. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Koyuki?"

His hands froze midway in in the air.

"Wh-what makes you ask th-that?"

"Just wondering."

"I-I don't… n-not in that way," Dororo insisted, his cheeks going into a fluorescent blush.

"Really?"

"R-really. U-uh… w-we're just friends… r-really."

"Hm," Natsumi said.

"'Hm'? Wh-what does that mean? I-is that a good thing, o-or a bad thing, o-or…?"

"No, it's more like a 'huh'."

Like that answers my question.

"I don't think I understand…"

"Didn't you do the legend with Koyuki?" Natsumi asked, jerking her chin to the direction where Dororo and Koyuki sat, her eyes on the glass.

"Yeah," Dororo said, perking a brow. "I did. Why?"

"Because, you know, couples are more inclined to do that-"

"Wh-?!" Dororo stopped himself, remembering that one of the passengers was currently asleep. He lowered his quavering voice to a thin whisper, "…_what?" _

"Didn't you know that?"

"N-no," Dororo said innocently. "Sh-she kinda implied that, but all she said was that we'd be 'friends forever'." Now having repeated that out loud, he realized how stupid it sounded. "Koyuki told me, the uh, legend. It was kind of a surprise."

Natsumi was quiet for a moment, no doubt surveying the area around the sub, looking for an entryway. "Well, it's usually for lovers. They say they'll be blessed with eternal happiness." She turned a smooth corner. Dororo swayed slightly, gripping Koyuki's shoulder gently. "One of my friends told me that they actually knew a couple who did the legend together."

"No kidding," Dororo said tiredly. "And?"

"They got married. They're still together to this day."

BONK.

Natsumi immediately looked over her shoulder. Dororo's head was against the window. "Uh. Are you alright?"

"I wish I was wearing the Cone of Shame."

Natsumi went back to her wheel. "The what of what?"

"It's something one of my friends would make me wear as a kid. He would steal cookies from the cookie jar, get caught, frame it on me, then make me wear this huge cone made from the Monster Monthly magazine when no one believed him…" He felt himself beginning to succumb to his trauma switch, but then he remembered his position, and he fought hard against it.

"Yeah? That's mean. But what does the 'Cone of Shame' have anything to do with Koyuki?"

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong, but I don't know what it is."

"I don't think you're doing anything wrong," Natsumi replied, stopping suddenly. Dororo lurched forward slightly from his seat, and he carefully held on to Koyuki, again, to keep her from falling off.

"What's… wrong?" Dororo inquired, curiously stretching his neck to see what Natsumi stopped for. "Did you find any-?"

"Don't hurt Koyuki."

Dororo was now staring into the pink-haired girl's eyes. She wore a serious, no-nonsense expression; her brows knitted, her mouth a grim line, her eyes almost cold.

"Wh-what-?"

"_Don't _hurt Koyuki," Natsumi raised up a finger and pointed it at him. "If you have no intention of getting together, and you send her all the wrong signals making her think you are, you _will _hurt her. With you being, 'we're only friends' and 'it's not like that' and blah-blah-blah, you're confusing her." She paused to rub her temples. "You may or may not know, but Koyuki wants to fit in with our society- she wants to be a normal girl."

"I know," Dororo said quietly, but Natsumi continued, not hearing him.

"I'm just saying; if she sees a normal girl with a guy, and she thinks that that typically means that they're romantically involved… and then she hangs out with you-…"

"I got it," Dororo interrupted, embarrassed at doing so. "I got it. But I'd rather not talk about it now." He looked at the window beside him.

"D-…"

"I think I see something down there."

Natsumi walked over to his side and peered out with him. "…Yeah. I think I see something too…" She went back to her seat and directed the submarine down the cavern that the two had seen. "It looks similar to the way we came in before…"

"So we found it?"

"Only one way to find out, right?"

Dororo nodded, stroking Koyuki's shoulder.

"Oh, and D?"

"What?"

"We're not done talking about this."

The pink-haired ninja ducked his head timidly, blushed, and nodded again.

* * *

"I think I found something, captain."

Keroro sleepily turned his head toward Kururu. "…Yeah? Like what?"

"_Ku-ku-ku_, it seems like it's a cavern of some sort," The scientist said pointedly, coughing into his shoulder in what seemed like a vain attempt to hold back a yawn. "And seeing as the Word Choice Chooser is beginning to act up, Giroro is or somewhere in there."

"Good," Keroro nodded. "That's good." He gazed over his shoulder, noting Mois sitting at desk, sleeping into her arms, and Garuru, sitting against the wall, sleeping with his head cocked slightly to the left.

Keroro swerved gently into the direction of the cavern. "See if you can communicate with him."

"Will do, captain."

* * *

"What do you mean it's _gone?_"

The Ningyo cowered in fear. "W-we don't know, Your Highness. It-it's just… it's just _gone."_

"This is what I get for hiring rookies," The queen muttered irritably. "Find it! It might have been lost during the Earthquake of Inconvenience."

The fish men nodded and ran in opposite directions, desperate to find the missing item to appease their queen.  
Vivianne growled impatiently. Things were just _not _going well for her. This had never happened before- abductions of the young men, marrying the chosen one, living with that chosen one until he was dead had always gone so _smoothly. _But this year, it was nothing but trouble. The abductions were interrupted by an earthquake, her groom ran away, and now the Gem of Sacred Sacredness had disappeared.  
_  
Could things get _any _worse?_

There was the sound of an explosion somewhere off, but it was still loud enough to be heard. A low rumble and the shaking of the ground followed shortly after the noise.

Queen Vivianne groaned.  
**  
To those who lack in genre-savvy, do not _ever _say 'could things get any worse' or anything of that nature. Discretion is advised. **

* * *

They had run into a wall.

"Well _that _could have gone better."

Garuru jumped to his feet and materialized a gun into his hands. Mois woke up, wondering where the rainbow kitties and running scissors flew off to. Tamama mumbled about foot-flavored cookies, and Keroro stood up, forgetting that he was currently the private's pillow, who then fell on his face flat against the chair.

"I had a nightmare, uncle," Mois whimpered, rubbing her eyes. "First I was with you, and then I was with Tamama, and then after that I was with Kururu, and then I was with Koyuki! It was so scary!"  
**  
You could say, 'fan fiction'?**

"Yeah, and I dreamed that Saburo was getting beat up, for some weird rea- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE WITH MR SARGEANT YOU EVIL WITCH OF EVILDOM?!" Tamama roared, his pupils dilating. "TAMAAAMAAA-!"

"TAMAMA!" Keroro snapped. "We have no time for that now! We have to find Giroro now. Did you find him, Kururu?"

"Still somehow unable to communicate with the old man, ku-ku-ku."

"Great," Keroro muttered.

"Where are we?" Garuru asked, walking over to Keroro to peer at the screen.

"We're close to wherever he is," Keroro explained, trying to pull the submarine away from the hole in the wall that they had made. "We're trying to get through to him, but it doesn't seem like it's working…"

"May I see it?"

Keroro nodded at Kururu, who handed it to Garuru. The purple frog grabbed it, slammed it against the desk (startling everyone in the sub), and then tossed it back to the demented inventor.

"Turn it on," Garuru ordered, flicking a finger toward the Word Choice Chooser.

* * *

"…_pbsshht Gir…? Psshhht…."_

It was too quiet for him to hear. And besides, it's not like he could talk. It would definitely give away his position.

Giroro felt sweat drip down his face. _Geez, how long has it been? A while, right?_

The queen might show up any second now…

His fingers felt numb, detached from his hand. He imagined that they must be a swollen reddish color, if not purple, from tugging on the cords.

The doors opened, and he straightened, his hair on end.

"The Queen is doing something at the moment."

Giroro relaxed immediately. "Oh, it's just you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

**It means he doesn't like you.**

Unknowing to Giroro, Kai looked up at the ceiling for a moment, almost as if he was trying to find something. Giving up, he turned back to the blonde and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"She'll be here soon, though. She just needed to clean up a few loose ends, you can say."

"Like…?"

"All in good time, future king. It'll be your business soon enough."

Giroro frowned despondently and involuntarily shuddered, tugging the weakening strings with his dancing fingers.

"Relax," Kai said, his voice leaning toward being both sympathetic and bitter, if that was possible. "With the love potion, you won't know you're under a spell at all. It'll feel natural."

"Well, whatever's the case," Giroro said with an indifferent shrug. "I guess it's Fate's decision to choose where my life goes." The twine loosened, and his hands were free. He kept them behind his back, deciding to continue his stoic expression. "...Right?"

Kai jumped at this, a bit taken aback that the usual stubborn, hardheaded boy was beginning to subject to this horror so easily now. He wasn't beginning to _give in… _was he?

"…Right," Kai said slowly, almost suspiciously. "Sure."

_Frog, now if I only had a gun…_

Suddenly, the doors burst open again, and cries of unpleasant surprise, and some cheesy kicking/punching sounds you would probably only hear at a 1900's black and white kung-fu movie.

Giroro immediately reacted, his hands flying over to the blindfold and untangling the knot. But then he felt soft, warm hands cover his own fingers and untie the cloth for him. It was then he was struck with the most _horrible realization _that he had just recently _drunk a love potion. _

"W-wait, hold on- don't-!"

The darkness receded, and he winced at first contact in the light.

"Rio?"

Giroro opened one eye and gazed up at his savior. Natsumi seemed to be enveloped in the light, her beautiful eyes full of worry and concern.

"N-Natsumi…"

Natsumi smacked the back of his head.

"Okay, _ow._"

"That's what you get for getting us into all this trouble," Natsumi scowled.

Giroro smirked a little, blushing slightly, rubbing the part where she struck him. "Yeah. I deserved that."

"Yes you did."

"Natsumi! We defeated all the bad guys!"

Natsumi and Giroro turned respectively toward the pile of unconscious Ningyo soldiers, with Kai at the bottom. Dororo and Koyuki were clapping their hands of the dust and shaking the slime off their fingers.

A thundering stampede was easily heard around the corner.

"Um, not all, Koyuki," Natsumi said, a tad too melodramatically. She grabbed Giroro's hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"C'mon, we have to go-"

"Wait, Natsumi-"

"Rio, not _now. _We have to-"

"I'm Giroro." Giroro's pupils dilated, and he immediately covered his mouth with his hands. _Why?! Why of all times does the stupid Word Choice Chooser have to work NOW?!_

Natsumi shot her head toward him. Her eyes were wide, flickering from his own to his feet, but other than that, no expression shone through her face. She glanced at the ground, shook her head, and raised her head to give him a stern look. "No time for that. C'mon, we've got to get out of here first."

Giroro was absolutely struck dumb, confused, and terrified, but he nodded and followed her, Dororo, and Koyuki out of the grand room.

* * *

The queen was unamused.

In front of her, her glorious room was ultimately trashed.

Her bed was broken. Her desk was broken. He robes were scattered about, and broken.

And her guards were on top of each other like a pizza tower.

Queen Vivianne rested her palms on her knees and leaned down. "…Kai."

The blue eyed man moaned in response, his face plastered to the floor.

"…What happened to my groom?"

Kai rose his head from the ground and gave her a stupid look. "_Gee, _Your Majesty. What do _you _think?"

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the out-of-characterness of this chapter. Please forgive me. *bows, embarrassed***

**I can cheerfully say I'm almost done with this story! Yes! I'm guessing maybe only several more chapters until it's _really _done... no more than one or two. _Possibly _three. But safe to say I'm really excited... this will be the first time that I've ever really completed a story as long as this one.**

**It'll be sad to see this story end, but not to worry! I'm in the process of writing another fan fiction that will hopefully be as well-liked as this one. **

**Happy writing, everyone!**


	33. Field Day

Natsumi and Giroro trotted down the hallway. They finally stopped when all was silent and skidded to a corner, hiding behind the wall.

Natsumi was panting heavily, staring down at the ground with a hard face.

"Natsumi?"

She gazed up at him. "…Yeah… Giroro?"

Giroro winced.

"Don't worry…" She turned toward him and gazed up into his eyes. "I knew."

Giroro's heart raced. "Y…You _knew?_"

Natsumi nodded timidly, her cheeks turning a pale pink. "I knew. And I've loved you ever since."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah… _Now kiss me you fool!_"

And they shared a heartwarming kiss of tender love, and they lived happily ever after.

….

_Ha_, yeah right. (Yes, this is the author speaking, not the Narrator.… and _yes, _I did laugh- very, _very _hard- writing that piece of… um. _Work._)

***Blows nose* _What?! _That was a cheap way to end a… oh. That's not the ending. Okay. *_Sniffs* _…..*AHEM* **_**Awkward….** _

* * *

Natsumi, Giroro, Koyuki, and Devoshmutt trotted down the hallway. They finally stopped when all was silent and skidded to a corner, hiding behind the wall.

Everyone was panting heavily, Dororo and Giroro occasionally casting quick glances out to make sure they weren't being followed while they rested.

"…Natsumi?"

The pink-haired girl gazed up at him, a hardened expression stamped into her brown eyes. Giroro winced.

"That wasn't funny."

That caught him off guard. "H-huh?"

Natsumi swallowed a lungful of air before she continued, "I know I've been calling you Giroro, but telling me you are _isn't _funny. I miss him. Not only that, that was no time to tell jokes, okay? I'm sorry I called you that before, but that wasn't funny."

Giroro felt like slamming his head into the wall. Out of relief or frustration, he wasn't sure.

"You guys brought a sub?" Giroro asked, more than eager to push the conversation along.

"Yes," Dororo nodded, finally catching his breath. "We left it over there."

"That's _IT!_"

Dororo, Natsumi, Giroro, and Koyuki jumped, turning toward the source of the irritated vengeful voice.

"I've _had it!_" Queen Vivianne snapped. "I've _tried _being civil with you, Rio, but now I'm taking dramatic measures! _Do you understand me?!_"

Giroro licked his lips, having a very bad feeling about this. He protectively stood in front of Natsumi, his arm slightly out.

"Time and time again you've run away," The queen said, smiling almost sinisterly. "Not this time. _Not this time!_" She snapped her fingers to her Ningyo and pointed straight at the party. "Kill all of his friends. _Now!_"

Kai looked at the woman urgently. "_What?!" _

"You heard me," She muttered coldly. "The sooner the job gets done, the sooner we could resume the wedding preparations."

The Ningyo that were circled around her lunged forward toward the group, drawing out their weapons and immediately attacking.

Natsumi tried to push Giroro away, but he was firm in his position. "Rio, _what are you doing?!_ Get out of my w-"

"I will protect you."

Startled, Natsumi stared at him; at his erect, straight back and his strong, clenched fists.

_I'm Giroro._

Natsumi shook her head. _What…? Why did that suddenly come to mind…? _

"D!" Koyuki flung some metallic stars to a Ningyo that had surged behind him. The creature screeched.

"Thanks!" Dororo called out, grabbing the monster's weapon, a thin sword. "And thank _you_." He kicked the baffled fish-man away and immediately ran to his friend.

"What are you going to do?" Natsumi protested. "You can't fight!"

"Who says?" Giroro asked, glancing down at her. He smirked. "I can fight just fine."

_I'm Giroro._

Natsumi reached for her head and shivered a little.

"Natsumi, watch out!"

The pink haired girl squeaked, punching the Ningyo that had risen to her face.

"Nice!" Koyuki said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"U-uh, th-thanks," Natsumi stammered.

Giroro looked around himself anxiously, wondering how in Frog's name he was going to help Natsumi. _How_? What could this pathetic Pekoponian body do? By the looks of it, he couldn't even snag a weapon from any of the Ningyo. Everytime one fell, another would simply grab it as soon as it made the _clunk _against the ground.

_The only way he could possibly get a weapon..._

_No, it's too_ _risky... Natsumi's right here... if she saw me after my "confession", she'll definitely... _He shook out of it. _What am I, a coward? Well, yeah. Sorta. But the only thing that's worse than a coward is a selfish coward... wait. I got that the other way around. _He shook out of it again. _Focus! My identity vs Natsumi's life...? Yeah, that's a no brainer. _

Giroro began to concentrate.

_Please work,_ Giroro begged, closing his eyes. _Please work. I need to protect her. _

Giroro rose his fingers and formed them into a V-formation, and Natsumi only looked at him in shock.

_What the heck is he-?_

To both their immense surprise, two large, heavy army guns materialized against his hands. The blond-haired man laughed, his mirth surprising the girl behind him even more.

"_Who's hungry?!" _Giroro yelled, his fingers pulling the triggers. He wasted no time shooting each creature with such expertise, careful not to hit the two fighting ninjas. His blue eyes were penetrating, darkening into an intense, deep grayish color. Natsumi blushed heavily, knowing where she had seen that look before.

_I'm Giroro._

The girl slowly brought her hand to her mouth, her face pale, her fingers shaking.

_…Oh my God._

"Wanna help defeat the bad guys, Natsumi?"

"H-huh?" She looked up to Koyuki, who was smiling cheerfully. "W-what…?"

"Wanna help us beat the bad guys?"

"Uh, y-yeah!" Natsumi tried to shake herself out of it, but the thought lingered possessively.

She collided her fists with the first Ningyo she had bumped into, shuddering at the unnatural feel of the thick, slimy, scaly skin. She cast quick glances toward Giroro, her gazes suspicious.

The corporal knew this, as he would also watch her closely to make sure she was alright; however, to keep his stress-level he concentrated heavily on the thrill of the battle and the all too delicious sense of metal against his strong fingers. He had done it before- and was surprised how badly he had missed this exhilarating feeling. _It's been too long, _he thought.

* * *

There was a slight, sudden cry of pain.

"Ms. Koyuki!" Dororo slammed his weapon against the fish man, only to scowl when it dodged his attack.

"BEWARE THE WRATH OF CHEE-"

"Yeah, yeah," Dororo rammed his foot into its mouth. It squeaked, falling to its backside. The pink-haired ninja turned toward his companion. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Koyuki murmured, rubbing her arm. "He got me really bad right here."

"Let me see." Dororo gently ran his fingers against her smooth, soft skin, and stopped when she cringed. He stood up. "Stay by me, and avoid using that arm."

Koyuki nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks, D."

Dororo tipped his chin down too and grasped the sword's hilt even tighter, his knuckles bulging.

* * *

_I'm Giroro._

_Please stop! _Natsumi pleaded, feeling her steel-strong punches weakening with each thrust. _Don't think about that now!_

She started for a charge, encouraging her legs to go faster to strengthen the strike she was preparing for the upcoming Ningyo. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…_

_"Umm, Giroro? Where did you get that choker?"_

Natsumi missed by an entire arm length. The Ningyo didn't even have to dodge. A small smile tugged at the end of the corners of its mouth, and swung back its arm.

_"Your belt. Why are you wearing your belt over your trunks?"_

She crossed her arms in a desperate attempt to block an attack, but was too late. The monster struck her against the chest, ultimately tossing the breath right out of her.

_"Wow," Natsumi said. "You're really good at that."_

She flew back and quickly caught herself, though her legs wobbled and threatened to give out.

_"Yeah, well," He said smugly, blowing the gun playfully, "I practice."_

Her vision began to blur. The Ningyo in front of her was grinning wider now, pleased to see its opponent faltering.

_"I miss him. A lot. You know… he just saved our lives and then… and then just disappears…"_

"_Natsumi!"_

"H-huh?!" She turned to see _him, _his guns directed toward her.

"_Duck before I blow your face off!_"

Natsumi immediately got the picture and crouched down, covering her head with her hands. A string of booming, pelting bullets soared above her and toward the enemy that was right in front of her. It let out an ear-piercing screech before falling flat on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Giroro asked, looking at her closely. He winced at her pink- and red- colored injuries, his fingers hovering slightly above one that was beginning to turn purple.

"I'm _fine!_" Natsumi retorted, pushing him away. She stood up quickly, deciding to do what she always did best: let her anger get the best of her. "Just cover me, okay?"

Giroro was a bit stunned by her sharp remark but didn't let it bother him. He stood up, nodded at her, and materialized another set of guns.

* * *

"Vivianne, what are you _doing?!_"

The queen gave the young man a cold look. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"This is insane!" Kai said, his voice low and vicious. "You're doing all of this for… for some _guy?_"

"_Not _some guy!" Queen Vivianne snarled. "My future-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Kai rolled his eyes, but quickly restrained himself and continued, "Seriously though! It's _not worth it!_ There are plenty of other guys there can easily have all of the requirements! It's not worth killing these kids over!"

The queen's tone was dipped in a thick platter of sarcasm. "Really? And who exactly would you recommend, Kai?"

Kai glared at her, his mouth forming to give an answer, but he withdrew and looked away, fists clenching.

* * *

"G…. Rio," Dororo said, the female ninja trailing close behind him. "There's too many of them."

Giroro cursed under his breath. "Fantastic."

"I wish the others were here," Dororo muttered.

At that _exact _moment, the wall behind them exploded. Debris flew and hit several unfortunate Ningyo on the heads, and the poor construction burst into flames.

Garuru set down his large gun as the rest of the platoon emerged from the smoke.

"Hi everyone!" Keroro sang cheerfully, waving at the baffled fish men and the four pretty much wounded teammates. "Miss us?"

"Gee, thanks for ruining the mood, Mr. Sergeant," Tamama said.

Dororo looked up at the ceiling. "I wish everyone remembered who I was!"

"Who are you again?"  
**  
In that very moment, Dororo turned into a pillar of salt. **

"Anyway!" Keroro smirked. "_Let's get dangerous._"

"Oh, and who's copywriting stuff now?"

"_AND LOOK WHO'S RUINING THE MOOD NOW." _

Garuru didn't bother waiting out the Sergeant's and Private's argument, instead kneeling down and bringing up a sniper rifle. He directed it toward each of the ugliest fish-Pekoponians he had ever seen and began to fire, his perception frighteningly accurate, more than enough to rival his younger brother.

When Tamama and Keroro had finished their lover's spat, they immediate began to attack, siding with Mois (who summoned her Magical Girl powers) and Kururu (who was lazily on the sidelines randomly blasting different Ningyo with one of his little toys- turning them to what ranged from ID cards, toilet seats, and blow-dryers to chicken legs, tickets to the next Hannah Montana concert [yes, he was that evil], and chocolate chip flavored cookies). Tamama spewed out Tamama Impacts, focusing on the inner workings of the Angol's relationship with her Uncle, and Keroro was mostly shouting out orders.

Giroro was just glad Garuru was there. The purple Keronian was _good. _It definitely helped that since he had just got here, he was full of more stamina than Giroro was at that moment, who was beginning to wind down. But even so, Giroro was hoping it was a coincidence that the older sibling was also looking out for Natsumi, carefully shooting around her and blasting her opponents on more than one occasion.

"_Hellmaged-!_" Angol Mois stopped mid-attack when a fishman jumped on her, pinning her to the ground and holding up a sword. She screamed and whined, _"Get it off get it off get it off get it offff!"_

"Hey! _Get off Mois!_" Keroro jumped on _that, _which only really accomplished nothing.

The Ningyo flung Keroro off of himself, and seeing him as a more vulnerable target, ran after him.

"GYAAHHHHH DON'T HURT ME!" Keroro squealed, closing his eyes tightly and covering his face with his arms. "MAKE PASTA, NOT WAR! ...Wait, where have I heard that before?"

Before the Ningyo could reach him, Garuru blasted him away.

"Yay! I'm not killed! Thanks, Lieutenant!"

The older brother simply grunted in response.

"Eww... Uncle..." Mois whimpered. "It_ touched _me..."

"Don't worry, Mois," Keroro said with a thumb raise. "You did fine!"

"R-really?! You think so?"

"UGGGHHH THAT WITCH PUTTING WITCHY SPELLS ON MY SERGEANT...!" Tamama prepared himself, his eyes too enormous for his head. "I'LL SHOW THEM. TAMAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA PUNCH!"

...

**Uh, Tamama? That was a kick, not a punch. **

"I'm deducting points from you, Private," Keroro sighed, shaking his head. "That just wasn't cool."

_"NOOOOO!_" Tamama fell to his knees. He sobbed his lament. "_I'm sorry to have failed you! I'm SO SORRRYYY!"_

Garuru face palmed.

* * *

Natsumi wished she had a watch or something.

She panted heavily, exhuasted as she ducked and spun and boxed. An occasional weapon would fly her way and strike her, but she didn't let that stop her. No, not at all.

She kept her distance from Giroro, but to her annoyance he would always find a way to get near her again. He would give her a soft, warning glower, like, '_what are you doing? Stay by me.' _

Just like Giroro would.

_Stop it! _

Whenever that blasted thought came to mind she would be a bigger target for her enemies. She just had to focus. _Freaking focus. _

Natsumi had Koyuki's back.

That she could concentrate on.

The ninja girl was slowing down, getting struck more than she was supposed to. She couldn't help giving a little cry of pain when she was whipped with steely chains or hit with a hard mace.

Natsumi wondered why- she was way more capable of handling enemies like these herself. And then she noticed her arm.

_Did she break it? _Natsumi thought, horrified. _We need to get out of here. _She turned to Dororo and touched his shoulder. That was a mistake. She had to dodge to the side to avoid a high speed blow that could have _easily _ripped her head off.

Natsumi shuddered at that vivid illustration. "D!"

"O-oh," Dororo murmured, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No kidding," Natsumi replied. She gestured to Koyuki. "We need to get her to the sub."

Dororo nodded. "I agree. It's way too dangerous for Ms. Koyuki." He looked around. "But there's no way that-" He stopped mid sentence to kick a creature that had come up behind him. "-the Ningyo are going to let us through."

"We need a distraction."

"We need a _plan_."

Natsumi and Dororo looked up at Giroro, who was backing into their group, a gun out in front of him.

"Since they're after me, I'll go that direction," He jerked his chin to the opposite side of the hallway. "They'll follow me, and you guys could-"

"_Oh no you don't!_" Natsumi snagged his shirt and brought him to face level, glaring at him. "I'm _not _losing you again."

Confused, Giroro blinked at her, but thought it best to just agree and not question her. He sighed as pulled away from her and looked about him, bringing his gun up again when another Ningyo tried to sneak up on them. "What do you expect us to do then?"

"I don't know," Natsumi muttered. "But something that doesn't involve y-… _anyone of us _getting separated." She jumped slightly. "…Wait a minute." She ran off from the group huddle.

"Nats-!" Giroro groaned. "Just what does she think she's doing?"

Dororo smiled gently. "She's just being Natsumi."  
_  
I'm not losing you again. _

Giroro stared after her. _Just what did she mean by that? _

* * *

"_What?_"

"I _said, _you can press the button."

"I can press the button?"

"You can press the button."

"So let me get this straight. _I _could _press _the _button._"

"Yes, Private. You can _press _the button."

"Would you like to press the button with m-?"

Mois jumped to her feet. "_THIS JOKE ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" _She slammed her fist onto the doughnut-shaped destructive device and ultimately activated the Earthquake of Inconvenience II (Jr.). Keroro and Tamama stared in absolute bewilderment. She blushed and explained, smiling weakly, "You could say, 'out of character'?"

* * *

The ground shook.

"_Deja vu_." Kai whistled, grinning.

The queen moaned. She replied, deadpanned, "Not again."

"What was this? Your winter beach home?"

"Oh, _shut up_."

* * *

The Ningyo screeched about another 'Oncoming Disaster' and fled the scene, waving their arms in a frenzy and tripping over each other as they desperately clawed (or scaled; take your pick) out for escape.

Giroro dropped his gun, which immediately dissolved into pointless matter when it hit the ground.

"…Well that was anti-climatic."

"Yeah, right?" Dororo shook his head slightly. "Still. We should be grateful for this distraction. C'mon, help me get Koyuki out of here."

"I'm fine, D," Koyuki said with a small smile. She looked up at Giroro. "Focus on finding Natsumi, 'kay?"

Giroro nodded. "On it-"

"Don't worry about it."

Giroro turned around, seeing the pink-haired school girl with a hand on her hip. "Yeah, I'm right here! Let's get out of here already!"

"U-uh, what did-? H-how? Wh-what, you?!"

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "The stupid frog! Duh!"

"O-oh."

**Yup, that explained everything.**

Giroro let the others run ahead of him to make sure that none of them were left behind. He was just about to go after them when he heard a rough, familiar voice.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Giroro stopped and turned around.

Garuru waved his hand dismissively. "Go. If any of these follow you, I'll make sure to blow them off your trail." At this he summoned another sniper rifle and leaned it against his shoulder.

The younger brother's lips twitched with appreciation, but that was the most he was willing to give to his older sibling.

They went their own ways.

* * *

Queen Vivianne had enough. _She had way more than enough. _

She was going to get him even if it killed her-

And if that was going to be the case, she was bringing him right down with her.

* * *

It was fun watching the whole thing get destroyed again, but it's boring to describe, so I'll just skip to the second set of survivors (Natsumi, Koyuki, and Giroro).

(And Richard [?])

"What?"

"Hm?"

Giroro rose an eyebrow at her. "…Nothing, it's just… you've been kinda staring at me for the past couple of minutes now."

"Have I?" Natsumi asked, her cheeks turning red. "O-oh. Um." She cleared her throat. "I-I was worried about you! You get kidnapped in the middle of the night and you expect me to not be upset over that?"

Giroro ducked his head. "I-I'm sorry."

Natsumi had the strongest urge to say 'you better be' with them most bitter tone, but she was somehow unable to.

_Is Rio really… Giroro?_

Thinking about it now, it made _a lot _of sense. Everything fit perfectly into place… a little too perfectly.

The belt. The choker. The serious skills with the gun. _The freaking gun trick. _Who _else _can do the freaking gun trick? She hasn't seen anyone else but Giroro _ever _do that.

And then she remembered his eyes.

Those dark, intense eyes…

Maybe it was a trick of light, but she could have _sworn _that they looked like Giroro's eyes when he was fighting or protecting her from some random Monster of the Week. Could any other human have that weird trait?

Natsumi sighed and stared at her lap.

The only thing that bothered her was the fact that he didn't have that scar on his face… That would have _guaranteed _that he was Giroro…

_Maybe it's make-up?_

Before thinking too much about what she was about to do, she reached out and rubbed her thumb against his cheek below his eye. He jumped and blushed immensely, staring at her in shock.

"O-oh!" Natsumi pulled her arm back, smiling nervously. "S-sorry! I-I don't know what I was thinking…"  
Giroro cocked a brow, his mouth twisting into a frown.

Embarrassed, Natsumi looked at her fingers. _Nope. There's no trace of make-up on my hands… _She glanced up at him cautiously. Giroro was looking out the window of the submarine, his cheek on the palm of his hand as his elbow was resting on the edge of the pane. His skin looked so smooth and flawless- so unlike the red frog she knew.

She wanted to ask the stupid frog. More than likely if it was Giroro, it was some sort of stupid plan to invade Pekopon. _Why _they had chosen this stupid plan, she had no clue.

She just couldn't help but wonder if it was Giroro, why he was in on it in the first place.

Her face went completely on fire when she realized that she had held his hand, hugged him, cuddled with him, made him a bracelet, and… _kissed _him.

That horrific realization slammed right into her mind like an unpreventable train wreck. _What if I kissed _Giroro?!

"Natsumi, you okay?"

Natsumi gazed up at him and saw his kind blue eyes, full of concern.

"Y-yeah…" She stammered. "I-I'm fine."  
_  
Why don't I just ask him now? _Her hands were shaking. She had to hold on to them tightly to keep anyone from noticing them. _I should. And I could just get it over it… _

"R-Rio?"

"Yeah?"

Natsumi's mouth opened, but the words had clung on to the ends of her tongue, refusing to leap into the air.

_Why can't I just ask him now?_

"Nothing." Natsumi responded, forcing a grin. "Nothing."

_…Because I think I'm a little afraid of the answer._

"You're sure acting weird today," Giroro said as he turned back to the window. "I hope the Ningyo didn't hurt you too bad."  
_Speak for yourself. _The guy had bruises on his bruises. On his muscles. And his sweat matted his hair, sticking on to his dribbling, handsomely carved face-

_DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!_ Natsumi shook her head, grabbing on to her ears. _If that's Giroro, than it sure is going to make it A HECK of a lot more awkward!_

**And that is why the author continues anyway.**

Giroro, meanwhile, was inwardly freaking out.

_Frog. She knows. FROG SHE KNOWS_. _She saw me do that frogging gun trick- how the heck am I gonna talk my way out of that one?_ Giroro almost forgot to breathe, thus almost making him pass out. _Be cool, Giroro. Rio. Whatever-you-are. Be cool. She hasn't confronted you about it, and she is a bit dense _**(I'm afraid that's a bit of an understatement)**_, so it doesn't mean that she exactly _knows_. I just have to get Keroro to think up of something. After all, it was his frogging fault that Natsumi knows the secret… Why did I change from second person to first person? That was weird. _Giroro leaned back on his seat, staring hard out the window at the black sea. _…Anyway… Yeah. Just relax. If I freak out now, I will definitely compromise my position. And probably compromise my relationship with Natsumi- as both Rio and Giroro. _He shivered at this thought. _I don't want that. Just… think positively. Think about kitties and bunnies and oh frog I'm gonna die. _

"How's your arm?"

Koyuki giggled. "It's fine, D. Just let it rest."

Dororo bit his lower lip and ran his fingers against his hair. "I don't know how we're going to explain this to your teachers though."

"We'll think of something," She assured him. Her eyebrows suddenly slanted down and her eyes were full of uneasiness. "D…?"

"…Yeah." Dororo stared at his free hand. _I haven't turned back yet. I've been like this, what, all day? I should've turned back by now…_

"You've done all this for me," Koyuki gazed down at her limp arm. "You do so much for me. I'm sorry."

"D-don't be," Dororo said, trying to cheer her up. He hated to see her upset; that was probably his least favorite thing to see. "Please. I don't want you to worry too much about it. I-it's not your fault." He tipped her chin up to make her look at him. "Hey. It's not like you to be sad, okay? Don't worry about it."

He was relieved to see her smile again.

"Okay."

Dororo pulled his hand away from her face.

"Hey, D?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know something cool?"

Dororo shrugged one shoulder. "Sure."

"Do you know how the Mexican-Americans used to say thanks to each other?"

Dororo thought about this for a while, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. It sounded familiar. Finally, he gave up with a small laugh. "No, I'm afraid of don't."

"Want me to show you?"

"Sure."

Without bothering to take off his mask, Koyuki reached up and kissed him on his clothed lips.

Natsumi, Giroro, and Dororo blushed heavily, their eyes wide, their pupils dilated.

When their initial shock was over, Natsumi was looking away hastily, Dororo was grabbing his mouth, and Giroro was shaking his fist as he muttered something grotesque and completely un-family-friendly in utter jealousy.

"K-… _Koyuki!" _

Koyuki giggled again, backing away from him and sticking out her tongue. "That's how!"

(Note: It was the Greco-Roman culture… not Mexican-American… Wouldn't want you getting that question wrong on a test…)

**Although it would have been funny.**

* * *

"Start it up," Garuru demanded as he stepped foot on the machine, snapping his fingers toward the pilot.

"Yessir!" Keroro slammed his foot against the steering wheel and sped the submarine away from the decaying foundation of the underwater castle-thingy.

Should've seen it too. The animators actually made it look _neat. _

"Is Giroro alright?" Garuru asked, gripping on to Keroro's chair.

"Yeah," Keroro nodded. "According to the Word Choice Chooser, he's safely aboard the same ship as Natsumi and Koyuki."

"And that one guy that smells like tacos," Tamama added.

Garuru gave a straight forward, simple nod. "Good. Very good." He glanced at Kururu. "Are you working on how to turn Giroro back into a Keronian?"

"Yes," Kururu muttered, irritated. "Though I would appreciate it if you didn't constantly ask me th-…"

An aura that could rival his own (and in his own case, a certain Angol's) flared and immediately shut him up. "_K-ku-ku-ku…._"

"Told ya the nap would work," Keroro said smugly, as if Garuru's whole show at the Ningyo battle was completely his right to gloat over. "See? And you thought I was incompetent."

The purple Keronian rolled his eyes.

"Captain? Ku. Trouble."

"Yeah? What is it?" Keroro slapped on Autopilot and turned to the scientist.

"It seems I'm going to need a Guinea pig."

Garuru tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"_Ku-ku-ku~_" Kururu swiveled his chair toward the group, who watched him curiously. "You see, Giroro's condition is… rather interesting. However, I'm afraid that in order to not risk putting him into a further case of whatever he's got right now, I'm going to need someone to… substitute for him, I should say."

"What, you mean, like…" Keroro's pupils dilated a little. "…_turn into a Pekoponian?_"

"Just for the sake of a lab rat. _Ku-ku-ku._"

"You didn't worry about that before," Garuru said pointedly, planting a hand on his waist.

"True, but I don't want to risk worsening his condition. Unless you do, Lieutenant. _Ku-ku-ku~_"

Garuru frowned, displeased.

"Anyway," Kururu continued, unnerved by the purple Keronian's expression, "I'm going to need a lab rat. Any volunteers? _Ku-ku-ku~!"_

"Simple." Garuru grabbed Keroro from his seat and yanked him out of it. "Use the Sergeant."

"_WHAT?!_" Keroro looked aghast. "And be at the mercy of… of _THAT?!_" He pointed dramatically at the Sergeant Major. "NU-UH. NO WAY."

"Oh, _yes way,_" Garuru said venomously, glaring deeply into Keroro's eyes. "Or else you will be at the mercy of _me_."

"And besides," Tamama piped, snacking on some chips. "You _were _the one that started it."

"_Gee_, thanks for your _support_," Keroro spat.

"I wouldn't recommend the captain, ku."

Garuru looked up at Kururu. "And why not?"

Kururu leaned back against the chair. "I'm not sure if any of you have been paying attention, but it seems that Natsumi- what Giroro dubs 'the warrior princess'-" Kururu added for Garuru's benefit, "is beginning to suspect that 'Rio' is in fact Giroro."

Garuru 'hm-ed'. "Your point?"

"If she finds out that he's Giroro, well, it won't be pretty." The inventor smirked at the older brother. "And when I mean it won't be pretty, I mean Giroro will-"

"I understand," Garuru muttered. "So we need to end the mission inconspicuously, correct?"

"Correct, ku-ku. Our goal is to make sure that Natsumi doesn't find out who he is. We'll need to think of a way to somehow _divert _Natsumi's current thinking, while figuring out something at the end to get rid of 'Rio', but Giroro will eventually turn back to normal and he'll be happy, you'll be happy, everyone will be happy, and we'll all live in a magical land with lollipops and rainbows. _Ku-ku-ku~_"

"I like lollipops and rainbows!" Mois said randomly. "It's like, how you say, 'walking on sunshine!'"

"But in order to manage _that, _I am going to need a guinea pig. Ku-ku-ku~!"

"…Alright, I understand that. What Sergeant Major Kururu mentioned, not the Angol. But what I _don't_ understand is why we can't use the Sergeant to test the antidotes, or whatever you have planned?"

"Well, as far as Natsumi is concerned, Giroro is missing," Kururu explained. "Ku-ku. So if Keroro suddenly goes missing-"

"AHA! THANK YOU KURURU!" Keroro's eyes grew large and sparkly.

"And what about the private?"

"H-hey!" Tamama whimpered.

"Momoka will notice, and will most likely notify Fuyuki, who will inform Natsumi."

"…Peaches-?"

"Back to the point, ku-ku. We'll have to look for someone who won't be missed-"

"What about you?"

"…_I said_, someone who _won't _be missed-"

"I caught that. What. About. _You?_"

Multiple veins popped around Kururu's forehead. "….._Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku. _Unfortunately, _Lieutenant, _in order to get to my _lab, _I need to remain in this _form."_

"….I see," Garuru rested his hand on his chin and closed his eyes. "I understand the complicated…" He paused when he noticed Kururu smirking at him almost devilishly, and the platoon staring at the demented scientist almost pleadingly, like they were begging for their lives. "…Yes?"

Commercial Break~

* * *

….**Is it normal I actually enjoyed myself a little too much writing this? XD I'm actually fairly proud of this chapter. True, it's not the best, but I liked it. With this new crazy idea that popped in my head, the ending might extend a little. That, or I'll just write the chapters longer. But you know me; my approximation of how long the chapters will be are extremely inaccurate. So, I don't know. Might end sooner, might end later. All I know is that Natsumi is catching on…  
...Oh, Garuru XD As much as I like you, I'm afraid I'll have to agree that you've practically signed your own doom... **

**...And sorry if the fighting scene was... brief XD; Um. Yeah. There's a reason why I write comedy, and not action...**


	34. A Forlorn Hope

**Here's your Sgt Frog story! Freshly baked!**

**….**_**With a hint of lemon.** _

* * *

Since it was about… three in the morning, and it was still dark, they didn't have any trouble going back into their rooms carefully.

Then again, there was Koyuki's arm.

She had to insist that Dororo return into his own room before he got caught outside her own. He only left in a humiliated hurry when Giroro prodded him with an elbow and suggested to him that since he was outside Koyuki's door at three in the morning, there might be some… _unfortunate implications _if the teachers spotted him.

Giroro only grinned at that.

"Night."

He turned toward Natsumi, who was staring down at the ground.

"Oh. Night."

There was a thin silence.

What am I supposed to do…? H-hug her or something…?

He was about to take a step toward her when she just closed the door and locked it.

**Bummer!**

Giroro drooped his shoulders. _Well, there went that opportunity. _

* * *

Natsumi was lying belly-side on her bed, dully listening to Koyuki's suggestions on her explanations of how she broke her arm to the doctors and/or teachers. Needless to say, she was on a roll.

"…or maybe we could say I fell off the balcony," Koyuki went on, "or, or that one of the furniture fell on my arm, or… or that a turtle came into the room and stepped on it!" She paused, blinking at her friend. "…Natsumi…?"

"Hm?" The pink haired girl rose her head from her arms. "I'm sorry… um. Yeah, yeah, they seem like great ideas, Koyuki…"

"Are you alright?" Koyuki asked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, I am," Natsumi said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Did something happen?"

"With what?"

"I don't know," Koyuki crawled onto her own bed and sat down, hugging her knees. "Like… with Rio, maybe…?"

Natsumi's face flared up. "N-no, n-nothing like that…"

How stupid will I sound to Koyuki if I ask her if she thinks that Rio is Giroro too…? No, no, better not say anything…

"You sure?"

"P-positive!"

"Natsumi…" Koyuki said slowly, "If you ever need to talk… I'm here, okay?"

"Thanks," Natsumi replied, smiling weakly.

Koyuki looked like she wanted to say something, but held back. "Alright."

She couldn't help but feel that this experience was insanely familiar… and then she did remember.

She never knew how much she hated it when her friends kept things from her.

* * *

"I'm not doing it."

Kururu was insanely irritated. He didn't think that his latest project would be so… _difficult _to cooperate.

"Didn't I explain why this is necessary?"

"Yes. And didn't I suggest someone else to do it?"

"Tell me if there is another Keronian that is around to do this, ku."

Garuru had a hand on a hip and was glaring at him through his visor. "Why not turn the Angol into a Keronian, and attempt to use it on her?"  
_  
This guy thinks he's so smart… _"We're more interested in Giroro's condition, Lieutenant. Ku-ku-ku. Simply turning Mois into a Keronian won't do- her situation would be different from Giroro's, and in effect, the outcome would be different as well. In order to repeat Giroro's unfortunate state, we would need someone who is naturally a Keronian- and it would be better if they had some sort of blood relation to him, as not all Keronians are the same. Ku-ku-ku."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't seem so excited about this," Garuru snarled.

"So does that mean you'll cooperate? Because don't forget: this test is for Giroro's benefit, ku."

The purple frog was quiet, staring at the demented scientist as he mediated on the latter's words.

Keroro, Tamama, and Angol Mois were nervously watching in the background. The green leader had vowed that they were staying out of thisexperiment in case anything went wrong. The blame would all go to Kururu, and not to them.

Or at least they hoped so. They wouldn't worry about that too much if that frogging Kururu wasn't so good at finding loopholes.

"I don't believe him," Tamama scoffed.

"Kero? Don't believe who, Private? Kururu?"

"_Yeah. _Telling Garuru all this stuff."

"I think he has a point, though…" Keroro said.

"Not sayin' he doesn't… but I think he has a more ulterior motive."

"…Yeah I still don't have any clue what y-"

"I guess the fact that Garuru is Giroro's brother has nothing to do with Kururu's insistence in using him as a guinea pig."

"….Oh my frog."

**Why do I have the sudden urge to burst out laughing?**

"You shouldn't!" Keroro scolded, pointing at the screen with a horrifically realistic finger. "You should feeling sorry for us!"  
**  
Oh, alright then… pffbbbt hahaha!**

"You jerk…" Keroro sobbed.

Finally Garuru sighed. "Alright."

"Ku! …Wait, you're serious?"

Garuru's mouth twisted to a frown. "I'm willing to do anything for my brother. Even if it means being forced to clean after your little _mess_."  
It was Kururu's turn to be quiet; surprisingly, he actually looked a bit disappointed.

"Sergeant Majo-?"

"Darn. I was hoping I was going to have to restrain you."

|"…I beg your pardon?"

"We're going to have to find the Animal Animalizer first," Kururu said, easily averting an extremely awkward conversation. "It somehow got misplaced."

Garuru perked a brow, and Keroro, still in the background, was slamming his head against the wall.

_GEE, KURURU_, Keroro thought, _Thanks for making our Platoon so incompetent! _

**Uh… I think Garuru figured that out a long time ago, Keroro…**

* * *

"Oh, hey," Giroro said, his eyes wide. "You turned back."

Dororo, back to his tiny, original form, was lying back-side against the bed, eyes closed. "I'm exhausted…"

"Yeah? Well I'm jealous," Giroro muttered, walking over to his bed.

"I'm sorry," Dororo laughed gently, looking at the metal bracelet on his wrist. "I was worried that Kururu's invention wasn't working; I'm just relieved that it does."  
_  
That's actually not what I had in mind, _Giroro thought with a sweat drop. He decided not go there."As creepy as that guy is, never underestimate Kururu."

Dororo nodded in agreement. Giroro fell back on his mattress with his arms extended. He took a deep breath.

"….My hair is full of frogging seawater…"

"You should probably go wash it off…"

"I should…" Giroro lazily turned his head in Dororo's direction, and rose his eyebrows when he saw the bright yellow note in his hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"An eviction notice…"

"…An eviction notice?"

"An eviction notice."

"_….._We don't even _live _here."

"Okay, then; it's a note saying that since we broke the rules we're never going on another fieldtrip with this school. Or at least for a couple of months, which I highly doubt we'll really duke around for…"

"…'We'?"

"You. Oh, of c-course _you_. I meant _you_…"

"Heh," Giroro wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Oh, I get it…"

"G-go take a shower."

Giroro smirked, though inwardly he was pounding his head with two cow-sized bricks with the motivation of turning his brain into an organic spaghetti of intestinal mush.

So it was official- even if Dororo was too much of a wuss to admit it or Koyuki was too strange to figure it out on her own. But they were a couple.

More or less.

But him and Natsumi?

Well… Rio and Natsumi were slowly drifting off into the sunset. Giroro and Natsumi _never even left the frogging dock. _

Giroro sagged his shoulders as he closed the bathroom door.

In the beginning, Keroro had swayed him into this ridiculous mission with the promise that Natsumi would possibly love him. It had come to his absurdly stupid realization that he was in fact right back where he started since the _very beginning._

But hey. He couldn't blame Keroro. He was an idiot; he couldn't help making that mistake.

He could however blame himself for actually _buying the idea_.

_Wait a second. Buying-? I GOT IT! Counterfeit money!_

Dororo was startled by the sudden crash that came from the shower.

_Counterfeit money! COUNTERFEIT MONEY!_

"Giroro, are you okay?" Dororo knocked on the door. "You're kinda thinking out loud again…" He pushed his ear against it and closed his eyes. "…Giroro?"

Giroro was almost but not totally silent. He mentioned something about using illegal means of consuming some sort of product, or something about cheating at a monopoly game, but either way, Dororo was clueless.  
"…Aha…. O….okay then…"

* * *

Dororo was asleep when Giroro had come out in his pajamas, a towel on his blond, shaggy hair. The smaller ninja was breathing softly and, in childish habit, was hugging his pillow.

As straight as Giroro was, he had to admit that it was pretty darn cute.

Dororo did that a lot as a kid- aside from claiming that the evil rat-mice creatures were obstructing doom in his closet, or of course the unicorns hidden under his bed that would eventually stop talking to him because they kinda forgot about him. But he really was pretty cute.

Too bad it was just too frogging easy to take advantage of him.

Giroro grabbed a marker that was in one of the little cups by the television and moved toward the sleeping figure.

When Giroro was done abstracting his revenge for the latter waking him up early that morning, he dropped the marker back where it belonged and proceeded to dry his irritating nuisance called hair. He sat back on his own bed and pulled his legs inward, crossing them over each other while he toweled his blond, oddly textured hair.

"Oh, and here I thought you were asleep!"

Giroro pulled an inch of soggy towel away from his face and immediately slapped on an extremely annoyed, understandably outraged face.

"_SERIOUSLY?!_"

"Hey there!" Saburo said cheerfully, sitting on the windowsill. The equally happily response to his greeting was a dampened towel to his face. Or at least an attempt. Saburo caught it in time.

"It's _four _in the _frog-_ging _MOR-ning_," Giroro scowled, clenching his fist.

"I know. Isn't sleep like overrated?"

"Go away. _Now._"

Saburo shrugged lazily and gave him a friendly smile. "So what are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Nothing that you should be too concerned about. Why are you even _here?_"

"I don't know. This is just something to get the fans giggling about."

"And again, I'm pretending that last statement never existed." Giroro ignored the brush he was originally reaching for and instead grabbed another towel. "But seriously though. Why are you here?"

"I was bored."

"_Get out._"

* * *

When Saburo finally left, Giroro collapsed onto his bed, relieved to finally succumb to the sweet caress of sleep.

Unfortunately, however, the deeper your sleep, the harder it is to pull yourself out of it if by any chance you had fallen into the pitfalls of a nightmare.

A freakishly tormenting nightmare.

In this dream, Giroro was standing there, staring. Before him were dead moths, crippled and crunched, splayed out all around him. Their carcasses filled the entire floor, and he just backed away a step, wondering what could have possibly happened. He was in his old form, but he didn't wonder about that aspect at all.

All he could possibly think about is what in Keron made these moths die.

And then it came to him- he realized that moths needed air.

Like he did.

Giroro clutched his throat and gasping for air, looking desperately to the side for any substance of that life-dependant matter. He just ran, with his hands grabbing at his throat, in a frenzied hurry to find air.

He slammed against something and recoiled, falling to his backside. Looking closely in front of him he noticed that it was a long glass wall, extending upward and connecting to other walls that encircled him and the dead insects. He was in a large, upside down bowl, trapped.

Giroro slammed his hand against the walls.

_Let me out!_

No voice.

_Get me out of here!_

Giroro materialized a gun in his hand, only for it to shatter into pieces and have those pieces strike him. He fell back again, panting heavily. When he looked up, his face was absolutely pale.

Natsumi was looking through the glass, glaring.

"So you're Rio, huh?" She asked bitterly, her voice strangely echoing. "You really think you could trick me into loving someone like you?" She scoffed, lowering her eyes. She added in the most sarcastic, possibly most piercing tone, "Sure. _You almost had me there._"

His hand lowered to his chest, gripping onto his belt tightly. _N…Natsumi… I-I could explain…_

"Don't bother," Natsumi scowled, whipping her head toward him. "I'm through with you."

Giroro didn't even need to attempt to breathe anymore.

It's not like had a choice anyway; his heart stopped beating.

* * *

"Giroro? Giroro?!"

Giroro gasped, sputtering and coughing in tragic fits. Dororo rubbed his back into small circles.

"W-water," The corporal stammered.

"Wait until you stop," Dororo said gently. "Try to take deep, calm breaths and I'll go get you some."

When the ninja came back and gave him the glass of water, Giroro was more relieved in the fact that he could talk again.

"What happened?" Dororo asked, taking a seat next to him.

Giroro couldn't look at him- not that he could anyway. The light was pretty dim; he guessed that he had been asleep for at the most an hour.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked slowly.

"Um… yeah, but that's not important right now." Dororo drew his legs in. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"…You could say that," Giroro murmured. Hesitantly, he asked, "Hey, Dororo? …Do… do you think they mean anything?"

"What?"

"Dreams. Do dreams mean anything?"

Dororo thought about this for a moment. "…In what way?"

Giroro ran his fingers through his warm, moist hair. "Like… can they tell the future?"

Dororo closed his eyes.

"…Dororo-?"

"I don't believe so," Dororo answered finally, his eyes still closed. "I believe dreams are… more like keys."

"Keys?"

"Yes." Dororo looked up at him and gently tapped at his own head. "Your mind is like a cellar, containing all these boxes. Boxes of memories, of thoughts, of beliefs." He held out a small, open palm. "Sometimes they're easy to open. Sometimes, though, they're not." He squeezed his hand into a little fist. "Like boxes with locks, they need keys to open them. Dreams can reveal secrets to you _about _you that not even you were aware of, Giroro."  
_  
Oh, I'm perfectly aware of what thought reflects off this dream_, Giroro thought soberly. He sighed. But Dororo had a point- silly that something as little as a dream could forebode a troubling future. Hearing someone else say it, however, eased his nerves. Psychobabble annoyed him, but in this case, it calmed him down.

"What was your nightmare about anyway?" Dororo inquired.

"Ah, nothing," Giroro muttered. He waved his hand off sleepily. "I'd rather not think about it."

"Okay, okay," Dororo said. "Get some sleep."

"I will. Thanks."

Giroro could see the slight flash of light that had come off from the ninja's bracelet as he crawled into his own bed.

The corporal sighed and fell back against his pillow, doubting he was going to be able to even close his eyes after that little venture…

* * *

Keroro squeezed a yellow fruit into the jar of water.

"When life gives ya lemons, you make lemon juice," Keroro said to Tamama with a curt nod.

"I thought it was called 'lemonade', Mr. Sergeant," The tadpole pointed out, knowledgeable in all things sweet and sugary.

"Phfsfft what? _No. _That's ridiculous!" Keroro planted his hands on his hips. "It's _lemon juice._What do you call that one drink when you squeeze apples into water? Apple juice! And oranges? Orange juice! See? It only makes sense."

Tamama made a face. "I'm… still not sure that's right." He pulled over the container of sugar and set it next to the jar. He scooped two huge spoonfuls of the stuff into the liquid and stirred it.

"I wonder where that stupid Animal Animalizer is," Keroro said, mulling that over. "Kururu doesn't seem to worry too much about it, almost as if he frogging _knows _where it is."

"But if he knows where it is, shouldn't he get it?"

"Truthfully, I want to prolong Garuru's turning into a Pekoponian as _long _as I can."

"True," Tamama couldn't help but wonder though. He backed away and put the sugar to the side. "What do you think he'll look like?"

"I don't know, but if you ask me," Keroro tasted his lemon drink and stirred it a little more, "I bet he'll look _really _ugly and scary and-"

Tamama was stone silent.

"…Garuru's…. right behind me, isn't he?"

"Um. No, Mr. Sergeant… um. _Oh, this is awkward. **I'm** _behind you. He's standing right **next** to you."

About an hour later, Keroro still smelled like lemons.

**And that's about as much lemon you're going to get, folks!**

* * *

"I need coffee," Giroro muttered.

Dororo, Pekoponized again, laughed anxiously. "I'll go get you some more, then."

Giroro suggested that the latter didn't have to turn back- he could have just made himself invisible to the Pekoponian eye or disguised himself as a stuffed plushie. But then Dororo had said- rather hastily- that someone might notice that he was gone (Giroro doubted it).

"Hey," Natsumi said, offering a friendly wave.

"Hi!" Koyuki said cheerfully, carefully sliding into one of the breakfast chairs. She glanced around. "Where's D?"

"Coffee…" Giroro repeated, in the same, exhausted tone.

"Had a hard time sleeping?" Natsumi asked, smiling gently.

Giroro gazed up at her. _She doesn't seem distant or upset… maybe I still have some hope…? _"Yeah, I did. I had a nightmare."

"Oh. What was it about?"

Giroro twisted his mouth. "I'd rather not say, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Natsumi's face reddened. "I-I'm sorry. You're right. That was rude."

Giroro leaned back against his chair. _It's not that you were rude. It's that they whole dream was _about _you._

Natsumi looked at the breakfast menu, having somewhat similar thoughts. _What am I thinking_, Natsumi scolded. _If he tells me his dream, I would be expected to tell him mine! There's no way I'm going to say anything!_

She dreamt that she was on another date with Rio, when suddenly he transformed into Giroro. The weird thing was, though, she didn't beat him to a pulp like she would have normally done if it was Keroro or the others. She was just kind of in this forced silence for a while... And when she finally was able to snap out of it, she asked why he was doing this, working so hard for an invasion mission that he didn't like (she had assumed so; of _course _it was an invasion mission), Giroro couldn't talk; he was voiceless. But his lips formed the word "colorful".

Natsumi head-tabled. _That was the weirdest dream I EVER had. _

**No kidding.**

"Hey," Natsumi said suddenly, sitting up. "That gun thing…"

"H-huh?" Giroro's face turned a bright shade of red. "The… th-the g-gun…?"

"Yeah. That…." Natsumi formed her fingers to make her hands into look like little revolvers. She moved them back and forth as if she was firing in an ancient cowboys movie. "…_thing._"

"Oh…" Giroro scratched his neck. "That thing…" he coughed. "I just… happen to be a good, uh, sharp… shooter?"

Natsumi perked a brow. "I mean you like… making guns. I know there's only two others who can do that-"

"It must be your imagination," Dororo intercepted, giving Giroro his mug of warm coffee. "I-"

Natsumi and Koyuki burst into a fit of laughter.

Startled, Dororo looked at Giroro. "What? What's so funny?"

When he saw Giroro smirking, the ninja assumed that something was wrong with his face (**of course, isn't that what you always assume?**) and promptly grabbed a metal reflective spoon and stared into it.

Someone had drawn two large circles around his eyes and colored it in, and drawn his nose into a black color. _He looked like a panda. _Along his cheeks and forehead someone had written "waker-upper", "revenge", and "UNICORNS DESTROY".

It would have been hilarious if it hadn't happened to him.

**And isn't that always the case?**

"Payback," Giroro said, something of a fang appearing as he smiled wider.

"R-Rio, you _JERK!_" Dororo sobbed to her perpetrator, waving his arms up and down.

"D-D…" Koyuki struggled to stop herself.

"Koyuki, you too?!" Dororo was filled with misery. He sank into the floor, like that one witch from that one movie with that one girl and that cowardly lion.

"D-did you do that?" Natsumi stammered, covering her mouth in a way to stop the giggles.

"Yeah," Giroro said. "He woke me up early yesterday. I just had to return the favor."

"D?" Koyuki ducked down, pulled the tablecloth up and peered under. "D, what are you doing under there?"  
"I'm planting mushrooms…"

"D, you don't plant mushrooms under other people's tables!"

* * *

"I don't understand why you make another… whatever you call that machine."

"_My, _aren't you eager to try out the experiment? Ku-ku-ku~!" Kururu turned to the side. Again to his disappointment, Garuru wasn't flustering or blushing or jabbering in humiliation like a certain younger brother. Instead, the Lieutenant kept a cool demeanor, one that was possibly even cooler than his own, which irritated him.

Garuru growled. "Don't test me. I only want to continue the experiment so as to produce results quickly. So why not make another… Animal Animalizer, as you call it?"

"We need the same variable to produce the same result, _ku-ku-ku_. Do you know nothing of science?" Kururu smiled at him and rested his cheek against hand, an affectionate gesture. "You're more like your brother than you make yourself out to be."

Garuru waved his hand dismissively, and _not _looking creeped out, much to Kururu's annoyance. "You're right; I understand you're the scientist. I just want to get everything over with. I suppose I should apologize for being impatient."

_Apologize?_

Kururu missed Giroro. It was a lot more fun with him.

"So, where exactly is the gun?" Garuru asked, folding his arms.

"The lance corporal has it," Kururu answered, turning back to his computer. Frankly, he was getting bored. And being bored was _never _a good thing.

"Zeroro."

"Correct."

Garuru blinked at him, his voice slowly edging a confused tone, "Lance Corporal Zeroro? Why?"

"Ku-ku-ku, the reason is beyond me," Kururu shrugged. "I'm supposing it is because he is beginning undergo romantic feelings that he hasn't ever felt before."

Something in Garuru tightened. "You mean… the warrior princess?"

"No. She's a ditzy ninja. She does interact with the warrior princess, however."

"Oh." Whatever he had felt loosened, and tasted a bit like relief. "That's strange. Wait. Does that mean that he is also undergoing the similar effect that Giroro is going through?"

"I gave Dororo a bracelet that will keep him from doing it."

"_WHAT?!_"

Kururu smirked. _There _it was. Being a jerk sure was rewarding. "It was too late to give it to Giroro; not to Dororo. I figured he should have a little fun, ku-ku."

"_And why not use him_?" Garuru said, trying to control another sharp burst of anger.

"We _could_, but-"

"Don't bother explaining," Garuru said bitterly.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dororo is still somewhat in the same situation as Giroro," Kururu explained with another little shrug. "The difference is, Giroro actually has no hope of turning back on his own now, and he may experience some painful aftereffects of the gun with his body trying to turn him back. Dororo, however, will just be longer and longer each time he uses the gun, but he will not have to face that painful aftereffect, nor face that unfortunate dilemma where his body will be unable to turn back on its own. He'll also slowly begin to lose whatever abilities as he had obtained while he was a Keronian as a Pekoponian. This gun is quite complicated; it was only made to be used once."

"WHAT?!" Keroro said from behind, startling the two higher commands. "So you never intended for my operation to work the first time?!"

**Lesson for all who have not watched the first episode where the gun was used: Keroro wanted to originally use the gun to turn animals into operatives to work on his platoon. Needless to say…**

"Ku, of course not." Kururu turned and picked at his nose with his pinky. "I mean, who in the right mind would join our platoon with you as the leader _willingly_?" Before Tamama and Mois could pipe up, he added, "Who _don't _already worship you like the sun over their heads?"

"You…. YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

**Well, **_**duh**. _

"I'll have to agree with the Narrator on that one," Tamama said. "That was kinda redundant."

"Kururu! You shall sit there and _think _about what you just said," Keroro cried out, pointing at the Sergeant Major who honestly didn't look like he could give a flying frog. "And Tamama! Get me a dictionary."

Tamama gave him a look. "_Why?"_

"I need to look up redundun. I have no clue what the heck that means."

"…_Redundant._"

"Yeah, that word."

Garuru's thoughts were as followed: _The life of my brother lies in the hands of these idiots... _

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll be honest, this wasn't my best. Again. I apologize. *sobs***

**Oh well. I hope this wasn't a filler.**

**Hoped you enjoyed your lemon!**

**But reading the reviews, I'm starting to see something of a pattern here…. And I'll be extremely honest with you….**

**…..I have a plot?**


	35. Courage!

"…Oh."

Dororo looked around anxiously before biting his lip down at the yellow scientist.

"U-um… yo?" Dororo tried weakly.

"I know it's you, Lance Corporal. _Ku-ku-ku-ku._"

Dororo's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I know." He glanced around again before he waved his hand toward himself. "Come in, I guess." He pushed the door wider and let Kururu inside, pulling it back closed after another quick look out. He sighed and turned toward him, arms resting against each other. "Okay. Not to be rude or anything, but what do you want? I know you didn't just come over for tea."

"Curry would be appreciated, ku," Kururu quipped. He gazed off to the side. "But otherwise, I came for the gun."

"Oh!" Dororo blushed. "Right. Sorry." He walked to the corner of his hut and pulled the Animal Animalizer out of Koyuki's bag. As he handed it back to the Keronian, a thought struck him. "…Hey. Kururu? Can I ask you a question?"

"It depends, _ku-ku-ku_."

Dororo rubbed his neck. "Why are you here? I mean… wouldn't you typically ask someone else to do something like this?"

"Normally, yes," Kururu shrugged. "However, I would have to go to the trouble of explaining why exactly the gun is here, and-"

"I-I understand," Dororo interrupted, his face turning even redder. "Th-thank you."

Kururu shrugged. "Ku. Don't mention it." His glasses gleamed as he gazed up at Dororo. "It's just _fun _imagining you and Koyuki… _ku-ku-ku_."

Dororo tilted his head slightly at this, and then burst into yet a darker shade of crimson. "_I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!_"

"Ku-ku, fine." Kururu held the big gun with two arms. He sighed and shook his head. "_Ku-ku-ku-ku. _Honestly, Devonte. It's unbelievable how horrible at lying you are."

"I-I'm not… lying?"

"Mmhm. Well. I'll see you later, maybe. _Ku-ku._"

"Wait," Dororo said, just before Kururu walked fully out the door. "…Um. Sorry. Uh… do the others know?"

"Ku? Know what?"

"Um…" Dororo looked down at his body uncertainly. "You know…"

"Oh, that? Ku. No. Only Garuru."

"Garuru," The ninja repeated. "Garuru. _Garuru?! _W-what is he doing here?!"

"You barely noticed?" Kururu perked a brow. "He was there at the battle scene with all those fish-Pekoponian thingies. Ku-ku."

"O-oh, really?" Dororo barely noticed, what with Koyuki being his main priority. U-uh. Koyuki _and Giroro. _And Natsumi, too. _Right. _

"Yes. And unfortunately, he isn't too pleased with Giroro's predicament, ku."

"Oh. Oh dear," Dororo murmured, running his fingers through his pink hair. "I can only imagine…" He gazed at the Animalizer in Kururu's hands. "…Are you going to try and reverse the gun?"

"Yes," Kururu looked down at the weapon that started all this ka-hookey. "Although, it will prove to be extremely difficult."

Dororo laughed weakly. "No kidding."

Kururu gave him a knowing look. "…ku-ku. I should be on my way, then. Do you have any other interrupting questions before I continue my way out the door?"

"N-no. That's all."

"Good." Kururu paused briefly. "And Dororo?"

The ninja blinked at him. "Yeah?"

"Good look with Koyuki. _Ku-ku-ku-ku!_"

"T… _Kururu you're so mean!_"

Giroro collapsed on the now all too familiar bed and sighed into the pillows.

The trip back was exhausting, and not to mention… _awkward. _

**Awkward awkwardness. I called it!**

…Anyway, back to useless French titles…

….

Narrator. _Give me back my script. _

**Told you I called it.**

Giroro grumbled about something totally irreverent but was still unable to get Natsumi out of his mind. All in all, she seemed normal. She was the same. But there were instances when he would throw a subtle glance at her and she would contain this passive, thoughtful, brooding look. Her eyes would be hard on the ground, her eyebrows furrowed in, her lips a small, straight line, and her fists clenched at her knees.

Once Giroro touched her while she was in this dazed reverie, and she slightly winced away, startling him.

_Oh, she knows._

Giroro swallowed, wrapping his arms around the pillow and squeezing it. _I know she knows. And now she probably knows that I know that she knows. Urgh, my head… _He closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the sleeplessness of the night before begin to weigh down on him. He gave another sigh as his muscles relaxed. …_Too tired to think… really… _He began to lose consciousness… and prayed that a nightmare wouldn't haunt his dreams yet again…

* * *

"Wait. Where's Garuru?"

"He went on a walk," Kururu answered Keroro, reclining back in his spinning chair. "He just wanted to relax before we began."

"I guess it is nice outside," Keroro nodded. "…Wait. He went _outside?!_ What if he blows something up?!"

"He'll be _fine, _captain. Ku-ku-ku." Kururu gave him a side glance. "Though, perhaps you should be less concerned for the safety of a random Pekoponian's life and start worrying about your own."

Keroro's eyes widened. "W…what do you mean by that?"

"I just mean be _cautious… _I didn't mean anything else by that. _Ku-ku-ku-ku!_"

His laughter was just so comforting to the leader of the Armpit Platoon that Keroro had to go skip over to the little frog's oval office and sob out what he felt might be his last moments of life.

**Any second now…**

* * *

Natsumi felt like a total stalker.

As soon as they got off the bus, Natsumi said goodbye to 'Rio' and headed toward her house. Unbeknownst to Rio, she immediately dropped his bag with Fuyuki, turned around and followed him.

He walked a long distance, sluggishly trailing behind another familiar good-looking boy… _Saburo. _

_Oh, sweet, beautiful Saburo…_ Natsumi thought dreamily._ Wait. No! Concentrate. _

She thought it was just a coincidence that it seemed that Rio was following him; perhaps he lived near Saburo? To her surprise, _they lived in the same house. _

_Since when did that happen?_ Natsumi pondered. _Did Rio ever mention having a roommate…? Well, it's not like I ever asked, but still…_

She watched the metallic blonde gently pump a fist against Rio's shoulder with a grin as he waited by the door, and the latter grunted halfheartedly, following him in.

_No. Maybe Giroro's just visiting? _Natsumi mused, and then stopped, and turned pale when she realized what she had just mentally said. _Rio. Rio. _Not _Giroro. _Definitely _not Giroro. _

Before she knew it, she was rapping her knuckles against the door.

…_What am I thinking. What am I thinking?! _Natsumi took a small step away from it. _What the crap am I supposed to say?! Maybe I could just get away from here, and pretend I was just walking by or something! I could blame it on those guys that like to knock on doors and run away! Yeah! I could just-_

"Natsumi?" Saburo asked pleasantly, though his eyebrows rose up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
_Note to self, Natsumi: less thinking, more action! _"U-uh! H-hi, Saburo!"

Saburo gently leaned against the doorpost and gave her a lax smile. "Yo. Did you… uh, need something?"

"N-nothing in particular," Natsumi said a tad too quickly, her cheeks turning rosier and rosier by the second. "Y-yeah, I just… um… wanted to drop by?"

"To see Rio?"

Natsumi stiffened. "…What?"

"Aren't you and Rio dating?" Saburo asked, perking a brow. When Natsumi looked down, he chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed about. Come on in. I'll show you to his room."  
_  
I wonder if he's jealous_. Natsumi took off her shoes and went inside, putting them off in the corner before setting her feet on the carpeted floor.

Saburo pointed up the stairs. "Rio's room is the third to the left. I don't think he'll mind you dropping by." With a charming wink, he disappeared to the kitchen.

…_Now didn't that sound like jealousy._ She was filled with disappointment for a very brief second, but she got over it and decided to, what the heck, check up on Rio.

"Rio…?" Natsumi said softly, gently pushing the door open. "Rio-?" She gasped quietly.

He was on the bed, sleeping belly-side on the bed, his cheek resting on the pillow, his face toward her. She meekly tiptoed toward him. When she was close to him, she sat down and gazed in marvel at his resting form. It was a little embarrassing to do this, had she thought hard enough about it, but something told her she didn't really care about that. All she wanted to do was look at his face.

Giroro- switching back to his real name for audience's sake- looked so peaceful. His skin was a little on the pink side, not that there was anything wrong. Just made him look a little… fragile. She smiled at the thought. _That definitely doesn't sound like Giroro_. She couldn't help but… reach for him. Stupid and cliché as it may sound, but yes, she did. Her fingertips graced his smooth skin, and then traveled over his hair. _SO soft… _She pulled back. Strands of blond hair gracelessly fell over the front of his face, casting thin shadows on his pale cheeks. And his mouth… pretty mouth, slightly parted, casting relaxed, simple breaths from his lips.

Natsumi blushed.

_No… this can't be Giroro_, she decided, refusing to believe it, even though she absolutely knew all the facts assembled so perfectly.

"Natsumi…"

Natsumi started. _Did he just say my…?_

Giroro's features quickly faded into one of momentary distress, his dark eyebrows slanted upwards in opposite directions, his lips curling, his teeth visibly grinding each other, his large, powerful hands clenching the blankets. Droplets of sweat began to form on his forehead and cheeks.

"…Rio…?"

"No…" Giroro murmured, burying his face into the pillow. "_No…"_

Natsumi quickly stood up. "I should leave now…" She murmured to no one in particular.

Giroro suddenly gasped and pulled himself up, coughing and sputtering in violent fits.

"Rio!" Natsumi called out despite herself. She ran to his side and patted his back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm _fine, _D-…" Giroro's blue eyes widened when he saw who was really consoling him. "N…Natsumi?"

"Do you need some water?" Natsumi asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"U-uh…" Giroro's cheeks turned redder. "N-no. I-I mean- _no on the drink. _A-and yes… yes I'm fine."

"What happened?" Natsumi inquired, taking a seat next to him. "Of course, if you, you know, don't mind asking…"

Giroro shook his head a bit, tendrils of hair matted against his face throughout the frightening experience of a dream he obviously didn't feel like sharing. Natsumi brought her wrists nervously to her knees.

"O-okay." She stood up and delicately swatted the bottom of her shirt. "So do you, uh… do you want to go outside?"

"Outside?"

"Y-yeah. Just for a walk in the park. To unwind a little."

Giroro hesitated. "…Alright."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

Had he been a sane, straight man with a real smart brain, he would have instantly said no and seen the potential flaws to this that could ultimately ruin him.

But he was _not _a sane, straight man.

He was Giroro.

Giroro just wanted to punch himself for allowing this to happen. If anything at all, he needed to gradually distance himself from Natsumi, or at least until he was able to get back to normal. However, being as madly in love with Natsumi as he already was, it was useless to refuse. Absolutely useless.

Giroro slid his hands in the pockets of his jacket, fingers gliding over the jagged teeth of the keys Saburo drew for him (he said he was going to be out, and doubted that he'd come back when Giroro did. Just in case) and rolled his head in a small circle, cracking his neck, shifting his shoulders around. Hey, he just woke up after all.

"It's nice outside, isn't it?" Natsumi asked after a moment of silence.

"It is," Giroro agreed dully.

The two lapsed into another uncomfortable absence of sound.

Sigh.

It was okay. The sky wasn't cloudy or anything, and the sun wasn't beating at them too hard. If anything, the air was more on the chilly side, tingling their naked faces and sweeping their bangs to the side in an annoying fashion.

Giroro looked about, eyeing the people they were either passing or behind of. A little brown-headed girl playing on the tricycle. A black-haired boy playing with what Giroro assumed was his father. Two lovebirds conspicuously making out behind a tree. A young sandy-haired man calmly walking in front of them.

"Want some ice cream?" Natsumi pointed at the little man wheeling a cart away from a group of satisfied leaving children.

"Why not?" Giroro asked, shrugging.

"Can I get two chocolate flavored ice cream cones please?" Natsumi asked the older man, reaching for her purse.

Giroro quickly blushed and held out his hand. "N-no. I got it." He checked his pockets, but to his embarrassment, he realized he left his wallet of yen at home. He cursed his forgetfulness and shook his head. "It's fine. I don't want one."

"Still two," Natsumi said, surprising the Keronian-turned-Pekoponian. "I'm buying it for him."

Giroro closed his eyes and groaned. "Natsumi…"

"Like I _said, _it's fine," Natsumi smiled, taking the cones from the older man, exchanging them for the coins. "Thank you!"

"Natsumi…"

"Shut up and eat your ice cream."

Giroro twitched and stared at her. …_When as she ever talked to me like that before…? _

Natsumi reddened. "I-I'm sorry! I-it just… it just slipped out, you know?" She licked her ice cream, desperate for a distraction.

Giroro looked down at his frozen treat and mirrored her action, his eyes down on the creamy goodness that he almost claimed was too sweet for him.

"Is that good?"

Natsumi gazed up at the source of the voice, and her cheeks grew even redder.

There sure is an awful lot of blushing in this chapter… just thought I should point it out.

The young man that was, just a few moments ago, walking in front of them seemingly without a care in the world was facing them now, his attention to their ice cream.

"Y-yeah! I-it's really good!" Natsumi bit down half of her cold dairy sugar, and regretted it immensely. _I'm such a DORK. Whoa… brain freeze. BRAINFREEZE. _

"It's good," Giroro repeated, cocking a brow at the man. _Sure sounds familiar… _

He had black sunglasses with a slightly tanned skin tone; dark brown hair that fell in wisps against his shades. He carried himself with a confident air, his shoulders back, spine erect.

He reminded Giroro of those business Pekoponian men… what were they called again…?  
Mosquitoes?

Giroro couldn't remember. But he couldn't help but feel this nostalgic voice… it made him shiver.

"Do you mind if I take a bite, Rio?"

To Natsumi's absolute shock, the man gently pulled Giroro's occupied hand up toward his own mouth and took a bit off the top. He made a bit of a face but retained that cool demeanor after fully swallowing the ice cream. He cleared his throat as his slid his fingers against his mouth.

"…D-d-d-d… do you _know _him?" Natsumi finally sputtered out, her pupils dilated.

"I…I-I…." Giroro was equally appalled. _Who the frog was this guy?!_

"Did you really forget me already?" The man gave something of a small toothy smirk.

Small toothy smirk.

That looks like Rio's fangy smile…

Natsumi thought, incredulous. She gazed up at him in surprise. "Are you Rio's brother?"

"Yes." Garuru pulled off the sunglasses, revealing dark, intense brown eyes. "I am."

Giroro's mouth fell to the floor with an audibly loud _thud. _ _GARURU?! _

To anyone else, Garuru's deadpanned glance would be unsettling and vague. To someone who has lived with him his whole life (AKA Giroro), Garuru's simple glance would be more than unsettling and vague; it was smug and taunting and _UGH SO FREAKING ANNOYING. _

Giroro was biting his finger so hard there was a very good chance he could break through the bone. _WHAT THE FROG IS HE DOING HERE…. LIKE THAT?!_

"It's so great to see you!" Natsumi beamed, bowing eagerly. "Rio's told me so much about you!"

"Has he now?" Garuru asked coolly, gazing over at Giroro.

The younger brother feigned a smile. "_Classy._"

"What brings you here to Japan?" Natsumi questioned, turning back to Garuru. With her attention somewhere else, Giroro took this opportunity to ram his head into a tree several times, _painfully_, while frogging _BEGGING _anyone out there that this was a horrible, horrible nightmare that he could be blissfully awaken from.

It wasn't.

That only made him bash his head even harder against the bark, if that was at all possible.

**I think I'm actually even more sorry for the tree...**

"I just wanted to see my brother," Garuru responded truthfully, his eyes gliding back over to his suicidal sibling. "I was hoping I would bump into him here."

"Oh!" Natsumi clapped her hands together delightedly. "That's great! I should let you guys go now, to talk."

"I would appreciate it, thank you."

The girl waved over at Giroro, who had fallen to his knees while repeatedly hitting his head against the tree. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Giroro mumbled something about dying in the pits of the everlasting horrors of daisies.

She assumed it was a goodbye and went off on her way.

Garuru walked over to him and planted his hands into his pockets. "…Why are you doing that? …Corporal?"

"What are you doing?" Giroro asked, his voice muffled from his face being glued to the bark.

Giroro was probably moping because his potential significant other had left. _Young love._

"I would be glad to explain it to you if you would kindly get up."

Giroro grunted and arose from the grass, his hands feebly against the large plant. He sighed. "_Fine._" He shot a disdainful look at him. "Now _please. _Clarify."

Garuru tilted his chin toward the pathway in the park, and Giroro grudgingly followed.

They walked quietly for a minute or two. It was such a pleasant afternoon; too bad Giroro was impatient.

"Okay, _seriously!_" Giroro snapped. "_Why _are you like…" Giroro waved his hands crazily in his brother's direction. "_That?!_"

"Jealous?" Garuru smirked a little.

Giroro fumed. _"AS IF!_" He ran in front of his older brother and stopped, forcing him to reflect the same action. "Tell me _now. _You know I don't like games!"

Garuru folded his arms out against his chest, his somewhat playful face receding to a more serious one. "You need to get back to normal."

"Pfft. Yeah. _That tells me a lot_."

"Giroro."

With one look Giroro dismissed the fact that this Pekoponian form matched his sibling in anyway; however, taking a longer, more absorbing perception changed that assumption immediately.

Garuru's dark eyes flared slightly, the ring around the black iris spiking an almost rich, red color.

Red color. Red eyes.

"What?" Giroro finally snapped, glaring at his brother.

Garuru's lips curled to a displeased frown. "…Sergeant Major Kururu is having trouble finding out the solution."

"Solution?"

"To turn you back."

Giroro rose both eyebrows.

**STOP WIGGLING YOUR EYEBROWS AROUND! And I'm talking about _everybody! _Seriously, people! This is an anime, _not a Dreamworks animation film!_**

"...Mmhm. And…?"

Garuru closed his eyes, furrowing his own brows (**someone kill me now**). "He needs someone to test it on."

His brother's mouth fell again. "…._You've got to be kidding me._"

The nerve of that guy! …Seriously. Whoever thought of that stupid idea better hide. Garuru's not that good at letting go of grudges…

Garuru shook his head. "Believe me. I almost wish I was."

"So…" Giroro ran his fingers against his blond locks, letting them slip through and fall back down. "…Kururu's going to test all his experiments on… _you?_"

"That was the point of turning into a Keronian, yes."

"Bro- aren't you afraid that he's going to ki…. What's with the face-? Oh. I said it again, didn't I-? Y-you know what? _Shoe it. _Aren't you afraid that Kururu's going to kill you or something?"

Garuru, his expression so clearly amused by Giroro's slip-of-the-tongue moment, replied, "I have confidence in his abilities." He gazed up at the sky. "I have confidence in your whole platoon's abilities. I just wish you would learn to apply it well so I didn't have to help you all the time."  
_  
Tell that to Keroro, _Giroro thought soberly, rolling his eyes. Getting lectured by his older brother for something his idiotic superior typically did… real ego bruiser.

"Just make it clear that you're not the new comic relief, okay? Giroro poked at his brother's chest. "Seriously. Because Kururu is… I don't know what the frog he is. But he can and probably will do some really… uh… _interesting _things to you if you don't make your position clear."

"…Comic relief-?"

"Please don't make me explain it. I might break the fourth wall-... well, _worse..._- and it's been damaged more than enough by now..."

"Fourth wall?" Garuru sounded genuinely surprised. "We still have one of those?"

* * *

_Why do I have to dream about that?_

Dororo weakly looked up at Koyuki, who was cheerfully biting into her rice ball, bits of rice sticking to her cheek. The male ninja shuffled nervously in his seat, looking at his plate of perfect _onigiri, _completely untouched.

One of his series of dreams (yes, _there were more than one)_ involved bravely reaching out and licking the strand piece of rice from her face, daringly close to her mouth, fingering her rich, smooth cheek-

_STOP._

"Dororo!" Koyuki hid a cattish smile behind her ball of rice. "You put them in your mouth, silly! You don't plant your forehead against them! How are you going to eat it?"

"Y-yeah…" Dororo slurred, yanking his plastered head from the table, chunks of white rice mashed against his forehead. "You're right."

"Let me clean it up for you," Koyuki dabbed her napkin against her tongue and held her hand out, cleaning his face.

Dororo blushed heavily. "K-Koyuki…"

"Just one more spot," Koyuki promised, flicking off the remaining rice. "There! Nice and clean!"

"Heh… th-thanks…" Dororo rubbed the back of his neck, flickering his eyes down to his sad excuse of _onigiri _that remained on his plate.

"No problem!" Koyuki chirped. She continued her meal, taking her time chewing the food, sipping the warm cup of tea prepared by her platter.

Dororo was fidgeting with his fingers.

_"Giroro, I love Koyuki."_

The ninja rubbed the sides of his temples. _It was easier to say it to Giroro. Why does this stupid, ugly fate continue to torture me…?  
_  
"Hey, D? You alright?"

"…Eh? O-oh. Yeah. Definitely fine."

"You haven't really touched your food," Koyuki said, gesturing to his plate. "Well, I meant, you know." She giggled. "Properly."

Dororo smiled at the irony of that statement, but immediately frowned when he found her cuteness so appealing…

This whole stupid mess of stupid stupidness of a life was beginning to tighten and ravel into a futile crux. Or it already was one, and it was just beginning to grow more and more difficult.

He might as well just…

He breathed in and out, closing his eyes for a moment's worth of calm, rejuvenating meditation...

_Just let it go..._

"Koyuki? …I… I have something to tell you."

Koyuki's eyes widened, and then softened to something comforting, and gentle. "Yeah, D?"

"…I really like you."

"You do?"

"Y-yeah… y-yeah I do."

He has never remembered having to release such courage before. Or, at least, at the time... _The unicorns don't count. _

Koyuki's lips stretched to a grin. "Is that all, D?"

"Yeah." He bit the bottom of his mouth anxiously and awaited her answer.

"Is that what you were worried about?"

"Y-yes."

"You're silly!" Koyuki shook her head and smiled, as if she was trying to respond to a child who had claimed that the answer to four plus five equaled puppies. She locked eyes with him and said, "I like you too."

His heart raced. "Y-you do?! Seriously?!"

**Wow… is… is the author actually being… _romantic?!_**

"Yeah, D!" Koyuki leaned back and supported herself with her arms outstretched behind her. "I've always liked you. I could never ask for a better friend!"

Dororo sagged his shoulders. "_Oh._"

**Aaaaand he lost it.**

"Let's get to bed, D," Koyuki said sweetly, pulling herself off the ground.

In French, _Courage _means the equivalent of 'hang in there!'.

Dororo just wanted to let go and fall. He sighed and shook his head, smiling wryly.

_Why is life so stupid and unfair?_

And the cow went over the moon, and the pigs sang a little song to the big bad wolf, and… wait. Wait, wait, wait.

….

_NARRATOR!_

**Hahaha! Last time, I promise!**

Commercial Break~

* * *

I don't return for the longest of time, and I'm really sorry. This story has been getting harder to write, what being close to the climax and all… I don't know.  
I hope this chapter was in-character. I don't know


	36. Once in a Blue Moon

Garuru was panting heavily, his hand against his forehead. He was on his knees, shivering at the painful after affects of the weapon in Kururu's hand.

"…That didn't go quite as planned. _K-ku…_"

The Keronian-turned-Pekoponian glared up at the scientist over his black sunglasses, sweat dripping down his face.

"Though you do look very attractive, ku," Kururu said, throwing in a compliment to hopefully appease the irritated Lieutenant. He knew it wouldn't work, but it didn't hurt to try.

"J-just proceed," Garuru muttered, diverting his eyes away.

"Ku. Can't." Kururu put the weapon down and went back to his laptop. "First of all, your Pekoponian body can't take it; it's already reached its limit, despite the fact this is your first time using the gun. Hm." He looked a bit troubled. "It also seems that you may have to stay in that form longer-"

"No matter," Garuru said dismissively, running the back of his hand across his mouth. "It will only be a better excuse to let you experiment on me."

Kururu raised an eye ridge at him, irritated at his chivalry. _He's no fun at all. _

"…_Secondly…_" Kururu continued, "_I _need to see what else is wrong with the gun, ku. Ku-ku. No use blindly tugging at straws, Lieutenant. I might make your condition worse if I don't include exclusive research."

"…Very well then," Garuru finally began catching his breath, taking deep, relaxed swallows of air. "I shall…" His words stopped short as he abruptly lost consciousness, falling on the floor.

Kururu stared at him dully. "Hm. How unfortunate."

* * *

_Natsumi, 5:15 pm_  
hey how was ur brothr?

_Rio, 5:20 pm_  
happy 2 c me

_Natsumi, 5:24 pm_  
thats nice! Im glad he came ovr

_Rio, 5:28 pm_  
yea… same here

_Natsumi, 5:30 pm  
_wanna come ovr for dinner?

_Rio, 5:36_  
sure

* * *

"Natsumi, Rio's here," Fuyuki called out over his shoulder. He gave the blond-haired man a friendly smile and allowed him entry. "You can come in if you want."

"Thanks," Giroro said, realizing that he was only partially used to being called a different name. He went inside, bumping into Natsumi. "O-oh! S-sorry!"

"It's fine," The girl said gently. "C'mon. Dinner's on the table."

Giroro nodded awkwardly and followed her to the dining room, where the entire table was furnished with her infamously delicious foods. He grinned to himself, wondering if she had done it all for him.

"Help yourself," Natsumi said when he seated himself. "Um…" She looked off to the side. "Mom's not going to be here, and the stupid frog's supposed to be here but isn't, so…" She fidgeted slightly.

"It's fine," Giroro said with a warm smile. "Don't worry about it."

Natsumi stared idly at his choker, and then glanced at the glass door where Giroro's tent was positioned outside. Giroro nervously cleared his throat, returning her attention toward him.

"S-so…" He stammered, rubbing his neck. "Um. How's Giroro?"

Natsumi's eyes widened at the question. "…Giroro? …You're…. asking about Giroro?"

"Was that rude?" Giroro bit his lower lip. _What in the name of Keron am I doing…!?_

"Giroro?" Fuyuki repeated.

The corporal jumped, startled at the younger boy's interjection. He had completely forgotten he was there.

"What about him?"

"U-uh… y-you said he was still… missing?" Giroro stuttered, flickering his eyes down to his empty plate.

"…Yeah, he is…" Natsumi murmured, watching him a bit… suspiciously?

Giroro felt sweat run down his face, but quickly wiped it away as he said, "Th-this looks good! Can I try it?"

"Hm? Oh! Oh, yes," Natsumi nodded. She served him a platter, carefully avoiding any droplets on the white tablecloth.

_This isn't going to be easy,_ Giroro thought, distraught. _She's catching on. _

* * *

"Ms. Koyuki?"

The female ninja looked up from her homework. "Yeah, D?"

Dororo played with his hair. "U-um…" He cleared his throat. "Would… you like to do something with me tonight?"

"Sure!" Koyuki beamed, closing her booklet. She sat up. "What do you want to do?"

"I… don't know."

If Koyuki didn't know any better, she'd think that her friend's face turned all red. All red in the face, like he was having a devastating fever.

"Like a date?" Koyuki asked with a cattish smile.

"…Yeah. Like a date."

Koyuki's smile faltered for a moment. His… response sounded strange, at least in comparison to the other times she suggested the very notion of a date.

She examined him for a moment. "…D? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dororo inquired, staring at the ground.

"You just seem sick to me," Koyuki gently placed her palm against his forehead, and was startled when she felt his skin glow even warmer with unexplained heat. "I think you're catching something, D."

"I know. I already did." He laughed nervously, as if there was a joke somewhere in his words. "But I'm fine. I'm completely fine."

"…Sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Koyuki took her hand away from his face. "Um… so… where did you want to go, D?"

"Why don't we just walk around the forest until it gets dark? We could watch the moon; it's supposed to be a lunar eclipse, isn't it?"

"It might be blue tonight," Koyuki mused, remembering. "Or red, or orange. But I think I like blue best."

"…Really."

"Yeah," She hugged her knees. "It's very rare and apparently really pretty; I've only ever seen it when I was really little."

"I've never seen a blue moon before," Dororo said, trying to picture it. "It sounds lovely."

"Mmhm. I think they look like your eyes." Dororo flinched, and she giggled. "What? It's a good thing; I promise."

Dororo watched her evenly for a moment before turning away. "Thank you."

"No problem, D!" She hopped to her feet. "Ready to go?"

The male ninja swallowed, looking for just a bare second that he wanted to reconsider, but he threw the thought down and stood up. "…After you, Ms. Koyuki."

* * *

"Rio, I need to talk to you."

Giroro jumped, the plates slightly clattering in his hands. "W-what?"

"I said I need to talk to you," Natsumi said with a slight frown. "Are you okay? You seem a little spacey-"

Giroro ignored the horribly-induced pun that the author had written down and gulped. "…I-I'm fine. What… what do you need to talk to me about?"

Natsumi took the empty dishes from his hands. "Just…" She cocked her head slightly to the right. "…Something. You'll know when I bring it up." She looked just the slightest bit troubled as she added, quite under her breath, "…_Maybe._"

She spun around and went in the kitchen before he had any time to react.

Giroro sighed, exhausted. He knew what it was about.

"Hey, Rio?"

The corporal turned toward Fuyuki. "Yeah?"

Fuyuki glanced hesitantly toward the entry way where Natsumi was busy cleaning, and he lowered his voice. "…Not to sound weird or anything, but, um… you're Giroro, aren't you?"

Giroro felt his heart pound faster than it had ever had before. His legs wobbled in weakness, and he wasn't able to stop himself from falling back on the sofa.

"C-careful…" Fuyuki said with a small smile. "…So I was right?"

"H-how?" Giroro croaked, his eyes dilated.

Fuyuki gave a short laugh, stopping quickly when he took notice of the only other person in the house. When he was satisfied enough by the fact that she probably wasn't listening, he said, "I figured it out a long time ago, at the beach before we got kidnapped by the Ningyo."

Giroro blinked at him in disbelief. "…_What?_"

"'Giroro' has a blond afro, gray eyes, and his voice stayed completely the same as…you," Fuyuki said, counting them down with his fingers. "…Not only that, I noticed you two have the exact same thing on your neck, and your belt looks the same…" He made a tiny grin. "And I'm guessing that the guy with Koyuki was Dororo, right?" Giroro nodded wordlessly, and the boy continued, with a dry chuckle, "I guess I just wasn't paying too much attention to really come to that conclusion until a bit later."

Giroro was staring at him in utter disbelief. He gazed hard at the ground. "….Does… Natsumi know?"

Fuyuki shrugged a shoulder. "I don't think so, but I think she's catching on. If it's any assurance, I won't tell her."

"You… won't?"

Fuyuki shook his head negatively. "I have a feeling that you should be the one to tell her instead."

Giroro watched the kitchen for a moment, as if he was expecting Natsumi to walk in on them any second. He wondered if she was eavesdropping without their knowing. Something felt tight in his chest, and he doubted that it was from the ridiculous amount of love he had for her. Such a heavy burden on his shoulders…

"How do you think she'll react?"

"Eh?"

Giroro swallowed. "…How do you think Natsumi will react, Fuyuki?"

Natsumi's brother sat down on the sofa in front of him and wrung his hands together.

"I don't know."

**Will Giroro confess his real situation, and above all, confess his true feelings to Natsumi? Will Dororo tell Koyuki how he really feels about her? Will Garuru pummel Keroro to a nonexistent prune? Will Miss Furbottom ever get fed? Will the tuna fish ever invade the earth? Tune in next time on…..**

**…Wait. Wait, it's not over…**

Who's messing with other people's scripts now?

**…_Hey!_**

The doorbell rang.

Natsumi snorted as she clambered out the kitchen, whipping the towel over her shoulder. By her complete nonchalant attitude, Fuyuki nodded in confirmation that she didn't hear a word of their conversation, much to Giroro's absolute relief.

"It's probably the stupid frog," Natsumi said, rolling her eyes. She unlocked the door and opened it with a _chink,_ already preparing a full speech about how because he missed dinner he wasn't going to get any and was now going to eat from the dog bowl. Her mouth dried up in bewilderment, her hands twitching at her sides.

"Is Rio here?"

Fuyuki perked up, his eyes widening. He mouthed, nervously, "Garuru?" to Giroro.

The corporal gave him a wry grin and dropped his head into his hands, groaning.

"H-hi!" Natsumi finally managed to say, her words garbled and half understood. "U-um… R-Rio? Your brother's here."

Fuyuki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before joining Giroro to the door. Glancing at the boy's face, Giroro deduced that Fuyuki figured out who was really behind the dark brown eyes of the young man outside.

Garuru had his hands in his pockets, his sunglasses folded neatly on a chest pocket. He clicked his tongue against sharp teeth, his eyes staring right into Giroro's.

"Um…" Natsumi looked extremely confused, her head moving to and fro of the young men. "…D… Do you want to come in?"

Garuru nodded absently, stepping in the house and moving aside to let her close the door.

"I-!… I-I'll get us some dessert," She stammered, rushing into the kitchen.

Giroro could feel the heat radiate from her face. His mouth practically unhinged at a particular thought that made his stomach curl with envy. …_What. _

"It's nice to see you again… little brother," Garuru said, his lips twitching slightly.

_Oh, yeah. Laugh at my pain._ "Nice to see you too," Giroro said, forcing the words out.

Garuru settled himself onto the couch in front of him, watching him carefully.

"So…" Giroro nervously shuffled his legs slightly. "…Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

_I hate you._ "Lots of reasons. Don't make me list them all."

"What happened?" Fuyuki intercepted after taking a brief look toward the entryway of the kitchen. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "You're… Lieutenant Garuru, right?"

"Sharp one," Garuru noted. He nodded. "Yes. I am."

"…Wh… why?"

Garuru leaned against his seat. "G-…. _Rio _is in this form rather permanently; Sergeant Major Kururu was in need of a…" He frowned slightly. "…what did he call it, Rio?"

"Guinea pig," Giroro said in explanation, rolling his eyes and folding his arms as he leaned against the couch.

"…Oh!" Fuyuki nodded in understanding. "I get it-"

"H-here," Natsumi said, her cheeks tinted pink. "I-I made some strawberry shortcake. H-hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you." Garuru nodded and accepted the plate, balancing it on his knees.

"Natsumi?" Giroro took his own slice and looked up at her. "…Did you say you needed to talk to me about something?"

"…Hm?" Natsumi pulled her attention from Garuru to the younger brother. "Oh. Um…" She looked… conflicted. "…Never mind; it was… nothing."

* * *

The darkness had descended; the stars winked cheerfully on the black sky. There was a waterfall near, but its usual roar made a quiet whisper due to the amount of distance between the lake and the two ninjas. The ex-assassin and the school girl leapt across the trees, stepping gracefully onto each branch and keeping their balance despite the gravity that persistently tried to pull them down.

"You alright, D?" Koyuki asked, holding on to the branches of the tree above her.

Dororo landed next to her. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed to be having a little trouble back there," Koyuki observed. "Really, it's nothing too big of a deal. You're probably still adjusting and struggling to navigate your body, right?"

Dororo nodded meekly. "Yes, I… I suppose you can say that." He waved his hand dismissively. "Th-though I'm fine. I really am."

Koyuki smiled charmingly and climbed up the tree. Dororo watched her briefly, then deciding to go up after her.

"Isn't this a nice spot, D?" Koyuki asked with a quiet sigh. She was sitting on a rock that the thick tree was leaning against, looking up at the milky white moon.

"…Yeah, it is." Dororo settled next to her, a little closer than he would have been comfortable before.

Koyuki saw this, but didn't mention it. "I hope we weren't too late."

"I greatly doubt it," Dororo said, hands sliding back. "I'm sure we would have noticed it."

"True." Koyuki tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Dororo seemed troubled for a moment, as if he was debating something, or even waging a great war inside of himself. His eyes would flicker to her hands that lay daintily by her side, and then glance over to his own.

He really didn't like the idea that his mind was currently encouraging.

"S-so," Dororo said softly, changing the subject in hopes of getting rid of these thoughts. "Why don't we, um… play a game?"

"A game?"

"…Yes." He lost. His hand fell softly over hers, startling her slightly.

"…Dororo?"

"It's turning blue," Dororo said, his own pale eyes widening at the sight.

"Wow…" Koyuki murmured. Her fingers relaxed under his touch. "…D?"

"Mm?"

"Would you like to live on the moon, just to see what it was like?"

The ninja was silent for the moment, tilting his head slightly while he watched the marvelous display, as if he was earnestly considering her question.

"…No."

"Really? …Why not?"

He found himself gently leaning against her, dearly hoping she would do the same. "Because then I would be too far away from you."

* * *

"Something about this isn't Sgt Froggy," Keroro said with a small frown, rubbing his chin.

"You mean all the romance and drama?" Tamama asked him.

"No, I mean… there's a complete lack of-"

"-Narrator?"

"No, no! Nobody cares about him!" Keroro flashed something from behind his back and held it above him proudly. "_Bananas!_"

"….That joke got old a _long _time ago, sir."

"No, no!" Keroro said again, shaking his head at his idiocy. "There's one thing we haven't tried yet!" He issued a black permanent marker and drew a face. "_There._ Now everyone will laugh at this banana for eternity until it gets all brown and gross and needs to be thrown away."

Tamama stared blankly at him. "You drew on your fingers."

"_NOOOO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FINGERS!_"

"This show is trying too hard," Tamama said with a sigh to the screen, shaking his head.

* * *

"Kururu? Kururu, what's wrong?" Mois walked over to the sergeant major, who was typing rapidly on his keyboard. "Do you need help with something?" She kneeled down and examined him worriedly. His face had ultimately darkened to a serious look, his glasses reflecting the white computer screen heavily. The only response she got from him were the clacks of the board against his fingers. "…Kururu-?"

"The DestructuBug is gone."

Mois jumped. "W…what?"

Kururu paused for a mere second to push up his glasses before he leaned back over his computer. "The DestructuBug. It's gone."

The girl turned and saw an enormous gap in his room… where his invention had once been positioned to the side. She gasped slightly, putting her hands over her mouth. "…Wh… what happened?"

"…I don't know." He wouldn't turn away from his monitor. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

* * *

What's going on?

She thought that it was him… it made too much sense.

Everything fit too perfectly together.

She was in denial for a while, but… it couldn't be possible.

He was Giroro.

He was Giroro, she was sure of it. But… how?

Natsumi gazed over at the older man claimed to be Rio's brother wearily.

_Is he a robot?_ she thought, wondering if she should pour water over him. He seemed so _real, _though. He even _looked _like Rio; just an older, slightly darker version of him. Real, and… insanely attractive.

She wondered if someone paid this guy to pretend to be his brother. Hm.

Question time.

"You know, Rio's told me a lot about you," she told Garuru.

Garuru gazed over at Giroro lightheartedly. The blond-haired man hid his face with his hands in embarrassment. "…I was aware of that."

"Do you remember the time when you took Rio to the Amusement Park?" Natsumi asked nonchalantly.

"Yes." Garuru leaned back against the couch and crossed his foot over his knee. "It was only once, regrettably; I had won him a mutant pig."

"Oh." That was extremely specific. This guy… _was _Rio's brother. But then…

"I think we better go… _bro_," Giroro said suddenly, standing up and yanking his brother up with him. "It was _nice _seeing you." He cringed at his forcefulness. "Err, it was very nice, um, letting me come over." He pointed at the cake. "The dessert was delicious, thank you."

Natsumi noticed his plate; completely empty.

Giroro didn't like sweet things…

"Yes, I do believe it's getting late," Garuru nodded. He nodded his head politely. "Thank you for the dessert. I appreciate it."

Natsumi blushed slightly. "…Y-you're welcome."  
_  
She didn't say 'you're welcome' to me_, Giroro thought, horrified. _She isn't falling in love with my brother, is she?!_

**Well, he _does _look less girlish than you do, you know. You know how girls love them muscles.**

**….And here are Giroro's weird thoughts of his brother and Natsumi getting married again. It's so heartwarming to see that I have contributed to such a traumatizing mind.**

"Giroro," Natsumi said. She stopped, and turned even redder.

Garuru shot her a startled look. "…What did you call my brother?"

"N-nothing," Natsumi stammered. "N-nothing at all." She looked down and squeezed her arm in humiliation.

"…Rio," Garuru gazed at his brother. "Aren't you going to treat her to a goodnight kiss?"

"W-…_what?_!_"_

_Objective,_ the sandy-haired man mouthed, slipping on his sunglasses.

Giroro bit his lower lip, absolutely embarrassed, as Garuru nudged him toward the pink-haired girl.

"S-so…" Giroro muttered, scratching the back of his head. He nervously bent down to kiss her.

…And all she could see was _Giroro's _face- red face, slanted eyes, scar and all.

"Goodnight!" Natsumi yelped, slamming the door. It met with his forehead, tumbling him backward. A somewhat muted, '_sorry!_' was heard through the other side.

* * *

"…Well," Garuru said slowly, walking off the front porch as Giroro followed morosely behind, his hands on his nose. "…That could have gotten better."  
Giroro snorted. "_You think?_"

"Yes, I do."

The Keronian-turned-Pekoponian shivered. "I think she knows, Garuru."

"She seems more conflicted to me," Garuru mused. "I believe that it's a good thing that I have…" he looked at his hand. "…turned into a Pekoponian."

Giroro held back a snarl and instead grinned wryly at his brother, noticing the lieutenant's stare at his unfamiliar appendages. "It's weird, isn't it? How long did it take you to walk?"

"Not very long. Admittedly, it was troublesome, but I managed to learn eventually."

The corporal rubbed his nose and winced. "Okay."

"Like I was saying before," Garuru continued, "she seems conflicted to me. I think it's because, even though she was suspecting you to be… yourself… she never expected-"

"-for you to be in the picture," Giroro finished. "…Hm."

"Perhaps it's a good thing you told her about me," Garuru said with a small smirk, making Giroro redden again. "At least now I could validate all those memories you shared with her. Did you by any chance make any of it up?"

Giroro shook his head.

"Good. Perhaps there is some hope for you yet."

_Sure,_ Giroro thought sarcastically, casting a subtle side-glare to his brother. _If Natsumi doesn't fall in love with you instead, that is. _

* * *

In the distance, two pairs of glowing blue eyes watched the two young men walk down the road from behind a tree. They stared with great vibrancy, great irritation and anger. Long, delicate fingers clawed at the bark it hid against; water dripped from its skin. A small frown outlined the impatience sketched upon the woman's face, her eyebrows furrowed, her nose wrinkled slightly. The young man beside her watched them with greater calm than she did; lax against the tree, his arms folded, his legs crossed. He displayed better patience than she did upon surveying the blond-haired man's activity, though when his eyes glided onto her own, they sparked briefly with bitter frustration, before softening into something resembling more of the emotion of want.

So many years of servitude. So many.

He had hoped she would get the picture; who else would willingly stay and put up with her? The Ningyo pronounced her as their queen, because they loved her. Because they were unable to rule themselves.

But he… he could easily leave. He didn't need her as much as his relatives did.

But these feelings have been what had kept him near her all this time.

_How…? How could you possibly not notice me?_

How could she not see he's been hurting for so long?

"How long?" she whispered suddenly, disrupting his thoughts.

The man settled comfortably back into his tree, successfully making his voice sound as cool and unaffected as he always did. "…Soon." He forced his eyes to stop looking at the woman in front of him to the man walking away, disappearing from their sight. He sighed silently to himself. This heartbroken cycle was beginning all over again, and again, he was unwilling to put an end to it to please the woman that he had desperately fallen in love with. "…Soon, My Queen."

Commercial Break~


End file.
